Encuentros inesperados
by hannita asakura
Summary: él vio morir a su madre frente suyo, ahora, no recuerda quien es y mucho menos si tiene una familia, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros inesperados**

**Capitulo uno**

-Su respiración era muy pesada, colocó su mano en la frente de la pequeña, comprobando de esta manera que tenía fiebre, demasiada para su gusto, se levanto y dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde mojó una pequeña franela para colocarla en la frente de su hija, miró con preocupación a su otro pequeño, que observaba desde los pies de la cama todo lo que pasaba, se puso de pie y lo abrazó fuertemente- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, Ino-chan estará bien, solamente necesitamos ir por un poco de medicina a la farmacia y para el día de mañana estará como nueva, y volverás a jugar con ella como siempre lo haces-El pequeño de cuatro años le miró ilusionado, abrazándose más a ella-.

-¿Lo dices en serio kasan?-La mujer de largo cabello rojo asintió, el niño se soltó del abrazo y le miro de la manera más seria que un niño puede hacerlo- Entonces vamos por la medicina mami, para que Ino-chan ya no se sienta mal- Tomó la mano de su madre y la jaló hacia fuera de la habitación rosada, perteneciente a la pequeña, al estar fuera, el niño se detuvo- Voy por un sueter mami, tú también ve por uno, no quiero que te enfermes también- Dejando una enorme sonrisa en la cara de la ojiverde, corrió hacia su habitación, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia la parte baja de la casa, donde una mujer de cabellos dorados y grandes senos se encontraba junto con un viejo de larga cabellera blanca-.

-Vaya Kushina, parece que por fin estas conforme con mi diagnóstico, tu hija estará bien mañana, por el momento, quiero que alguien vaya por su medicina, no puede dejar de tomarla- Habló la rubia-.

-Comprendo Tsunade, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a esta hora para revisar el estado de mi hija, pero creo que tengo que pedirte una cosa más- La mujer arqueo una ceja, mientras el hombre se colocaba a un lado de ellas-.

-¿Qué sucede Kushina?, no me digas que esta vez es Naruto quien se encuentra mal-Su preocupación se escuchaba en el tono de su voz, pero por la presencia del mencionado entrando a la sala su preocupación se esfumó-.

-Yo estoy bien- Afirmó el pequeño, abrazando una pierna de su madre-.

-Sonriendo, colocó una mano en la cabeza del pequeño y comenzó a revolver sus dorados cabellos – Naruto tiene razón, lo que pasa es que él quiere que lo acompañe a comprar la medicina de su hermana- Los dos mayores sonrieron, el pequeño era tan tierno y sobre protector con la niña rubia- Por eso quiero pedirles un favor, mientras yo salgo a conseguir la medicina, ¿podrían cuidar unos momentos a Ino?, se que no les agradan mucho los niños, pero Ino no los molestará-Pidió, con ojos de cachorrito-.

-Está bien Kushina, pero por favor, regresa pronto, si Minato llega antes que tú, irá a buscarles a donde sea que se encuentren- La pelirroja asintió a las palabras del hombre, tomó la mano de su hijo, y el bolso de mano que descansaba en el recibidor-.

-Así será, cuiden mucho de ella en mi lugar- Pidió nuevamente, y salió de la casa junto con el pequeño-.

-Sabes Jiraiya- Llamó la atención Tsunade- Eso me sonó como una despedida-Comento algo preocupado-.

-Bah, no te preocupes, vayamos con esa chiquilla o Minato nos matará por no cuidar de su tesoro- La tomó por la mano y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de la pequeña, pero la mujer veía nerviosamente hacia la puerta por donde se habían marchado-.

-_Nada malo sucederá_- Se dijo, intentando estar calmada-.

-----------

-Las calles estaban completamente oscuras a estas horas, apenas eran las ocho, pero al parecer, el cielo estaba algo nublado, el niño brincaba por delante de su madre, mientras esta solamente sonreía, habían conseguido las medicinas después de buscarlas por un buen rato, al final pudieron obtenerlas en una farmacia al otro lado de la ciudad y el niño se había puesto muy contento- _Me alegra que sea tan buena persona-_Su alegría se desvaneció al darse cuenta como el pequeño era jalado dentro de uno de los callejones frente a ella, sin pensarlo, corrió hacia ese lugar, pero no se espero que alguien le tapará la boca y la estrellará contra la oscura pared, abrió los ojos después del golpe, y no le gusto lo que veía, dos hombres se encontraban rodeándola, uno de ellos cargaba a su hijo mientras le tapaba la boca, se dio cuenta que el niño lloraba, el otro era el que la tenía atrapada contra la pared, y la miraba frente a frente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-.

-Bien señora, sólo lo diré una vez, le destaparé la boca si promete no gritar- Asintió levemente y el hombre hizo lo que había dicho- Bien, así me gusta-Bruscamente, apretó sus mejillas en un acto de poderío, y se acercó peligrosamente hacia su boca- Déme todo el dinero que tiene, si quiere que a su hijo no le pase nada-Comenzó a sonreír al ver la cara de terror que la mujer de cabellos rojos puso-.

-L-le daré todo lo que quiera, pero, deje ir a mi niño- El hombre comenzó a reír fuertemente-.

-Eso es lo que esperaba oír, pero…-En un rápido movimiento, Kushina se encontraba tirada en el frío y sucio suelo, con ese tipo sobre ella, el pavor comenzó a inundarla, mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior en un acto por tratar de evitar que un grito escapará de su boca y su pequeño pagará por su tontería- Creo que el pequeño rubio se quedará a ver todo el espectáculo- Comentó mientras comenzaba a rasgar las ropas que ella vestía- Esta será una gran enseñanza para él- Comentó con sorna, causando que la furia de la mujer se desatará aún más fuerte-.

-No supo como, pero logró sacar una mano del fuerte agarre que el hombre mantenía sobre ella, y con fuerza descargo su furia sobre el rostro del sujeto- Deja ir a mi pequeño- Exigió, nunca espero que el sujeto que sujetaba al rubio la tomará con fuerzas por su cabello y la arrastrará más adentro en el callejón-.

-El primer hombre, se sobaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe de ella, con furia en los ojos, se acerco hacia ambos y tomó fuertemente a la mujer por la barbilla- Íbamos a dejarlos ir cuando esto terminará, pero creo que ahora no se va a poder- Mientras el segundo sujeto apretaba sus manos, sintió como el primero rompía su falda, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, y estas aumentaron al escuchar a su pequeño-.

-Dejen a mi mami en paz, le diré a mi oto-san que la han lastimado- El rubio se había acercado valientemente hacia ellos, y trato de quitarle de encima al primer sujeto, pero este lleno de furia, soltó un fuerte golpe en la cara del niño, que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la otra pared del lugar, el chiquillo comenzó a llorar, al darse cuenta que no podría ayudar a su madre-.

-Quédate en ese lugar bastardo, y observa lo que tu madre se merece por ser una perra, y si vuelves a intentar algo, será lo que te haremos después- La mujer intentó decir algo, pero todos sus intentos se vieron frustrados al sentir a ese hombre penetrarla, sus gritos se opacaron por el fuerte agarre en su boca que el otro sujeto mantenía, riendo por lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, el niño observaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos, esos sujetos lastimaban a su querida madre, y él era solamente un debilucho que no pudo ayudarle, podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de ella, y un enorme dolor en el pecho lo invadió, lo único que quería en esos momentos, era que su padre estuviera en este lugar, estaba seguro que él si hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarle, levanto la cabeza al escuchar como los sujetos se ponían de pie, y el llanto de su madre aumentaba- Eso fue bueno, pero creo que será tu ultima vez- De entre sus ropas, sacó una navaja y se acercó nuevamente a ella- Que descanses, preciosa- La apuñaló tres veces seguidas, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos- Vámonos de este lugar cuanto antes Kohaku, ya hemos obtenido lo que queríamos- Mostró el bolso de mano perteneciente a Kushina-.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el chiquillo?-Preguntó el nombrado, ambos miraron hacia el niño que se encontraba de pie, mirándolos en estado de shock-.

-Déjalo ahí, vámonos- Echaron a correr, mientras el niño, con paso lento se acercaba a su moribunda madre-.

-Se arrodillo junto a ella, tocando el lugar de donde salía sangre, parecía que su mente estaba ausente, sus pequeñas manos se llenaron de ese líquido carmesí, mientras él comenzaba a observarlas detenidamente, pocos minutos después, pareció que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque con un fuerte grito de agonía se dejo caer sobre su madre, llorando desesperadamente- Kasan, kasan, levántate, vamos con oto-san, por favor-Comenzó a llorar, una mano temblorosa se posó en su mejilla, haciendole abrir los ojos- Kasan- Murmuró apretando su mano-.

-Naruto-k-kun, n-no puedo le-levantarme- Le costaba trabajo hablar, lo miró tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero no pudo, no sabía lo que iba a pasar con el niño, no estaban cerca de donde se encontraba su casa- Y-yo, n-no podré levantarme ya, y-yo, voy a dormir desde ahora, n-no volveré a despertar-El niño comenzó a llorar-.

-Va-vamos a donde esta Tsunade-bachan, ella te ayudará, te curarás con alguna medicina igual que Ino-chan, pero no te duermas- Pidió, el corazón de Kushina se rompió al escuchar esto-.

-N-no, escúchame mi niño, tra-trata de regresar casa, y-yo ya no puedo permanecer despierta- El niño aferró aun más la mano que sostenía la de su madre- Re-recuerda, que los quise mucho-La mano que era tomada por el niño perdió toda fuerza, y él le miró preocupado-.

-Mami-Llamó, sin obtener contestación alguna, se acercó más ella y tocó su rostro, en donde gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban- Mami no te duermas, despierta, despierta….

--------------------

-Se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala, revisó nuevamente el reloj en la pared mientras volvía a ver a las dos personas que estaban con él, mordió fuertemente su labio inferior- ¿Dónde pueden estar?, ya son las tres de la mañana, madre, creo que algo malo les sucedió, no puede ser que Kushina tenga al niño a estas horas en la calle, cuando ella los acuesta a dormir a las ocho- Detuvo su caminar y se dejo caer en el suelo- No contesta su celular, algo malo debió sucederles-.

-Calma Minato, no te desesperes, ya hemos llamado a la policía, estoy seguro que no deben tardar en llegar- Posó una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de que su hijo se tranquilizará-.

-Vamos papá, sabes que no puedo tranquilizarme, ellos salieron desde las seis, Kushina nunca tarda tanto- Se dejó caer en un sillón junto al teléfono-.

-Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, tal vez se perdió en la ciudad, sabes que con ella eso es muy posible- Trató de animar la rubia-.

-En verdad espero que eso haya sucedido, confiemos en que su mala orientación es lo que la ha retrasado- La puerta de la casa sonó, los tres se apresuraron para abrirla, esperando que fuera la mujer, pero para su desgracia, no retrataba de ella, si no de dos oficiales de la policía-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al ver su cara seria, ambos pasaron sin esperar a ser invitados y al cerrar la puerta, comenzaron a hablar-.

-¿Es usted Minato Namikaze?-Preguntó uno de ellos-.

-Si, yo soy, ¿ha sucedido algo?-Volvió a preguntar, no le agradaba para nada lo que esos hombres querían decir-.

-Tiene que acompañarnos-Murmuró el otro, sobresaltando a los tres presentes-.

-¿Por qué ha de acompañarlos?, no ha hecho nada, y en estos momentos estamos esperando a una persona-Defendió el hombre mayor-.

-Se trata de eso mismo, hace dos horas, han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer, cuyos rasgos coinciden con los que usted ha brindado sobre su esposa- El cuerpo de Minato se puso lívido, al escuchar las palabras "cuerpo" y "esposa" en la misma oración-.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-Preguntó Tsunade, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible al darse cuenta que su hijo no podía hablar-.

-No podemos decirles nada ahora, necesitamos que vengan con nosotros para identificar el cuerpo-La mujer llevó la mano a su boca, mientras trataba de analizar completamente lo que le acababan de decir-.

-Jiraiya, acompaña a Minato, yo me quedaré con Ino- El de cabello blanco asintió, mordiendo el labio inferior, mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de su hijo-.

---------------------

-Esperaba impaciente a que su padre saliera de aquella morgue, no se había atrevido a entrar, no quería comprobar que aquella mujer era su esposa, su cabeza se encontraba entre sus manos, pensando desesperadamente que es lo que haría si fuera cierto, la puerta de entrada a la morgue lo hizo levantar el rostro, encontrándose inmediatamente con el de su padre, se puso junto a él, y con la mirada le pidió que le dijera la verdad- Lo siento Minato, se trata de Kushina- Se derrumbó en el piso al escuchar eso, la mujer de su vida se encontraba muerta dentro de ese cuarto, de pronto levantó la cabeza, encarando a uno de los oficiales- ¿Y mi hijo?, ¿qué sucedió con mi hijo?-Preguntó, reparando en que no les habían dicho nada sobre él-.

-Acompáñenme, enseguida les aclararé las cosas- Entraron en una pequeña oficina y los tres hombres tomaron asiento, el oficial tomó un tiempo para tratar de explicar bien las cosas-Bien, usted me ha preguntado sobre el niño, pero lamento decirle que no se encontraron rastros de él, y la policía no busco nada más, al principio no se pensaba que se trataba de su esposa- Minato no podía hablar, sólo miraba hacia el frente sin parpadear- Ahora que se ha confirmado, puedo decir, que seguramente las personas que le hicieron eso a su esposa, se llevaron al pequeño-El rubio mordió su mano, tratando de controlar todo el dolor que eso le causaba- Los forenses me han proporcionado el reporte de la muerte- Tomó una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la parte superior de varias hojas en la mesa y después de leerla, comenzó a hablar- Según esto, su esposa murió por culpa de tres puñaladas justo después de haber sido violada- Ante esto, el rubio tapo sus ojos con la mano izquierda, ahora se imaginaba por lo que su querida Kushina paso- Todo esto mediante un robo, no se encontró pertenencia alguna junto a ella, lo único que encontraron las autoridades, fue una bolsa de plástico con algunas medicinas en la entrada del callejón donde se encontró el cuerpo-El rubio comenzó a sollozar-.

-----------------

-Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir, ella miraba tristemente por la ventana del cuarto de la niña, esperando a que su hijo y esposo llegarán, esperaba con todo el corazón a que todo fuera una mentira, que el cuerpo no fuera de su nuera, y que en cualquier momento, ésta entrara por la puerta con el niño en brazos riendo apenadamente diciendo que se había perdido, dejó de pensar en ello al ver que el carro del rubio se detenía frente a la casa, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, al estar en el piso de abajo, vio las caras tristes de ambos, y entendió que era verdad, se acerco a ellos y abrazó a su hijo, tratando de darle las fuerzas suficientes, mismas que ella quería tener en estos momentos, al ver que ellos se sentaban en la sala , se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Qué sucedió con mi nieto?-La mirada de los hombres se cubrió de tristeza, y fue su esposo quien contesto-.

-No lo hallaron por ninguna parte, según lo que piensan los policías es que seguramente los culpables se lo llevaron consigo para venderlo o pedir algún tipo de rescate, solamente nos queda esperar a ver que sucede-.

-La mujer comenzó a llorar, se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó con gran fuerza- Minato, lo siento tanto- Murmuró sintiendo que sus lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas-.

-El rubio le miró con los ojos nublados- Ya no hay nada que hacer Madre, lo único que quiero ahora, es ver nuevamente a mi hijo, y haré lo que sea necesario para encontrarle-.

-------------

-Tres días después, unos hombres miraban con algo de tristeza al niño rubio que se encontraba en la esquina de aquella habitación, desde que lo habían encontrado el día anterior, éste no había querido que lo tocaran, o que le limpiaran la sangre seca que llevaba en la ropa y manos, lo único que le habían escuchado decir eran puras incoherencias, causándoles más preocupación- Mami, ¿por qué te quedaste dormida?, esos hombres son malos, hicieron que sangraras, te lastimaron- Miraba sus manos llenas de sangre, ya ninguna lágrima podía salir de aquellos ojos hinchados- Tenemos que llevarle la medicina a Ino-chan, ella esta enferma ¿recuerdas?- Hablaba con sus manos, causando un nudo en la garganta de los presentes-.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo en paz por algún tiempo, esta claro que ha sufrido un shock muy grande- Habló uno de ellos, mirando a sus compañeros-.

-Parece ser, que ha visto a su madre morir, seguramente es uno más de los niños que viven en este lugar, no se cómo, pero parece que llegó al lugar indicado, en este orfanato cuidaremos de él-Habló una mujer-.

-Pero, creo que será mejor que lo tratemos, puede perder la razón debido a lo que ha visto, su mente es demasiado frágil para soportar tales cosas-Murmuró el tercer hombre- Además, no es bueno que deje de comer, por lo seco de la sangre, se ve que ya han pasado algunos días de aquello, y no creo que haya probado bocado alguno, además, será mejor que no lo dejemos sólo-.

-Los otros asintieron, uno de ellos salió del lugar por unos momentos, y al volver, un muchacho de unos catorce años de cabello castaño y una extraña cicatriz en el rostro venía con él-Iruka-kun, por favor, permanece con el pequeño, trata de hablar con él y de ayudarle a bañarse, hazlo con mucha paciencia, en estos momentos, él no se encuentra bien- El hombre frotó el hombro del niño- Contamos contigo- Y ante esas palabras, los tres sujetos salieron de la habitación, dejando a ambos niños solos-.

-Miró al niño en aquella esquina, y se acercó lentamente hasta él, al sentir su acercamiento, el pequeño se hizo una bolita y comenzó a gritar frenéticamente- Shh, no te asustes, no te haré nada malo- El rubio le miró con sus azules ojos, tratando de ver si decía la verdad- Sólo quiero saber si estas bien, y ser tu amigo-El rubio le miró nuevamente, y sin esperar, se lanzó sobre el castaño en un fuerte abrazo, comenzando a sollozar fuertemente- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó, frotando una mano en la espalda del menor-.

-Naruto-Pronunció entre sollozos-.

-Bien Naruto, vamos a que tomes un buen baño, estoy seguro que te sentirás mejor cuando te encuentres limpió-El rubio asintió aun sin dejar de llorar, y siguió al niño-No te preocupes Naruto, desde ahora, yo cuidaré de ti-Prometió-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, aquí finaliza el primer capitulo, es algo triste, pero esa era la idea, bien, sé que tengo muchos fics y que no los actualizó rápidamente, pero la idea no se me quitó de la cabeza desde que vi una película en la casa de mi sobrina, no sé si la hayan visto, se llama juego de gemelas, y si lo han hecho, se dieron cuenta que no se parece en nada a la historia, bueno, sólo en que Ino y Naruto son gemelos nuevamente, pero en la historia todo será diferente, bueno, espero comentarios, y nos leemos pronto.

Hannita asakura


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Capitulo dos**_

-Iruka contaba en estos momentos con quince años de edad, y según las propias palabras del nuevo director del orfanato, demasiado grande como un dolor en el trasero, pero demasiado chico como para deshacerse de él, aún le faltaban tres años para poder salir de aquella institución, unos meses atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado la manera en la que ahora contaba los días que le faltaban para poder salir de ese lugar, hacia cuatro años que se encontraba viviendo ahí, desde el día en que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, extrañamente, esos años los había pasado, bueno se podría decir que "cómodamente", los encargados del lugar eran muy buenos y atentos con todos los huérfanos que vivían en el orfanato, pero desde que hace unos cuantos meses, todo había cambiado con la repentina muerte del anterior director y la llegada del actual, todo se había vuelto un completo infierno para todos ellos desde entonces, si querían comer algo, tenían que trabajar y estudiar todo el día, sin contar con lo golpes que recibían cuando algo no le agradaba al "honorable" señor Kawamura, el nuevo encargado de revisar su comportamiento, realmente ahora que había vivido así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el no llegar a enfermarse mientras estuviera ahí, el ver como todos los que caían con gripe, dejaban de comer por no poder realizar algún trabajo, además de recibir una buena golpiza, le hizo aguantar todo dolor que pudiera significar enfermedad inminente, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su derecha, un niño de aproximadamente cinco años le ayudaba a fregar el piso del extenso comedor del instituto, hacia aproximadamente un año desde que el niño había llegado hasta ahí, y para su tristeza, no hablaba mucho, al parecer, aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquel trauma con él que lo encontraron, y ahora mucho menos lo haría pues Kawamura había despedido al único psicólogo que había ahí, el niño era la única razón para soportar un poco más el permanecer ahí, necesitaba ayudarle en lo más que pudiera, a causa del trauma sufrido por el pequeño, este apenas y podía recordar cual era su nombre, y cada vez que alguno de los niños sangraba por culpa de alguna herida pequeña y él llegaba a ver la sangre, comenzaba a gritar desesperadamente y llevaba su manos hacia su cabeza, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un ovillo, él era el único que podía tranquilizarlo, llevándole algunas veces varias horas para hacerlo, por esa razón, el director y el encargado, habían comenzado a tratar mal al rubio, le ponían trabajos igual de pesados a los que él hacia, y en algunas ocasiones habían llegado a golpearlo sin razón alguna, se sentía mal por él, pero no podía hacer nada cuando eso sucedía, pues la única ocasión que trato de ayudarlo, recibió tremenda golpiza, que lo dejo sin poder levantarse por tres días seguidos, claro esta, que no había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo, por esas misma razón trataba de mantenerse al margen con el niño cada vez que ellos estuvieran cerca, pero cuando no estaban, ayudaba en lo que podía al chiquillo, le había tomado gran afecto desde el día en que llegó, por esa razón, temía dejar el lugar, él seria libre, claro, pero en cambio, el rubio se quedaría ahí recibiendo los peores tratos por parte de esos sujetos-.

-El timbre que anunciaba la hora de estudio sonó, el castaño se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger lo que él y el pequeño había utilizado para realizar la limpieza, miró al chico y le extraño ver una expresión ausente en su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior y llevaba una mano inconscientemente hacia su estómago-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-La pregunta sorprendió al rubio, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-N-no sucede nada Iruka, vamos a clases antes de que Kawamura-sama se moleste contigo de nuevo- El pelicastaño asintió ausentemente comenzando a caminar con el niño, nunca le agradó que el niño se preocupará más por él que por su propia persona, mucho menos el que le ocultará las cosas, ya que era un mal mentiroso, pero no tuvo otra opción que encogerse de hombros y dirigirse al lugar donde tomaba sus clases, pues si alguno llegaba tarde, su trabajo en el lugar aumentaba, vio como el rubio partía a su salón, le asombraba el hecho de que fuera tan inteligente, apenas tenia cinco años y solamente tres meses de haber comenzado la escuela y ya sabía leer perfectamente, siendo que la mayoría de los niños aprendían a la edad de seis, que era cuando entraban a la primaria, mantuvo su atención en las clases que tenía, algo debía reconocer de ese lugar, y era que las clases tenían un muy buen nivel de enseñanza, su mente se distrajo al ver pasar al profesor encargado del grupo del rubio, llevarlo cargando inconsciente en brazos, quiso salir a ver que sucedía, pero su profesor no se lo permitió, tuvo que esperar a que sus clases terminaran, y cuando fue así, salió corriendo a la enfermería, donde el niño se encontraba ya sentado en una pequeña cama, absolutamente sólo, se acercó a él y le regalo una sonrisa, al momento de arrodillarse para quedar a su altura-.

-¿Qué te pasó?-Preguntó, mientras el niño mantenía su mirada en el suelo-.

-No sé, sentí que todo me daba vueltas en el salón, y de pronto me desperté aquí-Su estómago comenzó a gruñir llevando ambas manos a ese lugar, el moreno mordió su labio, ya se intuía la razón del desmayo de aquel pequeño-.

-¿Desde cuando no te da de comer?-Preguntó sorprendiendo al rubio quien levanto levemente la mirada, una mirada apenada-.

-Hace dos días- Murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo que el castaño apretará fuertemente sus puños-.

-Espérame aquí un poco, trataré de encontrar algo para que comas- Se puso de pie y salió de la enfermería-.

--------------------

-La línea de hoteles Namikaze se extendía a lo largo del mundo, él era el dueño de estas, y gracias a su esfuerzo, las acciones y popularidad de estos había aumentado considerablemente, convirtiéndolos en los más recurridos, y la mayor parte del año se quedaban sin bacantes, pero eso ahora no le importaba, hoy se cumplían cuatro años desde que su esposa murió y desde que había perdido a su hijo, el solo pensar en lo que había sucedido con él, hacia que su corazón doliera demasiado, desde hacia ya un tiempo, él y sus padres se habían resignado a darlo por muerto, esa idea no le agradaba para nada, pero era mejor pensar en eso que en la posibilidad de que estaba vivo y sufriendo de maltrato e inclusive violaciones, sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea y miró la puerta de su despacho que había sido abierta, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba-¿Qué sucede princesa?-Ino se había convertido en su único motivo para seguir adelante desde aquel día-.

-Papi- Dijo la niña corriendo a abrazarle, él la sentó en sus piernas y espero a que le dijera que es lo que quería- ¿Puedo ir a jugar a casa de Ami?, su madre me dijo que comeríamos pastel-Comentó con alegría, desde que su madre y Naruto-kun no estaban en casa, ella se sentía muy sola, y trataba de parecer feliz cuando veía a su oto-san triste-.

-Bien pequeña, pero sólo será por unas horas, recuerda que mis padres vendrán a cenar en la noche-.

-¡Si!, Tsunade-bachan y Jiraiya-ojichan vendrán, ¡es genial!-Besó la mejilla de su padre y comenzó a correr hacia la salida- Gracias papi- Comentó al salir-.

-Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la rubia se fue- Me sentiría igual de feliz, si tuviera a mi pequeño Naruto conmigo-.

------------------

-Las puertas de aquella institución se abrían por primera vez frente a él, por fin había cumplido la mayoría de edad, estaba listo para partir, llevaba en la mochila un poco de ropa y dinero, que el señor Kawamura le entregó a regañadientes para que pudiera comer unos cuantos días, en la mano portaba algunos papeles que necesitaría, debería sentirse feliz de poder salir por fin de aquel infierno, pero no era así-Cuídate mucho Iruka-Pedía el rubio de ocho años que le miraba con una sonrisa-Espero que encuentres pronto un empleo- Se sentía mal, debía ser él el preocupado por el chiquillo-.

-Naruto, tú también cuídate mucho por favor, has lo posible por no hacer enojar a Kawamura-Pidió, últimamente el niño había cambiado un poco, había dejado de lado la seriedad y silencio que le rodeaba, especialmente cuando el encargado estaba por golpear a alguien- Y por lo que más quieras, deja de llamar la atención de ese sujeto cuando castigue a los demás, un día de estos no te volverás a levantar después de que te golpee- El pequeño hizo una mueca-.

-Lo intentaré- Estaba por reclamar, pero el pequeño dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia su dormitorio, no le agradaba esta nueva actitud, siempre trataba de evitar que otros fueran golpeados, aunque esos castigos se volvieran hacia él-.

-Espero verte bien, cuando pueda sacarte de aquí- Sin esperar mas, salió de ese lugar, yendo hacia la ciudad de Ame, donde se encontraba construido el orfanato-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para salvarte pronto-.

--------------------

-El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, pero a la vez demasiado lento para el gusto de algunas personas, en este caso para el ubio, había llegado a la edad de once años, es decir, tres años habían pasado desde que Iruka se marcho, y desde entonces, se había acostumbrado a las palizas diarias proporcionadas por el encargado, además de las pocas raciones de comida que recibía, sin hablar de exceso de trabajo que le correspondía, en estos momentos se encontraba limpiando la cocina junto con una niña de nueve años llamada Eri, ella había ingresado el año pasado, se llevaban bien, bueno, él siempre trataba de hacer amistad con todo el mundo, y ella no era la excepción, ambos trataban de apresurarse en la tarea asignada ya que el chico aún tenía otras cosas por hacer, estaban por terminar, cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a ambos, y causando que Eri soltará unos cuantos platos de barro que llevaba en las manos, causando que todos ellos se rompieran, el que había entrado era nada más y nada menos que Kawamura, quien veía a ambos con una cara normal (la de enojado), sin decir palabra alguna, se acerco hacia la niña que le miraba con terror, la tomó por sus largos cabellos grises- No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, ahora mismo pagarás por la tontería que has hecho-Elevó el puño dispuesto a estamparlo en la cara de la niña, pero el rubio se interpuso, recibiendo todo el golpe, el cual lo dejo tirado en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla-Imbécil, ¿quién te dio permiso para entrometerte?-Arrojo a Eri al suelo, y tomó al rubio por el cuello de la sencilla camisa negra que portaba , levantándolo del piso-Ya me has hartado- Declaró volviendo a golpearlo, tirándolo al suelo nuevamente-.

-Eso no importa, sólo no golpee a Eri-chan, fue mi culpa, yo la obligue a que llevará los platos, fue mi culpa que los tirará-El hombre lo pateo en las costillas fuertemente, escuchando el quejido que el rubio soltó-.

-Sabes que es mentira, siempre tratas de hacerte el héroe con todos, pero sabes que, ya me hartaste- Levantó al chiquillo bruscamente, lo arrastró por toda la institución jalándole por los dorados cabellos directo hacia la puerta de salida, la cual abrió y sin ningún remordimiento, arrojó al niño a la calle, sin importarle el posible daño en las costillas que le había causado anteriormente-Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo, no quiero volver a verte en este lugar-Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su oficina- Estúpido mocoso- Murmuró-.

-Sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido, se puso de pie lentamente, llevando enseguida que se levanto, una mano al lugar donde el desgraciado lo había pateado, se quedo en ese mismo lugar observando el gran edificio que constituía su anterior encierro-¿Y ahora qué?-Se preguntó, pensó por un largo momento la respuesta y decidió alejarse de ahí lo antes posible, después ya pensaría en que hacer-.

------------------------

-Iruka vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Ame, estudiando la universidad en las mañanas, deseando convertirse en un profesor, mientras que en las tardes, trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante, la paga era buena y aún mejor lo eran las propinas, gracias a ellas, vivía bien, tenía varios ahorros, con los cuales pensaba terminar de pagar el lugar donde vivía, en estos momentos, venía del supermercado, era domingo por lo cual no había tenido que ir a la escuela, además era el día en el que descansaba del trabajo, amaba demasiado los domingos, una señora lo había detenido antes de entrar en el edificio donde se encontraba su hogar-Oh, Iruka-kun, me alegra verte, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte pues no te había visto, pero el día de ayer vino a buscarte uno de tus amigos, creo que dijo que se llamaba Sasori o algo así, me dijo que te avisará que vino- Iruka asintió amablemente-.

-Muchas gracias por avisarme Takara-san-.

-No hay problema- Sin más que decir, la señora ingresó al edificio, dejando al castaño sólo-.

-Me preguntó, ¿por qué habrá venido a buscarme?-Se encogió de hombros y estaba por ingresar también al edificio cuando algo llamó su atención, un jovencito rubio se encontraba recargado en una pared a unos cuantos metros delante de él, no podía verle a la cara pues se encontraba de perfil, pero se dio cuenta que el chico llevaba una mano en las costillas, eso le preocupó, el andar del chico se veía muy pesado, y decidió acercarse a ayudarle, se acercó con paso lento hacia el chico, y al estar detrás de él, comenzó a hablar-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?-Preguntó colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, este giro precipitadamente hacia donde el castaño habló, sorprendiendo a este último al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, dejó caer los paquetes en sus manos, y murmuró incrédulo-¿Naruto?-El niño frente a él tenía un feo moretón en la mejilla derecha, pero era idéntico al chico que dejo en el orfanato hacia tres años, claro está, que un poco más grande-.

-Iruka- Pronunció mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, de lo cual se arrepintió momentos después al sentir el horrible dolor en las costillas-Auch- Murmuró llevando nuevamente la mano hacia ese lugar, Iruka lo observó por unos momentos antes de suspirar con desagrado-.

-¿Qué sucedió?, te ha golpeado de nuevo ¿no es así?- Levemente el rubio asintió, apretando más las costillas debido al dolor-Ven, vamos a mi casa, necesitamos curarte-Levanto sus paquetes del supermercado y guió al chico hacia su apartamento, ayudándole de vez en cuando a caminar debido al dolor, cuando entraron en el lugar, llevo las cosas a la pequeña cocina y regreso de inmediato con él, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, se sentó junto a él, mientras sacaba unas cuantas vendas de sus envoltorios, y le quitaba la camisa, dándose cuenta de que los daños eran peores de los que se imaginaba- Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que sucedió?, y especialmente como llegaste hasta aquí, por que si te escapaste, no tardará en buscarte y te irá peor- Dijo con tristeza-.

-No te preocupes por eso, no creo que suceda- Aseguró mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor mientras el moreno vendaba sus costillas- Me corrió del lugar después de haberme golpeado-Declaró, haciendo que el movimiento por parte de Iruka se detuviera-.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que paso?-Preguntó-.

-Dio un fuerte suspiro- Trato de golpear a una niña nueva, por culpa de un accidente, el golpe en mi cara iba destinado a ella- Señaló su mejilla-No lo dejé que lo hiciera y comenzó a golpearme, cuando se cansó dijo que se había hartado de mí y me tiro a la calle, dijo que no quería verme más ahí, cosa que verdaderamente agradecí- El castaño terminó de vendarle, y luego lo miro directamente a los ojos, el rubio bajo la mirada y revisó sus vendajes- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, ya me has ayudado lo suficiente- Con algo de trabajo se puso de pie, pero más tardo en levantarse que en estar sentado de nuevo-¡Hey!-Se quejó-.

-Negaba con la cabeza mostrando toda su indignación- Te quedaras a vivir conmigo, ¿acaso crees que te dejaré solo en la calle?, de ninguna manera, desde que salí de aquel lugar me prometí sacarte a ti también, y ahora que estas fuera me has ahorrado buen trabajo, así que, creo que por fin tendré un compañero de departamento-.

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, no esta bien que siempre sea una carga para ti- Declaró poniéndose de pie- Desde que recuerdo, siempre fuiste quien me cuido, y ahora que estas libre, no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, ya tengo once, se cuidar de mi mismo- Se cruzó de brazos, sorprendiéndose de que Iruka hiciera lo mismo-.

-¿Ya terminaste?, por que si es así, es hora de ir a comer algo, estoy seguro que llevas por lo menos dos días sin comer- Lo jaló hacia la cocina-.

-Tres días- Murmuró avergonzado-.

-Bien vayamos a comer de una vez, mañana veremos que es lo que haré para que te quedes conmigo sin algún problema- Sonrió la ver una ligera alegría brotar en los ojos del rubio-Y buscaré una escuela donde escribirte, tienes que estudiar-Vio la mueca de fastidio por parte del chico al escuchar escuela y sonrió- _Parece que estoy destinado a cuidar de ti-._

-----------------------

-El día de su ingreso al último año de primaria había llegado, con gran alegría se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ducha y vistiéndose después de estar adecuadamente aseada, se miró en el espejo, y sonrió, su cabello corto de veía bien, pero quería dejarlo largo-Me veré mejor de esa manera-Se dijo, cepillo su dorado cabello y colocó un pasador en el lado derecho de este, de la misma manera en la que había visto a su madre usarlos en una de las fotos que su papá tenía de ella-Espero llegar a ser tan bonita como ella lo era- Una ola de tristeza la embargo al recordar a su madre, hacia unos cuantos años, cuando fue capaz de comprender las cosas, su padre le explicó lo que había pasado con su mamá y su hermano ese día, desde entonces, comprendía lo triste que se comportaba a veces el rubio, pero sin embargo, trato de hacerlo sonreír cada que podía-.

-Ino-chan, tu desayuno esta listo- La voz de una de las sirvientas de la casa llamó, haciéndola sonreír, tomó su mochila con los respectivos útiles escolares en ella y bajó corriendo hacia el comedor, donde ya su padre se encontraba esperándola-.

-Buenos días papi-Se acercó hasta él y besó su mejilla-¿Hoy no irás temprano al trabajo?-Preguntó cuando tomó asiento frente a él, el hombre sonrió-.

-No princesa, hoy seré yo quien te lleve a la escuela, será tu primer día en el último curso, así que quiero estar ahí-Comentó con una sonrisa-.

-Papi-Hizo una mueca tratando de parecer molesta-Ya voy a cumplir doce, puedo cuidarme yo misma, además, no es justo que llegues tarde a tu trabajo por mi culpa- Cruzo sus brazos frente al pecho y miró duramente al hombre, haciendole reír-.

-Ino-chan, no es una molestia, además de esta manera, me aseguro de que llegues bien a la escuela- Su tristeza y nostalgia se notó en las palabras pronunciadas, haciendo que Ino se sintiera mal por su padre-.

-Esta bien, pero pasaremos por Sakura, le dije que la llevaríamos-Se apresuró a tomar el desayuno y ambos salieron del lugar donde vivían, habían pasado por la amiga de Ino, una niña de cabellos rosados y ojos del color del jade, se habían conocido hace un año en la escuela, ya que se encontraban en el mismo salón de clases, y desde entonces se habían vuelto buenas amigas y siempre estaban juntas en cualquier lugar, ahora que el hombre rubio las había dejado en la escuela, ambas se encontraban mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado, y la rubia se permitió dejar de sonreír, la chica a su lado le miró preocupada-.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?, te ves un poco triste-La pelirosa le dijo, haciéndola suspirar fuertemente-.

-Es mi padre-Comentó, obteniendo toda la atención de su amiga- Aún se encuentra triste por lo que le paso a mi hermano y a mi mamá, él mismo me ha dicho que mi ni-chan debe estar muerto, y que no debo hacerme ilusiones de encontrarle, pero parece ser que él mismo no piensa de esa manera, siempre lo veo triste, pensando sobre algo, nunca me ha querido decir sobre qué, pero ya me imagino que es, y yo también lo pienso a veces, si mi hermano esta vivo, debe estar sufriendo mucho, extrañándonos a nosotros, él era un niño muy bueno, seguramente se debe culpar de lo que le paso a mi mamá-Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Ya no sé como ayudarle, siempre esta triste, quisiera poder ayudarle a algo, quisiera poder encontrar a mi hermano-La mano de su amiga en el hombro la tranquilizó un poco, haciendole formar una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Crees que este vivo?-Preguntó con sumo interés en conocer su opinión-.

-Las ojiverde mordió su labio- No lo sé Ino, todo parece indicar que no, desapareció hace más de siete años, a estas alturas, seguramente no- La rubia asintió-.

-Vamos clases Sakura, no quiero llegar tarde-Las dos comenzaron a correr, Sakura veía tristemente a su amiga, hacia un año, había ingresado a esa escuela, una escuela de paga, sus padres no eran ricos, pero gracias a un nuevo empleo por parte de ambos, pudieron costearse el pago, además de que ella era una de las mejores estudiantes, había obtenido una beca, por esa razón, la mayoría de los niños del lugar la trataban mal, inclusive la excluían en algunos trabajos, pero fue un día en el que Ino se acercó a ella, comenzaron a platicar y ella le dijo que seria su amiga, la ojiverde ni podía ser más que feliz desde ese día, siempre habían estado juntas, Ino era una de las niñas más ricas de toda la escuela, y cada vez que alguien trataba de hacerle algo o incluso burlarse de ella, Ino los enfrentaba, y los niños nunca regresaban a hacerle algo, por eso sentía que era su obligación ayudarle en algo-.

-Oye Ino, ¿A dónde irás cuando salgamos de aquí?-Preguntó, tratando de que la rubia se olvidará de lo que habían estado platicando-.

-Ino se detuvo al entrar en el salón, ambas fueron a sus asientos, que se encontraban uno frente al otro, y le miró con una sonrisa- Bueno, iré al instituto que mi abuela dirige, ella es la directora, en ese lugar estudias la secundaria y luego la preparatoria, tiene muy buen nivel-Sonrió, y esta vez fue la Haruno quien hizo una mueca-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó-.

-Soltó un suspiro de decepción y miró a la rubia- Pues parece que este será nuestro último año juntas, mis padres dicen que iré a la academia de Suna en la secundaria-Llevó una mano a su mejilla-.

-Nah, eso no va a pasar, estuve hablando en las vacaciones con mi pare, y él estará muy contento de que me acompañes a Konoha, ya habló con Tsunade-bachan y dijo que no había problema- La ojiverde abrió la boca imitando a un pescado-.

-No, no es necesario que lo hagas, a mis padres no les gustará- Dijo inmediatamente después de encontrar su voz-.

-No, no, no, ya no puedes hacer nada, al menos no, sin insultar la intención de Minato Namikaze, y no quieres hacer eso, ¿verdad?-La pelirosa se mordió su labio-.

-Está bien, se lo diré a mis padres-Dijo ya resignada, seguramente ellos le meterán un buen regaño por causar molestias-.

-Sabía que comprenderías, ahora vamos a escuchar a la maestra, no quiero que me reprenda el primer día de clases-.

---------------------

-Iruka había podido hacer que ingresará a la primaria, sería el único año que cursaría en ese lugar, un amigo llamado Yahiko le había ayudado a conseguir algunos papeles para que lo aceptaran , además, no podían decirle nada, el chico tenía un nivel más avanzado que ese ciclo escolar, pero tenía que cursar ese, ya había pasado un mes completo desde que las clases iniciaron, y el rubio no se adaptaba aún a la forma de enseñanza de la escuela de Ame, especialmente, por que desde el día en el que ingreso, comenzó una pelea no declarada entre él y un niño de cabello negro, siempre competían por todo, y a la primera oportunidad, comenzaban a discutir entre ellos, hoy no era la excepción, la profesora los había sacado de la clase por que comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente en medio de la clase de gramática- Maldito teme, esto fue tu culpa, si no hubieras comenzado…-Apretó su puño, no le gustaba ser castigado, y mucho menos que le dieran quejas de él a Iruka, él ya hacia suficiente por ayudarle, como para que tuviera que poner la cara por él- Demonios, no quiero ser una carga para Iruka-Murmuró bastante bajo, pero el pelinegro logro escucharlo, enarco una ceja y le miró, no se atrevía a preguntar que es lo que el rubio se traía-.

-Vamos dobe, si no hubieras querido seguirme el juego, bien que te podrías haber quedado callado-El rubio no le contesto, solamente mantuvo su cabeza gacha-¿Ahora qué?, acaso, ¿te comieron la legua los ratones?-Preguntó con burla, recibiendo un deslumbramiento por parte del otro chico, que lo dejo helado-.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, dime que es lo que te hice, desde que llegue te has empeñado en molestarme, lo único que quiero es dejar de darle molestias a Iruka, él ya ha hecho suficiente por mi, y por tu culpa, últimamente no le he dejado en paz-El pelinegro giro el rostro, murmurando un "Hmp", lo cual hizo que el rubio se enojará más- No, nada de monosílabos Uchiha, quiero que me respondas- Se acerco a él y lo tomó por el cello del uniforme- Responde-Exigió-.

-Dio un manotazo a la mano del rubio, con la cual lo sujetaba y lo encaró- No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada-Dio media vuelta y dejo solo al rubio, quien le miraba con enfado-.

-Has lo que quieras.-Respondió este, fulminándolo con la mirada, lo vio desaparecer, y mordió su labio, lo que más le disgustaba era tratar y que le trataran de esa manera, junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir tras él y disculparse, pero no fue suficiente- Soy un gran idiota ttebayo-Bajó el rostro y siguió la dirección que el pelinegro había tomado, cuando lo encontró, se escondió inmediatamente tras una pared cercana, el chico se encontraba rodeado por varios niños de otros salones y cursos, todos lo miraban con enfado-¿Ahora que se traerán?-Preguntó-.

-Y como si le hubieran escuchado, uno de ellos habló- Bien Uchiha-sempai, creo que hablare por todos aquí-Señaló a los presentes, que para ser honestos, eran demasiados- Estamos hartos de que ganes toda la atención de las niñas de nuestros salones, y peor aún, que ignores a todas ellas, solamente por sentirte superior -Lo tomó por el cuello de su uniforme, haciendo que una venita apareciera en la cara del pelinegro, parecía que esto se estaba volviendo costumbre- Queremos que las deje en paz-Murmuró el niño-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que todas estén tan locas, ellas son las que se fijan en mi, me desagrada que lo hagan-El otro niño lo tiró al suelo, con enojo evidente en el rostro-.

-De nuevo tu arrogancia, te has ganado una buena paliza sempai- Cuando estaba por golpearle, sintió que era tirado al suelo, levanto la cabeza enfurecido y se encontró con un rubio que levantaba al pelinegro-¿Qué te crees que haces?-.

-El chico le miró, centrando sus azules ojos en él- Solamente impidiendo que se cometa una masacre, eso hago- Jaló al pelinegro y ambos comenzaron a correr-.

-Vayan tras ellos, si llegan con el director, estaremos en problemas- Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr, para sorpresa de todos, el rubio llevó al pelinegro hasta la salida de la escuela haciendo que todos se detuvieran, vieron como salían de la institución-Déjenlos, no creo que vayan con el director- Sonrió- Mañana arreglaremos cuentas con ellos-Dieron media vuelta y regresaron a sus respectivos salones de clases-.

-El rubio siguió corriendo, aún ante los gritos del otro chico, no se detuvo hasta estar lo bastante lejos de la primaria, miró para todos lados y no pudo encontrar a nadie cerca, lo cual le permitió soltar la mano del azabache y tomar un poco de aire- Eso estuvo cerca- Murmuró-.

-Miró por unos momentos al rubio, no comprendía la razón del por que había llegado a ayudarle, pero lo agradecía- Oye, gracias- Murmuró, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lado contrario de donde el rubio estaba-.

-No fue nada, si te dejaba ahí, ellos te harían puré en un dos por tres-Comentó con una sonrisa- Sólo trata de no hacerte el superior, volverán a tratar de hacer algo-Esto lo dijo preocupado-.

-Veo que no eres tan idiota como te ves, dobe- Comento con una sonrisa- Podrías llegar a caerme bien, tal vez hasta ser mi amigo-.

-Eso estaría bien-Comentó, se recargo en la pared de donde se encontraba, pero más tardo en hacerlo, que levantarse nuevamente, con nerviosismo-.

-¿Qué se supone haces aquí?, y especialmente a esta hora, Naruto- La voz enojada de Iruka sorprendió a ambos, giraron a verle, llevaba aún la mochila de la universidad, y los miraba de pie con los brazos cruzados- Se suponía que estuvieras en la escuela ahora-Observo al chico que lo acompañaba, y dio un suspiro- No me digas que planeabas pelearte de nuevo con él-Sacudió la cabeza con una mano en la frente- Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso-.

-¡No!, no íbamos a pelear- Habló-Te dije que trataría de comportarme, y lo hice, no íbamos a pelear-.

-Así es- Declaró el pelinegro- Unos chicos querían golpearme, y Naruto me saco de la escuela-.

-Eso esta bien, pero me decepcionas otouto- Una voz seria habló, esta vez congelando al Uchiha, detrás de una pared cercana a Iruka, un pelinegro idéntico a Sasuke salió-Creí haberte enseñado como defenderte-.

-Oye, eran demasiados Itachi, y no me iba a meter en problemas por su culpa- Cruzo los brazos, haciendo reír al rubio-.

-Vamos, ustedes deben regresar a clases, estoy seguro que tendremos algunos problemas por salirse- Tomó al rubio por una mano y lo jaló- Itachi, trae a tu hermano-Indicó, pero el otro ya lo llevaba de igual manera-.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó el Uchiha menor, deteniéndose un momento al escuchar al sujeto que llevaba al rubio, nombrar a su hermano mayor-.

-Es Iruka, ya te había hablado de él, estudia la misma carrera que Sasori y Deidara-Comentó sin soltarlo, y comenzó a jalarlo- Date prisa, o le diré a nuestro padre que te has escapado de la escuela- El chico no espero más y comenzó a caminar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien, aquí el segundo capitulo, no muy largo, pero suceden muchas cosas, espero que les haya agradado y que no los revolvieran los saltos de tiempo, no quiero hacerla muy larga, así que lo más probable es que en el siguiente capitulo haya otro salto de tiempo, y se centré cuando tienes dieciséis, y es ahí donde todo comienza, déjenme aclarar, todos los encuentros servirán para un futuro próximo, espero sus comentario, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentros inesperados**

**Tercer capitulo**

-Los jóvenes paseaban por las calles de Suna, completamente aburridos, el tercer año de la secundaria era verdaderamente pesado y aburrido, valga la redundancia, se encontraban en el periodo de exámenes finales, solamente les quedaban unas cuantas semanas de clases para salir de ese lugar-No saben cuanto ansió por que la semana de exámenes termine-Comentó un chico de cabello azulado, casi blanco-.

-Si, especialmente por que sabes que reprobaras todos-La burlona voz de una chica de cabello rojo, pronunció, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del chico-Los únicos aquí que tendremos una buena puntuación somos Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Juugo y yo, y ahora que lo pienso, no veo la razón del por que somos amigos de un idiota como tú, Suigetsu-El mencionado la miró amenazadoramente-.

-Mira zorra, deja de molestarme-Se acerco a ella, con la intención de brindarle un buen golpe-.

-¡Suigetsu!-La dura voz de su amigo rubio lo detuvo- ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre comportarte con ella?, deja de llamarla zorra, y tú Karin, por favor, deja de molestarlo, no tengo humor para escuchar sus peleas diarias, es suficiente escucharlos por tres años completos-.

-Naruto tiene razón, deberían de centrarse mejor en lo que harán en las próximas pruebas-.

-Vamos Juugo, Naruto, no desperdicien sus palabras en ellos, todos sabemos que un día de estos terminaran siendo novios-El pelinegro comentó con una media sonrisa-.

-Oye-Dijeron ambos, mirándose amenazadoramente-.

-Basta, en serio no me siento bien-El rubio llevó una mano hasta su sien, llamando la atención de sus amigos-Tengo que ir a ayudar a Nagato con sus cosas, se mudará a Konoha, me ha pedido ayuda-Miró a sus amigos-Los veré mañana-Se alejó de ellos caminando perezosamente, algo que llamó la atención de sus amigos-.

-¿Qué le sucede ahora?, es el primero en seguirnos la corriente cuando discutimos, algo raro le sucede-La voz del peliazul se escuchó-.

-Tienes razón, algo extraño sucede, debemos preguntarle-Opinó el grandulón-.

-Vamos, lo conocen tan bien como yo, nunca admitirá que algo le sucede- Detuvo su caminata y los miró- Iré con él, mañana les diré que pasa-Sin esperar a que ellos contestarán se alejó-_Sólo espero que no sea nada malo, si no se molestará más cuando le de mi noticia-._

-----------------------

-Su mirada estaba posada sobre la ventana de su oficina, no tenía ningún ánimo de recibir a nadie el día de hoy, por esa misma razón, esperaba a que su padre terminará lo que tenía que decir-Minato, sé que te fastidia todo esto, pero debes dejar de recriminarte-Su mirada azulada se centró en el de cabellos blancos-.

-No has encontrado nada, ¿cierto?-El anciano negó con la cabeza-.

-Minato, creo que a este punto debes aceptarlo, Naruto ya no esta con nosotros-La cara del rubio se frunció, haciendo que un suspiró de decepción escapará de la boca del peliblanco-Sé que es difícil, pero ya han pasado bastantes años de eso, debes de afrontar la verdad-.

-Lo sé padre-Contestó finalmente-Sólo, que no es fácil, cuando supe que Kushina estaba muerta, me juré que encontraría a mi hijo, y a los responsables de todo, pero hasta ahora…no he hecho nada de eso-.

-La mano del hombre mayor se posó sobre su hombro, relajando un poco al rubio, quien sonrió débilmente-Minato, no es tu culpa el no poder hacer eso, has hecho todo lo que está a tu alcance, deja ya de presionarte con ello, disfruta de lo que aún tienes, disfruta de Ino, que aunque es una chica demasiado creída-El rubio lo miró rodando los ojos- Es una buena chica, deberías de aprovechar más tiempo saliendo con ella, y con Tsunade, sabes que tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti-.

-Lo intentaré padre, lo intentaré-Contestó-.

-Bien, eso es lo que espero, por que he decidido que todas las búsquedas se detengan, lo único que lograremos con ellas, es que sigas esperanzado en que un día regrese, y eso no es bueno-El rubio asintió-.

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me molesta-.

----------------------------

-Sus estudios habían terminado hace poco tiempo, había elegido la carrera de profesor, especializándose en historia, pero, desafortunadamente, aún no podía encontrar un trabajo sobre su especialidad, lo único que había conseguido era ser el ayudante de una escuela de paga, en Konoha, la cual le quedaba un poco lejos de su hogar, esto era lo que más le molestaba, sabía que el hecho de que Naruto permaneciera por mucho tiempo sólo sería perjudicial para él, no le gustaba alejarse por mucho tiempo, ya que temía que el encargado de aquel orfanato a donde ellos vivían anteriormente, lo encontrará y se lo llevará, tenía miedo de todo lo que pudieran hacerle, de todos los golpes que ese tipo dejará caer sobre el rubio, estaba consciente de que el chico tenía un pequeño problema psicológico desde que lo conoció, y no se refería solamente a la hemofobia, había veces que le había escuchado hablar solo mientras se encontraba en su habitación, algunas veces discutía con él mismo, sabía que los antiguos encargados del orfanato lo estaban tratando con el psicólogo sobre la forma en la que llegó al lugar, pero cuando la dirección fue sustituida todo se vino abajo, y temía que la falta de ayuda psicológica en aquellos años, hubiera sido perjudicial para la salud mental de aquel chico, dio un suspiró, y detuvo su trabajo, debía concentrarse o arruinaría lo papeles que llevaba-Iruka-kun, si no dejas de estar en las nubes, Tsunade-sama se enojara cuando sepa que sus papeles importantes se han perdido-Señaló el montón de hojas que el pelicastaño portaba, este se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estas comenzaban a caerse-.

-Lo siento mucho Shizune-san, no volverá a suceder-Se disculpó, poniendo los pocos papeles que aún portaba en las manos, sobre un escritorio y comenzó a recoger los que había dejado en el camino-.

-No te preocupes por eso-Contestó sonriente, se acercó a él y comenzó a ayudarle-¿En qué pensabas?, bueno, si puedo saberlo-El de cabellos cafés la miró por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a hablar-.

-Bueno, ¿sabes?, tengo bajo mi cuidado a un chico, es como si fuera mi hermano, no me gusta dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, temo que con este trabajo comenzaré a alejarme un poco de él-Hizo una pausa- Me preocupa mucho, ya que desde pequeño ha tenido algunos problemas de personalidad, y creo que si pasa mucho tiempo solo eso empeorará-La de cabello negro asintió-.

-Ya veo-Murmuró-¿Cuántos años tiene?, por que si es muy pequeño, creo que será un verdadero problema-.

-Negó un poco- Tiene casi dieciséis, pero es un poco revoltoso, aunque cuando se esfuerza, es un buen estudiante, hasta ahora no ha tenido problemas con ninguna asignatura-Sonrió, eso era lo que más le alegraba del chico, aunque sospechaba que sólo lo hacia para no molestarlo-.

-¿En qué año va?-Volvió a preguntar-.

-Bueno, esta a punto de pasar a la preparatoria, pero, me ha dicho que no quiere entrar, dice que ya han sido demasiadas molestias al pagarle la primaria y secundaria, es muy orgulloso ¿sabes?-La chica rió un poco-.

-¿Por qué no lo inscribes aquí?, puedo facilitarle una beca, y de esa manera, él mismo estará costeando su educación, no volverá a decirte que no quiere estudiar-El hombre lo pensó por unos momentos, eso estaría bien para ellos, pero no estaba seguro, Naruto no aceptaría estar en una escuela de paga, sabiendo que es un becado-.

-Creo que lo comentaré con él, no estoy seguro si aceptaría-La chica asintió-.

-Te entiendo, conozco a algunas personas que son demasiado orgullosas, no se dejan ayudar tan fácilmente-Habiendo terminado de levantar los papeles, le sonrió nuevamente al castaño-Vamos con Tsunade-sama antes de que comience a gritar por estos papeles-El otro asintió, considerando la oferta de la chica-.

-----------------------------

-Naruto, ¿estas seguro que te encuentras bien?, si no es así, entiendo que quieras irte a tu casa, Yahiko vendrá pronto a ayudarme-El sujeto de cabellos rojos miraba al rubio, su semblante era demasiado pálido, a tal grado que en vez de que su piel tuviera el tono bronceado que siempre mostraba, ahora parecía como una hoja de papel-.

-Estoy bien Nagato, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza-El chico negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a él, tocó su frente un poco, y le miró recriminatoriamente-.

-Tienes fiebre-Dijo, de manera seca, él era doctor, había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital general de Konoha, y ahora, estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a vivir ahí, sus amigos Konan y Yahiko, que por cierto eran esposos, le habían conseguido un departamento cerca de donde`ellos vivían-Vete a tu casa Naruto, Iruka me matará si te tengo trabajando cuando estas enfermo-.

-Pero me siento bien-Alegó, tratando de mantenerse de pie, todo el día se había sentido demasiado mal, pero necesitaba verse como siempre-**Sabes que no es así mocoso, dile de una vez que te largas a casa-**Mordió su labio inferior, cuando se encontraba enfermo, escuchaba más seguido esa extraña voz en su cabeza, ya se había acostumbrado a ello desde pequeño, pero aún le molestaba, regularmente, esa voz se burlaba de él, o le insultaba, aunque algunas veces, decía lo que él no podía expresar-.

-Naruto, vete ahora mismo, o te aseguró que le diré a Sasori que quieres ser su próximo modelo para alguna de sus obras-La piel del chico se puso más pálida, lo peor que pudiera pasarle alguien, era el hecho de trabajar como modelo de Sasori, se volvía loco cuando hacías algo mal, y era peor cuando Deidara decidía ayudarle, especialmente cuando peleaban para ver en que posición el modelo se veía mejor-.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que le digas nada de esto a Iruka, tiene demasiado con su nuevo trabajo-El otro asintió-.

-Bien pero si algo sucede, yo no he tenido la culpa-El rubio asintió con una sonrisa, tomó la mochila de la escuela, y salió lentamente del departamento del mayor, respirando pesadamente-.

-Odio cuando me enfermó-Dijo, tratando de que el frío que recorría su cuerpo dejará de molestarle-**Pero también odias cuando alguien te obliga a hacer las cosas cuando no quieres, ¿por qué no vamos y le damos una buena paliza por obligarte a ir a casa?-**La voz dentro de él comentó, comenzando a reír-_Tú también me dijiste que me fuera a casa, a quien debo golpear es a ti-_Nuevamente una risa inundó su cabeza, haciendole llevar ambas manos hacia ella-_Deja de reír como idiota y apresurémonos a llegar a casa, quiero dormir un poco-._

_-_Naruto-Una voz lo llamó desde atrás de él, giro levemente, Sasuke caminaba hacia él con la seriedad marcada en su rostro, se plantó en frente del rubio frunciendo el ceño al verle-.

-¿Qué sucede teme?-Le preguntó, según recordaba, Sasuke se había marchado junto con sus otros amigos-¿Esas locas de tus fans te hicieron huir de tu casa nuevamente?-Preguntó divertido-.

-No, ni quiera he llegado a casa-Lo tomó bruscamente de la mochila, y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el departamento del chico-.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué pasa?, ¿a dónde me llevas?-Se quejó, tratando de detener su avance, pero las fuerzas no estaban de su lado-.

-Voy a llevarte a un hospital, no te ves nada bien, llamaré a Iruka-El rubio se detuvo, haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo-¿Qué pasa?, date prisa, no pienso esperarte-.

-No le digas a Iruka, me encuentro bien- Pero su cara, que comenzaba a tener un tono rojizo, delataba completamente su estado de salud-.

-De ninguna manera, le llamaré ahora mismo, te ves pésimo-Sacó su teléfono celular, y antes de poder abrirlo, la mano del rubio lo detuvo-.

-No, no llamarás a Iruka, ya te lo dije-Dijo el rubio, su mirada estaba llena de determinación, y sus ojos…el pelinegro se preguntaba si era por culpa de la luz, pero sus ojos parecían ser de color violeta, más oscuros que su color natural azul-Ese sujeto tiene suficientes problemas como para que venga a preocuparse del mocoso-Soltó las ropas del pelinegro, que hasta el momento sujetaba con mucha fuerza, en un intento de acercarlo y mirarle directo a los ojos-Si te atreves a llamar al tipo ese, yo mismo me encargaré de darte una buena paliza, de las que Naruto no se ha atrevido a darte-Amenazó al Uchiha-.

-¿Naruto?-Preguntó-¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?-La risa proveniente del rubio le preocupo aún más, ¿qué le pasaba a ese idiota?, ¿la fiebre le estaba haciendo alucinar?-.

-¿Naruto?, no, no soy ese tonto, el idiota se siente tan mal que me ha dejado salir, el tonto ni siquiera sabe que esto esta sucediendo-.

-¿No eres Naruto?-Estaba completamente confundido, ¿acaso el dobe se había vuelto loco?-.

-Ya te dije que no lo soy-Contesto con molestia-Yo soy una entidad diferente al idiota, he estado en su mente desde hace varios años, pero el muy cretino no me había dejado salir, es un completo cobarde, pero ahora, esta tan débil que no puede hacer nada-Comenzó a reír-.

-Eh, bien-No sabía como tomar esto, ¿tal vez tenía algo que ver con su miedo a la sangre?, debería preguntarle a Iruka más tarde-Si no eres Naruto, entonces ayúdame a llevarlo a su casa, no creo que te convenga que algo le suceda-.

-El rubio le miró por unos momentos-Bien, pero nada de esto a ese Iruka, si Naruto se entera que supo lo que paso, comenzará a gritarme por ello-.

--------------------------------

-¿Crees que esto este bien, Ino-chan-Una joven de largo cabello azulado preguntó a su amiga, ella y otra joven de cabellos rosados le miraron sonrientes-.

-Claro que si Hinata, mi abuela no se enterará que lo hemos hecho, además será genial el enterarnos del lugar a donde iremos de excursión este curso-Contestó jalando de la otra chica-.

-Si Hinata, Tsunade-sama no se dará cuenta-Habían llegado hasta la oficina de la directora, la cual, a estas alturas del día, se encontraba vacía, las tres jóvenes entraron al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas, la rubia se acercó rápidamente a la computadora que descansaba en el escritorio, tomó asiento en la silla giratoria, y comenzó a revisar los documentos dentro de la máquina, sus amigas se acercaron a ella y miraban nerviosas hacia donde se encontraba-.

-Vamos, mi abuela tardará en regresar, o tal vez no lo haga el día de hoy, mi abuelo la llevó a comer-Comenzó a revisar los datos que se encontraban en varias de las carpetas, un mensaje de correo electrónico apareció de pronto en la pantalla, sorprendiendo a la chica, pensó que era alguna trampa de su abuela, pero, cuando leyó el remitente, se tranquilizó un poco, su padre había enviado ese mensaje, lo cual le causó gran curiosidad, sin escuchar a sus amigas, abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leer-.

_Madre:_

_Sé que mi padre te informará sobre esto, pero de cualquier manera quería corroborarlo. La búsqueda referente al pequeño Naruto se ha cancelado, aunque me duele admitirlo, las pruebas indican que no volveremos a saber de él, agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado con todo esto, y te aseguró que pronto volveré a ser el de antes, para disfrutar de ustedes y de Ino, que es lo único que me queda, y de lo único que me preocuparé desde este momento._

-El mensaje terminaba ahí, la rubia se quedó un momento mirando hacia la nada, preocupando a su amigas que ya habían leído también el mensaje, la de ojos perla no entendía muy bien de que trataba, pero Sakura sabía exactamente sobre el tema, Ino sabía que no debía guardar esperanza alguna con el regreso de su hermano, es más, había perdido la esperanza de verlo hace algunos años, pero en verdad le dolía el que su padre siguiera ilusionado con aquello, esperaba que esa noticia no lo lastimará demasiado-Ino, será mejor que busquemos lo del paseo, o mejor vámonos, Shizune-san e Iruka-san no tardaran en llegar en cualquier momento-La rubia asintió y se puso de pie, sus amigas la siguieron, sin decir una sola palabra-.

-_Es momento de hacer olvidar a mi tou-san, no es justo que viva atormentado por el recuerdo de alguien que ya no existe-_Con esa meta en mente, se marchó, esperando cumplir lo antes posible con ella-_Naruto-kun, no es justo que hagas sufrir de esa manera a tou-san-._

----------------------

-Cuando llegó a su departamento, ya era algo tarde, se preocupo al ver que solamente la luz de la pequeña sala se encontraba prendida, fue hacia ese lugar sorprendiéndose de ver quien se encontraba ahí, Sasuke le miraba desde un sillón-¿Dónde está Naruto?-Le preguntó, no era normal verlo sólo en ese lugar, sin el ruido del rubio junto con él-.

-Durmiendo-Se puso de pie y se acercó al castaño-Iruka, tengo que preguntarte algo-Su voz era seria, por lo que el mayor asintió simplemente- ¿Crees que a Naruto le afecte mucho el que me vaya?-El castaño negó-.

-Naruto es una persona muy comprensible, no dudo que comenzará a odiar Konoha por llevarse a sus amigos, pero con el tiempo lo entenderá, eso es lo que consideras será mejor para ti, así que le alegrará-Dio un suspiró y se asentó en uno de los sillones, invitando al otro a que lo hiciera-Como ya sabes, eres su primer amigo, en el orfanato, el señor Kawamura, lo trataba peor que a todos los demás, y créeme que eso es decir mucho, nunca le permitió asociarse mucho con los otros internos, aunque él trataba de ser amable con todos, nunca formó amistad con nadie, y cuando le digas, estoy seguro que no le agradará, pero…siempre que sea lo mejor para ti, lo tomará con calma-.

-Pero…comienza a preocuparme un poco, cuando me vaya, no lo tomará bien-.

-No te preocupes por él, siempre serás su amigo-El pelinegro guardó silencio, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que había pasado hace unas horas con su amigo, esa extraña personalidad que se había presentado, pero dudaba de decirle al mayor, después de todo, el rubio no quería preocuparlo-.

-Bien, creo que me voy, Itachi comenzará a buscarme si no llegó pronto-Antes de marcharse, dirigió otro vistazo al castaño-Cuídalo por mi-Pidió, salio del lugar, dejando al otro mirando en esa dirección, el castaño se dirigió a su habitación, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, de que el rubio los escuchaba desde la puerta de su cuarto-.

-Creo que después de todo, Iruka tiene razón, eso es lo mejor para Sasuke-Cerró la puerta y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, preparándose para molestar a su amigo, por el corto tiempo que les quedaba juntos-.

----------------------

-Con furia contenida, estrelló al sujeto que tenía entre sus manos contra la pared, haciendo que el chico soltará un fuerte quejido al sentir en su espalda el dolor provocado por el rubio, quien le miraba sumamente furioso- Creo que ya te lo había advertido desde hace mucho tiempo-Sus ojos azules fulminaban al sujeto que sostenía- La vez pasada, te viste salvado por culpa de Fujuwara-san, pero te advertí que te contuvieras de hacerlo de nuevo-La voz en su cabeza le pedía que lo golpeará más, pero trataba de controlarse, no quería que el director se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía-.

-Sé lo que me advertiste, pero yo no tengo la culpa-El agarre se apretó más- Si ella no fuera tan ofrecida, nada de esto hubiera pasado- Un puño se estrelló en su rostro, y el agarre que lo sostenía contra la pared cesó, haciendole caer al suelo por culpa de la ley de gravedad, mientras sujetaba su mejilla- No veo por que te enojas, sabes perfectamente que ella es eso-Otro golpe se dirigía hacia él, pero el brazo de su agresor fue detenido por la mano de otra persona-.

-Basta ya Naruto, creo que ya le has dejado claro que no debe volver a acercarse a Karin-Su amigo rubio comenzó a tratar de zafarse de su agarre al escuchar el nombre de su amiga pelirroja, vio como Suigetsu se acercaba a ella-.

-Naruto, detente de una vez, si sigues, te meterás en problemas, recuerda que en estos momentos no estas en muy buenos términos con el director-El rubio solamente rodó los ojos, y miró al que había golpeado-.

-Juugo, déjame darle su merecido, le advertí cientos de veces que dejara de propasarse con Karin- Desvió levemente la mirada, la mencionada se encontraba sentada contra la pared, llorando levemente, mientras un chico de cabellos azules se acercaba a ella, quitándose el saco del uniforme para ayudarla a cubrirse- Cuida de ella Suigetsu, yo me haré cargo de este idiota- Las palabras salieron de su boca, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de aquel salón en donde se encontraban era atravesada por un sujeto de traje color café, quien miró con molestia al rubio-.

-¡Uzumaki!-El rubio se quedó tieso al escuchar el apellido que Zetsu había conseguido para él, giró levemente la vista, aún siendo agarrado por su amigo Juugo, y se encontró cara a cara con el director de la preparatoria donde cruzaba el primer año, este se acercó a zancadas hasta donde el rubio le miraba-Creo que esto ya ha sido suficiente, Juugo-san, suelta inmediatamente a Naruto, necesito que me acompañé a mi oficina- Miró a los otros tres en el lugar- Y ustedes, regresen a su salón de clases- Dio media vuelta, y salió-.

-El agarre que lo mantenía junto a su amigo dejó de existir, dio una mirada a sus amigos, y una última al sujeto peligris que se encontraba en el suelo- Has tenido suerte nuevamente Kabuto, si ellos no hubieran llegado, ten por seguro que ahora estarías en la enfermería- Salió del salón, siguiendo el camino hacia la oficina del director-.

-Llevando junto con él a su amiga pelirroja, se acercó hasta donde el pelinaranja miraba por donde Naruto había salido- Vete de una vez de aquí, o te juró que terminaré lo que Naruto comenzó-El chico abrió los ojos con horror, y sin que le dijeran dos veces, salio disparado del salón, un bufido de fastidio salio de su boca, y miró a su amiga- Creo que esta vez si lo has metido en un problema- La chica de lentes bajó la cabeza tristemente-.

-Déjala ya Suigetsu, debemos ir a ver lo que pasará con Naruto- Los otros asintieron-.

---------------------

-Se sentía nervioso, sabía que esto no traería nada bueno, especialmente por que la vez anterior, el mismo hombre que ahora lo miraba desde el otro lado de aquel escritorio, le dijo que ya estaba fichado, no podía hacer cualquier otra tontería – Uzumaki Naruto- Comenzó el hombre, obteniendo toda la atención del chico-Creo que estas conciente de lo que pasará ahora- Naruto tragó saliva, esto es lo que menos quería escuchar- Tu comportamiento no ha sido el más favorable, y lamento decírtelo, pero no puedo permitirme el que permanezcas por más tiempo en este lugar, desde este momento, quedas expulsado-Un suspiro fue lo único que salio de la boca del ojiazul- Se que eres un alumno regular, espero que puedas encontrar una escuela pronto, pero no podrás volver a la preparatoria de Suna jamás-El chico frente a él asintió- Necesito hablar con tu tutor, se que no es fácil, pero necesito que firme algunos papeles- .

-Eso no podrá ser ahora, Iruka se encuentra trabajando en estos momentos, y estoy seguro que lo veré hasta ya pasada la tarde, lo que sea, lo firmaré yo- El director le miró por unos instantes, y después de un momento asintió no muy convencido, cuando le entregó algunas hojas al rubio y después de que las firmará, este salió de la oficina, con dirección a su casillero, encontrándose en el pasillo a sus tres amigos- ¿Qué hay chicos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, llegando hasta su casillero y comenzando a sacar algunas cosas-.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-La preocupada voz de su amiga pelirroja, le hizo dirigir su mirada hacia ellos, sin perder su sonrisa-.

-¿Qué más?, tomando mis cosas, he decidido que no me gusta este lugar- Una pequeña risa salió de su boca, preocupando más a sus amigos, la mano derecha fue tomada por otra más pequeña, haciéndolo ver a la dueña de esta-.

-Go…gomen, Naruto…yo…esto fue culpa mía, yo…lo siento mucho- Salto hacia donde él se encontraba, y lo abrazó fuertemente- No quería que esto sucediera- Su abrazo fue correspondido por muy poco tiempo, hasta que el rubio la separó de él y la miro con una sonrisa-.

-Que va, no es tu culpa, yo lo hice para proteger a mi amiga- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica, él levanto la mirada y se centró en los dos chicos- Cuiden de ella, no dejen que se busque más problemas, y cuiden de ustedes mismos, los estaré viendo pronto- Miro a la de lentes- Trata de comportarte un poco mejor, ¿quieres?, sabes que no me gusta que todos te traten como una chica fácil, se que no eres de ese tipo, así que has que te respeten- Tomó sus cosas, y cerró el casillero, entregó la llave a su amigo de cabellos naranja- ¿Podrías entregarla?-El chico asintió tristemente-Cuida de ellos Juugo, eres el más centrado de todos, si quieren algo, tienen mi número de teléfono, y saben donde vivo-Los miró por un momento- Ahora vayan a clase, o tendrán un castigo- Comenzó a correr, cargando con sus cosas, mientras los tres le miraban de manera triste-.

-Creo que ahora, la pasaremos mal sin él-.

------------------------

-Miró aburrido las casas y edificios pasar por la ventana del tren donde viajaba, había sido casi obligado por su novia a acompañarla a ella y a sus amigas hacia el centro comercial que se encontraba en la ciudad de Suna, donde daba la casualidad él vivía hasta hace unos meses, cuando comenzó a ir a la preparatoria de Konoha, este lugar le traía buenos recuerdos, ahí había pasado algunos años de vida, y extrañaba a sus amigos, especialmente a cierta persona que él consideraba algo torpe, pero sin lugar a dudas, el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera desear, dio un suspiro al darse cuenta que por fin habían llegado hasta la estación donde debían bajar, siguió a las chicas junto a él- Vamos Sasuke-kun, si no nos damos prisa, se hará tarde para llegar a Konoha de nuevo- El pelinegro asintió y tomó la mano de su novia, si amigo rubio viera que tenía novia después de casi cuatro años tratando de alejarle a todas sus fans, comenzaría a burlarse hasta el cansancio, caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, hasta detenerse frente al enorme centro comercial de la ciudad-.

-Ino, Sakura, Hinata, déjenme escuchar nuevamente el por que tuvimos que venir hasta Suna, cuando en Konoha también hay un centro comercial- Ellas lo habían llevado a rastras cuando las clases terminaron, sin decirle el lugar al que irían-.

-Aaaaaaa, vamos Sasuke-kun- Habló una chica de ojos verdes, mientras jalaba con ella a otra de cabellos azules- Ya te lo explicamos, necesitábamos venir hasta aquí, por que solamente en este lugar, en una de las tiendas dentro, acaban de traer la mejor colección de ropa para dama, la última que ha sacado al mercado la famosa diseñadora Shinju-sama, y cuando llegue a Konoha, ya habrá pasado algunos días, esto no podemos perdérnoslo- Una gota apareció en la cabeza del pelinegro, no comprendía por que debía acompañarlas a comprar algo de CHICAS- Vamos Hinata, debemos apresurarnos- La tercera chica solamente asintió, con un pequeño rubor, mientras seguía a la rubia-.

-La mano de su novia llamó su atención- Vamos Sasuke-kun, sigámoslas, o estoy segura que Sakura se quedará con lo mejor-La pelirosa comenzó a correr, obligándole a hacer lo mismo, negó un poco con la cabeza, estaba seguro que alguno de sus anteriores amigos lo verían aquí, y las burlas nunca cesarían en su contra-.

-------------------

-Te lo juró Kakuzu, Iruka me matará cuando se enteré, tú más que nadie sabes cual es su carácter-El sujeto a su lado comenzó a reír estruendosamente- Si, vaya apoyo que me has dado-Miró nuevamente al sujeto que no había terminado de reír, desde que comenzó a vivir junto con Iruka, este le había presentado a sus amigos, uno de ellos era él, Kakuzu, el cual ahora, era el dueño de algunas tiendas de ropa en el centro comercial, donde por cierto, se encontraban ahora, observando la gran clientela que tenían, pues él, ahora contando con 16 años de edad, ayudaba de vez en cuando al sujeto, y este le pagaba por su ayuda-Si, sigue riendo, tal vez ahora si me eche de la casa, creo que me lo merezco- Colocó sus manos sobre el mostrador y su cara sobre estas-.

-Vamos enano- Comentó al detener su risa, ganándose una deslumbramiento por parte del rubio al nombrarlo de esa manera- Sabes que Iruka no haría eso, si él quisiera sacarte a la calle, te hubiera dejado ahí cuando te encontró, sé que se molestará un poco, ya te lo había advertido, pero te aseguro que te dará otra oportunidad, te meterá a otra escuela, y por amor a kami, no cometas la misma tontería que en este lugar, o en verdad conocerás a un Iruka enojado-Comenzó a reír fuertemente-.

-Eso es lo que más me disgusta- La risa del sujeto se detuvo- No me merezco que haga todo esto por mi, no somos familiares ni nada por el estilo, siento que soy una carga-.

-Vamos mocoso, sabes que el te aprecia, por eso se esfuerza para tenerte cerca- El rubio bajó la cabeza- Vamos perezoso, es hora de que te pongas a trabajar, el día de hoy hay mucha gente, si no haces tu trabajo, ten por seguro que te descontaré de tu pago-El ojiazul se levantó y salió de donde estaba, mirando con algo de enfado al mayor-.

-Maldito tacaño-Murmuró acercándose a algunas chicas que habían ingresado-Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-Les regalo una de sus más brillantes sonrisas, ruborizando a algunas de ellas-.

------------------

-Habían recorrido todo el lugar, y hasta el momento, no había rastro de la tienda que ellas buscaban, él ya se encontraba sumamente fastidiado, pero no podía dejarlas solas, su caminata se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que la de las chicas, una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia le alertó que ese era el lugar donde irían en seguida-_Kuso, justamente debía ser en este lugar, si Kakuzu se da cuenta que vengo con ellas, le dirá a Itachi, y él no me dejará en paz-_Se dio cuenta al instante, que las chicas comenzaban a caminar hacia el lugar- Esperen- Habló, deteniéndolas, ellas le miraron- Creo que las dejaré entrar solas, recordé que tengo algo que comprar para Itachi, las esperaré en la heladería que habíamos pasado hace poco, las veré más tarde-Sonrió, y con la pose de siempre, dio media vuelta, y se alejó de ellas-.

-Bien, ahora, vamos a esa tienda- La rubia se adelantó a ellas, y fue la primera en entrar, se maravillo por todos los diseños que habían ahí-Esto es genial- Jaló el brazo de la chica de ojos perlados y le mostró la tienda- Vayamos a comprar algo que hará que todas las chicas se mueran de envidia al vernos, especialmente a esa tipa llamada Kin-Sus ojos adquirieron un tono oscuro y levantó el puño- Vamos-Tomó a sus amigas, una en cada mano, y se adentraron más, cabe mencionar que el lugar estaba bastante lleno, por esa razón, apenas y podían moverse dentro-Miren, esta blusa esta preciosa, ¿no te parece Hinata?, esta te quedaría perfecta-Le mostró la prenda a la ojiperla, casi obligándola a tomarla-.

-Ino tiene razón Hinata, te quedará preciosa, el color te favorece bastante-Aseguró, colocándola sobre el pecho de la chica-.

-¿E-en verdad lo creen?-Preguntó, ilusionada-.

-Claro que si, y sabes que yo nunca digo algo que no fuera verdad, especialmente cuando se trata de moda- Sonrió a su amiga, la había conocido desde que cursaban el segundo año de secundaria, ella venía desde Alemania después de que su padre se mudará hacia ese lugar por motivos de negocios, cuando era momento de retomar su vida en Japón, regresaron, y desde que se conocieron, ella, Sakura y Hinata se habían vuelto buenas amigas-Vamos a tomarlo, y sigamos buscando más cosas- Algo llamó su atención-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó, alejándose de ellas-.

-Miró las acciones de la rubia y negó lentamente con la cabeza-Siempre se pone de esa manera cuando la acompaño de compras, creo que ya se volvió una afición hacerlo, parece una niña pequeña cuando la llevas a una juguetería- Su compañera rió con su comentario- Vamos a buscar algo nosotras también Hinata, estoy segura que Ino no nos extrañará, cuando se centra en algo que tiene que ver con ropa, no reconoce a quien le acompaña-La ojiperla asintió, y dio media vuelta, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con uno de los exhibidores de las prendas, cerró los ojos, ante el inevitable golpe que recibiría la tocar el piso, pero en vez de eso, solo sintió como un par de fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura, impidiendo su caída-.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-La voz de un joven le hizo abrir los ojos, levanto el rostro, y sus ojos se abrieron levemente, mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su rostro, un chico de cabellos dorados la sostenía por la cintura, mientras la observaba un poco preocupado, rápidamente se incorporó, y asintió, bajando la mirada-Me alegra, espero que no te hayas lastimado-Su sonrojo se incrementó al escuchar esto, siendo notado por su amiga de ojos verdes, la cual sonrió levemente-.

-Ella esta bien, muchas gracias por ayudarla-Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y de reojo, observo a su amiga, que ahora trataba de mirar hacia otra dirección, completamente sonrojada, sonrió levemente-_Oh, la pequeña Hinata jijiji, _oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-El chico le miró, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha-.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta?-Cuestionó-.

-Nada que te perjudique-Aseguró rápidamente, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta-¿Qué haces aquí?, digo, es una tienda donde venden ropa de mujer, ¿eres gay?-La ojiperla la miró con horror, haciéndola reír interiormente, mientras que el chico abrió la boca enormemente-.

-¡Claro que no!-La ojiperla dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y la ojiverde sonrió- Uno de mis conocidos es dueño de este lugar, y he venido a ayudarle, no veo la razón del por que pensarás que era gay-La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó con algo de molestia-.

-En verdad nada, sólo me hizo un poco de gracia el que respondieras de esa manera, solamente era una broma, bueno, creo que hemos sido muy groseras, mi nombre es Sakura, ella es mi amiga Hinata, ¿cuál es tu nombre?, bueno, si es que aún quieres hablar con nosotras después de lo que dije- La sonrisa en su rostro relajó un poco la postura del chico-.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, y no hay problema, mis amigos me han insultado de una peor manera, créelo-Les sonrió, cautivando el corazón de la de cabellos azules con ese gesto-Bueno, aunque fue agradable conocerlas, creo que me iré, si no me apresuró, mi amigo me regañará por estar holgazaneando, espero verlas después- Sonriendo, se adentró en una de las puertas de empleados del lugar, siendo seguido por la mirada aperlada de cierta chica-.

-Cuando el rubio se perdió de vista, pudo escuchar claramente que su amiga dejaba salir un suspiró, giro a verla- Y bien Hinata, ¿desde cuando te han gustado los chicos desde la primera vez que los ves?-Los ojos de la ojiperla se abrieron, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo-.

-E-eso no…no es verdad…y-yo, yo sólo- Junto sus dedos índice y desvió la mirada-E-es muy lindo-Admitió-.

-Ya lo sé, no creo que volvamos a verlo, a menos que vengamos a Suna en otra ocasión, pero al menos pude obtener su nombre-Le sonrió a la sonrojada Hinata, llevando una mano a su mentón- Aunque creo que su nombre me parece conocido, pero no importa, vayamos a buscar a Ino-.

-----------------

-Hacia media hora que se encontraba en aquella heladería, las muchachas habían entrado a la tienda desde hacia casi una hora, el tiempo que él consideraba lo suficiente para comprar algo, e incluso le parecía exagerado tardar tanto, pero él aceptaba que, no entendía a las mujeres- ¿Cuánto más se van a tardar?-Preguntó a nadie en especial, pero pronto vio entrar a las tres, cargando con una gran cantidad de bolsas, una gotita cayó por su nuca-_Hubiera sido mejor no acompañarlas, seguramente tendré que cargar con todas ellas-._

-No puedo creer que no vi a ese chico, si era tan guapo como dicen, hubiera conseguido su número de teléfono, y le hubiera conseguido una cita a Hinata-La rubia se veía algo molesta-.

-N-no creo que hubiera sido correcto hacer eso-Habló con voz baja, tratando de olvidar la cara del chico de ojos azules-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó al ver que ellas tomaban asiento junto a él-.

-Lo que sucede Sasuke-kun, es que en aquél lugar, se encontraba un chico, el cual llamó la atención de nuestra querida Hinata, Ino esta molesta por que no pudo verlo-Comentó, riendo del sonrojo en el rostro de la ojiperla-.

-Hmp, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es demasiado tarde, y aún tengo que ir a acompañarlas a sus casas-Tomó las bolsas de ellas, y se puso de pie, siendo seguido por ellas-.

----------------

-Su mano tapaba su cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, había llegado de su trabajo en la escuela de Konoha desde que la tarde cayó, y apenas hacia diez minutos que el rubio había entrado en la casa, ahora hubiera querido que el chico no llegará- Naruto-Comenzó, apartando la mano, mirando la expresión del chico, sabía que el rubio no tenía la intención de que eso sucediera, es más, sabía que lo que paso era algo que sintió necesario hacer, pero, no podía creer que pasará-¿Estas conciente de lo que has hecho?, no puedo creer que hayas continuado con eso, después de que te advertí que te contuvieras, sé que Karin es tu amiga, pero también debiste haber pensado en lo que pasaría contigo-Bajó la cabeza, mientras el rubio mordía su labio-.

-Lo sé Iruka, y entiendo que decidas que me vaya, después de todo, no es tu obligación el cuidar de mí-Se puso de pie, y con una sonrisa algo triste lo encaró- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas-.

-Naruto-La voz férrea del castaño lo detuvo de salir de la sala en donde se encontraban-No estoy molesto, solo, que no se que es lo que hacer, debes terminar los estudios, y ahora…-Una idea cruzo su mente- Bueno, creo que hay que verle el lado bueno a esto-El rubio le miró sin entender-Espera un poco, ahora lo verás-Tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita, y comenzó a marcar un número, espero unos minutos, y por fin contestaron del otro lado-Hola Yahiko, ¿todavía esta disponible el departamento que me comentaste?-La ceja del rubio se elevó muy perceptiblemente, no entendía que quería hacer Iruka, tal vez lo mandaría a otro lugar, tal vez se estaba deshaciendo de él- Si, el que dijiste que estaba en venta, por fin me decidí a irme a vivir a Konoha-Esta vez los ojos del rubio se abrieron ¿vivir en Konoha?, ¿sería él el que se quedaría en Suna, e Iruka se marcharía?-Si, es como tu dijiste, de esa manera me quedará más cerca el llegar hasta la escuela, y no tendré que preocuparme por la distancia entre Suna y la preparatoria de Konoha, bien, has el trato con el dueño, te lo encargo mucho, nos veremos- Colgó el teléfono y miró al rubio-Bien Naruto, comienza a empacar tus cosas, nos iremos a Konoha-.

-¿Ah?-Fue lo único que pudo articular, no entendía nada-.

-Yahiko me había dicho, que debido a mi trabajo en el colegio de Konoha, sería más conveniente el que nos mudáramos hacia haya, en el edificio donde vive con Nagato y Konan, estaba en venta un departamento, le dije que no era conveniente, ya que estudiabas aquí, pero debido a lo ocurrido, creo que ese ya no será problema-.

-Pe-pero, ¿no decías que debo terminar los estudios?-.

-Y eso harás, mi amiga Shizune me había dicho hace algún tiempo, que si decidía llevarte a la preparatoria donde trabajo, nos ayudaría con una beca, le comente que eres un buen estudiante cuando te lo propones-El rubio le miró por un rato más-.

-Pero no conseguiré la beca, me expulsaron de la escuela, ¿recuerdas?, creo que lo mejor será que le pida a Kakuzu que me de trabajo por tiempo completo, de esa manera, te ayudaré en algunos de los gastos-La cabeza de Iruka inmediatamente negó-.

-Nada de eso, te he permitido que le ayudes en las tardes, pero ya no trabajaras, iras a esa escuela, te guste o no, ahora, quiero que comiences a guardar todo, llamaré a Shizune, tal vez puedas comenzar desde mañana-El rubio mordió nuevamente su labio, y se adentró en su habitación, sin tener otro argumento con el cual discutir-.

-El teléfono al otro lado sonaba, seguramente la dueña lo había dejado abandonado en otro lugar-_Moshi, moshi-._

-Oh Shizune, lamento molestarte a esta hora, necesito pedirte un pequeño favor, ¿estas ocupada?-.

------------------

-Minato miraba a su hija quien descansaba en la sala frente a él, su sonrisa le hacia sonreír a él también, parecía ser que se había divertido en esa salida que hizo con sus amigas-¿Qué tal vas en la escuela pequeña?-Preguntó de pronto, mirando a la rubia-.

-Bien papá, Sakura, Hinata y yo somos unas de las mejores del salón, incluyendo a Sasuke-kun, pero de cualquier manera, somos los mejores del grupo, bueno, sin contar a Shikamaru-.

-Me alegro mucho querida, bien, vayamos a cenar, recuerda que tus abuelos se encuentran de viaje, no vendrán hoy -La chica hizo una mueca-.

-No recordaba que se fueron el día de ayer, bueno, tendré que esperar para verlos de nuevo-.

-------------------------

-Ya dejen de hablar sobre eso, saben que me siento molesta por no haberlo visto-Se encontraban en el patio de la preparatoria, era la hora del receso y todos se reunían en ese lugar, sus otros amigos, es decir, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino, escuchaban con atención lo que ellas platicaban, cabe mencionar que algo enfadados por tener que escuchar cosas de chicas-.

-Lo sé Ino, pero es demasiado raro ver que a Hinata le guste un chico, especialmente al verlo por primera vez-Su comentario hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga- Además, es mejor recordarlo, no estoy segura que lo volvamos a ver, aunque regresemos, no estoy segura que lo encontremos, dijo que sólo ayudaba de vez en cuando al dueño del lugar- El pelinegro a su lado levanto la ceja-.

-¿Cómo era ese chico?-Preguntó, sorprendiendo a los demás, pues desde que habían comenzado con su charla, este no había abierto la boca-.

-Bu-bueno, él era rubio, de ojos azules, un poco más bajo que tú Sasuke-kun- El rostro del chico mostró una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Y dijo que ayudaba al dueño- Concluyó él, tenía una muy buena idea de quien se trataba-_Pero si el mundo es demasiado pequeño, me gustará ver sus caras cuando les diga que lo conozco-_.

-Mi opinión al respecto, es que dejaran de hablar sobre el tema, es demasiado incómodo el hablar sobre ello habiendo chicos enfrente de ustedes-Los hombres asintieron, haciendo sonreír a las tres mujeres-.

-Vamos Shino, si ustedes son los primeros en hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿o acaso no creen que nos sentimos incómodas el escucharles hablar de lo lindas que son las chicas del salón?-Shino sostuvo la mirada de Ino, y de pronto comenzó a negar-.

-Bien, permaneceré callado la próxima vez-La rubia sonrió victoriosa, mientras los demás permanecían en silencio-.

-Con algo de fastidio, giro su rostro hacia el patio, tratando de encontrar algo en que entretenerse, pues su pasión de observar las nubes no se podría el día de hoy al notar la ausencia de estas, una figura llamó su atención, un chico caminaba por el patio, algo desorientado, no vestía la ropa del instituto, por lo que le llamó aun más la atención-¿Quién será ese?-Preguntó en voz alta, haciendo a los demás ver hacia donde él lo hacia, los chicos miraron con extrañes al tipo, mientras que de la boca de la de ojos perla, salía una exclamación de asombro, ganándose la atención de los demás-.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata, lo conoces?-La chica asintió, pero no dijo nada, fue la pelirosa quien habló en su lugar-.

-Él es el chico de la tienda-La sonrisa en la cara del Uchiha, le hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda, sabía que eso no era nada bueno-.

-¿En serio?, vaya, creo que Hinata esta de suerte-Comentó Kiba, sonriendo a la vez que miraba a la mencionada-Es su oportunidad para hablar nuevamente con él-Cuando la iba a tomar de la mano para acercarse al chico, que aún parecía perdido, el Uchiha se puso de pie, sonriendo superiormente, todos lo miraron extrañados- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?-Preguntó-.

-Véanlo ustedes- Sin decir más, les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, a la cual, todos atendieron-.

----------------------

-Iruka le había pedido que terminará de empacar las cosas, y al finalizar, fuera a buscarlo hacia la escuela en Konoha, el rubio no protesto ante esto, pero, tenía un problema, nunca en su vida había puesto un pie en ese lugar, y mucho menos en la preparatoria donde su tutor trabajaba, por lo cual, le había costado un par de horas más de lo normal el llegar hasta ahí, tomando en cuenta que le era muy fácil perderse en cualquier lugar, cuando por fin pudo llegar hasta el instituto, se impresionó al darse cuenta que era demasiado grande, y nuevamente, el que sería un verdadero problema el encontrar el lugar exacto en donde el castaño lo esperaría, suspiró fastidiado al llegar hasta el patio del lugar, cuando lo que quería hacer era presentarse en la dirección del plantel, miró su alrededor, tratando de darse una idea de cómo llegar-Esto es demasiado grande ttebayo, hubiera dejado que Iruka me dibujará un croquis, pero claro, no quería parecer un idiota y le dije que no hacia falta, menudo idiota soy- Bajó la cabeza con resignación, tendría que preguntarle a algún estudiante el camino que debía tomar, siendo que lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de parecer un idiota extraviado en frente de otras personas, justo cuando se disponía a acercarse a un chico, escuchó el grito de una persona-.

-¡Hey tú!-El rubio no se detuvo, ni inmutó por la voz de la persona que comenzó a gritarle- ¡Si tú, el idiota de cabellos amarillos!, ¿no me escuchas, o acaso eres sordo?-El cuerpo del rubio se tensó, al mismo tiempo que dejaba de caminar-.

-Los acompañantes del pelinegro lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, este era un sujeto sumamente serio, nunca lo habían visto hablarle de esa manera a alguna persona, especialmente a alguien que apenas y había visto-Sasuke-kun, no creo que sea conveniente insultarlo-Calló al ver que el ojiazul daba la vuelta, encarando al mencionado, su cara se mostraba algo molesta, comenzó a caminar, con la furia demostrada en cada paso-.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi cabello, cuando el tuyo parece la cola de una gallina?-Esta vez fue el Uchiha quien se tensó, alejándose de sus amigos, quienes miraban sorprendidos, mientras el ojinegro seguía caminando para acercarse más al rubio-¿Qué?, ¿tan rápido te has enojado?-Las chicas vieron esto con algo de temor, las tres se abrazaron entre si, ante, según ellas, la inminente pelea, mientras los hombres se preparaban para meterse a separarlos-.

-Mira quien habla, el idiota que se deja llevar por un comentario sobre el color de su cabello-Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, las chicas cerraron los ojos, pero después de un tiempo de no escuchar ningún golpe los abrieron, encontrándose con algo que nunca pensaron ver, ambos habían estrechado las manos-¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar dobe?, según tú mismo me dijiste que no saldrías de Suna, y que cuando me vieras, me golpearías por dejarlos-El rubio deshizo el agarre y comenzó a rascar su nuca nerviosamente-.

-Bueno, surgieron algunos inconvenientes, y tuve que venir hasta aquí, jeje-.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?, ¿no me digas que por fin decidiste que por fin decidieron que eras demasiado idiota para la escuela?-El rubio bajo la mirada un poco- No me digas que si fue eso-.

-Bueno, tuve un pequeño problema con ese tipo que siempre molestaba a Karin, le advertí que la dejará en paz, pero no me hizo caso-El carraspeo de una garganta los distrajo de su charla, ambos giraron hacia el origen del sonido-.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero, ¿se conocen?-La pelirosa preguntó, haciendo que el rubio la mirara directamente por unos segundos de manera seria, para después sonreír-.

-Oye, eres la chica de ayer-Ella asintió, mientras jalaba a Hinata a su lado-Tú también, que coincidencia volver a verlas-.

-Si, nos alegra encontrarte de nuevo-Habló la ojiverde- Mira, ella es nuestra amiga, se llama Ino, es la nieta de los dueños de la escuela-Presentó a la rubia, quien miraba a ambos con una sonrisa-.

-Hola, me da gusto conocerte, soy Ino-Le extendió la mano-.

-Igualmente, puedes llamarme Naruto- Estrecho su mano, y al momento de hacerlo, la rubia se sintió un poco extraña, mientras el chico seguía sin inmutarse, deshizo el agarre y miró a los demás presentes-Hmm, hola-Saludo nerviosamente-.

-Hmp, idiota- Murmuró el Uchiha, ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de su amigo- Este tonto es mi amigo, asistíamos a clases juntos desde la primaria-Sus amigos hicieron una reverencia- Ellos son mis compañeros, Kiba., Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji- Señaló a cada uno, mientras el rubio correspondía su saludo-Bien, ahora que te he presentado con ellos, ¿me dirás a que vienes?-Cuando el rubio abrió la boca para contestar, la voz de alguien detrás de él lo interrumpió, tensando al ojiazul un poco-.

-Naruto, me pareció haberte dicho que me buscaras en la dirección, deja para después la charla con Sasuke, tenemos asuntos que arreglar-El rubio lo encaró, mirándolo un poco nervioso-No me digas que te has vuelto a perder, te expliqué la manera de llegar hasta ahí esta mañana-Una gota de sudor cayo en la nuca de los presentes-Vamos, ya te están esperando-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los estudiantes, y se llevo a rastras al rubio, mientras este lo miraba con enfado-.

-Iruka, eso puede esperar, no he visto a Sasuke desde hace tiempo-Trato de detener su avance, pero el castaño puso más fuerza, evitando aquello- Creo que los veré más tarde- Dijo, antes de desaparecer por la entrada a uno de los edificios-.

-Ese idiota, sabe que nunca puede contradecir a Iruka-Las chicas le miraron al escucharle pronunciar el nombre del castaño con tanta familiaridad-Bien, creo que después veremos al dobe-Dio media vuelta y tomó la mano de su novia, comenzando a caminar hacia donde correspondía su siguiente clase-.

-Mendokuse, ese tipo es extraño- Siguió los mismos pasos de los otros dos, mientras Shino y Chouji le seguían-.

-Y que lo digas amigo-Murmuró Kiba-.

-La ojiperla miraba a la rubia, esta seguía viendo el lugar por donde el ojiazul se había ido, aun caminando junto al pelinegro-_Esto no me agrada-_Cerró los ojos, y siguió a la de cabellos rosas-.

-_Naruto, ¿he?, no me agrada esto-_Negó un poco y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, debía hacer algo para que su padre no escuchará sobre su nombre.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hola, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero sinceramente que les haya agradado, y me dejen su comentario, no saben como estos ayudan para formar la inspiración, sé que esta vez fue muy extenso, pero decidí incluir todo esto, ya que quiero que sea un fic corto, y si seguía perdiendo el tiempo en explicar la vida de Naruto, se aburrirían, bien, no tengo más que decir, nos leemos en otro de mis fics, hasta pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Capitulo cuarto**_

-Cuando Iruka lo había soltado, se encontraba en una oficina, la cual se dijo él mismo, se trataba de la oficina del director o algo así, se sentó en una silla e Iruka le pidió que esperara un tiempo mientras él iba a buscar a alguien, miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era sumamente elegante, en una estantería junto a la pared, se encontraban varias botellas de vino, llenando completamente el estante, una gotita resbaló por su sien, y sacudió la cabeza, no debía interesarle saber quien podía tener bebidas alcohólicas en una escuela, siguió recorriendo el lugar, hasta centrarse en otro estante, pero este se encontraba lleno de algunos trofeos, se acercó al lugar y los observó a cada uno, algunos eran de deportes, y otros tantos de concursos de inteligencia-Seguramente solo pagaron por ellos-Murmuró, regresando a su asiento, al mismo tiempo que una puerta se abría, dejando ver a Iruka y a una chica de cabellos negros, esta le sonrió al verlo, y Naruto no tuvo de otra que ponerse de pie y responder con una reverencia-.

-Así que este es Naruto, por fin puedo conocerte-La mujer sonrió a él, y el rubio le miró confundido-Para ser honesta Iruka-kun, no se parece nada a ti-El rubio abrió un poco los ojos, mientras el castaño reía levemente, pasando su mano tras su nuca-.

-Ya te lo había dicho, es el hijo de una de mis primas lejanas, su esposo era un extranjero rubio, por eso él es así, la poca familia que me queda es morena, pero él no-La mujer asintió ante el comentario del castaño, haciendo sonreír al rubio-.

-Bien, vayamos a lo que nos interesa-Aclaró la pelinegra, le entregó al rubio un fólder que sostenía en sus manos y le sonrió-Tengo que aplicarte un pequeño examen, necesito evaluar tu nivel de conocimiento, lamentó no haberte comentado anteriormente-Él sonrió-.

-No te preocupes por eso, no es ningún problema, después de todo, tengo que demostrar el por que me permitirán estudiar aquí-Tomó el fólder y la muchacha sonrió-¿Dónde lo haré?-Preguntó-.

-Sígueme, te llevaré hasta uno de los salones, en este momento se encuentra desalojado-Lo miró por un momento-Por cierto, mi nombre es Shizune-El chico asintió, entraron en un salón, haciendo que la boca del Uzumaki se abriera de sorpresa, el salón era del doble de tamaño de lo que se encontraban en su anterior escuela, su sorpresa desapareció al recordar que esa era una escuela de paga, de niños ricos y se encogió de hombros-.

-Tomó asiento en una de las primeras bancas y con el lápiz y goma que la chica le proporcionó, comenzó a contestar toda la prueba-_Genial, esto es un poco complicado-_Pensó al ver las preguntas en aquella prueba-_**Si, especialmente cuando el que va a contestarlas es un idiota­ –**_La voz dentro de su cabeza contestó, haciendo soltar un suspiro de fastidio-_Si en verdad crees que soy un idiota, ayúdame a contestar esto, necesito quedarme en la escuela, para no seguir preocupando a Iruka-_La voz comenzó a reír, haciendo molestar más al chico-_**Sabes que lo haré, después de todo somos la misma persona, yo también le tengo mucho afecto a ese tonto-**_Una hora y media aproximadamente después de haber comenzado el examen y de pelear constantemente con la voz dentro de su cabeza, se levantó de su silla y le entregó el papel a la morena, quien le sonrió en respuesta-Espero que este bien hecho-Murmuró el rubio al entregarle el papel-.

-No te preocupes, si lo que dice Iruka de ti es cierto, te aseguró que estarás dentro de la escuela a partir del siguiente lunes, además…-Se acercó a él-No habrá ninguna preocupación sobre el problema que tuviste en la otra escuela-El rubio bajó la cabeza ante esa mención, no quería que ella supiera, o que por su culpa Iruka se viera perjudicado por sus estúpidos actos, que en el momento le habían parecido lo mejor, claro está-Bien, si quieres, puedes regresar a casa, no creo que te resulte entretenido el quedarte viéndonos trabajar-Abrieron la puerta para salir del salón, y el castaño posó una mano sobre la cabellera dorada-.

-Vamos, regresa a casa, termina de empacar, esta tarde llegará la mudanza por nuestras cosas-El rubio le sonrió, y asintió en silencio, dio una reverencia a la muchacha y abandonó la oficina, dejando a una sonriente pelinegra-.

-Se ve que es un buen chico, me alegrará tenerlo por estos lugares-El castaño sonrió, le alegraba que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios sobre el rubio, ya que cuando ambos se encontraban en el orfanato, el chico solamente recibía insultos, algo pareció hacer clic en ese momento dentro de la mente del de la cicatriz y miró con una sonrisa nerviosa a Shizune-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó-.

-Con nerviosismo miró el lugar por donde el rubio se había marchado y llevó una mano a su nuca-Digamos, que puede ser un chico muy listo, pero cuando se trata de ubicar un lugar, digamos, la salida de una escuela nueva, termina perdiéndose por largo tiempo-La chica comenzó a reír levemente-.

-Esperemos que no le lleve tanto tiempo el salir de aquí, dejémosle que conozca un poco la nueva institución-Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde tenían que retomar su trabajo-.

-------------------------

-Hinata miraba fijamente por la ventana no prestando atención alguna a las palabras que el profesor frente a su clase decía, la visita del ojiazul que había conocido a penas un día antes, había causado un gran vuelco en su corazón, se sentía sumamente dichosa de haberle visto nuevamente, y más aún al darse cuenta que era amigo del novio de su amiga (si, creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta escribir largas las relaciones entre ellos, ¿no?), pero una sola cosa le desanimaba, bueno, en realidad eran varias pero esta era la más importante, aunque Naruto frecuentará la escuela y volviera a verle, su deprimente timidez no le permitiría tratar de conocerle mejor y llegar a pedirle una oportunidad, era conocido entre las pocas personas que frecuentaba, el hecho de que era demasiado tímida para tratar con nuevos conocidos, y ni hablar para tratar de hacer plática con un chico que le gustará, bueno, en realidad, nunca antes le había gustado alguien, pero se imaginaba que sería peor-Señorita Hyuga-La lejana voz de alguien llamándola la distrajo, giro su rostro hacia el origen de la voz, y soltó un pequeño grito al ver cara a cara al profesor de química, Morino Ibiki, quien al parecer, llevaba rato llamándola ya que su cara se veía molesta-.

-Go-gomen nasai, Ibiki-sensei-Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, el profesor se alejó un poco de ella, suspirando con pesadez-.

-Señorita Hyuga, le agradecería que saliera de clase, prefiero que falte a esta, a que se encuentre perdida en kami sabe donde, mientras yo trato de llamar su atención-La ojiperla asintió sin levantar su rostro, tomó sus cosas de la banca y salió rápidamente, dejando un poco sorprendidos a sus amigos-.

-Ne, Ino-La rubia miró a su amiga ojiverde, mientras trataban de que el profesor no se diera cuenta de que comenzaban a hablar-¿Qué crees que le suceda?, nunca había recibido una llamada de atención antes-La rubia se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a copiar algunas formulas que Ibiki apuntaba en el pizarrón-.

-No lo sé, quizás su padre volvió a darle una charla sobre el honor Hyuga, sabes que eso siempre la deprime-Sakura asintió y regreso su atención a clase, no quería que su sensei le llamará la atención al igual que a su amiga-.

----------------

-Salió con rapidez de su salón, le avergonzaba el hecho de que su sensei llegará al extremo de sacarla, por eso mismo, se alejó con paso rápido del lugar-_Mi padre me reprenderá cuando se enteré de esto-_Se dijo para si, mientras seguía caminando, al llegar a una intersección en los pasillos, cayó contra el piso al chocar contra alguien que venía en la dirección contraria-Go-gomen-Murmuró agachando más la cabeza, siempre era así de torpe-.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa…-La voz de la persona con quien chocó le hizo levantar el rostro completamente sorprendida y sonrojada-Oh, pero si eres Hinata, lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte-Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras el rubio frente a ella le tendía la mano para levantarla, no podía creer la suerte con la que contaba, este día se había encontrado dos veces seguidas con el chico que le gustaba, el de ojos azules le ayudó a ponerse de pie y recogió su mochila que había salido volando debido al impacto-Lamentó mucho haber chocado contigo, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando la salida, creo que me he perdido de nuevo-Su mano izquierda se encontraba nerviosamente posada detrás de su nuca-.

-A…n-no…n-no de-debes…pre-preocuparte por eso-El rubio la miró por un momento y sonrió-.

-Me alegra que no te hayas molestado-Le entregó su mochila y sonrió un poco más-Por cierto, ¿a donde te dirigías con tanta prisa?, es decir, te veías apresurada cuando chocamos, ¿te ha sucedido algo?-Hinata lo miro por un segundo antes de sonrojarse más-.

-Bu-bueno, y-yo que…quería alejarme un poco de mi clase, el pro-profesor acaba de sacarme de ella-Admitió con la cabeza gacha, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña carcajada del rubio-.

-Bien, creo que debo dejar de reír-Comentó al ver la cara de la chica más roja que antes-Por cierto-La chica levantó el rostro y le miró- Creo que ahora te encuentras libre de materias, ¿podría pedirte de favor, que me acompañaras a la salida?, no me gusta pedir ayuda en direcciones, pero creo que siempre las necesito-Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras la chica le sonreía tiernamente-.

-H-hai, Na-Naruto-kun-.

----------------------

-La clase del profesor Ibiki había terminado, y ellas dos junto con el pelinegro, buscaban a la ojiperla, tenían aproximadamente diez minutos buscándola y la rubia comenzaba a desesperarse-Esto es demasiado, no puedo pensar en un lugar al que haya podido ir a esperar a que la clase terminará, no esta en la biblioteca ni en ninguno de los salones vacíos, ¿dónde demonios se metió?-Preguntó en voz alta, sintiendo la mano de su novio posada en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla-.

-Bueno, será mejor que se lo preguntemos a ella-Miraron a Sakura como si estuviera loca pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y señaló hacia el patio, de donde, casualmente, la Hyuga se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Creo que no le afecto tanto el hecho de que el profesor la sacará de la clase-Miraron nuevamente a la peliazul, y se dieron cuenta que se encontraba muy distraída, ya que siguió derecho de donde ellos se encontraban-.

-Hinata-Llamo la rubia, deteniendo y sorprendiendo al mismo tiempo a su amiga, la cual giro a verlos sumamente asustada-¿Qué te sucede?, creímos que estarías triste o por lo menos preocupada de lo que sucedió en clase, pero al parecer eso ya se te olvidó-Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba por detrás, miró inquisitivamente a su amiga-.

-Bu-bueno, yo…-Bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojada-.

-Cuéntanos lo que te paso-Pidió la pelirosa, acercándose a ella alegremente-.

-¿Alguien te hizo algo, Hinata?-Preguntó esta vez el ojinoche, la chica negó rápidamente alzando el rostro, con la sonrisa abarcando nuevamente la mitad de su cara-.

-N-no, lo que pasa…lo que pasa es que, m-me encontré con Naruto-kun y me pidió que lo acompañará a la salida, a-al parecer se había perdido-Sonrió bobamente, jugando con sus dedos, haciendo sonreír tanto a la pelirosa como al Uchiha, pero, extrañamente, Ino frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no decir nada-.

-Típico de Naruto-Murmuró sonriente el moreno-.

-Vaya Hinata, no creí que fueras así de decidida, si sigues de esa manera, pronto se dará cuenta de que te gusta-Bromeó la ojiverde, codeando a una sonrojada peliazul-.

-Lo dudó, no creo que vuelvan a verlo, según Sasuke-kun, él vive en Suna, y no creo que quiera venir solamente para verlas-Trató de sonar lo más normal posible, pero en el fondo, era lo que ella deseaba, que ese rubio tonto no regresará, de esa manera, su padre no se afligiría al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo, si su padre conociera al chico, recordaría a su hermano, y ella había luchado mucho los últimos meses por hacerle olvidarlo, no iba a dejar que por la culpa de un tonto todo eso se terminará-.

-E-en realidad, cre-creo que lo veremos muy seguido-Pronunció, en voz baja, apenas audible para sus amigos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Ino, un poco consternada-.

-N-Naruto-kun, me dijo, que desde el lunes, comenzaría a venir a esta escuela, ha solicitado una beca y al parecer la aceptaron-Comentó sonriendo, tendiendo el mismo efecto en la pelirosa y el pelinegro-.

-Ino apretó el puño, tratando de fingir estar emocionada con ellos, miró disimuladamente a su novio-_Genial, tengo que ver como logro sacarlo de aquí, si hago algo directamente, Sasuke-kun se enojará conmigo, después de todo, ese idiota es su amigo, demonios, todo esto se ha complicado-._

-¿En serio?, el dobe no me había comentado nada de eso, necesito hablar con él más tarde-Miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró-Creo que tenemos que ir a clase nuevamente, Asuma-sensei nos reprenderá si llegamos retrasados a su clase-Las chicas asintieron y los cuatro comenzaron a ingresar al salón que les correspondía

---------------------

-Ya había terminado de guardar todas las cosas dentro de aquellas cajas que llenaban la sala, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia la nada, se encontraba sumido dentro de sus pensamientos-_¿Crees que esta vez no decepcionaremos a Iruka?, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para él después de todo lo que ya ha hecho por mi, por lo menos logramos obtener esa beca, él tendrá menos problemas de dinero de los cuales preocuparse-._

_-__**Sabes que lo haremos bien, solamente, hay que tratar de mantener un buen promedio para mantenerla, pero… tienes que preocuparte por lograr permanecer tranquilo en ese lugar, sé que algo ahí no nos trae buena espina-.**_

_-Lo sé, algo ahí no me deja tranquilo, desde que pise Konoha, sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de regreso a Suna, siento que algo malo me sucederá estando ahí_-Bajó la cabeza y abrazó sus rodillas-_Creo que después de todo, hubiera sido mejor el que me quedará en el orfanato-_Opinó, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir-_Pero ahora, ya estoy fuera, además de preocuparme por_ _lo mejor para Iruka, tengo que mantener un perfil bajo, por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda dejar de preocuparme de que ese sujeto me encuentre_-.

_**-Lo sé, pero…no debes de preocuparte, si es que volvemos a encontrarnos nuevamente al encargado de ese lugar, te aseguró que esta vez no será él el que nos golpee, cuando lo vea, descargaré toda la frustración de los golpes que sufrimos, después de todo, nadie puede lastimar al fabuloso kyubi y salir como si nada-**_Naruto rió fuertemente por ese comentario, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de la entrada se abrió-.

_-Calla de una vez zorro tonto, siempre decías eso, pero nunca fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle algo-_Un carraspeo frente a él le hizo levantar la cabeza y dejar de discutir con su extraño inquilino, para encontrarse con un confundido Iruka-Oh, ya has llegado, ya termine de guardar todo, ¿cuándo llegará la mudanza?-Preguntó, sonando un poco emocionado-.

-En una hora, ¿por qué estabas riendo cuando llegue?-Preguntó, el rubio vacilo un poco, pero después contestó-.

-Bueno, recordé algo que me había pasado cuando Sasuke vivía aún aquí, no puedo creer que iré nuevamente a la misma escuela que él-Iruka lo miró por un momento, y después asintió no muy convencido-.

-Vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos la llegada del camión, espero que estés listo para la nueva ciudad, es un lugar muy lindo cuando lo visitas sin haberte perdido-Bromeó-.

-Hey, sabes que no fue mi intención el perderme, y tal vez no lo hubiera hecho si un tipo de coleta me hubiera dado las instrucciones correctamente-Contrarresto cruzándose de brazos-.

-Recuerdo haberte preguntado si querías un croquis para llegar, pero me dijiste que ya no eras un chiquillo tonto y que sabías como llegar-El castaño sonrió al ver la reacción del rubio, este se dirigió a una de las cajas y sacó unas cuantas frutas, tratando de evitar la mirada burlona de su tutor-.

-No pase a comprar la despensa, pensé que quizás estorbaría en la mudanza-Le dijo pasando la mitad de la fruta en sus manos, el castaño bufó un poco y luego la tomó entre sus manos-.

-Cuando vivamos en Konoha, comenzaremos a comer algo mejor que fruta-Murmuró mordiendo una manzana-.

-_Eso tenlo por seguro, aunque tenga que trabajar a escondidas de ti, lo haré, ganaré mi propio dinero para ayudarte-._

_--------------------_

-El enorme comedor donde ella y su padre cenaban se encontraba vació, a excepción de ellos dos, no sabía siquiera que se encontraba comiendo, ya que se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de idear un plan para mantener alejado a ese rubio de la escuela y si era uno muy bueno, tal vez alejarlo también de sus abuelos y padre-¿En qué tanto piensas hija?, desde que llegue del trabajo te he notado preocupada-Sonrió a su padre-.

-El periodo de exámenes será pronto, y estaba preguntándome si es que mis abuelos regresaran para esa fecha-Minato pensó por unos momentos antes de contestar-.

-Creo que así será, según lo que mi padre me contó, solamente se irían por dos semanas, además, no creo que a mi madre le guste dejar desatendida la escuela por tanto tiempo-.

-Tienes razón, mi abuela es muy responsable-Comentó sonriendo, mientras por dentro trataba de gritar-_Kami, ¿por qué haces esto?, ahora tengo menos tiempo para hacer que se largue-._

_----------------------------_

-Este es el patio central, como pueden ver, aquí es donde los chicos pasan la mayor parte del día, bueno, eso sin contar la parte donde asisten a clases-Comentó, mientras las dos personas que lo acompañaban miraban fascinados a los chicos que jugaban baloncesto en uno de los tantas canchas del lugar, el celular del sujeto que les mostraba el lugar comenzó a sonar-Lamento la interrupción, en seguida regreso-Abriendo el aparato se alejó para atender su llamada, mientras los otros dos miraban a los niños que se encontraban en el lugar-.

-Creo que ya hemos visto todo el lugar, pero no hemos visto a nadie que se parezca a él, comienzo a pensar que el buscarlo en los orfanatos no fue muy buena idea, ya hemos visitado alrededor de cuatro ciudades y en ninguna de ellos hemos tenido suerte-Su esposo la abrazo suavemente, haciendole saber que él se sentía de la misma manera-.

-Por esa misma razón fue que le hice creer a Minato que había dado por terminada la búsqueda, no podía permitir que supiera que seguíamos buscando, cuando no sabemos siquiera si podremos encontrarlo en alguno de los orfanatos-La rubia bajó la cabeza, tomando entre sus manos una fotografía de un pequeño rubio, al parecer, el niño en esa imagen tenía alrededor de cuatro años-.

-Comienzo a pensar que en realidad nuestro nieto esta muerto-Un cuerpo chocó con ella, haciendole soltar la fotografía, levanto la vista encontrándose a un chico de aproximadamente diecisiete años, quien apenado, se agacho para levantar la imagen-.

-Lamento haberla golpeado, perdóneme-Pidió extendiendo la imagen, pero antes de que la rubia mujer o el señor de cabello blanco pudieran tomarla, la acercó rápidamente a su cara, abriendo los ojos enormemente, los miro un poco sorprendido, para después mirar a su alrededor nerviosamente, tratando de observar si nadie los veía-.

-¿Qué sucede chico?, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma-El chico palideció más al escuchar esto último por parte del viejo-Bien, creo que es suficiente, regrésanos esa foto, es muy importante para nosotros-.

-El chico trago un poco de saliva-¿U-ustedes conocen a Naruto?-La pregunta llegó como un balde de agua fría para ellos, y a una velocidad impresionante, Tsunade tomó por la camisa al adolescente quien la miraba algo aterrado-.

-La pregunta aquí es si tú lo conoces, ¿estuvo en este orfanato?, ¿qué paso con él?, ¿dónde esta?, ¿fue adoptado por alguien?, ¿por qué te pusiste tan nervioso cuando viste la foto?-La mano de Jiraiya le hizo soltar al joven, quien los miraba algo temeroso-.

-Por favor chico, contesta lo que te preguntó, él chico de la foto es nuestro nieto-Con algo de nerviosismo, el chico asintió-.

-Bi-bien, a-antes que nada mi nombre es Daisuke, y si, si conocí a Naruto-Tsunade lo miró con un poco de esperanza-.

-¿Cómo que lo conociste?-Preguntó el de cabellos blancos, el chico miró hacia donde el señor Kawamura se había marchado-.

-Bu-bueno, l-lo conocí cuando llegó a este lugar, y-yo estaba por cumplir seis, pero aún recuerdo cuando llegó-Tomó un momento antes de seguir-Según lo que recuerdo, lo habían encontrando vagando por las calles cerca de aquí, todo su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre-Los esposos mordieron sus labios al escuchar esto-Muchos pensaban que era mudo, no pronunció palabra alguna por lo menos en dos años, cuando le preguntaban si recordaba el nombre de alguno de sus familiares, no contestaba, al parecer no recordaba nada, por todo ese tiempo, creo que solamente hablaba con un chico que se encargaba de cuidarle, no recuerdo su nombre, nunca le hable, y no lo encontraran ya que tiene bastante tiempo que se fue-Frotó sus manos, mirando si el encargado regresaba-P-por esa razón, cuando los nuevos directores llegaron aquí-Agachó la cabeza-Lo obligaron a hablar, cuando su amigo se fue de aquí, él se encargó de ayudarnos a todos-.

-¿De que manera los ayudaba?-Preguntó esta vez Tsunade, interesada-.

-Bu-bueno-Miró a su alrededor-Prométanme que no harán nada-Ellos asintieron-E-el señor Kawamura suele golpear a quienes no hacen bien las cosas que nos encarga, y deja sin comer a los que se enferman, Naruto siempre trataba de recibir los golpes destinados a nosotros, echándose la culpa de lo que pasaba, y la mayoría de las ocasiones, les daba su comida a los que se quedaban sin ella, inclusive alguna vez me la ofreció a mí-.

-Pe-pero eso no puede ser, se supone que este es uno de los mejores orfanatos, no puedo creer que hagan eso que dices-La mano de Jiraiya la interrumpió-.

-No es necesario que sigas contándonos lo que sucede aquí, por favor, dinos, ¿qué sucedió con él?, ¿está aun en el orfanato?-Preguntó-.

-Negó, bajando la cabeza-Hace algunos años, trato de evitar que el encargado golpeará a una de mis compañeras, y fue lo último que hizo aquí, Kawamura-san lo golpeo hasta dejarle un ojo morado y estoy seguro que varias costillas fracturadas, después de eso, lo hecho a la calle, desde ese día, no sabemos nada de él, y se nos ha prohibido hablar entre nosotros sobre él-Tomó un pequeño respiro al ver la mirada llena de rabia y tristeza que ambos tenían en sus rostros-.

-Se miraron entre si y después pasaron la vista al chico frente a ellos-Muchas gracias por contarnos esto, ¿puedes regresarme la fotografía?-El chico asintió, y después de entregarla, se marchó corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los cuartos de los niños-¿Qué haremos ahora, Tsunade?-Preguntó, viendo la tristeza en los ojos de su esposa-.

-Hablar con ese bastardo, tal vez tenga alguna información que nos sea útil para encontrarlo-.

-----------------------

-Habían terminado de subir las cosas a su nuevo departamento, con la ayuda de Yahiko, Konan y Nagato, ahora, les faltaba acomodar todo en su respectivo lugar-Me alegra que el día de mañana sea sábado, podemos terminar de mover los muebles-.

-Me alegro que hayan decidido venir a vivir a Konoha, es un magnifico lugar-Konan murmuró, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de ambos recién llegados-.

-Creo que me agradará estar aquí, especialmente por que estaremos nuevamente cerca de ustedes-El rubio asintió-Bien Naruto, creo que por lo menos, acomodaremos las camas en las habitaciones para poder dormir el día de hoy, mañana terminaremos de desempacar-El rubio asintió y se adentró en la que sería su habitación, llevando consigo una maleta con su ropa y algunas cobijas-.

-Iré a dormir de una vez, estoy un poco cansado, los veré mañana-Hizo una leve reverencia y cerró su puerta, dejando a los otros cuatro-.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Preguntó Yahiko-.

-No lo se, desde que llegamos a Konoha lo he notado un poco tenso-Dio un ligero suspiro-Seguramente esta preocupado por los gastos de la mudanza, ya lo conocen, no le gusta que yo me encargue de ello-Los otros asintieron-.

-Por cierto-Llamó Nagato-¿No tuviste problemas al inscribirlo en aquella escuela?, tú sabes, me refiero a que si no te preguntaron sobre el por que eres el tutor y esas cosas-Iruka negó, con una mirada de preocupación-.

-Esta vez no, mi amiga me hizo el favor de aceptarlo, me bastó con decirle que era el hijo de una de mis primas y que ella y su esposo lo habían dejado a mi cargo cuando fallecieron-Miró a sus amigos con un semblante preocupado-Pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir con la farsa, tarde o temprano me solicitaran los papeles legales que me acreditan como su tutor, y no se que haré en ese momento, ya es bastante peligroso el seguir usando el acta de nacimiento que Zetsu y Kisame consiguieron para él-.

-No debes preocuparte por eso-Habló nuevamente Yahiko-Ese tipo fue el que lo corrió de aquella institución, no veo el caso o la razón del que comience a buscarlo ahora, o mucho menos de que dé aviso a las autoridades para que lo busquen, quédate tranquilo-Miró a su esposa y al de cabellos rojizos-Será mejor que los dejemos descansar, te veremos mañana-El castaño asintió mientras los veía marcharse-.

-Espero que tengas razón Yahiko, no dejare que puedan llevárselo-.

----------------------------

-El chofer que habían contratado en Suna los llevaba por las desiertas calles de la ciudad hacia su hotel, ellos revisaban el fólder con los documentos que ese sujeto conservaba de su nieto, se encontraban sumamente concentrados en uno en específico, un documento redactado por un psicólogo-.

_El chico presenta un trauma, por el momento no se de que tipo, se necesita tenerlo bajo observación por un tiempo hasta saber que es lo que le sucedió, lo único que hemos podido obtener de él es su nombre, "Naruto", pero no estoy seguro si es el correcto, dado que el pequeño no habla mucho, pareciera que nos teme, como si esperará que hiciéramos algo en contra suya, agradezco a que Iruka se lleva bien con los niños pequeños, ya que al parecer, el pequeño Naruto lo ve como un salvador, no se despega del chico en todo el día, he tratado de preguntarle sobre la razón del por que el día en que se encontró se encontraba lleno de sangre, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con su madre, ya que cuando lo encontramos no dejaba de llamarla o hablar con ella, aunque no se encontrará presente, pero, el niño parece no querer hablar de ello, niega con la cabeza o simplemente comienza a ver hacia otro lado, como si alguien estuviera llamando su nombre en otro lugar…_

-Tsunade cerró el fólder, no quería seguir leyendo, miró al de cabellos blancos, recargándose en su pecho-Jiraiya, necesitamos encontrarlo, no es buena señal que solamente se encuentre este reporte, no creo que ese sujeto se haya interesado en seguirlo tratando, no es seguro que se encuentre solo en la calle, no es justo-Murmuró, sintiendo los brazos de su esposo-.

-Lo sé Tsunade, pero… por lo menos ahora sabemos que no esta muerto, tenemos algo de información sobre él-Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la rubia-¿Crees que debamos decirle a Minato?-Preguntó, la rubia se levantó y le miró directamente a los ojos-.

-Creo que no es conveniente, no sabemos si aun sigue vivo, cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado estando solo en la calle, no debemos darle falsas esperanzas a nuestro hijo, no debemos mortificarlo, no debemos dejar que se recrimine por no haberlo buscado en ese lugar-El de cabellos blancos asintió, mirando por la ventana-.

-No seria justo hacerlo sufrir si es que el chico esta muerto a estas alturas-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muy bien, hasta ahí le dejo, no se que más escribir, ¿qué les ha parecido?, espero que no haya sido aburrido, ya que comencé a escribirlo cuando me encontraba un poco estresada, pero gracias a kami, ya he podido cubrir mis materias de la prepa, lo único en lo que debo centrarme es en estudiar para presentar mi trabajo final en 14 de julio, que espero hacerlo bien, en fin, ahora ya no estoy tan presionada por la escuela, por esa razón pude terminarla, y creo que podré actualizar las demás historias pronto, por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes fue al evento de anime en tlatelolco?, pues yo si, exactamente el jueves 18, si quieren ver algunas fotos de mi amiga y yo, se encuentran en mi HI, dejaré la dirección en mi perfil, y si ustedes fueron, me gustaría ver sus imágenes del evento, bien, espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, les deseo suerte, nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Quinto capitulo**_

_-El día se encontraba completamente nublado, su mirada estaba centrada en las gotas que escurrían por la ventana de la habitación de su querida hija, por el vidrio de la ventana podía ver a su rubio hijo junto a la cama de su durmiente pequeña, su esposa también se encontraba ahí junto a él, Ino se encontraba enferma desde la noche anterior, y al parecer ahora estaba empeorando, ya habían llamado a su madre, una muy reconocida doctora, que hacia poco tiempo se había retirado para hacerse cargo de su instituto, dio un suspiro y encaro a la atractiva mujer-Kushina, tengo que irme a la reunión, tratare de regresar pronto, por favor, cuida de Ino-La mujer de bellos ojos verdes le sonrió, y se acerco a él-._

_-No te preocupes, Naruto y yo nos haremos cargo de esto, tú tienes que ir a atender los negocios, ¿no es así Naru-chan?-El pequeño ojiazul levanto el rostro y le brindo una enorme sonrisa a su padre-._

_-Claro que si tou-san, yo cuidaré de ka-san y de Ino-chan, tu puedes ir a trabajar ttebayo-La palabra que su hijo había inventado siempre lo hacia reír, aunque llevara escuchándola muchas veces, se acerco al pequeño, quien no se había movido del lado de su hermana y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuando se separo de él, le revolvió su dorada cabellera-._

_-Confío en que podrás hacerlo, eres muy fuerte....................................._

-La alarma lo despertó y con mucha tristeza apago su reloj, se sentó en la cama pasando una mano sobre su cara y se quedo en esa posición por algún tiempo-_Han pasado muchos años de eso Minato, deja de atormentarte, por el bien de Ino y el tuyo propio-_Pero, por mas que quisiera convencerse de eso, no podía hacerlo, algo le decía que no debía olvidarlo, algo le decía que estaba cometiendo una grave equivocación al dejar de buscar, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la ducha, quizá con un día junto a su hija, todas sus dudas se esfumarían de su cabeza, después de todo, ella era su única luz en estos momentos-.

------------------------

-Desde que el encargado de aquel orfanato les había dado la poca información que tenia sobre su nieto, se habían pasado por toda la ciudad de Suna preguntando por alguien que le conociera, pero... o nadie sabía en verdad nada sobre el rubio, o nadie quería darles alguna información sobre él, ya que en todos los lugares que habían preguntado por él, les decían que no lo habían visto, en dos días, habían recorrido casi la mitad de la ciudad, y en estos momentos se encontraban descansando en una cafetería de la zona central de Suna, comiendo en silencio-Vamos Tsunade, deja esa cara, aun no podemos desilusionarnos por no encontrarlo, tal vez, cuando salio de ese lugar, decidió ir a otra ciudad, tal vez aquí no pudo conseguir dinero para comer, tal vez se fue con alguna familia, no se, pero no es cien por ciento seguro que permaneció en Suna-.

-Jiraiya, deja de decir cosas como esas, tal vez toda esta búsqueda fue inútil, seguramente el chico debe estar muerto, o algo así-Guardó silencio, no le gustaba pensar de ese modo, pero, tampoco podía ser tan optimista con el encontrar a su nieto, un silencio se formó a su alrededor, silencio que fue roto por la llegada de tres personas, especialmente de la chica que iba con los dos muchachos-.

-¡Rayo, rayos, rayos!, no puedo creer que ese tonto no se encuentre en su casa, y mucho menos aún que no nos conteste el teléfono, ¿por qué demonios lo hace?-Se escuchaba molesta, por esa razón, el de cabellos blancos presto atención a su charla, bueno, digamos que algo mas le llamo la atención de la chica, algo como la falda corta y la camisa desabotonada que esta portaba, Tsunade lo miro amenazadoramente, pero este se encogió de hombros, prestando mas atención a los chicos-.

-Vamos Karin, acéptalo, seguramente ya no quiere saber de ti, ¿o debo recordarte, que fue tu culpa el que lo expulsaran?, seguramente ese sujeto con quien vive le dio una buena regañada y le impidió volver a hablarte-El de cabellos azules comento, mirando alegremente la cara de enfado de la de lentes-.

-La chica, se puso de pie bruscamente y soltó un fuerte golpe en la mesa-¡Sabes que no fue mi culpa!, ese idiota de Kabuto trato de besarme a la fuerza, si no hubiera sido por él, no se que más hubiera sido capaz de hacerme-Bufo molesta, sin importarle que todo el local la miraba por tamaño escándalo que estaba armando-.

-Karin, todos te están mirando-Comento el de cabellos naranjas, mientras tomaba de su soda, al parecer, poco le importaba sobre lo que se estaba hablando, la chica miro a todos lados y al parecer fue cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas de los demás comensales, con algo de pena, se sentó nuevamente, recibiendo la mirada burlona de su amigo-.

-Volviendo al tema-Murmuró la de lentes, agachando un poco la mirada-¿En verdad creen que no quiere saber más de mi?-Ambos chicos le miraron-.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?, no me digas que descubriste que el rubio era tu alma gemela-Suigetsu comento burlescamente, pero en el interior quería que eso no fuera verdadero, le gustaba molestar a la pelirroja, pero lo que nadie sabia, o por lo menos él lo creía, era que la chica le gustaba mucho más, y si su idiota amigo rubio era la persona de la que ella se había enamorado, no sabía si podía continuar ocultándolo-.

-¡No es eso!, es solo, que en verdad lo que le pasó fue culpa mía, y si Iruka lo ha castigado por ello, quisiera saberlo-Comentó con la voz triste, Suigetsu la miró por unos momentos, cuando iba a hablar, Juugo le ganó la palabra-.

-Karin, es seguro que él no lo ha castigado, seguramente le consiguió una nueva escuela, recuerda que Naruto es como un hermano para él-Los esposos Namikaze se miraron entre sí, justo antes de que la rubia se pusiera de pie y se abalanzara sobre ellos, haciendo que la miraran de manera extraña-.

-¿Dijeron el nombre de Naruto?-Preguntó ya sobre la mesa-.

---------------------

-El domingo era el día en el que su familia se reunía, para discutir sobre sus casos, ya que su familia pertenecía al principal buffet de abogados de Japón, haciendo que ella y su hermana, terminaran muriendo de aburrimiento en esas reuniones, por la misma razón, ahora ambas se encontraban en la sala de estar de la casa de su tío Hizashi, tratando de permanecer tranquilas y como unas señoritas de sociedad, pero sobre todo, tratando de no quedarse dormidas por la aburrida charla que los dos hombres mayores sostenían—Creo que esta vez si voy a dormirme-Hanabi no soportaba más tiempo el quedarse en esa misma posición, Hinata le sonrió dulcemente-.

-Vamos Hanabi-chan, soporta un poco más, seguramente Otou-sama nos dejará marchar pronto-El teléfono celular que llevaba con ella, comenzó a sonar, haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla debido a las miradas poco amigables que recibió por los hombres del lugar, se levantó avergonzada, con la pequeña castaña tras ella, ambas llegaron hasta el corredor, donde la chica aceptó la llamada levantando la tapa de su teléfono color rojo—Moshi-moshi-.

-_Hola Hinata, soy Ino, ¿estás ocupada?, bueno no importa si lo estás, mi padre nos llevará al cine, pasaremos por ti en media hora, Sakura también vendrá, lleva a Hanabi-chan si quieres, nos vemos_-Colgódejando con la palabra en la boca a la Hyuga, quien al salir de su shock miró a su hermana al lado suyo-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la menor-.

-Ino-chan pasará por nosotras en media hora, Minato-sama nos llevará al cine-La sonrisa en la cara de su hermana no se hizo esperar-.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, vamos a decirle a otou-san, no puedo permanecer por más tiempo en este lugar-.

-----------------------------

-El día anterior habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas en el departamento, el cual resultó ser mucho más amplio que el anterior, por lo cual, el lugar se veía un poco vacío, ahora, Naruto e Iruka se encontraban en la sala, mirándose el uno al otro-He dicho que no Naruto-El rubio miró al castaño decididamente-.

-En serio Iruka, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo, no permitiré que sigas manteniéndome cuando no tenemos parentesco alguno, has comprado este departamento, es mi turno de ayudarte con algo-Iruka suspiró con fastidio-.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes Naruto, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no, no puedes buscar un empleo, el sueldo que gano es suficiente para mantenernos a ambos, además, ahora que tienes una beca, los gastos se han reducido, no veo la necesidad de que trabajes, cuando lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es mantener un buen promedio para no perder la beca-Colocó su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio quien le miraba con algo de enfado-Se que no tenemos ningún parentesco, pero... desde que te pusieron a mi cuidado en el orfanato, te has convertido en mi hermano menor, además...ve todo lo que hago como una muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarme en ese lugar-El ojiazul bajó el rostro, comenzando a negar-.

-Tú fuiste el que siempre me ayudó, por mi culpa tienes esa cicatriz, siempre fui un inútil, y ahora creo que lo soy más, no hago nada para ayudarnos un poco, y no conforme con eso, si al idiota del encargado se le ocurre buscarme, puedes meterte en problemas por mantenerme contigo, he sido para ti una miserable carga todo este tiempo-El Umino negó con la cabeza y levanto el rostro del rubio-.

-No eres una carga, eres una persona con la que vale la pena convivir, pero en verdad lo serás si entras a trabajar y dejas de lado la preparatoria, seria muy molesto tener que conseguirte otra en estos momentos, además, cuando termines de estudiar, podrás ayudarme con los gastos, sabes que una persona con estudios es una persona que encontrará un mejor trabajo, lo único en lo que debes preocuparte ahora es estudiar y recoger un poco el lugar-El rubio le sonrió-.

-Está bien, me quedaré como un bueno para nada hasta que salga de la universidad, pero, te lo advierto, por lo menos en las vacaciones conseguiré un trabajo-.

-Me parece bien Naruto, ahora, creo que es hora de ir a buscar la despensa, no hemos ido y creo que no podemos seguir comiendo ramen instantáneo-El rubio hizo una mueca de molestia -.

-¿Por qué no?, el ramen es una de las mejores comidas del mundo dattebayo-Ambos se sorprendieron por la palabra del chico, pero fue Iruka el que habló-.

-¿Dattebayo?, ¿qué es eso?, nunca había escuchado esa palabra-Burlescamente comentó, haciendo molestar un poco al chico-.

-Oye, no te rías, ni siquiera se por que lo dije-Se puso de pie y tomó sus nuevas llaves-Dame dinero, iré yo a buscar la despensa, ve a molestar un rato a Nagato o tal vez a Yahiko-Con una sonrisa el castaño le entrego su cartera-.

-Anda, aquí tienes, muchas gracias por haberte ofrecido a ir al supermercado-Con burla vio como Naruto salía del lugar, azotando la puerta, su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó algo-Bueno, no le dije donde quedaba el supermercado, espero que no llegue muy tarde, bien, creo que iré a comer algo con Konan y Yahiko, seguramente Nagato también está con ellos-.

------------------------

-¿Quién es usted vieja loca?-Suigetsu recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al terminar su pregunta, Jiraiya, quien se acercaba a la mesa donde ya su esposa había desquitado algo de su frustración sobre el cabellos azulados, negaba frenéticamente por la actitud de su esposa-.

-_Y me decía que no debemos pensar que sigue vivo-_Se decía, tratando de controlar un poco la situación-.

_-_No te atrevas a llamarme vieja de nuevo-Miró a los otros dos que trataban de mantener sentado al mareado chico-Ustedes dos, díganme lo que les pregunté-Sentenció, mientras una ceja de la pelirroja se elevaba-.

-Si, si dijimos el nombre de Naruto, ahora, ¿puede largarse?-La mujer miró amenazadoramente a la chica, haciendo que ésta se escondiera detrás del pelinaranja-.

-¡Jiraiya, dame la foto!-Exigió, ganando un suspiro de resignación por parte de su esposo, quien segundos después le entregó un fólder, el cual quedó sobre la mesa abierto, revelando la fotografía de un niño rubio de aproximadamente ocho años, el trío se miró entre sí, haciendo exasperar a la rubia-¿Es él del que hablaban?-Cuestionó, desesperada por obtener una respuesta-.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?-Preguntó con suma paciencia Juugo, tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible-.

-Díganme si es él o no-Repitió, no quería decir nada, por si acaso ellos no sabían nada-.

-¿Son de la policía?-Preguntó nuevamente el grandulón-.

-No tenemos que responder a eso, solo díganos si lo conocen-Su voz ya era fuerte, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en el lugar-.

-Entonces tampoco tenemos que contestar a nada-Vio a sus amigos por un momento y ellos asintieron y al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie, tratando de marcharse del lugar, pero la voz de Jiraiya los detuvo-.

-¿Lo conocen cierto?, si no quieren hablar sobre él, por lo menos denme su dirección-Suigetsu lo miró con odio-.

-¿Para qué quieren su dirección?, si son del orfanato, déjenme decirles que no sabrán de él nuevamente, consíganse un mejor esclavo para ustedes-Les dijo, antes de comenzar a correr junto a Juugo y a Karin-.

-Jiraiya, síguelos ¿qué demonios esperas?-El Namikaze la miró con molestia-.

-Tsunade, basta, no podré alcanzarlos ni por el mayor esfuerzo que quisiera hacer-Se sentó en donde anteriormente se encontraban los jóvenes, y dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su esposa-.

-¿Ahora qué demonios tienes?, deja de reír como idiota, acabamos de perder a los que pudieron decirnos sobre nuestro nieto-Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir-.

-Vamos Tsunade, deja de preocuparte por eso, podemos contratar a alguien que los localice, ahora, deberías estar feliz, por fin tenemos la certeza de que Naruto, nuestro querido Naruto, esta vivo-Las lágrimas terminaron de salir de los ojos dorados, mientras abrazaba a su esposo-Ahora, podemos decirle la buena noticia a nuestro hijo-.

----------------------------

-El centro comercial de Konoha era el más grande de las demás ciudades, un verdadero paraíso para todas las chicas con tarjeta de crédito, ahora, Kakashi solamente quería que la película que su amigo y jefe, Minato, lo había llevado a ver, terminara lo más pronto posible, ya que, quería ir a probar suerte con alguna de las muchas chicas que visitaban el lugar al igual que él, miró a las cuatro muchachas que platicaban animadamente con su amigo, y sonrió con algo de tristeza-No entiendo por que Minato-sempai no me deja tratar una relación con las amigas de Ino-chan-Con decepción observo hacia el frente nuevamente, el rubio se había quedado de pie esperándolo, mientras las chicas se adelantaban para conseguir los boletos-.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?, no me digas que aún sigues molesto por pedirte que me acompañaras con cuatro chicas al cine-Minato comenzó a reír mientras retomaban el camino hacia donde las adolescentes los esperaban-.

-No veo motivo de no molestarme Minato-sempai, me dijo que iríamos con cuatro chicas al cine, pero nunca me espere a que fueran su hija y las amigas de esta-Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba a un par de rubias caminar hacia la sala contraria a la que iban-En serio Minato-sempai, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿no le parece que está muy viejo para acompañar a su hija y a sus amigas al cine?-Minato comenzó a reír, ganando la mirada de las muchachas-.

-Vamos, tan solo tengo treinta y seis, no estoy tan viejo-Golpeo el hombro del peligris-Pero si tú te sientes viejo, te aconsejo que cambies tu boleto, la película que veremos es de terror, puedes sufrir un paro cardiaco-Las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras él se encogía de hombros-.

-Tal vez tomaré su consejo-Comentó al ver pasar a otras dos chicas a la misma sala que las anteriores, pero la mano de Minato se sujetó fuertemente a su camisa, impidiéndole dar un paso más-.

-Chicas, vamos, entren ustedes primero-Pidió el rubio-.

-Vamos Minato-san, no quiero perderme la película-Pidió Sakura, entrando a la sala correspondiente, tomando a Hinata y a Hanabi de la mano-.

-Vamos Kakashi, no seas aguafiestas-Comentó Ino jalándolo hacia dentro, siendo seguidos por la ligera risa del Namikaze mayor-.

--------------------------

-Con mucho trabajo, y algunas horas después de haber salido de su hogar, Naruto se encontraba en el supermercado, que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, basta decir que eso era algo que le molestaba al rubio, el hecho de estar cerca de personas ricas por tanto tiempo, le hacían desesperarse un poco-Malditos ricos-Murmuró por lo bajo mientras seguía colocando cosas en su carrito, llevaba el dinero suficiente como para comprar la comida de una semana completa, estaba seguro que la siguiente vez que le correspondiera realizar las compras, buscaría otro lugar donde comprar, no le agradaba mucho este, especialmente desde que las señoras "apretadas" como le gustaba nombrarlas, se le quedaban viendo con superioridad-Maldita sea, le hubiera pedido a alguien que me acompañara, seguramente si Sasuke hubiera venido, las miradas serian todas para él-Observo las cosas que llevaba y al revisarlas completamente sonrió-Por lo menos ya llevo todo lo necesario-Se dirigió a las cajas para pagar por ello, ya quería estar lejos de ese lugar, una vez que todo estuvo pagado, tomó sus bolsas y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial, miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y frunció levemente el ceño, no sabía por donde regresar a casa, y sumándole el hecho de que llevaba cuatro bolsas llenas de alimentos, era lógico que se encontraba en algunos problemas-Todavía tengo algo de dinero, creo que tomaré un taxi, después de todo, no creo que a Iruka le moleste-Con algo de dificultad, llevo todas sus bolsas hacia donde él se imaginó el auto podría recogerlo-Tsk, sólo espero que no tarde mucho, seguramente Iruka fue a comer con los chicos, soy el único que comerá hasta tarde-Miró al cielo suplicantemente-Kami, ¿por qué me odias tanto?-.

--------------------------------

-En serio Kakashi, pareces un adolescente, ¿cómo fue posible que me hicieras dejar solas a las chicas simplemente por venir a buscar tu libro?, podías haber venido por tu propia cuenta-Minato caminaba por el centro comercial acompañado del peligris, quien sonreía enormemente-.

-Vamos sempai, sabe perfectamente que esto es lo que quería- Se detuvo frente al rubio, mirándolo seriamente-El tipo de películas sangrientas no le ayuda mucho que digamos-Comentó, la película que las chicas hablan elegido, era de terror, con muchas escenas llenas de sangre, que hacían recordar al rubio cosas que trataba de dejar en el olvido-.

-Bien, tienes razón, te debo un favor al sacarme de ese lugar, pero, no era necesario salir a buscar tu estúpido libro-Mientras se preparaban para llegar al elevador que los llevaría hasta donde la camioneta del Hatake se encontraba, la vista del mayor se clavó en la figura de un chico, quien llevaba cargando varias bolsas, se veía que a duras penas podía con todas ellas, sonrío de medio lado mirando nuevamente a su amigo-Kakashi, te alcanzaré luego, tengo que hacer algo-El peligris le miró extrañado pero al final se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino hacia los elevadores, lo único que en estos momentos verdaderamente le importaba, era encontrar su libro, quería saber lo que continuaba-.

-El padre de Minato-sempai es un verdadero genio, esos libros que escribe son oro puro-Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita-.

---------------------

-Las bolsas que llevaba eran demasiado pesadas, y vio con fastidio que aún le faltaba algo de trayecto para salir por completo de ese lugar, bufó con algo de molestia, bajando las bolsas al suelo-Al paso que voy, llegaré a casa hasta mañana-La risa de un hombre tras él lo hizo girar bruscamente para encontrarse con un sujeto de cabellos rubios que se acercaba a él, el hombre vestía con un pantalón de vestir de color negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata, lo miró con algo de precaución, el hombre no se veía muy peligroso, pero de cualquier manera debía de mantenerse atento sobre él, el sujeto se colocó frente a él, sonriéndole amablemente-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-Preguntó-.

-Moviendo la cabeza negativamente, comenzó a hablar-En realidad, era lo que venía a preguntarte, se ve que necesitas algo de ayuda con tus compras-Señaló las bolsas que se encontraban a los pies del chico, mientras este le miraba analizando la situación-.

-Con el ceño levemente fruncido, contestó-En verdad señor, no me gustaría molestarlo, no seria justo el permitirle que me ayudara-.

-O vamos no es molestia alguna-Contesto, agachándose a recoger dos de las cuatro bolsas, no dejándole otra opción al menor que dejarle llevar sus cosas, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el menor los guiaba, el rubio mayor miraba atentamente a Naruto, tratando de esconder la tristeza que comenzaba a amontonarse dentro de si, el menor capto la mirada del otro sobre él, y nerviosamente, lo encaro-.

-¿Qué sucede señor?-Minato salió de su pequeño trance al escuchar la voz del chico-.

-Oh, lamento mucho el observarte de esa manera-Comentó apenado-Lo que pasa es que, hace algunos años, mi hijo pequeño murió, y al verte, me puse a pensar en como se vería a esta edad, si todavía viviera, tendría dieciséis-El tono de voz trataba de sonar casual, pero a Naruto le resultó sumamente triste-.

-Lamento haberle hecho recordar a su hijo señor, lamento mucho lo que pasó-.

-No debes disculparte, no fue culpa tuya-Lo miró un momento más, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde el rubio esperaría el taxi que lo llevaría a casa-Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre en Minato Namikaze-El menor hizo una leve reverencia-.

-Mucho gusto señor, yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-Los ojos de Minato se abrieron al escuchar ese nombre, y eso fue fácilmente captado por el chico, quién, sintiéndose muy incómodo con ello, se acercó al hombre y le quitó sus bolsas- Le agradezco mucho el haberme ayudado con mis cosas señor, pero creo que debo marcharme, deben estar esperándome en casa-Dio media vuelta y se alejo de Minato, dirigiéndose hacia donde un taxi se había detenido-.

-Cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se marchaba, trató de alcanzarlo-H-hey espera un poco-Pidió, pero el rubio no se detuvo si quiera a mirarlo, subió al auto y este partió inmediatamente, dejándolo de pie en medio de la calle, al ver que no podría alcanzarle, regresó a la banqueta, mirando en la dirección en la cual había partido el chico-E-él era...-Apretó sus puños y comenzó a negar-Basta Minato, tu hijo está muerto, deja de confundir las casualidades con algo referente tuyo-Pero, por más que lo repitiera, su mente se negaba a alejar ese encuentro de su cabeza, algo le decía que verdaderamente ese muchacho era su hijo, una mano en su hombro lo sobresalto, haciéndole mirar tras él, para encontrar a su amigo peligris-Kakashi-Murmuró-.

-¿Qué sucede sempai?-Preguntó-.

-Nada malo Kakashi, vayamos por las chicas, seguramente ya deben estar buscándonos-.

-----------------------------

-El teléfono de su oficina se encontraba en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba, hacia unos momentos, había recibido una llamada de su superior, y al parecer, no le había gustado mucho lo que este le había dicho-Kuso, ya me había deshecho de un estorbo, y ahora resulta que tengo que traerlo de vuelta, maldición, si hubiera sabido que ese idiota de Naruto era nieto de esos sujetos, nunca lo hubiera sacado de aquí-Tiró los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa y con fastidio cruzo sus brazos sobre esta-Tengo que encontrarlo a como de lugar-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hooooooooooooooola!, ¿qué tal?, ¿les agrado el capitulo?, espero que sí, por que me la pase dos días completos terminándolo, y creo que ahora saben por que razón tiene el título que tiene, hay muchos encuentros en la historia, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y Gabe Logan, lamento no haber podido contestar tu review, pero con eso del capitulo de tsuki, lo que pasa es que me había confundido al subir el capitulo, se suponía que subiría el de doble vida, pero subí el de tsuki, el cual apenas había comenzado, lo tuve que borrar cuando me di cuenta, lamento mucho eso, hmmmmmmmmmm, bien, aquí dejo todo, nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Sexto capitulo**_

-El primer día como estudiante en aquella tonta preparatoria de ricos había llegado, y él, se sentía completamente perturbado-Este lugar me da mala espina-Murmuró, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del lugar, con iruka a su lado-.

-Vamos Naruto, deja tu paranoia, este lugar es como cualquier otra escuela-Comentó tratando de animar al chico-.

-Con la diferencia de que esta lleno de ricos engreídos, que seguramente se creerán superiores a mí por que sus papis les pagan la escuela-Iruka comenzó a reír-.

-Recuerda que Sasuke también toma clases aquí-.

-¿Y?, ¿quién dijo que estaba excluido de mi comentario?-El castaño comenzó a negar con la cabeza-Es la verdad, Sasuke es un engreído, egocéntrico, y su peinado parece la cola de un gallo-.

-Escuche eso-La voz de su amigo sonó tras él, haciendo que el rubio se encogiera de hombros-.

-Ya lo sabía, tu aroma a "arrogante y ácido" se siente a un kilómetro de distancia-Dio la vuelta para reírse en su cara, pero reprimió su risa, al darse cuenta de que no iba solo-Ah, oh, lo siento, no sabía que el teme venía acompañado-La rubia iba tomada del brazo del pelinegro, enarcó una ceja viendo detenidamente al rubio-.

-_Genial, después de todo, lo que nos dijo Hinata era cierto-_Formó una sonrisa forzada, hacia el rubio y su acompañante-.

-Bien, uh, creo que los veré luego, tengo que presentarme para recoger mi horario-Hizo una ligera reverencia a su amigo y a la rubia, y se unió a Iruka, quien ya comenzaba a caminar, se colocó junto a él, y con una mirada de confidencialidad, le dijo solamente para que él escuchará-Te lo dije, esa chica es una de ellas-.

-Bueno Naruto, ella normalmente no actúa así, seguramente no le gustó que insultaras a Sasuke, y si fuera de esa manera, no tienes por que prestarles atención, tú vienes para terminar de estudiar, y te aseguró, que mereces este lugar más que los "niños ricos" que vienen aquí-.

------------------------------------

-La primera clase estaba por comenzar, y por culpa de su hermana, hacia apenas cinco minutos que había llegado a la escuela, por lo cual, tuvo que ir directamente a su respectivo salón, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de siquiera ver a Naruto-kun un momento, ahora, se encontraba en su asiento, escuchando la plática que llevaban consigo los chicos, Sakura se encontraba a su lado, mirando con algo de aburrimiento, como su novio, Shino Aburame, se encontraba en medio del "circulo de machos", que los demás habían hecho a su alrededor-Hay algunas veces en las que me pregunto la razón el por que soy amiga de todos esos idiotas, nunca nos toman en cuenta-Hinata rió levemente, pero la verdad era que a ella no le importaba que no la tomaran en cuenta, al contrario, agradecía no ser su centro de atención, era demasiado tímida como para sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, como la vez que Sakura les había contado sobre la vez que habían conocido a Naruto, la puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente, todos creyeron que se trataba del profesor, pero no lo era, Ino y Sasuke, acababan de entrar tomados de la mano, la rubia sonriendo, y el pelinegro mostrando su misma actitud seria de siempre-Ohayo Ino, Sasuke-kun-Saludó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su amiga, y un asentimiento del chico-.

-Buenos días-Hinata hizo una reverencia, recibiendo una igual por parte de los recién llegados, Sasuke fue a tomar su lugar respectivo, mientras Ino se sentaba junto a ellas-.

-¿Qué creen chicas?, mis abuelos me llamaron el día de ayer, me dijeron que llegarán el martes, y creo que saben lo que significa-Sonrió-Mi abuelo nos había prometido llevarnos de compras a Paris, y si vuelve el martes, seguramente el mismo viernes partiremos-Sakura comenzó a gritar junto con ella-.

-Esa es una buena noticia Ino, Jiraiya-sama es un hombre de palabra, me gusta mucho ir a ese país, será la segunda que vaya-Ambas miraron a la de ojos perlas-¿No es fantástico?-Preguntó-.

-S-si-Contestó, callando inmediatamente después de que la puerta fuera abierta una segunda vez, y en esta ocasión, se trataba de su profesor de literatura, Asuma, quien iba acompañado, por cierta pelinegra, quien por cierto, parecía muy sonriente-.

-Buenos días alumnos, tomen sus respectivos asientos-Pidió el hombre de barba, miró atentamente a cada uno de ellos, y después dirigió su atención a la de cabellos negros-Bien chicos, Shizune-san tiene un anuncio que hacerles, por favor-Dijo mirando a la mujer-.

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó cordialmente, recibiendo una contestación igual por parte de ellos-Bien, creo que se preguntarán la razón del por que me encuentro aquí, y eso es demasiado sencillo, sé que estamos en medio curso de este periodo, pero, quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante, pasa por favor-De la puerta, que había permanecido abierta, entró lentamente el rubio ojiazul, sacando una gran sonrisa por parte de todas las chicas del salón-.

-_Genial, no puedo tener mejor suerte, teniéndolo en el mismo salón, será más fácil hacer que se vaya-_Ino miraba prepotentemente al frente, mientras el chico se acomodaba junto a ambos adultos-.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-**Bola de mimados-**Agregó la voz de su cabeza, formando una sonrisa en los labios del ojiazul, haciendo que las chicas del salón contuvieran el aliento-.

-Bien Naruto, pasa a tomar asiento, me disponía a comenzar con mi último tema antes del examen que aplicaré el día de mañana, espero que pongas atención en clase-Se detuvo por un momento-Pasa a tomar asiento en la parte de atrás, junto con Uchiha-san, Sasuke, por favor, levanta la mano-Por cortesía, el pelinegro levanto la mano, pero sonriendo de medio lado, lo cual causo recibir una mirada de enojo por parte de su amigo, quien lentamente se acercó a su nuevo lugar asignado-.

-Teme-Balbuceo al sentarse, viendo como el pelinegro negaba con una sonrisa-.

-Parece ser que siempre tengo que tenerte al lado, uzuratonkachi-Naruto no le prestó atención, centrando su vista al frente, donde el de barba comenzaba a escribir-.

-**Odio literatura, y odio los exámenes-**Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca-_Y yo te odio a ti, a si que confórmate como yo lo hago-_**…recuérdame nuevamente el porque debo escuchar yo también esta aburrida clase-**Naruto rodó los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, quien había puesto una parte de su atención en él al verlo hacer una mueca, mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de hacer caso de su profesor-_Simple y sencillamente, por que eres parte de mi subconsciente, y si no quieres escucharlo, deberías comenzar a desalojar mi cabeza, algunas ocasiones pienso que es demasiado molesto escuchar tus quejas, tal vez debería ir a ver un psiquiatra, no es normal que una persona escuche una estúpida voz en su cabeza-_Comenzó a reír levemente al escuchar las maldiciones que aquella voz comenzó a soltar en su contra, ésta vez, haciendo que Sasuke centrará completamente su atención en él, enarcando una ceja-Deja de molestar, estamos en clase-Pronunció en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para el pelinegro, quien volvió su atención al frente, tratando de que su amigo no notará que lo estaba mirando-.

-_¿Está hablando con alguien?, ¿es a su otra personalidad? ...nunca había hecho eso antes, o al menos no se si lo haya hecho en este tiempo en que no nos hemos visto...-_Mordió su labio, fingiendo que atendía a las explicaciones de Asuma-sensei-_Si esto esta empeorando, creo que será mejor hablar con Iruka, antes de que todo se ponga peor_-Entre apuntes, y discursos, varias clases transcurrieron, el timbre que anunciaba el descanso se escuchó, haciendo que varios de los estudiantes de aquel salón dejaran salir un suspiro de alivio antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, Naruto se levanto guardando sus libretas en la mochila, miró a su amigo pelinegro que aún seguía sentado a su lado, mirando seriamente al pizarrón, con curiosidad, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia ese mismo lugar, pero no había nada ahí, bueno, aparte de los apuntes de la materia de filosofía, que el anterior profesor había dejado ahí, se encogió de hombros, viendo como las tres chicas que había conocido unos días antes se acercaban a ellos, se centró nuevamente en el Uchiha-.

-Oye teme, si no entendiste lo que el profesor explico, no será una completa molestia, pero te lo explicaré, deja ya de mirar los ejercicios, pareces un idiota-Fue en ese momento que Sasuke dejó de pensar, y miró ofendido a su amigo, antes de escuchar las risas de Hinata y Sakura, quienes, junto con su novia, habían llegado justo en el momento de que el rubio dijera aquello, se levantó y encaró a su amigo-.

-Idiota-Murmuró, antes de tomar la mano de su novia y salir con ella hacia una dirección desconocida para los tres restantes, Naruto se quedó viendo por un buen rato la puerta del salón, antes de encogerse de hombros-.

-Bien, parece que no quiere mi ayuda-Miró a las chicas y les sonrió-Hola, no había tenido tiempo de saludarlas, ¿qué tal han estado?-La cara de Hinata se torno roja, mientras Sakura, comenzaba a reír, con algo de preocupación, se acercó a la ojiperla, y colocó una mano sobre su frente-H-Hinata, ¿tienes fiebre, te sientes mal?, si es así, puedo llevarte a la enfermería, solo dime donde queda y yo…-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, y la risa de Sakura aumentara al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo de Hinata, un carraspeo lo distrajo, dirigió su mirada a la puerta, donde su amigo se encontraba, mirándolo reprobatoriamente-¿Qué?-Preguntó-.

-Se me olvidaba decirte, Hinata es muy tímida, siempre se sonroja, así que, deja de lado tu paranoia de "madre preocupada", y ni se te ocurra llevarla a la enfermería-Dio media vuelta, y desapareció nuevamente, Sakura contuvo la risa, mientras Naruto bajaba la cabeza algo apenado-.

-A….mmm, bien, lo lamento, siempre hago eso, no me tomen en cuenta-Sakura movió su mano despreocupadamente frente a ella-.

-No te preocupes, es tierno ver que te preocupes por los demás-Lo tomó de la mano, al igual que a Hinata y los dirigió hacia el comedor de la escuela-Vamos a comer algo antes de que la próxima clase comience, matemáticas con la profesora Anko no es fácil de resistir con el estómago vacío-.

-------------------------------

-Los tres, miraban nerviosamente a su alrededor, no estaban completamente seguros del que estar ahí fuera buena idea, pero ya no les quedaba de otra, se habían saltado la mitad de sus clases, todo por la insistencia de la pelirroja, y ahora, se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento de su amigo-Insito nuevamente Karin, si no te han contestado, es que tal vez están ocupados-El de cabellos naranjas opinó-.

-Si, especialmente, cuando uno de ellos tiene que encontrar una nueva escuela-Opinó Suigetsu, mientras Karin mordía su labio-.

-Ya lo se cara de pez, pero…ah, tenemos que contarle sobre lo que nos pasó, si esos viejos decrépitos están buscándolo, seguramente tiene que ser parte del orfanato, debemos advertirle para que trate de esconderse o algo-Sus amigos se quedaron callados-.

-Pensé que querías verlo para disculparte-Karin miró al de cabellos azules-.

-También quiero hacer eso, si le avisamos a tiempo, tal vez pueda pagarle con eso su ayuda-Dejó de hablar, y tomando aire, comenzó a llamar a la puerta de aquel departamento, diez minutos después, parecía que estuviera por tirar la puerta abajo debido a los golpes que la frustrada pelirroja estaba brindando-UZUMAKI NARUTO, SI NO ABRES AHORA MISMO, TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO-Juugo miró a Suigetsu, y ambos se acercaron a ella, alejándola de la indefensa puerta-NARUTO-Volvió a gritar, con algo de frustración-.

-Karin, cálmate, seguramente no se encuentran en casa-Comentó el de cabellos naranjas tratando de calmarla-.

-O, en definitiva, no quiere verte-Opinó Suigetsu, causando que la de lentes se dejara caer al suelo, con el rostro decaído-.

-DEMONIOS-Grito, solo quería ayudar a ese tonto rubio, y ahora, parecía que este la estaba evitando-.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, jóvenes?-La voz de un hombre mayor los sobresaltó, ambos miraron hacia atrás de ellos, donde el sueño de la voz se encontraba-.

-En realidad, no, a menos que tenga una llave para abrir la puerta de este lugar, para entrar y golpear al idiota de Naruto por no contestar a todas las llamadas que le hemos hecho-Contesto Suigetsu, haciendo que el hombre enarcara una ceja-.

-¿Naruto?, ¿qué no les dijo nada?-Ahora los que no entendían nada eran los tres estudiantes de Suna, ¿que se suponía que el ojiazul no les dijo?-.

-¿Qué tendría que habernos dicho?-Juugo habló, al ver que los otros dos aún miraban al sujeto dudosamente-.

-Parece ser que Iruka encontró una escuela para el chico, pero fue en otra ciudad, no recuerdo cual me dijo, pero debido a esto, ambos se mudaron hacia allá-Karin abrió la boca sorprendida-.

-Oh, demonios-Murmuró, bajando aún más la cabeza-.

-¿No le dio alguna dirección, o algo?-Esta vez fue el peliazul quien preguntó, tenían que avisarle sobre esos tipos, y ahora, se le ocurría desaparecer de repente-.

-En realidad, no, Naruto estaba muy ocupado guardando todo, solamente pudo contarme eso-.

-Muchas gracias-Contesto Juugo, mirando como el anciano se retiraba del lugar, giro a ver a sus amigos-¿Y ahora, qué?-Preguntó-.

-No lo sé-Murmuró Suigetsu-.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo, debemos advertirle lo que sucede-Y de esa manera, permanecieron en silencio, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de encontrarlo, o al menos comentarle sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior-.

-En las escaleras, un poco alejado de ellos, un sujeto con una gabardina negra sonreía, sacó su teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos, y marcó unos cuantos números, y sonrió aún más al escuchar que respondían al otro lado-Al parecer, tengo alguna información que darle, lo veré en unas cuantas horas-Y colgó, viendo como los tres muchachos, se acercaban al elevador para irse del lugar-.

-------------------------------------

-Desde el día anterior, su mente parecía encontrarse en un lugar bastante alejado de su cuerpo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el encuentro que había tenido con aquel chico, por más que trataba de calmarse, y reprenderse por pensar en eso, sus pensamientos lo llevaban de nuevo a eso, y es que el solo hecho de recordar que ese muchacho, tenía el mismo nombre que su hijo, nombre que nadie, bueno, además de Kushina y él, podrían considerar para alguno de sus hijos, ya se era el ingrediente de un platillo, lo llevaba a revolverse la cabeza-Además, se parece demasiado a mí cuando tenía su edad-Miró los papeles en su escritorio que se suponía debía firmar antes de entrar en una junta, pero los ignoró llevando sus codos al escritorio y recargando su cabeza en sus manos, revolviendo su dorado cabello con frustración-No puedo seguir pensando en esto, no puedo seguir de esta manera, Ino se dará cuenta y comenzara a sentirse mal de nuevo-Miró su reloj en la computadora, los nervios no lo dejaban en paz, y apenas había pasado una hora desde que se había encerrado a realizar sus deberes. Llevo su mano temblorosamente hacia uno de los botones del teléfono de su oficina y comenzó a hablar-Hikaru, cancela las cosas que tengo pendientes, saldré, y no creo regresar si no hasta mañana, no me siento muy bien-.

-Entendido señor-Minato se puso de pie, y salió de su oficina, en dirección a la de su amigo peligris, tal vez, yendo a tomar algo, lograría sacar todos esos locos pensamientos de su cabeza-.

--------------------------

-El día de clases había terminado por fin, naruto suspiro con alivio, por fin podría irse a su casa, y dejar de estar en un lugar lleno de ricos presumidos, y no era que tuviera algo contra ellos, simple y sencillamente, le molestaba la forma en que la mayoría de ellos comenzarían a tratarlo cuando se dieran cuenta de que solamente se encuentra en ese lugar, gracias a una beca, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que olvidar todo eso, aún debía llegar a su departamento para preparar la comida del día, además de pasar los puntes, que estaba al corriente serian muchos, que estaba por pedirle a su pelinegro amigo, bueno, al menos cuando este llegará de estar quien sabe donde junto con esa chica rubia-_No puedo creer que tenga novia_-En la hora del descanso, se había enterado por parte de la pelirosa que su amigo y la rubia eran novios desde hacia dos meses, haciéndolo reír inmediatamente, no podía creer, que, quien siempre le pedía que le ayudará a alejar a las chicas, y solamente al alejarse de él, hubiera caído ante una-Esto es desesperante-Murmuró junto a los amigos de su amigo, todos ellos se encontraban junto a él, esperando a Sasuke y a su novia para que pudieran irse-Nunca pensé que el teme fuera tan cursi cuando tuviera una novia-Kiba comenzó a reír-.

-Hubieras visto cuando comenzaron a salir, Sasuke parecía un idiota siendo mandado por Ino, siempre se sentaban juntos, hasta hace unos días, dejaron de ser la pareja de miel-Shikamaru soltó un bufido, al parecer, también recordaba aquello-.

-Tsk, estoy seguro, que si Ino no fuera la nieta de la directora, hubieran pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en detención, por andar besándose en todos lados-Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada, no sabía que la rubia era la nieta de la directora, pero el alegraba que gracias a eso, su mejor amigo no había tenido que recibir los regaños de su padre, o de su hermano-.

-Creo que no puedo esperarlos por más tiempo, también necesito pasar algo de tiempo con mi novia, si me disculpan-Ante la sorpresa del rubio, Shino se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de la mano-Tengo que llevarla a su casa-Sakura se despidió con un movimiento de mano y ambos se alejaron de ahí-.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueran novios, no están juntos en ningún momento-Murmuró el rubio-.

-Si, pero Shino la quiere mucho, están juntos desde tercer año de secundaria-Murmuró Chouji, mientras abría una bolsa de patatas fritas-Creo que también me voy, tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana-Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, y se marchó con él-.

-Creo que yo igual, no vemos-Kiba salio corriendo para alcanzarlos, dejando a la ojiperla y al rubio solos en ese lugar, Naruto miró a la chica, quien se había puesto algo roja, y había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, sonrió-.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe Hinata?, por lo visto, Sasuke y tu amiga no saldrán muy pronto-Ella asintió levemente-Por cierto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Preguntó, la chica sintió nuevamente, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar-Lo que pasa es, bien, como sabes, estoy becado, y por esa razón, creo que necesito tener todos los apuntes de las materias, para de esa manera, tener una buena puntuación en los exámenes, y bueno, quería pedírselos a Sasuke, pero por lo visto, no podré, así que me preguntaba, ¿podrías prestarme tus libretas?-La ojiperla le regalo una gran sonrisa-.

-S-si, n-no debes avergonzarte p-por ello Naruto-kun, c-con mucho gusto te las prestaré-Llevó sus manos hacia su mochila, y le entregó lo que el chico le había pedido-P-por cierto, ¿ha-hacia dodne te diriges?, y-yo debo de tomar el tren que va hacia el sur, s-si quieres pu-puedes dejarme aquí-Naruto sonrió, negando levemente-.

-Creo que el día de hoy estamos de suerte, no me gusta viajar solo, y al parecer ninguno de los dos lo hará, también debo tomar ese, vivo a cinco estaciones en ese sentido-Hinata sonrió, al parecer, tendría un poco más de tiempo para estar cerca de Naruto-.

------------------------------

-Le había costado un poco de trabajo averiguar la dirección de ese tonto chico, había hecho esperar a sasuke por lo menos media hora fuera de la dirección, y cuando se habían presentado en el lugar donde se suponía sus amigos los esperarían, estos ya se habían ido, Sasuke la había llevado a su casa, diciéndole que mañana pasaría por ella, esperó a que su novio se fuera, y se metió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, y rápidamente, había tomado un taxi, el cual la llevó hasta la dirección que quería encontrar, en estos momentos, se encontraba dentro del elevador, esperando llegar hasta el quinto piso, donde, se encontraba su destino, las puertas se abrieron, dejándola salir, tuvo que caminar un poco más hasta encontrar la puerta que buscaba, se detuvo frente a ella, podía escuchar música del otro lado, tocó el timbre del lugar dos veces, tratando de que el chico la escuchará por encima de todo el escándalo, bueno, el sonido no era fuerte, pero de cualquier manera lo hizo, a los pocos minutos, escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, y finalmente, esta se abría ante ella-Nagato, ya te dije que Iruka no llegará hasta tarde, y en serio, no creo que le guste que te acompañe a …-Cerró la boca, apenado-Lo lamento, pensé que e5ras otra persona-Se rascó la nuca avergonzado-.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó, el rubio, asintió, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada, al hacer eso, ella comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, era amplio, y se encontraba acomodado y limpió, además, de que podía oler el exquisito aroma de algo en la cocina, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose la distrajo de su inspección-.

-Hum, ¿eres Ino cierto?-Preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la chica, le extendió la mano, pidiéndose que se sentará, se encontraban en la sala, ella asintió-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-preguntó, pero al ver que la chica se quedaba callada, y lo miraba extrañamente, decidió hablar nuevamente-He bueno, acabo de preparar algo de comer, ¿te gustaría un poco?, o ¿prefieres algo de tomar?-La chica había comenzado a considera la parte de la comida, pero no venía a eso, así que sacudió la cabeza, eliminando esas opciones-.

-No he venido por tu amabilidad, si no a hablarte de algo-Naruto asintió, mirándola curiosamente-.

-Y, ¿de qué es?-Ino reprimió el impulso de sonreír, el chico era en realidad muy amable, y ella no acostumbraba a tratar mal a las personas, pero…necesitaba hacer eso, por el bien de su padre y abuelos-.

-Mira, seré directa contigo-Comenzó-No me caes bien, y quiero pedirte por las buenas, que te salgas de la escuela, no me gusta tratar con personas que no son de nuestra condición, y estoy enterada que te encuentras apoyado por una beca para estar ahí-La sonrisa amable que Naruto portaba en su cara, se desvaneció en ese momento-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó, moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento-.

-Vaya, creo que no entiendes fácilmente-Junto ambas manos y lo miró fijamente-Lo que quiero decir, es, que si no quieres que haga que te saquen en malas condiciones de la preparatoria Konoha, será mejor que te salgas por las buenas, no te quiero cerca, no me gusta estar cerca de los de tu condición-Naruto sonrió crudamente, asintiendo lentamente-.

-¿Sabes qué?, en verdad, nunca esperé que Sasuke tuviera una novia así como tú, él siempre dijo que no le caían bien las chicas que discriminan a los demás…y déjame decirte algo, si estoy en esa escuela no es por que me agrade mucho, a mi tampoco me gusta estar con la bola de mimadas que son la mayoría de los que estudian ahí-Ino abrió la boca, no esperaba que el chico le contestará-Pero…no por esa razón, ni por que me amenaces, dejaré la escuela, mi tutor ha hecho muchas cosas para que yo pudiera estar en ese lugar, como para dejarme amedrentar por una chiquilla que siente que con ser la nieta de la directora del lugar, puede decidir quien estudia en ese lugar y quien no, así que por favor, se tan amable de salir de mi hogar, aún tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer, en lugar de escucharte-Se puso de pie, al igual que una enfurecida rubia-.

-Ésta bien, no quisiste por las buenas, tendrás que atenerte a lo que pasará, fuiste advertido-Después de decir eso, se dirigió a la salida, mirando duramente al chico, quién tenía una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu camino a casa, nos estaremos viendo en clases-Y así como así, cerró bruscamente la puerta en las narices de la rubia, dejándola más enojada que antes-.

-Me las pagaras por esto, Uzumaki-Murmuró, antes de dar la media vuelta, alejándose del departamento del chico-.

-------------------------------------

-Cerró la puerta de entrada de su casa, había llegado de un pequeño bar al que acostumbraba ir a despejar su mente, tenía pensado beber algunas copas con tal de olvidar todos sus pensamientos, pero al momento de llevar a su boca el primer vaso, hizo a un lado su bebida, eso no le ayudaría a dejar aquello de lado, y mucho menos el ver a Kakashi tomar vaso tras vaso de sake, una hora después de haber llegado, decidió retirarse del lugar, antes de que su amigo decidiera hacerle pasar una vergüenza, dejo al peligris en su casa y se dirigió a la suya, decidió dirigirse inmediatamente a su habitación, quizás con un buen sueño, todo eso se olvidaría, pero al comenzar a subir las escaleras, la puerta comenzó a sonar, decidió a tender por él mismo, ya que a esa hora, los empleados se encontraban ocupados con la cena, al abrir, se sorprendió un poco al ver de quien se trataba-¿Padres?, ¿qué hace aquí tan pronto?, se suponía que regresarían hasta mañana en al noche-Sin recibir una palabra, fue arrastrado por la rubia hasta su despacho, donde lo obligaron a tomar asiento, frunció el ceño la ver a su padre, tratando de evitar que la rubia siguiera paseando nerviosamente por el lugar-¿Me pueden explicar lo que ha pasado?-Tsunade dejó su caminar, y se sentó inmediatamente en frente de Minato, siendo imitada por Jiraiya-.

-Minato, tenemos algo importante que decirte-Inició el de cabellos blancos, mirando a la rubia-.

-No me digan que tendré un hermano, soy demasiado viejo para ser hermano mayor-Un golpe se estrello en su cabeza, cortesía de su madre-OK, no es eso, ¿me podrían decir de una vez?-Preguntó, escuchando los intentos de su madre por respirar adecuadamente, la mano de la rubia le entregó un fólder de color negro, el cual tomó sin saber la razón de aquello-¿Para qué es esto?-.

-Léelo lo entenderás cuando lo hagas-Mirándolos desconfiadamente, abrió lentamente los documentos que tenía entre manos, sin despegar la mirada de su progenitores, desvió la mirada hacia las hojas, y al comenzar a leer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se apresuró a terminar su lectura, y al hacerlo, miró sin creer aún lo que tenía en las manos-.

-E-esto, e-es…-Jiraiya asintió con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio dejará caer su completamente su peso en su asiento, ahora comprendía la razón de sentarlo primero-¿Có…cómo lo encontraron?, ¿dónde está?-Comenzó a preguntar-.

-Bien, por casualidad llegamos hasta un orfanato en la ciudad de Suna, y por la torpeza de Tsunade, un chico se acercó a nosotros, y gracias a él descubrimos que conocía a Naruto, lamentable él se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, pero, debido a ciertas circunstancias, ya no lo está, fue de esa manera que comenzamos a buscarlo por la ciudad-Jiraiya hizo una pausa-.

-Y por las manías de tu padre, pudimos escuchar la plática de unos jovencitos que mencionaban ese nombre, al parecer, tu hijo fue expulsado de su antigua escuela por culpa de una chiquilla, nos acercamos a ellos y les preguntamos lo que sabían de él, pero…ellos comenzaron a correr, diciéndonos que si éramos del orfanato, no dejarían que lo convirtiéramos en nuestro esclavo nuevamente-Minato la miró sorprendido-.

-¿Por qué dirían eso?-Bien, en realidad no le importaba en esos momentos, lo único que se encontraba en su cabeza, era que su hijo estaba vivo, vio, y seguramente sus padres lo habían encontrado-.

-Bien-Tomó la palabra nuevamente el de cabellos blancos-No quiero que te enfades, pero…Naruto no salió del orfanato, precisamente por ser adoptado, más bien, el encargado del lugar lo sacó a golpes de ahí-Bien, ahora si que le importaba eso-.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué derecho tenía de hacer eso?-Explotó, azotando las manos en su escritorio-.

-Minato, tranquilízate, deja que tu padre termine de hablar-Su voz estaba cargado de autoridad, haciendo que su hijo tomará asiento nuevamente-.

-Bien, como te decía, según las palabras de un chico de ese lugar, por el que no enteramos de que tu hijo seguía vivo, el director del lugar, golpeaba constantemente a mi nieto, ya que este defendía a los demás, sin importarle las golpizas, el día que lo sacó a la calle, fue debido a que este trataba de evitar que el sujeto golpeará a una chica-Minato miró al piso, completamente enojado-.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?, por que me imaginó que lo encontraron, ¿cierto?-la negativa en la cabeza de sus padres le cayó como agua fría, haciendo que todo su recién adquirido ánimo se fuera al suelo-.

-No, no lo hemos encontrado, pero…-Minato levanto el rostro ante la voz de su madre-Hicimos que alguien siguiera a los jóvenes aquellos-La cara del rubio le imploraba continuar-Al parecer, son amigos de él, los siguió solamente el día de hoy, pero esos chiquillos lo llevaron hasta un edificio de departamentos, en dodne parecer ser, naruto vivía hasta hace unos días-.

-¿Cómo que hasta hace unos días?, ¿qué pasó?-Cada vez se sentía más miserable por todo eso-.

-Bien, como te había dicho antes-Siguió hablando la rubia-Debido a que fue expulsado en su antigua escuela, parece ser que la persona con la que vive ahora, encontró un nuevo lugar donde lo aceptaron, y debido a eso, se mudaron de ciudad, no sabemos en donde, pero…al menos, sabemos el apellido que usa-.

-Uzumaki-Murmuró Minato-.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó desconcertada, su hijo le miró con una sonrisa-.

-Su apellido es Uzumaki, ¿no?-Ella asintió lentamente-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Cuestionó Jiraiya-.

-Bien, creo que debemos comenzar a buscar hasta debajo de cada piedra en Konoha-Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron sin comprender-.

-¿A qué te refieres?ó cuidadosamente la rubia-.

-A que, el día de ayer, conocí a Uzumaki Naruto, mi hijo-Las bocas de sus padres se abrieron por la impresión-.

-Oh…por…kami-Logró articular el peliblanco-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh, ¿qué tal?, ¿les gustó?, en realidad espero que si, éste capitulo fue un poco más largo que los anteriores, y me esforcé mucho en terminarlo, aún con los efectos de la gripe (odio estar enferma), y espero que no haya cometido muchas cosas que les hayas desagradado. ¿qué tal la actitud de Ino?, ¿deplorable no es cierto?, pues eso es lo que tenía planeado, ella tratará de alejarlo a como de lugar de su familia, sin saber que es su hermano, ¿interesante no?, pues al menos a mi así me parece, y ¿que cree?, tal parece que mi padre por fin se animó a poner Internet en mi casa, si eso sucede, podré actualizar más rápido, ya que, regularmente, termino un capitulo varios días antes de subirlo, ya que solamente voy a un café Internet los viernes y lunes, un ejemplo es este, hoy que lo he terminado es martes, y no sé que día estará en la red, pero bueno, deséenme suerte, para que mi padre cumpla lo que prometió, espero sus comentarios sobre la historia, nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho durante estas vacaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Séptimo capitulo **_

-El segundo día de escuela había pasado como el anterior, sin ningún contratiempo, bueno, a excepción que las miradas asesinas que la novia de Sasuke le mandaba cada que se encontraban solos o cuando nadie miraba, trato de no darle la suficiente importancia a aquel asunto, hoy, regresaba nuevamente a la escuela, esperando que su tercer día en aquel lugar, fuera por lo menos pasable, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con esa rubia, entró en su salón, siendo recibido por una pequeña sonrisa de parte de cierta chica de ojos perlas, quien extrañamente, había sido la más amable con él, sonrió al ver que dentro también se encontraba su amigo de cabello negro, trató de no darle importancia a la presencia de cierta rubia, que le daba una sonrisa hipócrita, se acercó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, los saludó calurosamente, evitando acercarse de más a la novia de su amigo-Veo que han llegado temprano el día de hoy-Comentó, colocando su mochila en el asiento que acostumbraba ocupar-.

-Claro que si, mi padre nos trajo en su auto-Comentó Ino-.

-Naruto le sonrió-Me alegro por ello-Contestó con un poco de acidez-Creo que regresaré cuando la clase comience, Iruka me pidió que fuera a buscarle-Salió del lugar, dejando al Uchiha con el ceño levemente hundido, miró a las dos chicas-.

-¿Por qué va tanto con Iruka-san?, debería dejarlo en paz para que él pueda trabajar-Vociferó Ino, obteniendo la mirada de Hinata-.

-Hmp, Iruka es el tutor de Naruto, son primos lejanos, es la única familia que tienen ambos-Comentó, tratando de dejar fuera todo lo relevante sobre el tema, sabía que no debía hablar mucho sobre ello-.

-_¿Con que parientes eh?, creo que esto me servirá de algo-_Las clases siguieron su curso, mientras que ella ideaba la mejor manera de sacar a ese rubio intruso de ese lugar, y si se pudiera, de cualquiera que tuviera algo que ver con él, la campana que indicaba el final de esa clase se escuchó por todo el instituto, indicando a los miembros de ese salón, que su clase de historia comenzaba, unos pocos comenzaron a platicar, esperando por el siguiente profesor, mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos-.

-Ne Ino, ¿qué te sucede el día de hoy?, has estado demasiado pensativa, ¿estas preocupada por el examen de ayer?-Levanto la cabeza, para encontrarse con su amiga de rosada cabellera, sonrió abiertamente, recobrando su humor normal-.

-Claro que no, tengo el suficiente autoestima como para saber que lo pasaré, además, no es como que necesite obtener una buena puntuación para estar aquí jeje-Comentó, mirando disimuladamente hacia donde el rubio platicaba animadamente con su novio, eso le causo un poco de molestia, pero trato de disfrazarla, sonrió a Sakura, quien la miraba de manera extraña-¿Qué?-Preguntó-.

-No te agrada Naruto, ¿cierto?-Preguntó directamente, haciendo que la rubia la mirara por unos minutos-Ino, es fácil darse cuenta, no te agrada, ¿es por la forma en la que se encuentra dentro de la escuela?-.

-Hum, Sakura, sabes que me desagradan las personas que tratan de aparentar ser lo que no son, ese chico quiere aparentar ser un niño rico, y el hecho de que Shizune-san le haya ayudado a ello, le hace sentirse uno-Dejó de hablar por unos momentos-Tengo que hacer algo, y tú me ayudaras-Señaló, sorprendiendo a la chica-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?-Preguntó con precaución, no era bueno hacer enojar a su amiga, mucho menos caerle mal, podía hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, con tal de vengarse de esa persona-.

-En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de cabello azul claro, quien se posicionó en su escritorio, se trataba del maestro de historia, Mizuki-Buen día, quiero que se sienten en silencio en su lugar, el día de hoy veremos una película relacionada al tema que estamos viendo, así que no quiero estar llamándoles la atención-Apagó las luces del salón, y se acercó al cañon que se encontraba detrás este, encendiéndolo, y colocando la película, al hacer esto, miro nuevamente a sus estudiantes-El tema vendrá en su próximo examen, así que véanla atentamente-Y dicho esto, salio del salón, Naruto miró esto con extrañes, pero parecía que los demás alumnos estaban acostumbrados a ser abandonados viendo películas en el salón-.

-Y-Comenzó a hablar, mientras la película comenzaba-¿Qué tema exactamente estaban viendo?-Sasuke le miró por unos momentos-.

-Alejandro Magno-Comentó desinteresadamente mirando hacia el frente, mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza, Naruto conocía es tema, Alejandro fue el fundador de las Alejandrías, que eran dirigidas por Aristóteles en esos tiempo, y tenian copias de pergaminos con información recabada, Alejando había fundado las Alejandrías en los lugares que había conquistado gracias a su ingenio en batalla, giro su vista a la pantalla cuando un grito se escuchó, abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que se trataba, y claro, si se trataba de demostrar la inteligencia de Alejandro en batalla, que mejor manera de demostrar la batalla misma, cerró los ojos con fuerza, antes de que la peor parte de las batallas comenzará: el derramamiento de sangre, y se puso de pie, tropezando con su escritorio, pero no le dio importancia, salió lo más rápido posible del salón, sintiendo las miradas curiosas de los demás sobre él, se dirigió presuroso afuera, lejos de donde pudiera ver a la causante de sus miedos-.

-Kuso-Murmuró el azabache, siguiendo a su amigo, mientras todos los demás comenzaban a murmurar, escuchó como alguien más se ponía de pie, pero lo ignoró, y siguió su camino tras de su amigo, había olvidado completamente el pequeño problema de la hemofobia, lo encontró con la cabeza recargada en un pasillo, mientras sus manos cubrían esta, se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó simplemente, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio, miró tras de si al escuchar que alguien se detenía, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la chica de cabello azul, enarcó una ceja cuando ella lo miró, haciendo que esta bajará la cabeza un poco apenada, sacudió un poco la cabeza, antes de ver nuevamente a su amigo-Naruto, creo que esta vez, si fue suficiente, hablaré con Iruka, debe saber que aún sufres de eso-Naruto negó rápidamente, separándose de la pared y encarándolo-.

-Tú no le dirás nada, él no sabrá nada, y nada de esto pasó-Declaró, dándose cuenta en ese instante de la presencia de la chica, bajó la cabeza, y volvió a recargarse en la pared-.

-¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?, t-tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo-Preguntó, recibiendo la mirada del pelinegro, ya que el rubio seguía escondiendo el rostro-.

-Dejó salir un gran suspiro, mientras miraba al rubio-Tiene hemofobia, creo que salió antes de ver algo, o en estos momentos estaríamos en la enfermería, con el idiota desmayado o algo así-Hinata miró preocupada al rubio, mientras se acercaba a él-.

-¿Y-ya estas bien?-Preguntó, el chico asintió-.

-No tienen por que preocuparse por mi, regresen al salón, ya veré que hago en este tiempo-Sasuke lo miró por un rato-.

-¿Estas seguro que no viste nada?, por que si lo hiciste, no te puedo dejar solo, comenzaras a ponerte como idiota a gritar o a desmayarte-Naruto levantó nuevamente la cabeza, encarándolo duramente-.

-Te dije que estoy bien, vete de una vez idiota-**Si, dile que se vaya, tienes suficiente con su estúpida novia como para soportarle a él también-**Naruto miró un poco molesto al frente mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, negando un poco, Hinata se acercó a él y le miro un poco preocupada-En serio Sasuke, Hinata, estaré bien, regresen antes de que el profesor lo haga, no quiero que les llamé la atención por mi culpa-Les regaló una sonrisa-Además, necesito que alguien me resuma la película-Sin decir más, comenzó a caminar por el corredor, sin quitar las manos de su cabeza, y negando de vez en cuando, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara atentamente-.

-¿H-hay algo que te preocupe, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó de repente la ojiperla, sacando de el extraño trance de pensamientos en los que se había adentrado el chico-.

-Miró a la chica al lado de él por unos momentos-_Ella había dicho que el dobe le había gustado desde que lo vio-_Sonrió levemente, ideando la manera de que ese conocimiento pudiera ayudarle, haciendo a la chica cuestionarse aún más si algo sucedía-_Tal vez, es eso lo que le falta al dobe, alguien que lo quiera, y le ayude un poco_-Dejó de sonreír-Hinata, te diré lo que sucede, pero…prométeme que ayudarás al dobe-Ella sintió inmediatamente-.

¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó temerosa-¿Tiene que ver con él?-Sasuke asintió-.

-Miró a su alrededor, para ver si no había nadie en el lugar, pero después de eso, el mismo trató de darse un golpe, esa era una de las horas de clase, no había razón de que alguien más estuviera ahí-Mira, se que algo sucede con Naruto, pero el no ha querido decirme-Comenzó-Estoy un poco preocupado por él, y creo que su problema con la sangre esta empeorando-Ella asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle-Hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie, pero te lo confiare a ti-Se detuvo un momento, le había prometido que no diría nada, pero…si había la posibilidad de ayudarle, lo haría-Hace algunos meses, antes de que entrará a este lugar…algo extraño sucedió, el idiota estaba enfermo, pero no quería preocupar a Iruka, así que trató de actuar normalmente, pero…se desmayo, fue en ese momento, que lo conocí-.

-¿A quién conociste?-Comenzaba a perderse en esa conversación-.

-Creo que Naruto tiene un problema más grave que su hemofobia, pero…creo que ambas están ligadas-Hinata asintió, comenzaba a preocuparla con todo eso-Naruto tiene una doble personalidad, ese día, pude conocerla, es…es como si fuera Naruto, pero a la vez, no, es una persona más violenta y parece que tuviera un gran rencor dentro de él, tal vez es lo que Naruto teme mostrar, creo que habla con él a veces, y estoy seguro, que sostiene su cabeza por que esa cosa le estaba diciendo algo que no le agradó-.

-Y, y ¿sa-sabes que causó su problema?-Sasuke negó-.

-No, él no sabe nada, y por lo que tengo entendido, Iruka cree que su miedo a la sangre era el único problema, pero Naruto le ha hecho creer que lo ha superado-Hinata sonrió, mirando al ojinegro-.

-Sasuke-kun, um, ¿podrías darme un pequeño resumen de la película después?-El chico asintió, antes de que ella comenzara a correr, sonrió levemente, esperaba que ella pudiera ayudarle, por lo menos, más de lo poco que él había hecho-Pero…si continua de esa manera, tendré que tomar medidas extremas, no puedo dejar que el idiota siga empeorando-.

----------------------------

-Caminaba frenéticamente por toda su oficina, sin mirar a ningún lugar que no fuera el piso, sin importarle la cara de fastidio de su amigo al ser ignorado por él, se detuvo un momento y encaró al peligris-Son dos días, Kakashi, dos días desde que supe que estaba vivo, y aún no se ha sabido nada de él, si tan solo mis padres me hubieran dicho cuando se enteraron, él ya estaría con nosotros, aquel día en que lo vi, lo hubiera traído conmigo-Se calló por unos momentos, dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana, que daba una perfecta vista de toda la ciudad, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos-.

-¿Piensa decirle a su hija?, creo que sería buena idea el que ella también lo supiera, los adolescentes son los que se mantienen más tiempo fuera, y si estas seguro de que él vive en Konoha, seguramente tenga la oportunidad de encontrárselo alguna vez-Minato le miró, sin una expresión completamente descifrable, haciendo preocupar un poco a su amigo-¿Qué sucede?-.

-No quiero preocuparla, le diré, cuando lo hayamos encontrado-Declaró, sentándose por fin en su escritorio, miró algunos papeles que se encontraban en ese lugar, y suspiró con algo de resignación, comenzó a hojearlos-.

-¿Quién está investigando su localización?, o la de esos chicos que estaban hablando de él-El rubio volvió a suspirar-.

-Mi padre contacto a un investigador, en estos momentos, se encuentra en Suna, solamente saben los nombres de dos de ellos, Karin y Juugo, al tercero, no recuerdan su nombre, así que, lo más probable, es que en unos días, tengamos información de ellos-Kakashi asintió-.

-Me parece un poco excesivo que sus padres se hayan sumado a la búsqueda, y que a usted lo dejen en el trabajo Minato-sempai, Tsunade-sama encontrará con mucho trabajo en el instituto-Esas palabras fueron como un rayo para Minato, quien comenzó a buscar entre los papeles algo que el ojinegro no tenía idea-.

-Aquí está-Murmuró, sacando una hoja de color blanco, con varias letras a computadora en ella-Kakashi, estás reasignado temporalmente de tus actividades-El peligris tomó la hoja sin comprender, y cuando terminó de leerla, dirigió su mirada con un poco de irritación, a su superior-.

-¿Está bromeando, no?-Minato negó con una sonrisa-Es demasiado trabajo para mi-.

-Pero alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de él, y no tengo a nadie de más confianza que tú, además, si mi madre se entera que deje a alguien más en ese puesto, es capaz de golpearme-Kakashi se hundió en su asiento-Te prometo, que cuando mi madre regrese a su puesto, te daré unas buenas vacaciones-Sonrió al ver la cara de resignación de su amigo, se puso de pie y abandonó su escritorio-Comenzaras a trabajar desde este momento, vamos de una vez, mi trabajo puede esperar un poco-.

----------------------------

-Le costó un poco el poder encontrarle, pero después de varios minutos buscándole, lo halló en el techo del instituto, sentado en un rincón, mirando atentamente las canchas que se encontraban en el patio del lugar, lentamente, y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomó asiento junto a él, sin lograr que el rubio girara a verla, tras esperar algunos minutos a que él dijera algo, se armó con un poco de valor, y comenzó, esperando que lo que iba a decir no arruinará más las cosas-¿S-Sabes Naruto-kun?, cu-cuando yo era más pequeña, e-era una niña demasiado tímida, peor de lo que soy ahora, m-mi primo Neji, siempre me decía q-que debería tratar de abrirme más a las personas, y g-gracias a que regresamos a Japón hace unos años, pude hacerlo-Se quedó callada por unos momentos-C-cuando me hice amiga de Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, y los demás, c-comencé a sentirme más tranquila con ellos, ya que trataban de ayudarme en lo que fuera necesario-Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico-A-así que s-si quieres alguien con quien hablar de tu problema, pu-puedes hablar conmigo, trataré de ayudarte en lo que este a mi alcance-Fue en ese instante, en que Naruto decidió encararla, y para alegría de la chica, lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Gracias, por ser tan buena conmigo-Declaró, sonriendo, mirándola atentamente, un nuevo sonrojo invadió la cara de la chica, mientras el rubio se ponía de pie, y le ayudaba a ella a hacerlo-Es hora de regresar a clases, no quiero que nos llamen la atención en la siguiente-Ella asintió, y ambos comenzaron su regreso al aula, él, mirando de reojo a la sonrojada chica, que miraba hacia otra dirección-_Es agradable estar junto a ella-_Pensó con alegría, le agradaba que por lo menos, no estaba del lado de esa molesta rubia-.

------------------------------------------------

-Caminó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, siendo seguido de cerca de un aburrido peligris, hicieron su camino directamente a la oficina de su madre, encontrándose con una confusa pelinegra, y un curioso castaño, sonrió a ellos, mientras hacia una reverencia, la cual fue contestada inmediatamente-Minato-san, es una sorpresa verlo-Declaró la pelinegra, mientras él sonreía-.

-Es un placer para mí estar aquí-Contesto, mirando con detenimiento al castaño, era la primera vez que lo veía en el lugar, no era que acostumbrara visitar el lugar de trabajo de su madre, pero-.

-Ah, Minato-san, me imagino que no ha conocido a Iruka, lleva trabajando con nosotros desde hace algunos meses-Miró al castaño-Iruka-kun, él es el hijo de Tsunade-sama-.

-Es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Umino Iruka-Hizo una reverencia-.

-Namikaze Minato, es un placer igualmente-Miró nuevamente al de la cicatriz, el nombre de esa persona le parecía familiar, pero, por más que trataba de recordarlo, no lograba recordar de donde-.

-¿Ah sucedido algo malo con Tsunade-sama?-Preguntó de pronto la pelinegra, recibiendo inmediatamente una negación de parte del peligris-.

-No, pero si es de ella de quien vengo a hablarles-Los dos lo miraron con curiosidad-Bueno, no exactamente de ella-Señaló al peligris enmascarado tras de si, quien sonrió-Mi madre estará ausente del lugar, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero…me encargó que buscará a alguien que pudiera sustituir sus deberes en este lugar-Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo-Hatake Kakashi se hará cargo de lo que sea necesario, y me mantendrá al tanto de todo lo que suceda-.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos-Comentó con algo de pereza, no le animaba en lo absoluto el tener que trabajar en ese lugar, aunque sea solamente temporal-.

-Espero que puedan ponerlo al corriente con su deber-Pidió nuevamente el Namikaze-.

-Será un placer hacerlo-Contesto el castaño, esta vez, fue su turno de mirar al rubio, algo le inquietaba mucho de ese sujeto, desvió su mirada, tratando de no ser descortés, pero la inquietud seguía ahí-_Ese señor…tiene un gran parecido con Naruto_-.

---------------------------

-Los alumnos del salón comenzaron a salir, ella se puso de pie, al ver que el rubio odioso estaba incluido con los demás, se acercó a su novio, quien guardaba sus libretas dentro de su mochila, le sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo miraba-Es hora de irnos Sasuke-kun-Declaró, mientras él tomaba su mano-Me acompañaras a mi casa, ¿cierto?-Pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico-.

-Entonces, me agradará llevarlos a ambos-Una voz declaró, haciendo sonreír a la pareja, Ino soltó la mano del ojinegro, para correr a abrazar a su padre, el cual se encontraba en la puerta-.

-Minato-san-Saludó cortésmente, recibiendo una sonrisa de la cara del padre de su novia-.

-Me gustará llevarlos a casa, después de todo, parecer ser que tengo el día libre-Miró a cierta ojiperla, quien se acababa de colocar junto a su hija, al ver la mirada del rubio sobre ella, hizo una leve reverencia-Me encantará llevarte a ti también-Ella sonrió apenadamente-.

-M-muchas gracias por su oferta, p-pero, había quedado de irme junto con alguien, y debo marcharme antes de que me deje-Hizo una nueva reverencia-Fue un gusto verle de nuevo Minato-san-Y salió corriendo, dejando a un confuso rubio-.

-Bien, será mejor irnos chicos-.

----------------------------------------

-La hora de la salida había llegado, todos los estudiantes salían gustosos de sus respectivos salones, Naruto se dirigió directamente a la salida, no pensaba quedarse esperando nuevamente al pelinegro, ya que las dos ultimas veces que lo había hecho, este se iba con su novia, dejándolo marchar solo a su casa, cuando estaba por salir del instituto, escucho a alguien corriendo detrás suyo, giro rápidamente, sonriendo al instante, había olvidado a la chica que lo estaba acompañando esos dos días, le parecía extraño de ella, el viajar por el tren siendo una persona rica, pero le agradaba viajar con alguien, ya que Iruka salía regularmente, un par de horas después que él, vio como la ojiperla se detenía a su lado-Gomen Hinata, pensé que el día de hoy te irías junto con Ino-Ella negó-.

-N-no, de todos modos, su padre vino a recogerla-Ambos comenzaron a caminar, con un silencio rodeándolos, Naruto la miró por unos momentos, antes de comenzar a hablar-.

-Ne Hinata-Llamó, haciendo que la atención de la chica se centrara en él-Se me hace demasiado extraño, que una persona proveniente de una familia como la tuya, viaje en tren, teniendo la posibilidad de que un chofer la recoja cuando salga de la escuela-Ella bajó un poco la mirada, causando una leve preocupación en el rubio-¿Dije algo malo?, si fue así, discúlpame-Ella volvió a negar-.

-N-no, no fue nada malo-Comentó, elevando nuevamente la cabeza-Es solo que…no me gusta mucho la forma en que los sirvientes tratan a mi familia, es como si nos consideraran superiores a ellos, por eso, no me agrada que vengan a recogerme, el chofer de mi padre nos trata como sus amas, y eso no me gusta, prefiero caminar, de esa manera, por lo menos, puedo descansar un poco de todo ese trato-Naruto asintió, a él tampoco le gustaría ser tratado de esa manera, solamente por que tu padre es una persona de dinero-.

-Pero…-Volvió a hablar-¿Tu padre no se molesta, por que llegues un poco más tarde?-Ella negó nuevamente-.

-Nunca esta en casa, solamente la servidumbre, mi hermana pequeña, y mi primo, aunque ellos regularmente van a las casas de sus amigos, siempre estoy sola en casa-Naruto la miró con una sonrisa-.

-Entonces, el día de hoy no lo estarás-Comentó-Me acompañaras a comer en mi casa, velo como una manera de agradecerte la amabilidad que me has demostrado-Ella le miró con los ojos abiertos, levemente sonrojada-.

-_¿M-me está invitando a ir a su casa, nosotros solos?-._

-Bueno, comprendo que no te parezca, estas acostumbrada a comer algo elegante, tal vez será en otra ocasión-Sonrió, mientras ella negaba-.

-N-no, m-me encantara acompañarte-.

----------------------------------------------

-Minato-san lo había dejado justo en la perta de su casa, entró con calma, sabía que dentro de su casa se encontraría con su hermano, y seguramente alguno de sus amigos, entró en la sala, donde la voz de su hermano mayor se encontraba, enarcó una ceja al ver que lo llamaba a acercarse, mientras él se encontraba hablando por teléfono-Mira, acaba de llegar, en seguida te lo comunico-Le escuchó decir, mientras tomaba el teléfono que este le ofrecía, le dio una mirada interrogante, preguntándole mudamente de quien se trataba, el Uchiha mayor se encogió de hombros, comenzando a subir a su habitación-Un viejo amigo-Murmuró al fin, antes de perderse en las escaleras-

-Rodó los ojos, siempre sucedía lo mismo, tomó un poco de aire, y contestó-Habla Sasuke-Comunicó, escuchando al instante un pequeño grito-.

-_¿Dónde has estado idiota?, hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos contigo desde la mañana-_Hizo una pequeña mueca al reconocer la voz-.

-Estaba en la escuela idiota, en el mismo lugar en el que deberías haber estado tú-Declaró con fastidio-.

-_No, los demás y yo estamos en Konoha, no hemos ido a la escuela desde ayer, hay una emergencia, y necesitamos hacerte una pregunta, y pedirte ayuda-_Varios ruidos comenzaron a escucharse de otro lado, como si estuvieran discutiendo-.

-¿Qué clase de emergencia?-Preguntó, mientras esperaba a que alguien contestará-.

-_Sasuke-kun-_Era la voz chillona de una mujer-_¿Sabes algo de Naruto?-_Preguntó, confundiendo aun más al ojinegro-.

-Pensé que el dobe les había contado, él esta viviendo aquí en Konoha-Un suspiro de alivio escapó de la boca de la chica-.

-_Necesitamos que nos lleves con él, te esperaremos en la estación del tren-_Esa era la voz de otro hombre-.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente?-Preguntó, estos tontos comenzaban a alterarle-.

-_Solo encuéntranos en ese lugar, por favor-_Y la llamada se corto, dejando al chico igual de confundido que al principio-.

-------------------------------

-Había terminando la comida con la ayuda de la chica, le había sorprendido demasiado el hecho de que ella supiera cocinar aún mejor que él, ahora, ambos se disponían a comer, sentados cada uno en la pequeña mesa del comedor-Me alegra saber que sabes cocinar, te aseguro que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela no lo hacen-Ella asintió, un claro ejemplo de ello eran sus dos amigas, que dependían de se madre y cocinero-Serás una buena esposa cuando te cases-Declaró, sirviendo los platos, ella bajó la cabeza completamente sonrojada, la puerta de entrada comenzó a ser tocada desesperadamente, Naruto miró con un poco de fastidio-Voy a ver de quien se trata-Se levantó con rudeza, no le agradaba que las personas fueran tan desesperadas, bueno, él era una de ellas, pero no llamaba a la puerta de las personas de esa manera, abrió la puerta con enojo, encontrándose inmediatamente en el piso, con una persona encima suyo, y solamente conocía a alguien que seria capaz de hacer eso-Karin, bájate por favor-Pidió, mientras alguien le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-.

-¡Naruto!, tú idiota-Comenzó la chica, él desvió la mirada, sonriendo a tres serios muchachos de pie en su puerta-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te mudabas?, ¿por qué no nos hiciste por lo menos una llamada?, estaba preocupada por ti-Declaró, lanzándose sobre él, y llorando en su hombro, Naruto miró a los demás, indicándoles entrar, caminó lentamente, sin despegar a la chica de su cuello, hacia donde había dejado sola a la ojiperla, al legar ahí, le sonrió a la de cabellos azules, quien bajó la mirada, con un poco de tristeza, la cual él no notó, por tratar de separar a la pelirroja-.

-Hinata, no sabía que estarías aquí-Comentó sorprendido el Uchiha, la verdad no se esperaba que la chica estuviera ahí, y menos con el espectáculo de la molesta de Karin frente a ella-.

-Tsk, cuatro ojos, deja en paz a Naruto, su novia esta aquí-Declaró el de dientes filosos, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga-.

_-¿Yo su novia?_-Se preguntó con un poco de alegría-_Espera, ¿qué esa chica no es su novia?-._

_-_Ella no es mi novia Suigetsu, es mi amiga, se llama Hinata-Defendió Naruto-.

_-_La de lentes se separó lentamente del rubio, quien le sonreía-Naruto, lo siento, fue culpa nuestra, estábamos hablando de lo estúpido que eres por irte sin despedirte, ellos nos escucharon, y ahora, nos están buscando, ya fueron a mi casa, pero me las ingenie para que no me vieran-Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke tenian la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostros, el rubio miró al Uchiha, quien se encogió de hombros-.

-A mi no me veas, no quisieron explicarme nada, solo me dijeron que los buscara en la estación-Resignado, miró a los otros dos chicos, que se habían mantenido callados-.

-Lo sentimos Naruto, pero…tenemos que darte una mala noticia-Comenzó el de cabellos naranjas, preocupando a los que estaban ignorantes del tema-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Naruto, comenzando a preocuparse por el silencio del mayor-.

-Los idiotas del orfanato te están buscando-Declaró finalmente el de cabellos azules, sorprendiendo a los dos pelinegros y al rubio-.

-¿Q-qué?-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Uff, aquí esta el capitulo siete, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿muy malo?, bien, si es así, discúlpenme, el principio me salio medio forzado, debido a mi depre, pero, espero que por lo menos algo de este les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, y tratare de escribir los capítulos de mis demás fics, en esta semana estarán, ya comencé con el de dimensión paralela, les doy las gracias a todos los que han comentado sobre la historia, nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

El camino a la escuela nunca antes se le había hecho tan tedioso como en ese día, claro está, era la misma rutina de siempre, Minato-san había pasado a recogerla junto con Ino-chan, Sakura-chan también se encontraba en el auto, ambas se encontraban platicando, pero ella no, ella solamente mantenía la cabeza en otro lugar y tiempo, el lugar; el departamento del rubio Uzumaki, el tiempo: el día anterior.

Flash back

_**-**_El silencio era sumamente pesado dentro del departamento, Naruto miraba algo preocupado a sus amigos, mientras la ojiperla entre ellos los miraba interrogante, no entendía de lo que se estaba hablando-¿Cómo saben eso?-Preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de calmar un poco, el claro estado de alteración de su amigo-.

-Hace unos días, estábamos hablando dentro de una cafetería, fue ahí cuando nos escucharon hablar de Naruto, se acercaron a preguntarnos si sabíamos donde vivías, nos fuimos antes de que pudieran sacarnos algo-Sasuke se quedó callado, eso no era nada bueno-.

-Además, han comenzado a buscarnos en nuestras casas-Habló está vez Juugo-Ya han ido a la de Karin, por eso, no hemos ido a la escuela en estos días, tratando de evitarlos-Todos vieron como el rubio comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la palma de la mano derecha-.

-¡Naruto!-Demandó el Uchiha, deteniendo su mano con severidad-Cálmate-Pidió, mirando la exasperación en el rostro del rubio-.

-Yo sabia, tarde o temprano le traeré problemas a Iruka-Murmuró con voz baja, yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, manteniéndose en un profundo silencio, Hinata lo miraba con algo de preocupación, miró a Sasuke y los demás amigos del rubio-.

-¿Q-qué es lo que sucede?, ¿qué t-tienen que ver las personas de un orfanato con N-Naruto-kun?-La atmósfera se volvió cada vez más densa, mientras los amigos del rubio miraban a este, quien se mantenía callado, mirando hacia la nada, sumido en profundo pensamiento, Sasuke dejo ir un profundo suspiro, encarando a la ojiperla-.

-Lo que te voy a decir, no debe salir de nosotros-Hinata trago saliva, al parecer, eso era de suma importancia-Naruto e Iruka vivían juntos en un orfanato, un verdadero infierno en lugar de orfanato-Comenzó-Cuando Iruka tuvo la mayoría de edad, salio de ese lugar, dejando sólo a Naruto ahí, pocos años después, el encargado de ese lugar, corrió a Naruto de ahí, claro, después de haberlo golpeado hasta el punto de que apenas podía caminar, Iruka lo encontró, y decidió que se quedaría con él, Naruto vive con Iruka, pero no correctamente, si esos sujetos deciden que buscarlo es la mejor idea para, no se que cosa se les ocurra, pueden llevárselo fácilmente-Nuevamente se hizo silencio, la Hyuga miró con algo de tristeza y preocupación al aún ausente Naruto-.

-Por eso venimos, no podemos permitir que él regrese a ese lugar-Habló seriamente la de lentes, mientras todos veían como finalmente el rubio se ponía de pie y los encaraba-.

-Yo no regresaré a ese lugar, no quiero regresar ahí-Dijo con firmeza, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su determinación, sus ojos mostraban un extraño color violeta, nada característicos en él, el detalle fue pasado por alto por parte de los demás, pero no para Sasuke, quien comenzaba a preocuparse por todo eso-Si el señor Kawamura cree que me dejaré mover a su antojo nuevamente, le demostraré lo contrario, y más le vale no encontrarse conmigo-Murmuró lo último en voz baja, sin que los demás lo escucharán, mientras sonreía abiertamente, él no era como Naruto, no se dejaría manipular por ese sujeto nuevamente-.

-Será mejor avisarle también a Iruka, debe estar enterado-Un movimiento brusco después, y el cuello de su camisa estaba sujetado por los brazos del Uzumaki, quien le miraba con algo de enfado-.

-Nadie le dirá nada a Iruka, ¿entendiste Sasuke?-El pelinegro lo miró con algo de molestia, definitivamente, no le agradaba esta personalidad del rubio, este se separo de él al ver el asentimiento por parte del pelinegro-Ustedes deben regresar a sus casas, yo arreglare esto, tratare de irme algunos días de aquí, seguramente Deidara y Sasori necesiten ayudantes nuevamente, estarán encantados de recibirme-Un tinte azul inundó las caras de los que conocían a esos dos, preguntándose que tan desesperado o desquiciado se encontraba el chico como para decir aquello-.

Fin flash back

-Tan sumida en sus recuerdos se encontraba que ya estaba dentro del salón de clases y no se había dado cuenta de como llego hasta ahí, sin querer enterarse de ello, caminó directamente a su asiento correspondiente, encontrando en el lugar, tanto al rubio como a su amigo, les sonrió tímidamente, recibiendo una sonrisa de igual magnitud de parte de ambos, al dejar de verles, bajó la cabeza, se sentía sumamente impotente, se decía, inclusive a sus amigos, que el rubio le gustaba, pero...no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, no sabia que podría hacer ella, era una completa inútil en ese tema, tomó asiento finalmente, escuchó en silencio la plática que sus dos amigas sostenían junto a ella, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto-Entonces, ¿en verdad lo hiciste?-Preguntó la pelirosa, quien se veía sumamente preocupada-.

-Si, te dije que lo haría, de alguna manera tengo que comenzar, no puedo permitir que siga aquí, paseándose como si perteneciera al instituto-Visiblemente, la rubia se veía decidida a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, pero en realidad no tenía ánimos de enterarse de ello tampoco, pero lo que si le llamó la atención, era el aspecto de tristeza en el rostro de la ojiverde, se acercó a ella, y la miro atentamente-.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué te sucede?-Preguntó, haciendo que la chica se mostrara un poco más preocupada, pasando un poco de tiempo, la chica hizo una pequeña mueca, pero contestó-.

-Hay Hinata, es algo complicado-Con simplemente decir aquello, tanto la peliazul como la rubia se sentaron frente a ella, queriendo escuchar lo que había pasado-.

-¿Qué es frentuda?, cuéntanos de una vez-Pidió, haciendo que la chica bajará la cabeza-.

-El día de ayer, Shino-kun y yo terminamos-Soltó, mirando con ojos llorosos hacia el frente-Dijo, que no se sentía seguro en esta relación, y que prefería que fuéramos amigos-Pequeñas gotas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras ambas chicas la abrazaban-.

-No debes preocuparte por eso-Comenzó la rubia-Eso sucede muchas veces con los novios, siempre sienten que deben ser nuestros amigos, olvídalo, tengo una cosa que hará que te olvides completamente de eso-Sonrió con algo de maldad, haciendo que la ojiperla se preguntará de que se trataba, pero la Haruno si sabia que era, y no le agradaba en absoluto, la puerta del salón fue abierta por el profesor de historia, de quien correspondía la primera clase, todos los alumnos presentes tomaron asiento, esperando por el inicio de la clase, Mizuki miró atentamente a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose en una cabellera rubia, su rostro se frunció visiblemente, mientras aclaraba la garganta-.

-Uzumaki, quiero que me acompañe, debemos aclarar un asunto-Naruto se puso de pie, sin comprender de que se trataba, el de cabellos azules miró al grupo-Necesito que preparen el reporte de la película de ayer-Con eso, tanto el pelinegro como el rubio supieron de que trataba, alguien había comentado lo de ayer-.

-_Maldición, y tenia que ser ahora-_Pensó el Uchiha, apretando los puños de sus manos, tratando de evitar levantarse a seguir a su amigo, desde el día anterior, se había dado cuenta que su amigo se había puesto mal con lo que sus amigos les habían informado, hasta el punto de que la otra personalidad del chico se había hecho presente, tomando posesión del cuerpo del ojiazul hasta momentos indeterminados, ya que al llegar a la escuela, pudo notar que aún este se encontraba presente, y con lo que sucedía ahora, no estaba seguro que el rubio pudiera mantenerse calmado, sea lo que fuera que el profesor Mizuki tuviera que hablar con él, esperaba que no alterara demasiado a su amigo-.

-Ambos salieron del salón de clases, caminando en silencio por los pasillos, Naruto no miraba al historiador, no sabía que es lo que este quería decirle, pero sea lo que fuera, estaba seguro quien era la persona que había abierto la boca, el profesor se detuvo en un pasillo deshabitado, y miró duramente al ojiazul-Bien, creo que esto es lo suficientemente lejos de tus compañeros-Miró con desprecio al chico-Me he enterado que el día de ayer saliste de la clase apenas me ausente, no me interesa la razón de ello, pero te advierto, no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar, desde un principio supe que no era buena idea dejar que un becado estuviera en mi clase, no mereces siquiera el hecho de pisar este instituto, y aun así, te atreves a hacer lo que se te de la gana-Naruto solamente lo miraba, su ceño ligeramente fruncido-Pero bueno, ¿qué mas se podía esperar de alguien que entro aquí gracias a la influencia de su tutor?, a nadie le consta que te hayas ganado el lugar aquí-La mirada en el rostro del estudiante no variaba-.

-Y lo que yo no logro comprender, es si usted es un verdadero profesor o un títere de la señorita Namikaze, por que si en verdad solamente me ha traído para insultarme sobre mi estado en este lugar, no creo que se merezca tampoco su puesto aquí, y en verdad, si una persona tan idiota como usted comienza a molestarme por mis actitudes, no me interesa siquiera justificarme, por que en realidad no le interesa lo que sucedió ayer, así que si no tiene palabras que decir que no sean estupideces de su parte, regresaré al salón de clases-Dando media vuelta, con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, el Uzumaki regreso al salón, dejando a un completamente molesto Mizuki-.

-No sabes en lo que te has metido-Murmuró, siguiendo al chico-.

-Naruto entró en el salón, recibiendo las miradas de todos al hacerlo, pues este llegaba con una sonrisa, acercándose al puesto de Sasuke-¿Qué sucedió dobe?-Preguntó este, al ver a su amigo frente suyo-.

-Solamente una persona sumamente comunicativa, eso es todo-Estiro su mano-Necesito tu teléfono, debo encargarme de algunas cosas-Con algo de desconfianza el pelinegro hizo lo que se le pidió, entregando al aparato al rubio, viendo como el peliazul entraba algo enfadado-Por cierto Sasuke, dile a tu querida noviecita, que su amenaza no esta funcionando-Y diciendo esto, comenzó a salir nuevamente del salón, mirando burlonamente al profesor-.

---------------------------

-Un sonriente rubio caminó con teléfono en mano dentro de aquel salón, donde el pelirrojo se encontraba tallando algunos bloques de madera, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio llamó su atención, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle-¿Ahora que has hecho Deidara?-El mencionado sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose a él, mientras dejaba el aparato en su respectivo lugar-.

-He conseguido un ayudante para los próximos días-El pelirrojo elevo una ceja en forma de cuestionamiento-El enano rubio se ha ofrecido a venir a ayudarnos en lo que tengamos por hacer, dice que llegará a más tardar mañana en la tarde, dice que él e Iruka se han mudado a Konoha-Sasori comenzó a reír levemente, sin deshacer su pose de seriedad-.

-Ya tenemos un nuevo conejillo de indias, tenemos que ir a comprar un poco de material-Deidara asintió pensativo, llamando nuevamente la atención del pelirrojo-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó con algo de enfado, no le agradaba que el rubio se la pasará pensando cosas, siempre lo metían en problemas-.

-Solamente me preguntaba...¿crees que Iruka sepa de esto?, digo la última vez que el chico se ofreció para ser nuestro ayudante-modelo, Iruka nos dijo que era demasiado peligroso el rodearlo de madera y pólvora, y que no dejaría nuevamente al chico unirse a nuestro arte, me parece sumamente extraño que ahora Naruto diga que vendrá a ayudarnos-El artista conocido como Sasori de las arenas rojas, dio media vuelta, continuando con el tallado de su madera-.

-No te preocupes por eso Deidara, de cualquier manera, el chico nos será de utilidad, no comiences a cuestionarte con las razones de ello, solo planifica lo que haremos con él, tal vez, cuando venga, podremos terminar el modelo humano de tu pequeña bomba de fuegos artificiales-El rubio quito la cara pensativa, poniendo una sonriente-.

-Tienes razón Sasori-sempai, iré a conseguir el material para ello, el chico no sabe lo que le espera al venir-.

---------------------

-El viernes había llegado impresionantemente rápido para algunos de ellos, siendo el caso de Naruto, ésta era su última clase del día, después de esto, partiría inmediatamente a la ciudad de Iwa, donde los amigos de Iruka vivían, lo único malo que pudo encontrar a ese día, fue el hecho de que la clase se tratara de Biología, que se encontraran en medio del laboratorio de ciencias, que tuviera que manejar un bisturí, siendo que tenia una gran cantidad de miedo a los efectos que ese artefacto pudiera tener en él, oh y cierto, el hecho de que su compañera de laboratorio resultara no ser otra que la querida novia de su amigo, y en serio, para nada ayudaba el hecho de que la personalidad del verdadero Naruto, se encontrara aún dormida-En verdad que este día no puede empeorar-Murmuró, sin importarle que la rubia a su lado escuchará aquello, la chica le miro amenazadoramente, tomando entre sus manos el delicado instrumento de medicina, que curiosamente, en esta ocasión era utilizado para cortar finamente la parte de una hoja para ser observado en el microscopio-.

-No es como que a mi me agrade estar en el mismo equipo del estúpido pobre del salón-Comentó, señalándolo superiormente con el bisturí-.

-Dejémonos de estúpidas conversaciones Namikaze, terminemos de una buena vez todo esto, tanto tú como yo queremos estar alejados del otro lo máximo posible-La rubia lo miró con fastidio, antes de sonreír, con una nueva idea en mente, el rubio enarco una ceja, para después negar con la cabeza y regresar a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente, definitivamente la rubia estaba loca, o chiflada, o como sea, si ambas palabras eran sinónimos, pues no le importaba, ahora solamente tenia que esperar que todo eso terminara, y dejaría que Naruto tomará nuevamente su lugar, comenzaba a molestarle el convivir con tantos mortales idiotas, no por nada, él era el rey de todos los demonios, no podía seguir conviviendo con humanos-.

-La sonrisa en la cara de la ojiazul no desapareció, ni siquiera por el hecho de ser ignorada por el rubio, miró atentamente el bisturí en su mano, y sonrió más anchamente, con un ligero carraspeo, llamó la irritada atención de su compañero-Lamento molestarte Uzumaki, pero quiero que hagas un corte a esto, mis uñas son demasiado grandes para hacerlo-Con un suspiro de fastidio, el rubio tomó el utensilio quirúrgico, preparándose mentalmente para utilizar el instrumento punzo cortante, acercó lentamente el bisturí hacia la hoja que se encontraba en la mesa, con extremo cuidado de no tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo, no quería desmayarse en ese lugar por su propia estupidez, hecho que desespero a la rubia, quien rápidamente colocó su mano en el lento trayecto de la cuchilla, provocando en ella una no muy profunda herida, pero si lo suficiente para que fuera notable, el rubio detuvo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, sintiendo como la otra personalidad, hasta ese momento dormida, trataba de gritar por el pequeño rastro de sangre que se asomaba en aquella mano, lo único coherente en ese momento para él, fue cerrar los ojos, esperando que el tonto de Naruto no fuera a desmayarse por eso-¡Mira lo que has hecho tonto!, por eso te dije que yo manejaría chillona voz de Ino llamó la atención de todos en aquel lugar, ocasionando que la profesora Anko, y algunos curiosos se acercaran al lugar, mirando el "accidente" que acababa de ocurrir-.

-Vaya Uzumaki, creo que no fue buena idea dejarlo trabajar con un instrumento tan "peligroso"-La de cabellos púrpuras comento con tono bromista, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de este-Por lo menos abre los ojos, enfrenta tus acciones-Exclamó, tomando entre sus manos la rojiza de la rubia-.

-¡No fue mi culpa!, ella atravesó la mano en mi camino-Un chillido por parte de la rubia, le obligó a cerrar más los ojos-.

-No te atrevas a llamarme mentirosa, Uzumaki, tendrás que pagar por esto ante mi abuela-Y diciendo esto, salió disparada del lugar, permitiéndole al rubio abrir los ojos-.

-Bien todos ustedes, regresen a sus respectivos lugares, el espectáculo terminó-Al escuchar a la profesora Mitarashi, todos regresaron a sentarse donde pertenecían, mientras ella miraba inquisitivamente al rubio-Creo que tendrás que ir ahora mismo a la dirección a aclarar esto, Ino puede ser muy persuasiva si es que logra hablar con la directora Tsunade-Con un ligero asentimiento, el rubio se quito la bata blanca que portaba, y salió en dirección de la oficina del director, pasando al lado de cierto Uchiha que lo miraba seriamente-.

-Esta vez, tu rubia tonta se ha pasado, en verdad-Salió del laboratorio, dejando al pelinegro con muchas cosas que pensar, al llegar a su destino, suspiró fuertemente antes de entrar a la oficina-_Es tu turno de afrontar tus tontos problemas, yo ya hice suficiente-_Cerró los ojos violetas, y al volverlos a abrir, ya no se trataba de los mismos, eran unos ojos azules completamente desorientados-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?-Preguntó a nadie en especial, se encogió de hombros, y decidió entrar a la puerta frente a él, después de todo, no era la primera vez que no recordaba la manera en la que llegaba a otros lugares-Creo que necesitaré un psicólogo muy pronto-Entró en el lugar, recibiendo inmediatamente varias miradas encima suyo, una pequeña gota apareció en su espalda, símbolo del innegable cuestionamiento al no saber la razón de aquello-.

-Veo que el otro involucrado ha hecho aparición-Comentó un sujeto con cubre bocas, alguien que verdaderamente no tenia el gusto de conocer-.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar, viendo como Iruka se acercaba a él con mirada seria, haciéndole tragar saliva-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la mirada de las cuatro personas en el lugar-.

-Naruto-kun-Comenzó la de cabellos oscuros, mirando de igual manera al rubio, sin darse cuenta del ligero cambio de actitud del peligris, quien había mirando con ojos abiertos al chico-Ino-chan nos ha informado de lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio, me supongo que lo hiciste sin intención alguna, pero, quiero que le pidas una disculpa, su mano va a estar vendada debido a eso-El rubio miro la mano de la chica, quien le miraba con superioridad, frunció el ceño, no tenia idea de lo que ellos decían-.

-Vamos Shizune-san, Kakashi, esto no puede pasarse por alto, él lo hizo con toda intención de lastimarme, inclusive, ya me había amenazado anteriormente-Su voz era afligida, haciendo que el rubio la mirara con un poco de odio, nada frecuente en las miradas que solía poner, lo que le indicaba a Iruka, que lo que la chica decía era mentira-.

-Lamento llevarle la contraria, Ino-san, pero conozco suficientemente bien a Naruto como para decirle que él no seria capaz de amenazar a alguien, especialmente a una mujer, _ya que extrañamente tiende a defenderlas excesivamente-_Quiso agregar, pero no era el momento de alabar al chico-.

-Y yo digo que usted solamente trata de encubrir las acciones de este tipo-El silencio reinó el lugar, hasta que nuevamente la voz de la rubia se hizo presente-Lo único que puedo sugerir para estos casos, es que ambos salgan de la escuela, ya que puede verse que ni siquiera Iruka-san es capaz de llevar acabo su papel como secretario de este lugar, y por supuesto, el chico no puede comportarse a la altura de esta institución-Su sonrisa era de autosuficiencia, mirando superiormente al rubio, se dio cuenta de que el castaño quería replicar a ello, pero la mano del rubio en su hombro lo detuvo-.

-Estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que digas que hice, pero no metas a Iruka en todo esto-Declaró con firmeza, haciendo sentir a la chica un poco de tristeza por lo que estaba haciendo, pero, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de su padre-.

-Moh, moh, Ino-chan, yo decidiré que es lo que se debe hacer, tú no puedes decidir lo que el director, o sea yo, puede hacer-Ino lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas, hasta donde ella sabía, la directora era su abuela, y su linda y querida abuela Tsunade, no le negaría ninguna petición-Bien chico, antes que nada, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?-Cuestionó, esta era la oportunidad de saber si lo que estaba pensando era la verdad, y ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿su sempai no le había dicho que un tal Iruka cuidaba de su hijo?-.

-Uzumaki Naruto-Y bingo, aquí estaba la salida de este lugar, los verdaderos encargados tendrían que regresar y el podría regresar a su anterior trabajo-.

-Bien Uzumaki Naruto, me gustaría que fueras por tus cosas, y después de eso, regreses aquí, necesitamos tratar algunos asuntos, claro, además de este, cierto profesor vino a hablar conmigo sobre cierto incidente el día de ayer, aunque claro, no me había dicho tu apellido-Naruto lo miró con confusión, ni siquiera sabia en que día vivía y este señor le decía sobre algún maestro, ¿qué se suponía había pasado?-.

-Eh, esta bien, volveré, con permiso-Hizo una ligera reverencia, no atreviéndose a mirar a Iruka, en verdad que si le había fallado esta vez, y lo peor de todo, ¡ni siquiera recordaba la razón de ello!, con algo de frustración, caminó hacia su salón, esperando encontrar ahí su mochila, pero no fue necesario llegar hasta ahí, en medio de uno de los pasillos, encontró a la pelirosa, el pelinegro y la de ojos perlas, con una mochila en sus manos, la cual reconoció inmediatamente, se acercó a ellos, con la mirada algo perdida, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para los tres-.

-¿Qué sucedió Naruto?-Preguntó la de ojos verdes, estaba segura que todo el acto en laboratorio, había sido causado por la rubia-.

-El chico levantó el rostro, mirando un poco confundido a todos-Eso es lo que quisiera saber-Murmuró-De repente me encontré en la oficina de la directora, frente a un sujeto que en mi vida había visto, y ahora resulta, que estoy colgando de un hilo para salir de aquí, debido a que Ino dice que la amenacé con algo-Suspiró, dejándose hacer al suelo-Y ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué a la escuela-Comentó, haciendo que el Uchiha y la Hyuga se miraran, Naruto tomó la mochila de la mano de su amigo, y les regalo una triste sonrisa a los tres-Fue divertido acompañarlos en este lugar-Dio media vuelta, y regreso por donde había llegado-.

-No puedo creer que ino se haya salido con la suya-Murmuró con tristeza la haruno, obteniendo la atención de los otros dos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué hizo Ino?-Preguntó el ojinoche, no le agradaba todo lo que había pasado ese día, y mucho menos escuchar eso-.

-Eh…u-pues, y-yo…-La mirada dura del chico le hizo tragar saliva, bajó la cabeza-Bien, pero, de mi no salio nada-Pidió, antes de tomar aire, preparándose para hablar-I-Ino-cerda me dijo, que no le agradaba en lo absoluto que naruto estuviera aquí, dijo que él se sentía superior por estar en este instituto y que haría todo lo que fuera pro sacarlo de aquí, estoy segura, que todo lo que ocasionó hoy fue con total intención de que pasara-Sasuke mordió su labio, tenía la sospecha de que eso sucedía, pero, ahora lo estaba confirmando-.

-Algo no me agradaba de todo esto, Naruto no se atrevería siquiera tomar entre sus manos algo filoso -Corto ahí su frase, al ver a una sonriente rubia caminar hacia ellos, sin decir nada, la tomó por el codo, y la guió hacia uno de los salones, entrando con ella y cerrando la puerta, la miró con extrema seriedad, asustando un poco a su novia-.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó preocupada por el comportamiento de su novio-.

-Sucede, que no puedo creer de lo que fuiste capaz, eso sucede-Declaró firmemente, mirándola directamente a sus azules ojos-Por tu culpa, ahora naruto se irá de aquí-la rubia hizo una mueca de fastidio-.

-Solo eso me faltaba, que viniera de chismoso contigo-Sasuke negó-.

-Era claro desde un principio, él nunca tomaría algo que pudiera cortarle Ino, él es hemofóbico, teme cortarse con algo filoso-La chica le miró con los ojos abiertos, si hubiera sabido ante eso, hubiera logrado sacar más pronto al chico de ahí-.

-¿Cómo querías que supiera eso?-Preguntó de pronto, esta vez, haciendo que el chico se alejara de ella-.

-Creo que esta Ino, no es la que conocí antes, la Ino que conocí, no haría esta clase de cosas, por eso creo, que lo mejor es dejar todo hasta aquí, en verdad me gusto ser tu novio, pero creo que mi primer noviazgo no resultó como yo lo creía-Salió del salón, mientras Ino miraba la puerta en estado de shock-.

-Bien Uzumaki, otra razón para sacarte de aquí-Murmuró después de haber analizado completamente lo que había sucedido, con eso, la guerra Uzumaki-Namikaze estaba declarada-.

---------------------

-Sus padres se encontraba en su oficina, aclarando los progresos con la investigación, para su tristeza, nada se había sabido aún-¿Y tienes alguna información sobre esos chicos?-Preguntó-.

-Tsunade bufó-No nos han dicho nada, llegamos a la casa de la chica, pero no estaba, y después, el día de ayer, encontramos al muchacho, pero no quiso hablar, nos saco de su casa amenazándonos con llamar a la policía-Minato sonrió débilmente-.

-Por lo menos mi hijo tiene buenos amigos-Murmuró, mientras su relajada postura se alteraba al escuchar el teléfono de su oficina sonando, contestó con algo de fastidio-Habla Minato-.

-_Minato-sempai soy Kakashi,¿esta solo?-_La pregunta de su amigo lo hizo cuestionarse-.

-No kakashi, mis padres están aquí-Contestó, haciendo que los mencionados prestaran atención-.

-_Eso es mejor, ponga el alta voz por favor-_Con la ceja elevada, Minato atendió la petición del peligris-.

-Ya esta Kakashi, ¿ahora que sucede?-Una pequeña risa fue su respuesta, antes de que el ojinegro contestara-.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿se ha tomado la molestia de leer los papeles del nuevo ingreso?, es decir, los del nuevo estudiante que ingreso becado al colegio-La rubia frunció el ceño-.

-No, Shizune se encargo de ello, si ella creyó que era adecuado ingresar al chico al instituto Konoha, yo la poyare, ¿qué sucede con ello?-Kakashi volvió a reír, mientras el faz de la oficina comenzaba a ponerse en movimiento-.

-_Eso me imagine, vean por favor los documentos que acabo de enviar, léanlos con calma, mantendré al chico en esta oficina en lo que se tardan en llegar-_Los tres se miraron sin comprender, mientras Jiraiya tomaba las hojas, el trío comenzó a leer, mientras, sus ojos se ampliaban por la impresión, ambos hombres miraron acusatoriamente a la rubia, quien se encogió de hombros-.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Kakashi?-Preguntó el peliblanco, quien fue el primero en encontrar la voz-.

-_Claro que si, ya lo vi, y estoy seguro que es él, se parece a la fotografía del orfanato que me mostró, además, su nombre es Uzumaki, y según tengo entendido, su tutor es el secretario, Iruka Umino, y ese nombre también venia en aquel documento-_Un golpe se escuchó en donde el peligris se encontraba-_Maldición-_Lo escucharon bufar-.

­_-Naruto espera, ¿a dónde vas?-_Escucharon la voz de otra persona-.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?-Pregunto con preocupación el rubio al escuchar el nombre de su hijo-.

-_No se, pero Iruka salió corriendo tras Naruto, algo le paso, iré a ver-_Cortó la comunicación, dejando a los tres pasmados-.

-Vamos de una vez, ¿qué esperan ahí parados?-Preguntó la rubia, quien ya se encontraba saliendo del lugar-.

-------------------------

-Lanzó su mochila a donde hubiera sido, y salio corriendo, no después de darse cuenta, de que el peligris estaba de lado de los del orfanato, no podía permitirse ser atrapado tan fácil-No quiero regresar ahí-Grito, mientras se alejaba rápidamente de Iruka, quien lo estaba siguiendo, aumento más su velocidad, saliendo justo a la calle, sin detener su paso, continuo corriendo, hasta que su cuerpo fue tirado al piso debido al hecho de que chocó contra un cuerpo en su camino-L-lamento mucho, eso, discúlpeme-Se puso de pie, tratando de irse, pero una mano se posó en su hombro-.

-Pues en verdad, yo no lo lamento, pequeño mocoso-Con miedo levanto la mirada, reconocería donde fuera aquella voz, mordió su labio al confirmar su sospecha-¿me extrañaste, Naruto?-Ahí frente a él, se encontraba ni más ni menos la pesadilla de todas sus noches en el orfanato, ahí se encontraba el mismo hombre que lo había golpeado y corrido del lugar, ahí, frente a él, un sonriente Kawamura se encontraba-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ufff, ahí lo tienen, un nuevo capitulo, y espero que sea de su agrado, creí necesario adelantarle hasta ese punto, ya que me di cuenta que le estaba haciendo mucho de emoción a esto, y bien, no quiero aburrirlos mas con mis tontas palabras, espero sus comentarios y criticas, y por cierto, espero no ver muy pronto una nueva arma, les aseguro que si me apure debido a eso, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder, bien, nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

-Su cuerpo temblaba como vil gelatina, mientras sus ojos miraban en estado de shock a la persona frente a él, pensó que su miedo hacia ese sujeto había desaparecido al momento de que salió de ese horrible lugar, pero con el simple hecho de haberle escuchado decir su nombre, todo el temor guardado durante estos años, fue sacado a la luz inmediatamente, trató de alejarse de él dando unos cuantos paso hacia atrás, pero el brazo del hombre lo detuvo, haciendo que una gran cantidad de pánico rodeara la cara del rubio-Moh, Naruto, pensé que en verdad me habías extrañado como yo a ti, no hay ningún otro idiota que soporte todos mis cariños-El pánico volvió a inundar el rostro del rubio, tratando de huir del lugar, la escuela no era una opción en esos momentos, ya que ellos estaban del lado de Kawamura, cerrando los ojos, soltó un golpe contra la mano que lo sujetaba y se hecho a correr, pero fue detenido nuevamente, esta vez por un fuerte agarre en sus cabellos, evaporando todas sus esperanzas de escape, se dejo de caer de rodillas, comenzando a llorar-Oh, vamos pequeño idiota, deja de llorar como un mocoso-Lo levanto de los cabellos, haciendole mirarlo a la cara, lo que tenia que decirle fue cortado por un brusco movimiento, mandando al rubio al suelo, lo jalo del saco del uniforme, y lo metió junto con él a un callejón cerca de ellos, mirando de manera enojada hacia fuera del lugar-Maldición, ese idiota de Iruka tenía que aparecer-Murmuró con fastidio-.

-----------------

-Cuando vieron a Sasuke salir sumamente enojado de donde él e Ino se habían marchado, sabían que algo había pasado, pero cuando la rubia apareció junto a ellas, eso quedó confirmado, ambas se acercaron a ella con algo de cuidado, sea lo que fuere, Ino estaba triste-¿Qué pasó cerda?-Se atrevió a preguntar, mientras Hinata abrazaba a la chica, la ojiazul levantó el rostro mirándolas por un rato, cuando tomó el valor para decirles, vieron pasar como bólido a cierto rubio, gritando cosas como "no quiero regresar a ese lugar", las tres se quedaron calladas ante eso, antes de escuchar los gritos de dos hombres llamando al rubio, un leve chillido por parte de la Hyuga sorprendió a las otras dos-.

-N-no-Murmuró, comenzando a correr por el mismo lugar por donde el rubio se había marchado, sus amigas se miraron entre ellas, para después seguir detrás de su amiga, sintiendo como eran seguidas de otras dos personas, Ino dirigió la vista a ellos mientras seguía corriendo, elevó una ceja, viendo como tanto Kakashi como Iruka corrían junto a ella-.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó, recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por parte del castaño, al escucharle hablar de esa manera-.

-Ino-chan, cuida tu leguaje, una señorita como tú no debería hablar de esa manera-Recriminó el peligris, recibiendo un suspiro de fastidio por parte de la rubia-.

-Este no es momento para esto, ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿por qué el idiota de ese rubio salio de esa manera?, Hinata salió detrás de él-Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a la chica, ganando una de igual manera de ella-¿Qué?-Cuestionó irritada, siguiendo a Sakura quien iba adelante de ellos-.

-El de ojos negros se detuvo mirando duramente a la chica-Ese rubio idiota...es tu hermano, Ino-Los otros tres dejaron de correr ante eso, Iruka casi se cae por la confesión, mientras Ino si lo hizo, Sakura freno de golpe mirando sorprendida al Hatake-.

-¿QUÉ?-Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, tomando por sorpresa al de cabello grises-.

-E-eso no es cierto, N-Naruto es el hijo d-de una de mis primas lejanas, que murió hace varios años-Dijo, tratando de demostrar convicción en aquellas palabras, pero por dentro estaba completamente asustado, asustado por que ellos pudieran separarlo del chico, asustado por que fueran a descubrir que él no tenia su custodia y se lo llevaran nuevamente a aquel orfanato-.

-Si, además ese tonto no puede ser mi hermano, otou-san dijo que había muerto después d-de que mi ka-san lo hiciera hace años-Defendió-Se que es una coincidencia que tenga el mismo nombre que mi hermano, pero él no lo es-La convicción en sus palabras sorprendieron la Hatake, quien simplemente la siguió observando-.

-¿T-tu madre esta muerta?, ¿tenías un hermano llamado Naruto?-Preguntó Iruka, sorprendido, recordando la forma en la que el rubio había sido encontrado, y la forma en la que este actuó cuando había llegado al orfanato-.

-N-no es momento de discutir si es o no e-el hijo de Minato-san, ahora lo importante es ¿por qué salio corriendo?-Preguntó la de cabellos rosas, recibiendo la atención de Kakashi-.

-Es verdad, debemos seguirle-Dijo, mirando hacia diversas direcciones-¿A dónde fue?-Preguntó, no se veía por ningún lugar-.

-Hinata tampoco se ve, seguramente ya nos dejaron muy atrás-El mayor doblo las manos en un puño con frustración, comenzando nuevamente su travesía por alcanzar al chico-.

--------------------

-Cuando ese sujeto lo había lanzado a ese callejón, se había abrazado a sus piernas, tratando de que todo el miedo que lo rodeaba desapareciera, trataba de pensar positivamente, no lo habían buscado en la casa de Iruka, y además, nada le había pasado al castaño, solo tenia que esperar dos años para tener que olvidarse completamente de este sujeto, en dos años seria mayor de edad, y Kawamura no podía seguir reteniéndolo por más tiempo-Todo esto es tu culpa maldito mocoso, hace cinco años pensé que me había deshecho por completo de un dolor del trasero como tú, pensé que ya no volvería a ver tu estúpida cara, pero por ordenes de mi superior, tengo que llevarte de vuelta-Soltó una patada a una de las piernas del chico, que se mantenían dobladas, tirándolo al suelo por el impacto, ningún sonido se escucho de la boca del rubio, haciendo sonreír más al tipo-Veo que por fin has aprendido a mantenerte callado mientras recibes algunos de mis cariños-Comenzó a reír mientras comenzaba a patearlo, una débil voz se escuchó en la entrada del lugar, deteniendo las acciones del tipo-.

-D-deje de golpear a Naruto-kun-Ella había seguido al rubio mientras este salía corriendo a toda velocidad del instituto, se había quedado impresionada por la velocidad con la que el chico salió, y por ese mismo motivo, lo había perdido de vista en algunas cuantas ocasiones, sin embargo, mantenía una velocidad constante logrando verlo aunque fuera a la lejanía, su corazón y piernas se detuvieron, mientras se escondía detrás de un poste de luz, cuando vio como el chico chocaba contra una persona, y esta, lo jalaba por un momento, antes de que el rubio quisiera escapar, su corazón se estrujo al ver como esta persona jalaba al chico por el cabello, y luego lo jalaba hacia un callejón, el miedo la rodeo, al ver aquello, pero después de unos momentos, se decidió y se dirigió a ese lugar, temblando ligeramente por ello, pero su temor se elimino al ver como el mismo tipo comenzaba a patear al chico que le gustaba, abrió la boca para detenerlo, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada helada del hombre sobre ella, dándole ganas de echarse a correr en ese mismo instante, pero el pensar en el rubio le permitió permanecer ahí-.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?, este no es tu asunto, así que lárgate de una vez-Ella permaneció en el lugar, viendo como lentamente Naruto se trataba de poner de pie-.

-N-no tiene ningún derecho de golpear a Naruto-kun, llamare a la policía si no se detiene-Amenazó, comenzando a sacar su teléfono celular, el hombre frente a ella la miró con enojo, acercándose cada vez más hasta donde se encontraba, comenzó a retroceder, marcando rápidamente los números en su aparato móvil, y al momento de apretar el botón de marcación, el sujeto tomó su muñeca, obligándola a soltar el celular al suelo, con temor miró al tipo, quien ya se encontraba frente a ella, con la mirada llena de enojo y frustración, apretó sin delicadeza la muñeca, comenzando a formar al instante en la blanca piel una marca rojiza, haciendole soltar un leve quejido de dolor a Hinata-.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer chiquilla tonta-Elevó la mano libre en un gesto de irritación, con rapidez trato de descargar fuertemente la mano sobre la cara de la Hyuga, pero una mano lo detuvo, soltó a la chica, y encaro a su captor, mirando directamente a un par de ojos color morado-Ja, vaya, por fin te atreves a tocarme-Jaló la mano, liberándola inmediatamente, pero el chico parecía no haberse alterado por ese acto, seguía viéndole detenidamente-Deja de verme como si fueras un estúpido Naruto, comienza a caminar, antes de que decida golpear a esta chica-La repentina risa que escapo de los labios del chico, extrañó un poco a Kawamura, quien en una arranque de rabia, golpeo la mejilla de Naruto, escuchando un leve chillido por parte de la de ojos perlados, pero nada de la boca del rubio, ni siquiera logro detener la risa-.

-¿Eso es toda tu fuerza?-Preguntó riendo estruendosamente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Hinata, mientras lentamente se acercaba a tomar su teléfono, su risa de detuvo de pronto, al mismo tiempo que la mirada del chico se tornaba seria-No golpeas ta fuerte como Naruto recordaba-Declaró, lanzándose contra el encargado del orfanato, con un puño en la mano-Haces que Naruto tiemble cada vez que te ve, no puedo dejar que el idiota siga haciéndome quedar mal-Su risa volvió a inundar el aire, Kawamura no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, pero la cara de Hinata se tornó más pálida de lo habitual, el sonido de su celular retumbó por entre la risa del rubio, quien la miró maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que Kawamura, con miedo en todo el cuerpo, tomó el celular rápidamente y apretó el botón de contestar, esperaba que fuera alguien que pudiera ayudarle en esos momentos-.

-------------------

-Su marcha tras ambos chicos no estaba dando muy buenos frutos, pues en lugar de encontrar algún signo de Hinata o Naruto, el automóvil conducido por Minato Namikaze, dejando salir de este, a tres personas completamente preocupadas, Ino se acercó al de cabellos grises, jalándolo hacia ella antes de que alguna otra persona pudiera decir algo-¿Te atreviste a llamar a mi padre por esta tontería?, kakashi, ya te dije que no es cierto-Grito con furia, lo que ella quería evitar a toda costa al conocer a ese tonto rubio, se estaba llevando acabo frente a ella, miró a su padre, quien no entendía a lo que ella se refería, lágrimas de frustración inundaron sus azulados ojos-¡ESE IDIOTA NO ES MI HERMANO!-Gritó, recibiendo las miradas de todos sobre ella, Iruka mordió su labio mientras miraba fijamente a los tres recién llegados, su atención se fijo principalmente en el hombre rubio quien se acercaba protectoramente a consolar a la chica-.

_-Ese señor…tiene un gran parecido con Naruto-_Recordó que había pensado eso la vez que lo había conocido, un dolor invadió su pecho al analizar correctamente a este señor- _Ese tonto no puede ser mi hermano, otou-san dijo que había muerto después d-de que mi ka-san lo hiciera hace años, se que es una coincidencia que tenga el mismo nombre que mi hermano, pero él no lo es_-La realidad lo golpeo duro, hasta el punto de morder sus labios para evitar gritar- _Mami, ¿por qué te quedaste dormida?, esos hombres son malos, hicieron que sangraras, te lastimaron_-Las tristes palabras de un niño hacia sus manos manchadas de sangre hicieron que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, miró hacia el rubio, quien lo estaba mirando detenidamente- Tenemos que llevarle la medicina a Ino-chan, ella esta enferma ¿recuerdas?-Murmuró, llamando la atención de los que no li miraban, mientras los ojos de Minato se abrían ante eso-Eso es lo que murmuraba cuando lo encontraron-Confeso, dejándose caer, mirando sus manos-Miraba sus manos llenas de sangre, llamando a su madre, le preguntaba por que se había dormido, y después, no volvió a decir nada durante varios años, con mucha dificultad, recordó que su nombre era Naruto-Levantó su mirada, encarando las miradas sorprendidas de ambas chicas, y las de tristeza de los mayores-¿No me lo quitaran cierto?-Preguntó esperanzado, aunque entendía que eso no seria posible-.

-Nadie dijo nada, mientras Ino miraba anonadada las caras de su padre y abuelos, y no le quedo más que aceptar la verdad-É-él, ¿si es mi hermano?-Preguntó tratando de controlarse, su padre la miró, diciéndole todo con la mirada, haciendo que se sintiera peor que una cucaracha, había tratado con la punta del pie a su hermano perdido, sacó su teléfono celular, y comenzó a marcar números, ante la atenta mirada de los demás, mordió su uña esperando que contestaran del otro lado-¡Hinata!-Gritó al recibir respuesta, Kakashi y Sakura se acercaron inmediatamente al escuchar aquel nombre-.

-_Ino-chan, que bueno que eres tú-_Escucharon la voz de la Hyuga, al igual que una aterradora risa-.

-¿Dónde estas Hinata?-Preguntó de pronto el Hatake-.

_-¿Con quien demonios hablas mocosa?_-Se escuchó una gruesa voz de hombre del otro lado, un leve gemido de miedo por parte de la chica les indicó que ese sujeto trataba de hacerle algo-_Déjala en paz, has venido a jugar conmigo, ¿no?, pues ven a donde yo estoy-_La voz del rubio sonó un poco grave, pero fue fácilmente reconocible para todos-.

-Kawamura-murmuró iruka, poniéndose de pie y arrebatando el teléfono-Hinata, ¿dónde están?-Preguntó con desesperación-.

-_Estamos a dos cuadras de la escuela, cerca de las canchas de fútbol-_Eso fue bastante para el castaño, aventó el aparato en el suelo y comenzó a correr de regreso al instituto, Kawamura no debía de estar en ese lugar, y mucho menos cerca de Naruto, ya no era un chiquillo, ahora no dejaría que le pusiera una mano encima al rubio-.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?-preguntó al ver como el castaño y su hija corrían desesperadamente hacia el lugar mencionado-.

-Naruto me escuchó hablar contigo, y comenzó a correr, Hinata lo siguió pero nosotros lo perdimos-Minato abrió los ojos, y comenzó a correr tras ellos, seguido de la de ojos verdes y el de cabellos grises-.

-Ve tras ellos Jiraiya-Grito la rubia, quien también había echado a correr-.

-------------------

-Había agarrado por el cuello al tipo ese, al momento de que trató de golpear nuevamente a la Hyuga, su poca paciencia contra la raza humana se había agotado contra este tipo, y se sobre ponían las ganas de golpearlo, por todo lo que su contraparte había sufrido por su culpa-Empecemos de una vez-Murmuró, lanzando a su presa contra una pared cercana, el hombre se levantó de inmediato, mirando escrutadoramente al rubio-¿Te gusto mi cariño?-Cuestionó, mirando sonriente a Kawamura-.

-Siempre creí que eras un idiota, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto, estas completamente lunático-Escupió, recibiendo como contestación una brillante sonrisa en la cara, mientras comenzaba a negar-.

-No, Naruto no esta loco, solamente es un estúpido miedoso, que decidió dejarme esto a mí, a enfrentarse a otro estúpido golpeador-Caminó lentamente hacia el otro hombre, dirigiendo una discreta mirada a la ojiperla, quien se veía claramente alterada por lo que estaba sucediendo-Chica, será mejor que te vayas de aquí, las cosas no serán muy calmadas de ahora en adelante-Hinata lo miró, completamente preocupada-.

-N-no, c-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos juntos, s-seguramente Iruka-san d-debe estar buscando a N-Naruto-kun-El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre, sonrió descaradamente analizando al sujeto frente a ellos-.

-Ya escuchaste a la chica Kawamura, Iruka está preocupado por Naruto, así que será mejor que vallamos con él-Llevó una mano a su pecho, mientras la otra tomaba fuertemente la muñeca de la Hyuga-Me dolerá bastante no poder quedarme para presentarte todos mis respetos-Comentó con sarcasmo, retirando su mano del pecho, y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de aquel callejón, arrastrando con él a la callada chica, justo cuando se encontraban al lado de Kawamura, este tomó bruscamente la mano libre del rubio, tironeándolo hacia dentro del callejón, ocasionando que ambos adolescentes cayeran en el suelo, con un duro golpe en su parte trasera, el rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero la punta del zapato del encargado se estrelló en su cara, devolviéndolo al suelo-.

-¿Crees que te dejare ir así de fácil?, estas completamente estúpido si piensas eso, mi trabajo depende de que te lleve conmigo-Comenzó a reír, mirando a la asustada peliazul, y al enojado rubio-Parece ser que apareció tu familia perdida, y si consigo llevarte conmigo antes de que ellos te encuentren, de esa manera, tendré una buena cantidad por haber cuidado tu educación por todo este tiempo, ¿no es fabuloso?, por fin servirás para algo-Declaró, observando el ceño contraído mostrado por el de ojos púrpuras, y la mirada sorprendida de la chica-.

-Naruto no tiene familia, idiota-Contestó, lanzándose con furia ciega en contra de aquel hombre, dentro de su mente, podía sentir como Naruto trataba de salir a flote nuevamente, sabía que aquello que ese infeliz le había dicho, había alterado amas consciencias, hasta el punto de hacer que la original tratara de sobreponerse a la secundaria, debido a su esfuerzo por impedir aquello, no pudo bloquear el potente golpe que Kawamura lanzó sobre él, impidiendo también de esta forma que el rubio pusiera algo de resistencia, terminando impactando su cráneo en contra de la pared de aquel callejón, un sonido de algo duro golpeándose alertó a la ojiperla, quien soltó un grito de pánico al ver lo que sucedía-.

-¡¡N-Naruto-kun!!-Gritó acercándose rápidamente hacia él, notando al instante, que la mano bronceada subía lentamente hasta tocar el lugar del impacto, sudó al ver que la mano descendía, toda llena de un líquido rojizo, trató de impedir que el chico lo viera, pero cuando estiró su mano, era demasiado tarde, la perdida mirada, de repente azulada, miraba distante la mano carmesí, Hinata contrajo sus propios brazos hacia su boca, temerosa de lo que sucedería-.

-Vamos de una maldita vez, levántate antes de que decida que el dinero no me importa y te deje aquí tirado, completamente molido a golpes-Naruto levantó la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de pavor, frente a él, una chica lloraba, su mano estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, su cabeza dolía, además, ese hombre, ese hombre frente a ellos, les gritaba como si fueran peor que la escoria, llevo la mano limpia a su cabeza, para después observarla al igual que hizo con la otra, su rostro se contrajo con signos de terror, apretó sus manos en su cara, tratando de que las imágenes que comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza desaparecieran-.

-_"No te preocupes Naruto-kun, Ino-chan estará bien", "voy por un suéter mami, tú también ve por uno, no quiero que te enfermes también", "Naruto tiene razón, lo que pasa es que él quiere que lo acompañe a comprar la medicina de su hermana", "bien señora, sólo lo diré una vez, le destaparé la boca si promete no gritar", "déme todo el dinero que tiene, si quiere que a su hijo no le pase nada", "creo que el pequeño rubio se quedará a ver todo el espectáculo", "dejen a mi mami en paz, le diré a mi oto-san que la han lastimado", "quédate en ese lugar bastardo, y observa lo que tu madre se merece por ser una perra, y si vuelves a intentar algo, será lo que te haremos después", "Kasan, kasan, levántate, vamos con oto-san, por favor", "y-yo, n-no podré levantarme ya, y-yo, voy a dormir desde ahora, n-no volveré a despertar", "tra-trata de regresar casa, y-yo ya no puedo permanecer despierta"_-Después de todo eso, solamente había algo en su mente: sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, como aquella vez, como con esa señora de sus recuerdos…-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó con desesperó, manchándose la cara con la sangre de sus manos, y comenzando a liberar grandes cantidades de gotas desde sus azules ojos-.

-¿Qué demonios?, deja de gritar como animal, o llamaras la atención de las personas-Comenzó a acercarse a él, pero el cuerpo de la de cabellos azules lo detuvo-.

-S-será mejor que se vaya de una vez, m-mis amigos no deben tardar en llegar-Escudriño el semblante de la chica, y al parecer, decía la verdad, miró al rubio, quien seguía gritando como desesperado, la furia se asentó en su rostro, lanzando a Hinata contra el suelo, para después salir corriendo como el cobarde que siempre había sido-.

-¡KA-SAN!, ¡KA-SAN!-Comenzó a pedir, desplomándose en el suelo en forma de ovillo, mirando sus manos sangrientas, gritando con todas sus fuerzas-.

--------------------

-Un grito en el lugar al que se dirigían, les obligó a aumentar el paso de su carrera, pudieron vislumbrar una figura salir corriendo de ese lugar, al llegar hasta donde la ojiperla les había indicado, Minato fue el primero en adentrarse, pero su corazón se cayó al suelo, figurativamente, al escuchar agónicos sollozos proceder de una figura tirada en el piso, la amiga de su hija miraba tristemente a ese mismo lugar, sin acercarse completamente a la persona-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con voz fuerte acercándose a ambos, seguido por los demás, se acercó presuroso al rubio, quien seguía sollozando, se hinco junto a una preocupada Hyuga y lentamente llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo-¿Naruto?-Preguntó, escuchando inmediatamente un nuevo grito de pavor por parte de este, se hizo hacia atrás, completamente sorprendido-.

-Naruto-Murmuró Iruka, quien se encontraba junto a la rubia, se acercó a él, lentamente, con algo de prudencia, sin mirar a Minato, se apresuró a tranquilizar al chico-Naruto, soy yo, Iruka, ¿estás bien?-Inmediatamente, sintió algo contra su pecho, al mismo instante, que gruesas lágrimas bañaron su camisa-.

-¡Iruka, Iruka!-Chilló con excesivo dolor-E-ellos, ellos mataron a ka-san, d-diles que se marchen, n-no quiero que me hagan lo mismo que a ella, por favor, diles que se marchen-Su voz era apenas un murmullo, que apenas y fue escuchado por los presentes, pero eso no evitó que el corazón de la gemela se arrugase por todo aquello, las cabezas de los Namikaze se agacharon en pena, no soportando ver en ese estado, a la persona que habían estado buscando por más de doce años, de pronto, los sollozos cesaron, llamando la atención de todos-.

-¡Naruto!-Gritó el castaño, preocupado por ver al que consideraba su hermano menor inconsciente en sus brazos-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hey!, ¿cómo les ha ido en todo este tiempo?, pues espero que bien, al igual que espero que me disculpen por todo el tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero ya saben, no faltan los ratos de ocio, jeje, bien, espero que les hayas gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios, ya que esta escena, la tenía planeada desde que comencé a escribirlo, pero no se si salio como me la imagine, je, bien, nos estamos leyendo, ja ne.

P.D: perdonen las faltas que tenga el capitulo, decidí subirlo así, ya que si lo revisaba, me tardaría más en publicar.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, lamento descepcionarles con esta nota, pero me fue necesario explicarles algo importante.

Algo verdaderamente fuera de mi alcance ha sucedido en mi familia, y por esa razón, me veo en la orrible necesidad de poner en hiatus todas mis historias, es algo que me desagrada, pero no tengo cabeza para escribir en estos momentos, hare un esfuerzo para escribir algo, pero no creo poder hacerlo en un tiempo cercano, me siento terrible al tener que hacerlo, pero por mas que quisiera seguir no puedo, espero me comprendan, y puedan esperar las actualizaciones, será algo verdaderamente importante para mi que asi fuera, bien, me despido, que tengan suerte.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo capitulo**_

_El mundo esta lleno de personas sin corazón, personas que piensan en su propio beneficio antes que en el de las personas con las que llegan a interactuar, este mundo esta inundado por personas a las que no vale la pena dejar vivir..._

_Suciedad y podredumbre, es lo que constituye el corazón de los humanos, una capa de extenso odio y malicia recorre el mundo, arrasando a su paso a los pocos corazones bondadosos, ¿sigues creyendo en ellos aun sabiendo esto?..._

_Las mentes sensibles son fácilmente manipulables, si me permitieras impedir que la tuya sufra de las mismas miserias que los demás, serias enormemente gratificado..._

_Es necesario tratar la escoria con mano dura, devolverles todo el dolor y sufrimiento que han causado en tu camino...hacerles sentir lo que has tratado de esconder todo este tiempo..._

_Y bien... ¿estas de acuerdo conmigo?............._

.

.

.

.

_**-**_Madre, ¿estas segura que puede quedarse en casa?, no creo que sea conveniente para él estar sin atención médica después del golpe que tiene en la cabeza-Tsunade dejo la taza de café sobre la mesita frente suyo, clavó sus dorados y serios ojos en el rubio frente a ella, toda la sala estaba en silencio, esperando escuchar lo que la rubia tenía que decir-.

-Minato, si he permitido que llevaras a mi nieto a su antigua habitación, es por que no corre ningún peligro, solamente fue una contusión leve, los nervios del cuero cabelludo son sumamente sensibles, por esa razón sangro de esa manera-Dio un suspiro al ver como su nieta y la amiga de esta se dirigían a las escaleras-Es normal que se hubiera desmayado, si lo que dice Iruka es verdad, su hemofobia se salio de control al ver la sangre en sus manos-Miró al mencionado, quien estaba sentado junto a la chica de cabellos rosados, del otro lado, su esposo e hijo se encontraban recargados en la pared-.

-El de cabellos blancos soltó un suspiro-No puedo creer que después de todos estos años, por fin hayamos podido encontrar a nuestro nieto-Miró al de cabellos castaños con extrema seriedad-No comprendo por que nadie nunca realizo una investigación sobre el chico, todos los orfanatos tienen la obligación de avisar a servicios sociales sobre cualquier chiquillo que encuentren-Iruka lo miró fijamente-.

-No tengo la menor idea...pero le aseguro que todo eso no estuvo en mis manos, siempre trate de ayudarle en lo que me fue posible...si él hubiera confiado en mi sobre su problema, hubiera hecho lo posible por atenderlo-Bajó la cabeza-Y si en mi poder hubiera estado el sacarlo de ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho-.

----------------

_**-**_Con pasos lentos e indecisos, tomó la mano de su amiga, y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación que estaba junto a la suya, esa habitación que no había sido abierta desde que su hermano gemelo había desaparecido, y en donde en estos momentos, ese mismo muchacho se encontraba descansando, cerró los ojos y entró lentamente, esperaba ver al chico de rubios cabellos profundamente dormido como pocas horas antes, que su abuelo y padre lo habían dejado en ese lugar, abrió los ojos, con la clara intención de acercarse y observarlo, pero se sorprendió al no verlo recostado, si no sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro hundido en ellas, soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, e inmediatamente sintió como su amiga la soltaba y se acercaba a él, sin embargo, ella no se movió, permaneció en su lugar, viendo el estado de su hermano-Naruto-kun-Escuchó a la ojiperla murmurar el nombre del chico, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a él, trago saliva, intentando acercarse, pero el leve quejido proveniente de su hermano la paralizó, con horror se dio cuenta que el chico se apretaba y hundía más en su ya de por si apretado abrazo-¿Q-qué pasa?-Preguntó su amiga, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, completamente preocupada por lo que sucedía, pero el chico se movió bruscamente, bajando de la cama y alejándose de ellas, sus ojos demostraban un enorme miedo hacia ellas, lo que le estrujo el corazón, miró a Hinata, quien le regreso la mirada-.

-N-Naruto-Comenzó a hablar, al ver como el rubio se dejaba caer en la esquina de aquella habitación, abrazando su cabeza entre sus brazos-I-iré a llamar a mi abuela, quédate con él Hinata-Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando a su amiga sola con el rubio-.

-Hinata no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía, pero lo único claro en su cabeza en esos momentos, era tratar de tranquilizar al chico, con suma cautela, se acercó a él, y se arrodillo a su altura, Naruto temblaba visiblemente, y al verlo de esa manera, su corazón se contrajo, juntando todo el valor que pudo reunir, y lentamente, retiro los brazos de su cabeza, dos ojos tan azules como el cielo más puro la enfocaron todavía llenos de pavor, trago saliva y lo miró lo más tranquila que pudo-N-Naruto-kun, s-soy Hinata, n-no va a pasar nada malo, confía en mi-Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, sintió los fuertes brazos encerrarla en un apretado abrazo, lenta y tímidamente correspondió, tratando de que con esto, el chico se tranquilizara un poco-.

-Hinata-chan-Murmuró en voz baja el rubio, el tono de voz denotaba que no sabía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero Hinata se sintió más tranquila al dejar de verle temblar, pronto, pasos apresurados rompieron la nueva quietud, y sintió la tensión del muchacho ante aquello, y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose las miradas preocupadas de los familiares del chico-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Minato, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo, Iruka dio un paso hacia él, tratando de ayudarle a levantarse-.

-Naruto, soy Iruka, vamos, no pasa nada, deja a Hinata-El rubio se aferro más a la chica, haciendo que Umino se alejara un poco, miró con preocupación a los demás, y suspiró con algo de pesar, se acercó a la cama, y se dejó caer en ella, sentado viendo al muchacho-Esta sucediendo lo mismo que aquella vez que lo llevaron al orfanato-Bajó la mirada-Paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera con alguien más que no fuera yo, y mucho tiempo más para que comenzara a hablar-La habitación quedó en silencio, solo los apresurados pasos de alguien se escucharon, Tsunade entró en el lugar con una jeringa en la mano, mordiendo el labio inferior, le indico con la mirada a su esposo que la ayudara, con suma precaución, inyectaron el líquido en el brazo del rubio menor, quien poco tiempo después, se quedó profundamente dormido, entre el rubio y el de cabellos blancos lo recostaron nuevamente, mientras los demás guardaban silencio-.

-Será mejor que busquemos ayuda inmediatamente, debemos tratar el problema de Naruto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo lidiando él solo con esto-Jiraiya miró a su nieta, quien se veía claramente afectada por lo ocurrido, paso un brazo por sus hombros, e inmediatamente la chica se apoyo en él-Si es necesario que una institución especializada se haga cargo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo hacia allí-Minato observó horrorizado las palabras de su padre-.

-¡No pienso meter a mi hijo en un manicomio!-Salió a grandes zancadas del lugar, profiriendo palabras que en su vida la rubia menor había escuchado de la boca de su padre, los demás le siguieron, temerosos por su actitud-No se merece nada de lo que le esta pasando, mucho menos el que lo internemos en un lugar donde estará más solo que antes, me niego a hacer eso-Miró fieramente a sus progenitores, quienes estaban en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación del chico-.

-Minato, si es necesario, es lo que haremos, así que deja de comportarte como un adolescente tonto y piensa que será lo mejor para el chico-.

.

.

.

.

.

_Te han apartado nuevamente, ¿aún así piensas en permanecer cuerdo?...toda la vida has sido el estorbo de todo lugar que pisas...¿crees aun importante el seguir?..._

_Una persona de mentalidad tan débil como la tuya, no merece seguir liderando esto..._

_Tomar tu cuerpo y hacer pagar a los que te han humillado... ¿es tan difícil para ti?..._

_Todo habrá cambiado cuando regreses... ¿te atreves?... ¿o sigues siendo el niño llorón de siempre?..._

_Ella es la culpable de todo... ¿por que seguir preguntándose por ella?..._

_Hay que hacerle pagar............._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Con brusquedad, sus ojos se abrieron, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, registró con cautela el lugar donde se encontraba, y nada de lo que le rodeaba le resultaba familiar, dirigió la vista a la enorme ventana al final de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, soltó una maldición por lo bajo, y se acercó hacia ese lugar, dirigió una mirada escrutadora nuevamente al lugar donde estaba y formó una mueca de fastidio, era claro que no estaba en el orfanato, pero tampoco estaba en un lugar seguro, el idiota se había dejado atrapar-Lo mismo que siempre-Murmuró, estaba seguro que si alguien se enteraba que había despertado, comenzarían los problemas, así que su prioridad en ese momento era salir de ahí cuanto antes, seguramente Iruka estaría preocupado por él, y el Umino era su prioridad... para ambos, se dirigió con decisión a la ventana, y miró hacia abajo, estaba en el segundo piso, pero no seria un problema, sonrió con superioridad, todo estaba completamente fácil para él, pocos minutos después, ya se encontraba en la calle, su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, pero estaba satisfecho, una vez más había sacado a ese idiota de algún problema, no comprendía por que el chico se negaba a dejarle salir, se encogió de hombros, eso no importaba ahora, tenía el tiempo que quisiera en ese lugar.

Revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, y frunció el ceño, él creía que apenas había anochecido, pero eran las tres de la mañana, soltó un gruñido y comenzó a caminar con mayor velocidad, Iruka seguramente estaría muriéndose de preocupación, seguramente ya había recibido llamadas de Deidara y Sasori preguntando por él, maldecía internamente el estar a esas horas en la calle, y el no saber donde se encontraba, estaba seguro que serian un buen par de horas caminando hasta que pudiera orientarse, odiaba el sentido de orientación del chico, y el hecho de no conocer aquellos rumbos.

* * *

-Sus abuelos se habían marchado hacia ya unas cuantas horas, su padre estaba en su habitación, seguramente pensando en que hacer, sus amigas e Iruka se habían marchado mas obligados que por voluntad propia, y ella ahí estaba, acostada en su enorme cama sin poder dormir, los remordimientos de todo lo que había hecho no la dejaban en paz, y además, estaba preocupada por la manera en la que su hermano había reaccionado, todo eso se pudo haber evitado, si desde un principio le hubiera comentado a su padre que un nuevo compañero tenia el nombre de su hermano, con un suspiro de frustración se puso de pie, estaba segura que no lograría dormir nada esa noche, miró el reloj en su mesita, y suspiro derrotada, eran las tres y media de la madrugada, salió de su habitación, planeando dirigirse a la cocina para tomar algún té caliente o un vaso de leche, pero al pasar por la habitación contigua, se quedó de pie, su curiosidad por saber si su hermano había despertado pudo más que las ganas de algo caliente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, un grito escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía, fue al cuarto de baño adjunto a aquella habitación, y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sintiéndose impotente al comprobar que estaba vacía también, escucho pasos veloces acercarse al lugar, y pronto se encontró con la sorprendida mirada de su padre-No esta-Murmuró simplemente, y su padre corrió escaleras abajo, esperando encontrarle merodeando por la casa, pero no tuvo suerte, ambos se miraron entre si, totalmente preocupados-.

-Llamaré a mi padre-Se apresuró al teléfono, esperando que su padre pudiera ayudarle en algo, su mente estaba completamente revuelta, pero no creía que fuera conveniente llamar a la policía, ya que en estos momentos, ésta se estaba encargando de Kawamura, una soñolienta voz del otro lado del aparato lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-.

_-¿Quién es?-_Preguntó la dueña de la voz, Minato tragó saliva, despertar a su madre nunca fue una buena idea-_Diga lo que desea para poder regresar a dormir_-El rubio trató de componer su sorpresa y se aclaró la garganta-.

-S-soy Minato, madre, ¿está mi padre despierto?-Preguntó, y al instante escuchó como la rubia levantaba al de cabellos blancos-.

-_Vamos perezoso, Minato quiere hablar contigo-_Un golpe secó siguió a esas palabras y poco tiempo después, la voz de su padre se escuchó-.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora chico?-Preguntó con evidente molestia, no era difícil imaginar como había terminado fuera de la cama-.

-Naruto no esta-Así de simple confesó, escuchando un pequeño jadeo por parte del mayor-No quiero avisar a la policía, pero no se que hacer-.

-¿Ya llamaste a ese chico?, el que vivía con él, no fue buena idea dejar solo al muchacho, si se despertó desorientado fue lógico que escapara, seguramente regreso a su antigua casa-Con la misma rapidez con la que había marcado, colgó la llamada, buscando desesperadamente la hoja donde había escrito el número de Umino Iruka-.

------------------

-Siendo solamente las siete de la mañana, la sala de la mansión Namikaze estaba completamente en movimiento, la mayor parte de los conocidos de la familia se encontraban allí, completamente preocupados por el paradero del chico de ojos azules, Sasuke se removió en el asiento donde se encontraba, él y su hermano Itachi habían llegado a ese lugar hacia ya dos horas, cuando Ino había llamado desesperadamente a su teléfono móvil preguntando por Naruto, su sorpresa aumento a niveles desorbitantes al descubrir la razón de ello, nunca, en sus más estúpidas pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que su amigo fuera el hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze, y mucho menos se imagino estar tan desesperado por encontrarle, se dijo que si llegaba a encontrarlo pronto, se aseguraría de que nadie supiera que alguna vez estuvo así de preocupado por él, su mirada se centró en el preocupado castaño, estaba seguro que esto era más difícil de asimilar para él, ya que siempre lo trató como un hermano mayor, y el no saber nada de él estaría carcomiendo sus entrañas lentamente, la agonía de no saber nada era insoportable, y comprendía que para los más allegados al muchacho eran aun peor de la que le embargaba a él, con algo de frustración y desesperación, se puso de pie y sacó el teléfono celular, comenzó a marcar algunas teclas, y espero a que del otro lado alguien contestara, esperó con algo de impaciencia, y estaba por colgar, cuando contestaron-Suigetsu, soy Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para explicar cosas, así que iré al grano, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Naruto?-El silencio en la linea le hizo pensar que se había equivocado de número, pero las palabras de su amigo le hicieron deshacerse de esa idea-.

-_Vamos Sasuke, la última vez que lo vimos estabas con nosotros, no hemos sabido más de él, a menos que la zorra se haya comunicado con él y no nos lo haya dicho, dudo que Juugo lo haya hecho, ¿por qué?, ¿no se suponía que en estos momentos estaba con esos tipos, amigos de Iruka?_-Sasuke colgó la llamada, y se dirigió hacia Iruka, quien lo miró sorprendido por la repentina aparición-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con cautela, al mirar la seria expresión en el rostro del Uchiha menor-.

-¿Te has comunicado con Sasori o con Deidara?, se suponía que el dobe iría a ayudarles con sus "obras"-Minutos después, las voces enojadas de dos artistas frustrados por la perdida de su modelo, había confirmado que el rubio no había puesto un solo pie en el hogar de los artistas de "Akatsuki " (nombre proporcionado por Konan al grupo de amigos, que desde la universidad, habían permanecido unidos, y atentos a los pasos de los demás), con esto, la posibilidad de que el chico estuviera con algún conocido estaba completamente descartada-.

-------------------

-Con los pies completamente pesados de tanto caminar, bajó del elevador que lo había dejado en el piso de su departamento, arrastró los pesados pies hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar, descubrió con fastidio que no llevaba consigo las llaves del lugar, y ahora que lo analizaba bien, no llevaba con él siquiera la mochila de la escuela, o su cartera, soltó un suspiro lleno de fastidio, y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no se pudo, estaba cerrada con llave, comenzó a llamar por el timbre, y después de no recibir respuesta a eso, soltó una patada a la puerta, soltando maldiciones por doquier, una mano se poso en su hombro, y giro la vista completamente molesto para encarar al que se atrevía a molestarlo, una media sonrisa curvo su rostro al ver a la familiar persona que le sonreía-.

-Iruka no se encuentra, se marchó en la madrugada, seguramente estaba preocupado por ti, no te vi llegar el día de ayer-Con mirada escrutadora examinó completamente al rubio frente a él-¿Donde habías estado?-Preguntó, y fue entonces que reparó en la venda que envolvía la cabeza del chico-¿Qué te paso?-.

-Se encogió de hombros-Me golpee al caer, me había perdido y comencé a caminar, una señora me ayudó y vendo mi cabeza-Miró al hombre de cabellos rojos frente a él, y trató de sonreír-¿Puedo pasar a tu departamento?, he caminando toda la noche tratando de llegar a casa-Nagato lo observó fijamente, antes de conducirlo a su hogar, lo ayudó a sentarse en uno de sus mullidos sillones, y se dirigió al refrigerador, de donde sacó un refresco frío y se lo entrego al chico, lo siguió mirando por unos momentos, dándose cuenta de que el chico comenzaba a irritarse por su exploración, se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono, marcando el número que se sabía de memoria, le preocupaba la forma en la que Naruto había aparecido, especialmente la manera en la que se comportaba, parecía extraño, una voz completamente preocupada contestó su llamada, haciéndole preocupar todavía más-.

-_Habla Iruka_-Escuchó pronunciar, dirigió una mirada al rubio, quien se veía fastidiado, y miraba por la ventana, desde el cómodo asiento-.

-Iruka, soy Nagato, ¿dónde te encuentras?-Cuestionó, conociendo que el castaño seguramente estaba buscando al chico-.

-_Estoy en la casa del hijo de la directora del instituto donde trabajo, ¿qué sucede?_-Nagato tomó asiento en el filo de otro sofá y comenzó a hablar-.

-He encontrado a Naruto pateando la puerta de tu departamento, al parecer no trae consigo sus llaves, esta muy extraño, dice que ha caminando hasta acá toda la noche, se había perdido-Un suspiro de alivio se dejó escuchar por el otro lado, haciendo que el pelirrojo se preguntara exactamente que sucedía-.

-_Por favor Nagato, retenlo donde esta, cuida de él, enseguida iremos para allá_-Y cortó, dejando con más preguntas al joven, quien simplemente dejó el auricular en su lugar y se encogió de hombros-.

-Bien Naruto, Iruka viene en camino, ¿tienes sueño?, puedes recostarte en mi cama por un rato, seguramente debes estar cansado por caminar tanto-El rubio asintió, y sin pronunciar palabra se adentró en la habitación, dejando al pelirrojo con muchísimas preguntas-Bueno, seguramente después me enterare-Se dejó caer por completo en el sillón, y prendió la televisión, esperando entretenerse con algo, media hora después, el timbre comenzó a sonar, al abrir, fue lanzado nuevamente al sofá, varias personas entraron como estampida al lugar, mirando desesperadamente por todos lados, unas fuertes manos lo levantaron en el aire, haciéndole tragar saliva-.

-¿Dónde esta?-Preguntó una irritada voz femenina, con valor se atrevió a abrir lentamente los ojos, encarando a una rubia-.

-¿Dónde esta quién?-Preguntó con algo de temor-.

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, baje a Nagato-Suplicó Iruka, acercándose a un desconcertado "líder"-Nagato, ¿a dónde se ha ido Naruto?-Preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo, no le ayudaba en absoluto el instinto asesino proveniente por parte de la Senju-.

-Aquí estoy Iruka, ahora...¿puedes prestarme tus llaves?, creo que he perdido las mías-Todas las personas en el lugar dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde Naruto los miraba enarcando una ceja, se encogió de hombros-No preguntaré que hacen todas estas personas aquí, pero creo que seria mejor que dejaran a Nagato en paz, Konan y Yahiko deben venir para acá debido a sus gritos-Se acercó al castaño y le extendió la mano-¿Me darás tus llaves, o vas a comenzar a darme un sermón sobre llegar tarde?, ya le explique a Nagato que me perdí-La boca de Iruka y de Nagato se abrió por la sorpresa, se miraron entre si, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico?, nunca se había comportado de esa manera y ahora...-.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-La tranquila voz de Minato rompió las repentinas tensiones en el lugar, el mencionado posó su púrpura mirada en ese sujeto, enarcando una ceja en muestra de confusión-.

-Creo que a Iruka es a la única persona a la que debería importarle eso, además, ¿quién es usted?-La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, provocandole un repentino dolor en el pecho-.

-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera a mi padre Naruto, él solamente estaba preocupado por ti, al igual que nosotros-Ino se había atrevido a hablar por fin, llamando la atención del muchacho, quien con el simple hecho de mirarla, mostró en su rostro desprecio y odio-.

-Hmp, ya veo, tu papi vino a arreglar el problema, lo lamento pero ya me han expulsado, no necesito dar la cara por algo que ya pasó, y que además tu provocaste, así que dile a tu padre y a toda esta bola de gente que se marche de una vez, no me gusta estar rodeado de idiotas-El silencio se hizo cargó del lugar, nadie comprendía aquella manera de actuar, una figura se abrió paso por entre los sorprendidos espectadores, y miró fijamente al rubio-.

-Deja ya de comportarte de esa manera, ¿qué le has hecho a Naruto esta vez?-La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría, alguien se aclaró, la garganta mientras el rubio menor formaba una rara sonrisa en los labios-.

-Otouto, será mejor que dejes en paz a Naruto-kun, seguramentenoo se siente bien-Una repentina carcajada se escuchó después de eso-.

-Si, será mejor que dejes a Naruto en paz, ¿no te das cuenta?, el idiota ni siquiera sabe que sali, ¿qué querias que hubiera hecho yo?, mientras él trata de pensar algo coherente, me vi en la necesidad de ayudarle, ¿eso te molesta?-Repentinamente una mano tomó fuertemente el brazo del rubio, haciendole girar completamente el cuerpo hacia la dirección del hombre de cabellos blancos-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esta pasando, chiquillo?-Entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio sonrió-.

-Eso es bastante claro viejo, yo no soy Naruto, soy simple y sencillamente alguien que lo ayudará... el único que puede ayudarlo-.

¡Hola!, bien, no se como agradecerles todo el apoyo que me brindaron con respecto al problema que surgió en mi familia, el cual todavia no se resuelve, pero me han animado a escribir gracias a todo el apoyo mostrado en sus comentarios, es una alegria saber que cuento con gente tan maravillosa que me apoya y entiende, y en verdad es lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos que lei todas sus palabras, y en verdad, no se como agradecerles, bien, dejo de agradecer o me pondré a llorar, espero sus comentarios, y de igual manera, que el capitulo no haya estado muy deprimente, es que es así como me siento, y de alguna manera, en este se refleja lo que ha pasado en mi familia, mi hermana menor ha desaparecido, pero no hemos sido tan afortunados como Minato y familia, no sabemos nada de ella desde el 21 de octubre, en fin, como les digo, dejo de escribir o seré un río interminable de lágrimas, cuídense mucho, y no se vallan de pinta con los cuates, puede que no regresen a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Onceavo capítulo**_

-Con la sorpresa llegó la intranquilidad, las miradas se centraron en el molesto rubio, y el silencio reinó el departamento de Nagato, Konan y Yahiko habían llegado justo como el rubio había predicho, y se encontraban de pie en la entrada sin comprender lo que sucedía, con sumo fastidio, el de ojos púrpuras se soltó del agarre de Jiraiya y observó a todos, con creciente enojo, miró a la rubia menor, quién se mantenía detrás de su padre, completamente sorprendida de lo que ocurría-Si van a seguir como pequeños estúpidos ahí de pie solamente mirándome, será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez a mi habitación, tengo que ir a un lugar antes de que ese par de psicópatas vengan a buscarme y me lleven a rastras-Se acercó a un sorprendido Iruka y le arrebató el llavero de su respectivo departamento sin que este protestará, con leves maldiciones, comenzó a dirigirse con paso seguro hacia la salida, sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar, un fuerte brazo lo detuvo, ante el fastidio del rubio-.

-No irás a otro lugar que no sea mi casa, ahora mismo-La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Naruto, para luego soltar una fuerte risotada-.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún lugar con usted viejo, no lo conozco-Lo miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido-Y será mejor que me suelte, no me gusta que me toquen-Pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte, por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio se dio cuenta de que la mujer de coletas hablaba rápidamente por teléfono, no sabía por que, pero no le agradaba aquello, trató de zafarse, pero una mano más hizo presión en su hombro, miró enfurecido al pelinegro-.

-Si en verdad quieres ayudar a Naruto, es mejor que hagas lo que el señor te pide, de esa manera estará más seguro, y no tendrás que preocuparte más por él-Una sonrisa irónica cruzó la boca del chico-.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que me agrada estar aquí-Aprovechando el descuido del rubio, Tsunade se acercó rápidamente hacia él con una jeringa en la mano, la cual penetró inmediatamente en la piel del chico, quien instintivamente miró a la mujer, antes de caer al suelo, sin que Jiraiya o Sasuke pudieran sostenerlo, todos miraron a Tsunade con sorpresa-.

-Necesitaba drogarlo, una ambulancia viene hacia aquí, necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo hasta ahí-Ninguno se movió, a excepción de Hinata e Ino que se acercaron a ver como se encontraba el rubio, con irritación, Tsunade dio un paso al frente y miró de manera asesina a su esposo e hijo-Levántelo y siganme-Ordenó, al instante, ambos obedecieron-.

-¿A dónde lo llevan?-Preguntó Umino, preocupado por todo eso, la rubia mujer lo miró por un rato, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a salir del departamento-.

-A una clínica psiquiátrica-Soltó, sorprendiendo a todos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, estaba claro, que esa medida era absolutamente necesaria, con paso lento, comenzaron a salir del lugar, a excepción de los miembros de "Akatsuki", Itachi miró a Iruka, quien se encontraba mitrando hacia ninguna parte, y luego centró su atención en los otros tres, que estaba claro, no comprendían exactamente que sucedía-.

-Es una larga historia, así que será mejor que se sienten si quieren que se los explique-Informó, tomando cómodamente asiento en el primer sofá que encontró-.

--------------

-La sala de observación no era muy grande, por lo cual, se encontraban un poco apretados, pero no importaba, todos los ahí presentes querían saber el estado del chico que se veía del otro lado del enorme espejo frente a ellos, sentado en una esquina de su extensa habitación, hacia apenas veinte minutos que había despertado, y desde ese momento, se había colocado en ese lugar, soltando maldiciones por montón, y estaban seguros, que aún se trataba de esa extraña identidad que había demostrado antes, Ino estaba abrazada a su amiga Hinata, quién no se había separado de ella desde que se enteró de la desaparición del chico, Sasuke estaba de pie estoicamente frente al espejo, observando atentamente todas las reacciones de su amigo, además de ellos, solamente se encontraban Minato, sus padres y un hombre de cabello castaño, de mirada penetrante-Entonces...¿qué piensas Tenzou?-El mencionado dejó de observar al rubio, y centró su atención en los que lo observaban a él, se encogió de hombros-.

-Sólo llámeme Yamato, Tsunade-sama-Hizo una pausa, y comenzó a evaluar correctamente la situación-Estoy de acuerdo que es una situación complicada, el muchacho debió recibir atención psicológica en el momento que fue encontrado, claramente se mostraban signos de un trauma al momento que dejó de hablar, sin embargo, no es momento de lamentar lo pasado, lo importante es comenzar a hacer algo inmediatamente-Tomó otro momento para pensar, mientras observaba que el rubio al otro lado del espejo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a aporrear la puerta-Esta claro que esa segunda personalidad que mencionan es la única forma que ha encontrado de protegerse y al mismo tiempo, de liberarse de todo el enojo y frustración de lo que le ha sucedido-Guardó silencio, al igual que los demás, ahora, el rubio se alejaba de la puerta y se dejaba caer al suelo, cruzando las piernas y los brazos-En realidad, no creo que sea necesario internarlo, solamente mantenerlo bajo vigilancia por lo menos una semana-.

-¿Eso será todo?-Preguntó por primera vez Minato quién había permanecido en silencio observando a su hijo-.

-Claro que no-Informó el castaño-Tendrá que venir regularmente a terapia con especialistas, nuestros psicólogos harán lo posible por hacer que su problema se solucione-.

-¿Podemos hablar con él?-Preguntó esta vez la rubia menor, el castaño permaneció en silencio por un momento, antes de ver nuevamente al chico, su rostro se mostró tenso por un segundo, antes de ver a los mayores en la habitación-.

-Creo que será mejor que me acompañen-.

----------------

La maldita puerta de donde fuera que se encontraba no se abría por más que intentara hacerlo, no le agradaba nada de eso, no le agradaba estar encerrado, no le agradaba recordar la cara de sorpresa de Iruka, o de Nagato, y los demás, (las únicas personas que habían ayudado al mocoso) cuando esos sujetos llegaron, y sobre todo, no le agradaba para nada, el estar tan alejado de otras personas, ya que no había ninguna necesidad de proteger al mocoso**, **con fastidio se sentó bruscamente en el suelo, cruzó con rapidez sus piernas y brazos, maldiciendo a todo lo que le rodeaba, maldiciendo al mocoso por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de quejarse y gimotear por todo, y maldiciéndose principalmente a él mismo, por escuchar esos gimoteos desde que comenzaron, y ablandarse lo suficiente como para ayudarle.

No aguantaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, era el momento de marcharse, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo-Es tu turno, que disfrutes de la soledad-Murmuró con ironía, cerrando los ojos, después de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo, instantes después, se medio incorporó, sobándose la cabeza, completamente desorientado, tomó la cabeza en ambas manos, y trató de ponerse de pie, pero fue imposible, comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos que demostraban el miedo creciendo dentro de él, con brusquedad, se arrastró en el suelo, hasta chocar con la pared, se apretujó ahí, y comenzó a llorar, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero no debería ser un buen lugar, no sabía que había pasado, la vez pasada despertó en una habitación extraña y Hinata estaba ahí, ahora no había nadie, y estaba seguro que esto no era una habitación-Iruka, ¿dónde estas?-Preguntó, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada verdaderamente malo como para que el castaño lo abandonará, a menos que el hecho de haber sido expulsado dos veces seguidas de una escuela fuera causa suficiente, quiso reír, pero la tristeza ganó, si Kawamura se lo había llevado de nuevo, no había razón para reír, la venda en la cabeza llamó su atención, e inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado, bajó sus manos y las examinó, la sangre se había marchado de ellas, apretó de nuevo la cabeza, ¿por qué había recordado eso?, ¿por qué hasta ahora recordaba sobre esa mujer?, no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era, pero aún así, su corazón dolía, sus gritos resonaban en su cabeza, y se preguntó confuso la verdad de todo lo que él decía, ¿la mujer era su madre?, ¿tenía un padre que podría protegerlo?, si eso era verdad, ese sujeto lo defraudó, no estuvo con ellos en ese momento, y no fue por él después, la puerta al otro extremo de ese lugar comenzó a abrirse, cortando todas sus cavilaciones, seguramente, había llegado el momento de recibir el castigo del encargado, después de todo, siempre era así-.

-¿Naruto?-La duda en la voz de la persona que lo llamó le sorprendió, no era Kawamura, el no dudaba de quién era él, levantó lentamente la mirada, encontrando a varias personas de pie en la entrada de ese extraño lugar, su mirada se centró especialmente en tres de ellos, que fácilmente reconocía, aunque la presencia de una de ellos no le agradaba en lo absoluto, la presencia de los otros dos fue como un alivio para él, no supo quién de esas siete personas dijo su nombre pero no le importó, si Sasuke y Hinata estaban ahí, seguramente el encargado no estaba cerca, a menos claro, que también los hubiera llevado a ellos, el movimiento de alguien tratando de acercarse lo alertó, observó al hombre de cabellos rubios, quien por cierto, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, sin embargo, no lograba reconocer, al verlo acercarse, trató de alejarse más, y maldijo internamente por la pared a su espalda-No, no te asustes, no te haré nada malo-Si, como si fuera a creer en algo como eso, todas las personas dicen eso antes de morderte cuando bajas la guardia, no quitó la mirada desconfiada del sujeto en cuestión, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de que alguien más se acercaba-.

-Naruto, comportate, solo quieren ver como te encuentras-Hizo una mueca de fastidio y encaró al pelinegro, que le miraba con una media sonrisa-Oh vaya, ahora si eres tú-Aseguró,para confusión del rubio, y evidente alivio den los demás, extendió su mano-Vamos, levantate de una vez, te vez patético tirado en el suelo-El de ojos azules aceptó su mano, y se puso de pie, e inmediatamente golpeo en el hombro al Uchiha-.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntó en voz baja, acercándose lo más posible a su amigo, su nerviosismo se notaba por completo en él, aún a pesar del volumen que usó en su pregunta, los demás escucharon, y el de cabellos castaños comenzó a hablar-.

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿recuerdas que pasó?-Naruto miró un momento al extraño, y se refugio detrás de su amigo, sin contestar a la pregunta-Soy el doctor Yamato, no debes de tener miedo de mi, sólo quiero saber como te encuentras-Ninguna contestación, así que Yamato se giró hacia los demás, momento que aprovecho la Hyuga para acercarse a los dos muchachos, la rubia los observó, sin atreverse a dar un paso cerca de su hermano, Yamato comenzó a hablar con los adultos, mientras ella solamente observaba-.

-Al ver que la chica de ojos violetas se acercaba, se lanzó a ella en un fuerte abrazo, que fue devuelto al instante, jaló hacia él a Sasuke, teniendo cerca a ambos, de esa manera se sentía un poco más seguro, pero no del todo, se alejo un poco de la chica, para poder observarlos a ambos-¿Dónde estoy?-Volvió a repetir su pregunta-¿Por qué ya no estoy en esa habitación?, ¿dónde está Iruka?-La preocupación inundaba su voz, Sasuke y Hinata se miraron entre ellos-Sáquenme de aquí, donde sea que este, no me gusta, Iruka debe estar preocupado,y Kawamura m va a encontrar-.

-Si te encuentra, no te va a poder hacer nada, además...no podemos sacarte de aquí, Naruto...estas en una clínica, sin la autorización del doctor, no podremos sacarte-La mano de Hinata tomó la del rubio-.

-Iruka-san se encuentra en su casa, sabe que estas aquí, pero no pudo venir-Naruto se había quedado quieto, mirando hacia el frente-.

-¿Por qué estoy en una clínica?, no me ha pasado nada grave, además, no podemos pagar una clínica, debo salir de aquí-Siguió balbuceando por unos momentos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que otra persona se encontraba junto a él, y que las demás en la habitación lo observaban atentamente, de inmediato, se colocó detrás de Sasuke, guardando silencio-.

-M-mi padre se hará cargo de todo, no te preocupes-Sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía como comenzar un lazo con el chico, así que pensó que seguramente esta sería la mejor manera, sin embargo, el muchacho no contestó, lo cual la hizo sentir mal, especialmente por la mirada que recibió por parte del mencionado-.

-_**Esa mujer, tiene la hipocresía de presentarse aquí...ella fue la causante de todo, no la dejes que se acerque a ti, no la dejes que vuelva a causarte daño-.**_

-Yamato-Llamó Minato, obteniendo la atención del doctor-Me lo llevaré de aquí, prepara el papeleo, lo cuidare en casa, mi madre y yo lo vigilaremos, concertá las citas que dijiste que necesitaría, no lo dejare en este lugar-La seriedad en sus palabras no dio lugar a reclamaciones ni negaciones-.

-Será bajo su responsabilidad, siganme por aquí, necesitan firmar algunos papeles-Miró al azabache-Quédense en este lugar, volveremos cuando sea hora de que se marchen-Los mayores salieron de la habitación, dejando encerrados a los cuatro adolescentes, en ese mismo instante,Naruto se acercó con rapidez a la puerta tratando de abrirla-.

-No, no quiero quedarme aquí dentro de nuevo-Se quejó, comenzando a desesperarse, unos frágiles brazos cubrieron su espalda, se dio la vuelta y se abrazo fuertemente a la chica de ojos perlas, dejándose caer al suelo, comenzando a llorar-No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar aquí-Repetía, Sasuke se acercó a él, y tocó su hombro, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo-.

-Naruto, tranquilizate, Minato-san dijo que te sacaría de aquí, así que lo hará-El rubio lo miró, tratando de tranquilizarse-.

-Así es Naruto, mi papá te llevará a casa, no debes de preocuparte-La fría mirada azulada se centró en ella, haciéndola retroceder-.

-No te acerques, tú fuiste la culpable de esto, él...él supo donde estaba, tú se lo dijiste-La señaló in escrupulosamente con el dedo indice, mordiendo su labio inferior-No tengo idea de lo que sea que hice para no agradarte, pero eso no te lo perdonaré...hiciste que Iruka se preocupara por mi cuando me expulsaron por tu culpa, y le dijiste a Kawamura donde estaba-Ahora, ambas manos mantenían su cabeza apretada, y a medida que pronunciaba esas palabras, su tono de voz descendía, hasta detenerse por completo, de pronto, su cabeza se alzó, mirando fijamente a la rubia -¿Por qué sigues aquí?, tu presencia molesta al mocoso, será mejor que te vayas, quiero dormir un poco, y él no me deja hacerlo, has tenido suficiente por el momento con él-Suspiró con algo de cansancio y miró la puerta detrás de ellos-Todavía estamos dentro de esta cosa-Bufó mirando al pelinegro-¿Han venido a sacarnos?-Fue hasta ese momento, que Sasuke se fijó en sus ojos, soltando una maldición-.

-Ya le dije a Naruto que así era, pero...-Se detuvo, notando que ambas chicas estaban interpretando sus anteriores palabras, les dirigió una mirada que les decía que permanecieran en silencio, Hinata asintió, e Ino se colocó detrás de él, tratando de no hacer enojar más al rubio con su presencia-El padre de Ino, Minato-san, esta haciendo lo posible por sacarte de este lugar, es una clínica, pero, antes de que haga eso, ¿crees que podrás comportarte?, no te llevaran a donde Iruka y Naruto vivían, estarás en otro lugar, y si las personas con las que estarás creen que tu comportamiento es inadecuado, bueno...no te gusta aquí, ¿cierto?-Preguntó mostrando una sonrisa cínica, la mirada que el de ojos púrpura le envió no lo inmuto, las chicas miraron al Uchiha sin comprender su comportamiento, sin embargo, ninguna dijo nada, Minato había dejado claro que no quería a su hijo ahí, aunque el chico verdaderamente lo necesitará-.

-¿Qué pasa con Iruka?, ¿por fin se ha cansado del estorbo del mocoso?-Se mofó, recargándose cómodamente en la puerta-Si es así, no debo prometer nada sobre mi comportamiento, a Naruto no le importaría, especialmente, cuando no lo sabrá, y en particular, por que a la persona que quería enorgullecer lo abandonó-Comenzó a reír, mirando hacia el techo-Siendo ese el caso, creo que ambos preferimos el quedarnos aquí dentro-La tensión invadió a los otros tres, Hinata se acercó al rubio, y colocó una mano en su hombro-.

-N-no es e-eso, Iruka-san no vivirá contigo, p-pero no los ha abandonado, solamente Minato-san cree que sería más recomendable el que vivieras con él, de esa manera, cree que te recuperaras con mayor facilidad-Esas palabras habían costado mucho ser pronunciadas, se había llevado una gran sorpresa cuando comprendió lo que en realidad sucedía, y su corazón se había estrujado al darse cuenta la verdadera magnitud de todo lo que sucedía, y de lo mal que Naruto se encontraba, pero, si sus palabras ayudaban un poco en toda aquella difícil y extraña situación, no dudaría ni un segundo en pronunciarlas, la vez pasada, cuando el chico había despertado en casa de su amiga, algo cálido creció dentro de ella al darse cuenta de que Naruto confiaba totalmente en ella, tal vez en esta ocasión también, esa otra personalidad que se presentaba, confiaría en ella-.

-Je, no necesitamos recuperarnos de nada, por que no tenemos nada-Hizo una pausa, examinándola atentamente, los extraños ojos que esa chiquilla poseía, hacían que algo dentro de él se sintiera extraño, como si no tuviera la necesidad de mostrarse a la defensiva del chico, como si...-¿Tú estarás ahí?, ¿a donde sea que quieren llevar al chico?-Su pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los que tenía en frente, fue completamente consciente de ello, la chica miró a esa rubia, y ambas dirigieron una extraña mirada, al final, ninguna de ellas dijo nada-.

-Ella estará ahí, al igual que yo, no podemos dejarlos solos-Sasuke se apresuró a contestar, no le gustó para nada la mirada que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de su amigo, y mucho menos le agradaba tratar con esa personalidad, era mucho más difícil hablar con él, casi sofocante el tratarlo-.

-Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada después, pues en seguida de que el pelinegro guardará silencio, la puerta se abrió de pronto, el rubio pegó un brincó, alejándose lo más que pudo de la entrada, mientras los cuatro que habían salido, regresaban nuevamente, sus ojos examinaron atentamente a cada uno de ellos, centrándose especialmente en el hombre rubio, si no mal recordaba, el mocoso se había encontrado con él hacia algún tiempo, ese sujeto le había ayudado, pero...pero eso tenía ninguna respuesta del por que estaba ahí, y mucho menos del por que quisiera llevarlo a su casa y hacerse cargo de él-_No me agrada nada de esto, todo el mundo tiene una razón para actuar, y este sujeto también debe de tenerla, algo extraño sucede-_La mirada azulada de ese sujeto se encontró con la suya, mirándolo atentamente, como calculando su estado, algo que le hizo ponerse más en guardia con él, no le agradaba algo sobre esa persona, y no pensaba dejar solo a Naruto con él-.

-Naruto... ¿estás listo para irnos?-Analizó con sumo cuidado los gestos y palabras que hacia, debía estar completamente seguro de que el irse con esos sujetos seria bueno para Naruto, pero aunque sabía que algo no le agradaba del mayor, de igual manera estaba seguro de que no correría peligro estando con ellos, como si...como si supiera que debía estar junto a esa persona, entrecerró los ojos ante las miradas inquisidoras de los demás, especialmente de la del sujeto que había dicho las palabras anteriores-Vamos-Invitó, extendiendo una mano, el de ojos púrpura dudó por un momento, antes de acercarse, pero sin tomar su mano, observó el dolor en los ojos del hombre ante su gesto, y no le agrado en lo más mínimo aquello-.

-Creo que es mejor irnos de una vez Minato, esta comenzando a anochecer, seguramente el chico desea dormir un poco-Jiraiya estaba completamente consciente que el muchacho estaba un poco tenso, y que su hijo comenzaba a estarlo también, miró a Tsunade, quién se acercaba hasta donde el rubio, y él aprovecho ese momento para tomar la mano de su nieta, llamando la atención de esta-Ino, lleven a Naruto hasta el auto-La rubia asintió, y miró a Sasuke-.

-Vamos Naruto, Hinata-Dijo el pelinegro, saliendo junto con los otros tres, se aseguró de tener al rubio cerca de él por si este decidía hacer algo extraño-.

-Una vez que los chicos salieron de aquella habitación, Yamato carraspeo un poco, y una vez habiendo llamado la atención de ellos-Creo que Yugao estará interesada en llevar el caso de Naruto, es una de nuestras mejores psicólogas y creo que ustedes estarán conformes con ella-Guardó silencio, esperando que Minato respondiera sobre eso, pero este solamente se quedó callado, Tsunade se adelanto hacia él-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Yugao es una buena especialista, seguramente Naruto estará muy bien con ella-Miró a su hijo-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, y te agradezco mucho por tu ayuda Yamato-Asintió a Jiraiya y este comenzó a sacar a su hijo, ninguno de ellos tenía nada que decirle, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que su nieto y él pudieran comenzar a actuar como padre e hijo, aunque estaban conscientes de que para llegar a ese punto, Minato tendría que seguir recibiendo demasiados desaires por parte del chico, más bien, todos ellos tendrían que recibirlas-.

---------------

-La tensión estaba haciendo mella sobre él, desde el día anterior, estaba esperando la llamada de su superior, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él se enterara de que el mocoso había sido encontrado, de que se le había escapado, sus días como los conocía estaban contados, había fallado, y tendría que pagar por ello, no tenía caso largarse de ese lugar, "él" lo encontraría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El timbre del teléfono lo hizo saltar, cerró los ojos y tomó el auricular, llevó un poco de aire a sus pulmones y contestó-Kawamura-La voz al otro lado le puso los pelos de punta, trago saliva-.

-_¿Cómo va todo el asunto?-_Esa simple pregunta le hizo sudar, sabía que si aún no sabían nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran, y de nada servía que guardará lo que ocurría-.

-S-si, S-sobre eso...-Tragó saliva-A-ayer, ayer el chiquillo se me escapó, lo peor de todo, es que estoy seguro que hum, q-que los señores Namikaze ya lo han encontrado-Silencio, un silencio pesado fue lo que siguió a su declaración, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Kawamura, mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda, el silencio no era una buena señal para él, especialmente tratándose de la otra persona en la linea-.

-_Comprendo, has fallado nuevamente en lo que se te ha encomendado-_Las tranquilas palabrasdel hombre le dieron algo de esperanza, la cual se evaporó al instante cuando escuchó lo demás-_Orochimaru-sama estará sumamente entusiasmado con hacerte una visita en estos días, y creo que será bastante satisfactoria para ti también, si es que ese chico no llega a decir nada-_Se cortó la comunicación, y de cualquier manera, si hubiera continuado, Kawamura no la habría escuchado, sus manos temblaban frenéticamente, hasta tal punto de que el auricular cayó de sus manos sin que este hiciera nada, su hora de enfrentarse al verdadero responsable de ese lugar, había llegado, y estaba seguro, que su suerte iba a ser la misma que la del viejo que se encargaba antes del orfanato-.

-----------------

-Las puertas de la casa de donde había salido hacia unas noches, fueron abiertas inmediatamente cuando se acercaron a ellas, frunció el ceño, consciente de que el día de su escape ya se encontraba donde se supone debería quedarse por un tiempo, soltó una pequeña risa irónica, quizá, si se hubiera quedado en ese lugar aquella vez, no hubiera sido necesario que todos esos idiotas lo conocieran, era suficientemente molesto cuando el Uchiha sabía sobre él, y ahora que todos lo sabían, la molestia aumentaba considerablemente, decidió, que todo eso era muy aburrido para que él permaneciera por más tiempo en el control, así que, solamente entrar en la enorme sala, dejó todo en manos de Naruto, después de todo, era hora de que el pequeño mocoso hiciera algo más que quejarse.

-La comitiva iba dirigida por el pelinegro, quien llevaba al rubio cerca de él para no perderle de vista, tras ellos, las dos chicas y los adultos los seguían, estaba bastante cansado de todo lo que había ocurrido, y se alegraba que por fin su amigo se encontrará en su casa, con dejarlo en la sala habría cumplido con su deber de amigo, y podría marcharse, no era nada cómodo permanecer cerca de la chica que hasta hace unos días era tu novia, y actuar tan naturalmente, sólo por tratar de ayudar a tu amigo, miró a su derecha, que era donde el rubio se encontraba, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que éste se había quedado un poco atrás, elevó una ceja inquisitoria al encontrarse con su mirada confundida-¿Qué sucede?-Naruto se sobresaltó un poco, pero se acercó a él, claramente nervioso-.

-H-hey Sasuke, ¿no se supone que estábamos en un cuarto blanco?, ¿cuándo llegamos aquí?-Los ánimos recién encontrados por el de ojos negros se esfumaron con eso, ¿a qué estaba jugando esa otra personalidad de su amigo?, ¿a confundirlo más?, bufó con molestia, y aprovechando que no los habían escuchado, llevo a su amigo jalando hasta el sofá más próximo y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con seriedad-.

-Mira Naruto, se que no te has dado cuenta, o prefieres no darte cuenta, pero hace un rato, algo raro te ocurrió, ¿entiendes?, ya te había explicado, que necesitas estar en este lugar debido a ese problema que te menciono, Iruka está esterado de esto, pero no podrá permanecer contigo todo el tiempo, las personas con las que estarás, cuidaran de ti, y...-Las demás palabras perdieron completo sentido para Naruto, quién miraba hacia el frente con mirada de sorpresa, haciendo callar a Sasuke, los demás acababan de hacer aparición y miraban con extrañeza al rubio, quién acababa de ponerse de pie, y caminaba como poseso hacia la chimenea del lugar, se detuvo justo en frente de esta, aún sin salir de su asombró, Sasuke se acercó a su lado inmediatamente, no sabía lo que sucedía, pero...-¿Naruto?-Inquirió, encontrando en ese instante la mirada de su amigo, algo en sus ojos azules le hizo guardar silencio, a simple vista, podía identificar el miedo, el dolor y la duda en esa mirada, y prefirió esperar, esperar a q eu su amigo le trasmitiera sus dudas-.

-E-ella...-Señaló, justo encima de la chimenea, se encontraba un enorme cuadro, el cuadro de una mujer de largo cabello rojizo y profundos ojos azules, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto, quien en seguida cerró los ojos y se abrazó con fuerza, respiró un poco de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, y miró a todos los que lo miraban fijamente-¿P-por qué...hay una foto de mi madre en este lugar?-Cuando terminó su pregunta, notó la leve tensión en la cara del hombre de cabello rubio, con sorpresa, se dio cuenta que conocía a ese señor, le había ayudado con sus compras el otro día, y se preguntó la razón del por que ese señor actuará de esa manera, el carraspeo en la garganta del hombre de cabello blanco hizo desviar su mirada, no lo conocía ni a él, ni a esa señora de coletas, y comenzó a preocuparse en verdad, no le agradaba eso-.

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes, hay algo que debemos decirte antes de continuar con tu estadía aquí-Naruto negó inmediatamente, haciendo que Jiraiya rodará los ojos impaciente, sin embargo, él mismo tomó asiento, mirando a su hijo-Minato, tu turno-Informó, recibiendo una mirada de tristeza en el rostro de su hijo, desvió la mirada, eso era algo que Minato debía tratar por él mismo, Tsunade se sentó a su lado, y cubrió su hombro con uno de sus brazos, ahora, solo era momento de que la verdad llegará hasta su nieto-.

-Minato bajó el rostro, y respiró profundamente, una mano se posó en su brazo, y sonrió a su hija, quien lo abrazo inmediatamente, le dio un beso en la frente, y miró a su primogénito- La fotografía de Kushina se encuentra en ese lugar, Naruto, por que ella era mi esposa-Se detuvo, la cara de su hijo se había vuelto pálida al escuchar aquello, y en un movimiento inconsciente se había retirado un paso atrás, se armó de fuerzas y sonrió levemente-Tú eres mi hijo, Naruto-.

Jeje, lamento dejarlo en esa parte, pero creo que es algo entretenido, jeje, espero les haya gustado, y que me dejen sus comentarios, nuevamente, me disculpo por la demora, pero nuevamente les digo, mis ánimos están por los suelos, y no me encuentro nada de motivación para escribir, con decirles que tarde dos semanas en este capitulo, jeje, bien, no los aburro más, por que ya no se que escribir, cuídense, y esperó sus comentarios, no se vayan de pinta, y no intenten conducir si no saben hacerlo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Doceavo capítulo**_

Con el rostro completamente pálido, Naruto miró al hombre que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y tuvo que sujetarse a la chimenea para no caerse. Ese señor, decía ser su padre, la persona que no fue a ayudarlos a él y a su madre en aquella ocasión. El mismo sujeto que se había encontrado en el centro comercial. El padre de la chica que había conseguido que lo echaran de otra escuela. Nada de eso tenía sentido para él, y estaba comenzando a dejarse invadir por el pánico. Dirigió una mirada que exigía ayuda a su amigo o de la chica de ojos perlas, las únicas personas en las que confiaba en esos momentos.

-_¿Dónde estas, Iruka?-_Pensó, tratando de calmarse, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que se hombre de cabellos rubios se acercaba a él, su esfuerzo se fue al garete, ya que el pánico hizo presa de él, y al intentar alejarse de él, sus pies resbalaron, tirando sobre su trasero, cerró los ojos cuando los demás se abalanzaron sobre él al ver lo que ocurría-¡N-no!, estoy bien-Gritó, tratando de demostrarlo con la voz, sin embargo, ésta sonó aguda y chillona, dejando entrever el nerviosismo que lo recorría, su frente comenzaba a perlarse de sudor, se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos acariciarle la espalda, y trató de sonreír, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Hinata, pero su sonrisa fue más un intento que otra cosa-.

-Naruto, ¿éstas bien?-El rubio apretó las manos en el suéter de Hinata, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza-.

-Minato, será mejor que llevemos al chico a su habitación, estoy seguro que quiere descansar-Jiraiya mencionó, atrapando el hombro de su hijo-Ha sido demasiado para él por un día-La triste mirada del Namikaze, se posó en la de cabellos blancos-.

-Pero...-Tsunade negó, Minato mordió su labio-Hinata, ¿podrías acompañarlo?-Pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica, Ino se acurrucó contra el pecho de su padre, viendo como su amiga guiaba a su hermano por las escaleras-.

-Sólo déjalo descansar oto-san, seguramente mañana podrás hablar con él-Minato acarició el cabello de su hija, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera a suceder, pero era mejor creerlo-.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, Itachi debe estar esperándome en donde Iruka, cuiden de Naruto-Sasuke salió por la puerta de entrada sin que nadie lo detuviera, todo el mundo tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar-.

-Creo que iré a la cocina para que nos preparen algo para cenar, el chico también tiene que comer algo-.

---------------

-Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación, animando con la mirada a entrar al rubio, éste se detuvo justo en el umbral del lugar, mirando incrédulo la decoración infantil, la chica sonrió levemente, tomando su mano y adentrandolo en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras ellos-Ésta es tu habitación, Naruto-kun-Él enarcó una ceja, todavía se encontraba igual que cuando ella lo había ayudado a salir de la sala, pero no podía evitar mostrar la incredulidad en su mirada, ella comprendió, y sonrió levemente-Ésta era tu habitación antes de que te extraviaras, según Ino-chan, su padre no había tocado este lugar, así que esta igual que como tú lo dejaste-.

-Una nueva angustia invadió la mirada del rubio, y dejándose caer en la cama, soltó un suspiro, Hinata se sentó a su lado, y acomodo su cabeza sobre su regazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco-No entiendo nada de esto, Hinata-chan, no comprendo-Hinata lo miró con tristeza, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, en un mudo gesto de comprensión-S-si, ese señor es mi padre, y al mismo tiempo, él es el padre de Namikaze, ¿entonces ella...?-No tenía que completar la pregunta para saber que es lo que temía, y mordiendo su labio, Hinata lo aclaró-.

-Ino-chan es tu melliza, tú eres el mayor-Un sonido estrangulado provino directamente de la garganta del rubio, y Hinata inmediatamente comprendió-S-se que n-no te agrada por lo que hizo, yo misma no comprendo el por que lo hizo, pero...estoy segura que está arrepentida-Naruto no dijo nada, permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia la nada-.

-Ella respeto su silencio, ya que todo lo que había sucedido ese día, había representado un shock para su querido rubio, así que se quedó en el mismo lugar sentada, esperando que él hiciera o dijera algo, su paciencia fue recompensada algún tiempo después, cuando había llegado a pensar, que el chico estaba quedándose dormido-¿Por qué Iruka no está aquí?-Preguntó de pronto-¿Le hicieron algo?-Ésta vez se incorporó lo suficiente para permanecer sentado, mirando las expresiones en la cara de la chica-¿Le hicieron algo, por mi culpa?-Inmediatamente, Hinata negó, tranquilizándolo un poco-.

-No, Iruka-san se quedó en su departamento, seguramente, más tarde, o el día de mañana vendrá a ver como te encuentras, no estoy segura de que esté enterado que no estas en...-Guardó silencio, no era necesario que el chico se enterara que había estado a punto de permanecer encerrado en un manicomio-.

-Naruto mordió su labio, y se puso de pie, observando con atención esa habitación-En verdad, no recuerdo nada de este lugar-Se detuvo y miró con precaución a la Hyuga-¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas en la sala?-Esta ve la chica sonrió-.

-Ellos son los padres de Minato-san, son tus abuelos, Naruto-kun-Una gran exhalación escapó de los labios del chico, definitivamente, todo eso estaba sumamente raro-.

-_**Sólo espero que no comiences a lloriquear de nuevo, es demasiado vergonzoso salir a tu rescate cada vez que haces eso-**_Naruto hizo una mueca al escuchar nuevamente esa voz, aunque debería estar acostumbrado a ella, después de todo, había podido escucharla desde que entró en el orfanato-.

-Una idea pasó por la mente del chico, y miró a Hinata con nerviosismo-¿Crees que pueda usar su teléfono?, necesito hacer unas cuantas llamadas-Hinata asintió sin comprender, se puso de pie-.

-Si, pero creo que debemos ir hasta la oficina de Minato-san o a la sala, no se en que otro lugar hay un teléfono-Ante la mención del hombre, Naruto se tensó un poco, no estaba seguro que podría verlo nuevamente, pero, necesitaba llamar a sus amigos, para esos momentos, deberían estar demasiado preocupados por no saber nada de él, ya que se suponía que para ese momento, estaría acompañando a los artistas de Akatsuki en una nueva y loca forma de hacer arte, con reticencia, asintió, saliendo de su habitación detrás de la ojiperla-.

--------

-La sala se encontraba en profundo silencio, ninguno de los miembros de esa familia se encontraba en posición de comenzar con una conversación, sin embargo, según cada uno de ellos podía notar, era necesario romper el silencio, antes de que alguno de ellos se volviera loco, y viendo que ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo, ella fue la primera-Creo, que necesito confesar algo importante-Las caras de sus abuelos y padre se posaron de inmediato en ella, agradecidos por comenzar a hablar-Yo, hice que Kakashi-san expulsará a Naruto de la escuela, creo que todavía no les ha dicho nada, pero...Naruto está molesto conmigo por ello-La sorpresa en los rostros de sus familiares la hicieron sentirse como un vil insecto, y cerró los ojos para no verlas-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Tsunade, quién era la que más sangre fría tenía en esos momentos, Ino bajó la cabeza ante el escrutinio de su abuela, tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar-.

-Desde un principio, me porte mal con él, ese día, clave un bisturí en mi mano, y le dije a Kakashi-san que había sido Naruto-Sonrió con tristeza-Fue algo tonto, inclusive Sasuke terminó conmigo por eso, dijo que yo lo había inventado, Naruto es hemofobico así que no podía haberme causado una herida sin arriesgarse a caer en su fobia por la sangre-Torció la boca-.

-La mirada dolida en la cara de su padre fue suficiente para saber que lo había decepcionado, y es que ella misma se sentía de esa manera, sin embargo, Minato no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio-El muchacho necesita en estos momentos mucha ayuda, y no creo que eso que hiciste lo ayude mucho que digamos, Ino-La rubia asintió ante las palabras de Jiraiya-El día de mañana comenzará con un tratamiento a cargo de una amiga de Tsunade, pero no creo que eso le haga olvidar lo que has hecho, así que creo que será mejor que le pidas disculpas si quieres que vuelva a ser tu hermano de hace algunos años-.

-Hablando de eso, Minato, ¿crees que con las sesiones programadas con Yugao sean suficientes?-Minato miró a su madre, y asintió sin vacilación-.

-Y aunque no lo fuera, no dejaré a mi hijo en una clínica psiquiátrica Madre, fue nuestra responsabilidad el que él tuviera los problemas que tiene en estos momentos, y por nuestra culpa no estará en ese lugar-.

-Vamos Minato, no nos culpes a nosotros por ello, sabes al igual que nosotros, que hicimos lo imposible por encontrarle, no es nuestra culpa el que no hayamos podido hacerlo hasta ahora-El sonido de unos pasos acercándose interrumpieron su discusión, y al levantar la mirada, se sorprendieron de encontrar al rubio y a la Hyuga-.

-Al notar la mirada de todos sobre él, se ruborizó un poco y apartó la mirada, apretando la mano de Hinata para no salir corriendo, tragó saliva, y sin mirar a ninguno, habló-Lamento molestarlos, pero necesito pedirles su teléfono, algunos de mis amigos deben estarse preguntando donde me encuentro-No escuchó contestación alguna, y volvió a tragar, no le gustaba aquello, al final, la voz del que era su padre respondió-.

-Claro Naruto, puedes tomarlo-Miró a Hinata y con una leve sonrisa le pidió-Llevalo a mi despacho por favor-La chica asintió, y después de unos segundos, ambos jóvenes habían desaparecido en dirección a ese lugar, dejando nuevamente a los cuatro Namikaze en la sala-No creo soportar por mucho tiempo esto-Confeso, dejando caer todo su peso en el sofá, la mano de su hija se apoyó en su hombro-.

-Él es un buen chico, estoy segura que pronto actuará de forma normal con nosotros-Minato le sonrió, en verdad esperaba que eso sucediera pronto, en verdad lo deseaba-Por cierto...-Miró suplicante a Tsunade-Naruto no está fuera de la escuela, ¿verdad?-Los adultos se miraron entre si por unos momentos, decidiendo lo que se debería hacer-.

-No creo que sea necesario, ya que en verdad, él se ganó su lugar dentro, también, él no hizo nada mal en tu contra, y no creo que Kakashi haya hecho nada de papeleo en su contra, sin embargo...-Tsunade guardó silencio-.

-Sin embargo, ¿qué?-Preguntó Ino, y ésta vez, su padre fue el que contestó-.

-No creo que sea conveniente que asista a clases por un tiempo, al menos, hasta que Yugao o Yamato acepten que lo haga, o hasta que él mismo crea que se siente en condiciones de hacerlo-Ino comprendió, y asintió, ahora comprendía, que en verdad todo eso era demasiado para que su hermano pudiera soportarlo-.

* * *

-A la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de ellos se vieron forzados a volver a sus tareas comunes, los chicos a la escuela, y los mayores a sus empleos, Jiraiya se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de revisar algunos estados de cuenta, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, estirando la mano cogió el auricular, se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de su viejo amigo al otro lado de la linea-Vaya, por fin te dignas a hacernos saber que sigues vivo, ¿a qué se debe ese honor?-.

-Solamente quería saludar, y saber que tal les ha ido, hace algunos años que habíamos perdido comunicación entre nosotros, y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, ¿no es suficiente razón esa?-Jiraiya rió con ganas, extrañaba demasiado a su amigo, sin embargo, por un lado, sabía que no debía hacerlo-.

-Vamos Orochimaru, si perdimos el contacto, fue principalmente por los problemas que tuviste con mi hijo, estoy seguro que Minato aún está molesto contigo por querer secuestrar a Kushina el día de su boda-Al otro lado de la linea, Orochimaru giraba los ojos con molestia, no quería hablar de tonterías con ese viejo, solamente había hablado para saber algo sobre ese tonto chiquillo, no para que le recordaran su pasado-.

-Jiraiya, creo que será mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado, ahora dime, ¿qué tal están todos?-Esperó que le contara algo de lo que quería saber, por ue si no era así, estaba dispuesto a colgar el teléfono en ese mismo instante-.

-Pues-Escuchó decir a Jiraiya, con algo de duda-Hace unos días, pudimos dar con mi nieto, y desde ayer, está viviendo con Minato, todos nosotros estamos muy contentos por todo eso-Ahí, ahí estaba por lo que estaba en el teléfono-.

-Vaya, eso es una buena noticia, Minato debe estar sumamente contento, todos estos años se la ha pasado tratando de dar con él, se merece ser feliz-La risa del otro lado de indicó que su "amigo" pensaba lo mismo-.

-Si, sól, bueno, el chico tiene algunos problemas, pero estoy seguro que los superará-Algunos minutos después, colgó el auricular, sonriendo, estaba seguro que el mocoso no había dicho nada, ya que el tonto de Jiraiya no lo había mencionado-.

No había estado tan contento desde aquella vez, hacia ya varios años, cuando, dando algunas de sus rondas normales por los orfanatos, de los cuales, era responsable de mantenimiento y dirección, se había encontrado al hijo de aquel tipo que se había atrevido a quitarle a la persona con quién tenía pensado casarse, el hijo de Minato y Kushina se encontraba en aquel lugar, completamente sólo, sin recuerdo alguno, no habría encontrado mejor venganza que esa si la hubiera buscado, aunque, había tenido que matar al viejo director del lugar, había podido mantener en secreto la existencia de aquel mocoso en el lugar, impidiendo que los investigadores que Jiraiya había contratado dieran con él, el maldito mocoso había pagado por el pecado del padre, había pagado por ser hijo de Kushina, y vaya que se había divertido, pero ahora, lo único que le molestaba, era el hecho de que ese mismo mocoso, podría abrir la boca y confesar, haciéndole quedar al descubierto con las autoridades, y con los mismos Namikaze, su pellejo estaba en juego, y no dejaría que bastardo lo echara a los leones, no lo dejaría.

* * *

-Cuando los rayos del sol habían alcanzado la ventana de aquel lugar donde dormía, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, estaba despierto desde hacia ya algo de tiempo, pero no había querido ponerse de pie, lo cual, hizo en ese momento, rascando un poco su cabeza, necesitaba darse un buen baño, todavía podía sentir la sangre seca en sus cabellos, y no estaba muy seguro que podría soportarlo por mucho más, el día anterior, debido a la fatiga y la sorpresa que había tenido alrededor del día, sólo había pensando en dormir y tratan de tranquilizarse, pero ahora, con el nuevo día, también llegaba un nuevo punto de vista, y la sensación de todo su cuerpo, se puso de pie, convencido de ir directamente al cuarto de baño y ducharse, y en el mismo instante, se detuvo, no sabía en donde estaba el baño, y mucho menos, si en ese lugar había alguna de su ropa para poder cambiarse, con algo menos de ánimo, salió de aquella habitación, tratando de encontrar por lo menos un baño, aunque tuviera que usar la misma ropa, y justo cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia el corredor, la puerta de a lado se abrió, mostrando a la rubia, con el uniforme de la escuela, escuela de la que él no volvería a saber ya que estaba expulsado nuevamente-.

-Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba, exhaló con algo de resignación, y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, pero ella lo detuvo, tomando su brazo-¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó, él la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, y negó-.

-No, estoy bien-Ino abrió la boca parra decir algo más, pero un grito en la planta baja la detuvo, era su padre pidiéndole que se apresurara o llegarían tarde-Ve, no debes llegar tarde a la escuela-Murmuró antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de su habitación, se recargó en ella, y se deslizó hacia el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, no estaba preparado para enfrentar a esas personas, o de aceptarlas como la familia que se suponía eran, especialmente a ella, no podría perdonar tan fácilmente a Ino, aunque fuera se hermana, él no se merecía nada de lo que ella le había hecho-.

-_**Esa mujer, no es digna de nuestra confianza, no puedes dejar que vuelva a hacer algo en contra nuestra, si me dejaras, ella sabría perfectamente que no debió haberse metido con nosotros-**_Naruto negó, apretando su cabeza-.

-No es necesario, no volverá a pasar, por que no me interesa que sea mi hermana, no deseo tener algún vinculo con ella, no la perdonaré-Minutos después, volvió a salir de la habitación, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta que estaba sólo en la enorme casa, mordió su labio y siguió recorriendo el lugar, hasta que encontró el baño, se ducho con rapidez, y cuando salió, envolvió su cintura con una toalla, y miró su ropa sucia por unos instantes, decidió que si estaba sólo en aquel lugar, nadie lo vería si permanecía por algún tiempo con aquella toalla mientras lavaba su ropa y esperaba que ésta se secara, por eso, sin detenerse a pensar en algo más, tomó sus ropas y salió en buscar del cuarto de lavado-.

Lo encontró en la primera planta, y se apresuró a meter todo en la lavadora, cuando estuvo limpia y la hubo sacado de la secadora, la extendió cerca de una ventana, esperando que se secará pronto, el rugido de su estómago le dijo que era lo siguiente por hacer, y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina, una enorme cocina debía decir, con precaución se acercó a los estantes, buscando algo para poder prepararse el desayuno, o almuerzo, lo que fuera a esas horas de la mañana, sonrió al encontrarlo lleno, lo que quería decir, que podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

-Cuando solamente faltaban algunos toques para que su comida estuviera preparada, una voz detrás de él preguntó-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Aunque la voz sonó curiosa, él se sorprendió con ello, dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, y al darse cuenta de ello, se apresuró a limpiarlas, con la cabeza gacha-.

-L-lo siento, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo-Dijo aún sin mirar la cara de la otra persona, pero tratando de dejar todo limpio, cuando sintió a esa otra persona acercarse a él, y arrodillarse a su lado, se cubrió instintivamente con ambas manos frente a su cara-No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, el avance del extraño se detuvo-.

-Tratando de articular algo coherente, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin creer aún lo que acababa de pasar-Naruto, no voy a hacerte daño-Atinó a decir, y vio como su hijo bajaba los brazos para verle, vio en su mirada la sorpresa, seguramente no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de él, pero aún así, que su hijo tuviera miedo de ser golpeando, tocó un punto sensible dentro de él-.

-M-Minato-san-Murmuró, antes de morderse el labio y bajar la vista-Lamento haber tomado sus comida sin su permiso, pero, tengo un poco de hambre-Minato exhaló tratando de relajarse, esta era una prueba a su paciencia-.

-Naruto, no debes disculparte, en cualquier caso, me disculpo también, debí haberle pedido a nuestra cocinera que antes de que se fuese, dejará algo preparado para ti-Se puso de pie y ayudo a que el otro rubio lo hiciera, y fue en ese momento en que reparó en la vestimenta del chico, elevó una ceja cuestionantemente, y su hijo se ruborizó-.

-Eh, bueno, lamento andar así, pero, mi ropa estaba sucia y tuve que lavarla, estoy esperando que se seque para poder ponérmela-Pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza en gesto nervioso, demostrando su incomodidad-.

-Creo que no he estado haciendo las cosas demasiado bien-Las palabras del hombre sorprendieron al rubio-Ven, vayamos a que te pongas algo de ropa, he pasado por tus cosas al departamento de Iruka esta mañana-Al escuchar eso, Naruto bajó la mirada, definitivamente, no regresaría con su amigo-Cuando te hayas vestido, quiero que hablemos, hay demasiadas cosas de las que debemos conversar-Con un asentimiento, Naruto subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a las habitaciones, dejando detrás al mayor, quien lo miraba con atención, esperando que su hijo pudiera darle la oportunidad de llevarse como una familia, como había sucedido doce años antes, cuando Kushina estaba con ellos-.

-Una vez encontró la maleta que contenía su ropa, que digamos, no era mucha, se vistió, lo más lento que pudo, tratando de retrasar lo que seguiría, estaba nervioso, nunca espero encontrarse con algún familiar, nunca espero más que el día que pudiera salir de ese terrible lugar, y cuando lo hizo, solamente deseaba estar junto a Iruka y ayudarle, ya que era la única persona de la que se había sostenido todos esos años, solamente había deseado hacer sentir a Iruka satisfecho con él, demostrarle que no era solamente un estorbo, pero ahora, ahora, Iruka estaba lejos, él estaba en una casa donde se suponía tenía un padre, abuelos y una hermana, todo eso era muy extraño para él, especialmente, cuando los recuerdos de esa lejana noche volvieron, no sabía por que antes no lo había recordado, pero estaba seguro, que algo tenía que ver con esa voz que había comenzado a escuchar desde que estuvo en el orfanato-Agh, ya basta Naruto, deja de hacerte el tonto, y enfrenta esto como venga, siempre ha sido así, y ésta vez no tiene por que ser diferente-Palmeo sus mejillas tratando de obligarse a salir de su estado de temor, pero aunque sus palabras hubieran salido de su boca, él temblaba por dentro, con el temor de lo desconocido, con el temor, de enfrentarse cara a cara, al hombre a quién había llamado hacia algunos años, el mismo que nunca llegó-.

-_**Basta ya de pensar tanto, me está dando un dolor de cabeza, mueve tu trasero a donde ese viejo, y enfrentate a lo que tiene que decirte, deja de comportarte como una niñita- **_Una mueca se formó en sus labios, aveces esa voz podía ser una patada en el trasero-.

-Muchas veces odio tenerte en mi cabeza, ¿sabes?-Se preguntó si era una tontería hablarle a su cabeza, pero no le importo, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿en qué momento juntaría el coraje para bajar?, no fue necesario que se contestará, por que en ese momento, la puerta frente a él fue abierta, dejando al olvido aquella pregunta, ya que no tendría oportunidad de contestarla-.

-Tardabas mucho, así que decidí venir a ver que sucedía-Naruto se sonrojó-.

-¡Estaba por bajar, ttebayo!-Dijo con convicción, pero luego hizo una mueca, al escuchar de nuevo la voz-.

-_**Si claro, y yo soy más bueno que el pan, mentiroso**_**-**Tuvo que suprimir el impulso de rodar los ojos, y mejor los cerró, sintiendo a su padre junto a él-.

-Sé que no lo ibas a hacer, Naruto, esto es muy duro para ti, pero es necesario que hablemos-Naruto asintió, y con la guía de Minato, ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno cerca del otro-.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme?-Preguntó por fin, escuchando la exhalación del hombre, el también lo hizo, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar cualquier tipo de cosas-.

-En realidad, hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero no se cual de ellas es la más importante-Hizo la cabeza para atrás, apoyándose de sus codos mientras miraba hacia el techo, volvió a suspirar, y está vez dirigió su mirada al chico, sin cambiar de postura-Creo que lo primero de todo, es decirte que me alegro bastante de tenerte aquí de nuevo, no sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para por fin tener una pista sobre ti-Mordió su labio-Todos estos años me he sentido el ser más estúpido y miserable por no haberte encontrado después de lo que pasó con tu madre, y principalmente, de que eso hubiera pasado, Kushina era muy joven para haber muerto, y tú demasiado pequeño para verte despojado de tus familiares, y...ufff, bien, creo que estoy desviándome mucho del tema importante-Se sentó de nuevo-Quiero decirte, que tanto mis padres como yo, y tu hermana, estamos muy contentos de tenerte en casa de nuevo, queremos que te sientas en casa, que nos veas nuevamente como tu familia, quiero que me digas todo lo que sientas, todo lo que necesites, y principalmente, que me perdones por no haberte encontrado antes, por que en verdad, yo mismo no puedo perdonarme por ello-Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, mirándose fijamente, encontrando en los ojos del otro las emociones que los atravesaban en esos momentos, y fue, cuando Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con los ojos cerrados-.

-No sabía que era lo que se suponía debía decir en esos momentos, vaya, ni siquiera estaba seguro que hacer frente al que se suponía era su padre, y mucho menos llegar a hacerse por completo la idea de que esto último fuera verdad, toda su vida se había acostumbrado a soñar con tener a Iruka a su lado, a tenerlo a él, la única persona que le brindaba algo de apoyo, y joder, su mente no le ayudaba lo suficiente en aquellos momentos-_Genial, ¿qué me aconsejas hacer ahora?-_Si es que esa tonta voz en su cabeza servía pata algo más que darle jaquecas, era el momento de averiguarlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, era su única ayuda en esos momentos-.

-_**No lo sé idiota, deja de quejarte conmigo, no soy tu consejero, y si lo que quieres es que salga y le diga unas cuantas cosas, dímelo ahora y deja de molestar**_-Naruto hizo una mueca-.

-No ayudas en nada-Murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su padre escuchará-.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó sin comprender, y el rubio menor lo miró-.

-Creo, que no te puedo decir realmente en este momento que me sentiré como en casa, por que no lo siento en estos momentos, y tampoco decirte que te perdono, por que tampoco lo siento-La cara de Minato mostraba todo lo que aquellas palabras estaban haciendo con él, y cerró los ojos, tratando de evitarlo, eso era lo que su hijo sentía, y debía de entenderlo-Sin embargo, haré lo posible por hacerlo, ya que, Iruka siempre dice que intentar las cosas que no creo poder hacer, y que no debo juzgar a las personas sin saber antes hicieron o dejaron de hacer-Minato comprendió, que no era algo que le agradará hacer, y no ganaría demasiado intentando presionarlo, se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano a su hijo, quién lo miró cuestionante-.

-Me parece una buena idea que lo intentes, a que se que es algo difícil para ti-Naruto asintió, aturdido por las palabras del hombre-Hoy, no he ido a trabajar, por que es necesario llevarte a un lugar, donde es muy importante que asistas, y aprovechando el trayecto, podemos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, y puedo aclararte algunas dudas que tengas-Los ojos azules se estrecharon un poco, estudiándolo con cuidado-.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó, algo no le agradaba, y debía saber el que, vio como Minato lo miraba con tristeza-.

-Iremos con un psicólogo, para que comience a tratarte, sobre ciertos desordenes que te afectan-Minato se veía incómodo, pero no más que su hijo-.

-Me...me estas diciendo...¿me estas diciendo que estoy loco?-.

-_**¿Tú que crees?, no podía haber sido más claro que eso, él cree que estamos chiflados-.**_

_****_

_**¿y quién no lo haría, no?, jeje pobre Narutin, muchas cosas le han ocurrido, y no puede terminar de aceptarlas todas, especialmente el hecho de que todos "creen" que está loco, pero bien, en algún momento debía de darse cuenta, ¿no?, digo, no es normal que escuches voces, o hables contigo mismo, creo que por eso mis padres dicen que estoy loca, pero en fin. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, espero les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios, mando saludos a Karen y a Kathe, que me dieron "ánimos" para terminar este capitulo, (en serio Karen, ya no tienes que venir a México a matarme, deberás, ya está hecho el capitulo :)), jeje, bien, cuídense mucho, y les aviso, ya tengo el epilogo de dimensión paralela, en unos cuantos días lo subo, tengan paciencia con eso, y con las actualizaciones de los otros fics, ya casi termino el de Tsuki no tamashi, bien, ya dejo nde hablar o escribiré otra hoja completa, creo que ahora si tengo muchas cosas que decir, je, bien, sayonara.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo tercer capítulo**_

-La escuela para ella, siempre había sido entretenida, especialmente cuando se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos, y su novio, cuando todo era de color de rosa, cuando todo estaba absolutamente bien en casa, pero, este día, a primeras horas de la mañana, se había dado cuenta de que todo había cambiado para ella, ahora, se encontraba sola, y no precisamente por que quisiera, su novio, o bueno, ahora su ex novio Sasuke había terminado con ella justamente el día que ella había hecho todo lo posible por que echaran de la escuela a su mejor amigo, que ahora sabía, era en verdad su hermano, aceptaba el hecho de que se merecía que Sasuke se enojara con ella, pero, no era el único, Sakura, su mejor amiga desde hacia ya demasiados años, se encontraba seria, totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que hizo, y Hinata, la dulce Hinata no había hecho nada, pero por su expresión, sabía que se encontraba en un conflicto interno sobre a quién debería apoyar.

Esa misma mañana, había recibido nuevamente su merecido, por la propia boca de su hermano, se sentía como la peor persona en el mundo, y el estar en la escuela, no estaba ayudando a darle un poco de ánimos, sus otros amigos, no estaban enterados aún de lo que sucedía, pero, en realidad no quería que supieran, por que estaba consciente de que ellos se estarían de acuerdo con que era una desalmada.

Se suponía que ese día, su padre llevaría a Naruto a su primera sesión, quería estar con ellos, pero, como su padre le había dicho, Naruto necesitaba acostumbrarse a saberlos su familia, para después comenzar a tratar con él, y poder ganarse algo de perdón, por que seamos honestos, llevaría demasiado tiempo volver a ser los mismos hermanos que eran a los cuatro años, especialmente cuando el chico no podía recordar nada de ese tiempo.

-La sombra de alguien cubrió su escritorio, levanto la mirada, un poco esperanzada de que se tratase de una de sus amigas, pero no era el caso, Kiba Inuzuka se encontraba de pie frente a ella, mirando por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado, no se movió, él era un amigo, bueno, un compañero con el que hablaba en algunas ocasiones, y si quería hablar con ella, pues, ella no lo presionaría-¿Qué te sucede el día de hoy, Namikaze?-Bien, por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de hablar con alguien el día de hoy-.

-Un mal día Inuzuka, solamente un mal día-Kiba la miró con el ceño fruncido, y se sentó en la silla de en frente, mirándola con atención-.

-No puede ser solamente un mal día, por lo que he notado, algo pasó con ustedes-Señalo discretamente a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, quienes se encontraban totalmente serios-No es normal que ustedes cuatro estén separados, especialmente Sasuke y tú-Ino hizo una mueca, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero le molestaba el recordar que ya no era la novia de Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Suspiró, antes de mirar también por la ventana-En realidad, Sasuke yo yo terminamos, por una tontería que hice, y ellas dos están enojadas conmigo por la misma razón-Kiba asintió levemente, analizando lo que sucedía-.

-Y me imagino, que esto tiene algo que ver con el problema en clase de biología el viernes pasado, y con el hecho de que Naruto no esté en estos momentos en la escuela-Ino casi se soltó a llorar, ¿era todo tan obvio?, si embargo, se limitó a asentir, y bajar la cabeza, no era momento de derramar lágrimas-.

-Si, tiene que ver con eso-Silencio, nada más que silencio la rodeo, se apretó fuertemente con sus brazos, Kiba la miró-.

-Comprendo-Murmuró, antes de ponerse de pie y exhalar con dramatismo-Vamos por algo de comida a la cafetería, y puedes contarme si quieres-Ino sonrió-.

-En verdad, me gustaría, gracias-.

* * *

Desde que el día anterior había recibido la llamada de su amigo, comunicándoles que no había podido salir de Konoha, no se sentía tranquila, la voz del chico había tratado de sonar normal, sin embargo, algo en su tono le indicaba que no todo estaba bien, como si el chico estuviera escondiendo algo, y no le agradaba lo que fuera, hasta el momento, no había podido hablar con Juugo o Suigetsu, pero estaba segura de que si les explicaba lo que sentía, ellos le darían la razón, por que en serio, algo debió de haber ocurrido para que Naruto no saliera de Konoha, cuando ese tipo del orfanato andaba tras su pista.

-Gruñó con fastidio, meciéndose sus cabellos con frustración, justo antes de ser el centro de todas las miradas de la clase-Si tiene problemas para entender la clase, le aconsejo que preste atención a ésta, con arrancar los cabellos de la cabeza no aprenderá, señorita Karin-La mencionada, lanzó la más mortal y terrorífica al maestro, quien se encogió al ver la reacción de la chica, Karin abrió la boca con la intención de dejar salir el comentario más ácido que el mundo había escuchado jamás, pero el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase lo evitó, el maestro literalmente salió corriendo después de recoger sus cosas, bajo el atento escrutinio de la pelirroja-.

-La carcajada de cierto peliazul la hizo desviar la mirada de la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos sobre él-Creo que con eso, Takeo-sensei dejará de insultar a todo aquel que se duerma en su clase-Juugo carraspeo detrás de él, llamando la atención de la chica-.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Karin?-Con un suspiro, Karin se puso de pie-.

-Es sobre Naruto, ¿no les parece raro, que no haya podido salir de Konoha?-Las caras de ambos se mostraron serias, la sonrisa que mostraba Suigetsu se desvaneció-.

-Creo que debemos darle otra visita a nuestro amigo, y debemos hacerlo ahora-Fue la respuesta de Juugo, confirmando las sospechas-.

-También lo creen, ¿no?-Preguntó, mordiendo su labio-.

-Estamos seguros, cuatro ojos-Contestó Suigetsu, tomó la mochila del asiento de la chica y comenzó a alejarse-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, o el siguiente sensei se dará cuenta de que nos estamos siguiendo las siguientes clases-.

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a Sasuke y preguntarle primero si es seguro ir a visitar a Naruto-Suigetsu hizo un movimiento con la mano, dándole poca importancia al comentario de Juugo-.

-Podemos hacerlo mientras vamos en tren, será aburrido preguntárselo ahora-.

* * *

-Y bien, Naruto, creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy, nos veremos mañana-Sin esperar una palabra más, Naruto se puso de pie y salió de la asfixiante oficina, no quería permanecer un segundo más en ese lugar-.

-La señorita Yugao había sido muy amable y toda la cosa, pero ese hecho, no quitaba que se sentía asfixiado, enojado y aterrado por estar en una sesión con un terapeuta, especialmente, si el que descubres es tu padre, te lleva ahí alegando que estas loco, y peor aún, la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de quejarse en todo el día por tener que estar haciendo algo que no fuera sugerido por Iruka-En verdad, mi vida apesta, dattebayo-Murmuró para si, deteniéndose en la sala de espera, el lugar donde hacia casi una hora se había quedado Minato esperando por él, miró en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrarlo, pero no se veía por ninguna parte, con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero que adornaba el lugar, mirando hacia el techo-Genial, me dejo abandonado aquí, ni siquiera sé donde estoy, ttebayo-Murmuró con un leve quejido, estaba seguro que su vida estaba comenzando a irse bien lejitos de su control, nada de lo que estaba pasando le agradaba-.

-_**Admítelo de una buena vez, nuestra vida se fue a la mierda, y ahora mismo, hasta Iruka se cansó de nosotros-**_Los hombros de Naruto se desinflaron, cayendo sin fuerzas a su lado, eso era verdad, al parecer, Iruka había abandonado a Naruto, pues no lo había visto-.

-_Hay que dejar de compadecernos, y si Minato-san también me dejó aquí, pues bien, hay que aceptar de una buena vez que el mundo apesta-_Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir por él mismo de ese lugar, pero, antes de que pudiera poner un pie en la calle, una fuerte mano lo detuvo, colocándose en el hombro del chico-.

-Veo que ya estás listo para irte-Minato le sonreía, y por cortesía hizo lo mismo, aunque en verdad no tenía ganas, había amado la idea de estar libre de su recién descubierta familia, pero en fin de nuevo, el mundo apestaba-.

-Si-Fue lo único que dijo, la mano apretó levemente su hombro, antes de retirarse de ahí, siguió a su padre hasta la camioneta, cuando estuvieron dentro, y con los cinturones abrochados correctamente, la mirada del mayor estudió al otro con atención, poniendo un poco nervioso a su hijo, cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió levemente-¿Cómo te sentiste?-Un fuerte suspiro escapó de la boca de Naruto, antes de girar la cabeza y observar detenidamente el exterior-.

-No me gusta venir, no creo que necesite todo esto-Minato mordió su labio y extendió su mano para tocar a su hijo-.

-Naruto...-Naruto giró bruscamente a verlo, los ojos llenos de furia y frustración-.

-No estoy loco simplemente por no recordar algunas veces lo que hice o donde estuve, o el hecho de que la sangre me de miedo, no soy un maldito enfermo, una persona que le hará daño a otra, y no necesito ser tratado como tal, y si eso es lo que se necesita para "volver" a ser parte de su familia, créeme, prefiero mil veces vivir con Iruka-Las palabras hirieron a Minato profundamente, retiró su mano del cuerpo de su hijo, y miró hacia el frente, Naruto cruzó sus brazos, y miró por la ventana, nunca le había gustado hacer sentir mal a las personas, pero le gustaba menos el tener que venir a ese lugar-.

-Reuniendo un poco de coraje, hecho a andar su vehículo, debía de tratar de comprender a su hijo, todo eso era demasiado difícil para él, especialmente cuando no estaba por completo enterado sobre su problema, aun así, sabía que no debía dejarse convertir el chivo expiatorio, si quería ver resultados, debía mostrarse un poco duro-Ese no es el requisito, y sabes perfectamente que no hay ninguno, eres de nuestra familia, y estarás ahí-Le estiró una pequeña bolsa con algunas cajas de medicina dentro-No me gusta decir esto, pero seguirás con ésta terapia aunque no te guste, en un futuro me agradecerás todo esto, y de ahora en adelante, tomaras estas pastillas, te ayudaran en gran medida, y si lo que Yamato me dijo es verdad, si sigues adecuadamente ese tratamiento, dejarás de venir a terapias muy pronto-La bolsa le fue arrebatada con algo de enojo, sonrió de medio lado, no le agradaba del todo portarse así con su hijo, quien en esos momentos necesitaba mucha comprensión y apoyo, pero era la única manera de hacerlo cooperar-.

-El trayecto de regreso a la mansión Namikaze fue en completo silencio, una vez estacionada la camioneta, ambos rubios entraron en la casa, donde para sorpresa de ambos, los esperaban Jiraiya y Tsunade-¿Qué tal les fue?-Preguntó el de cabellos blancos mientras se ponía de pie-.

-Yugao me dijo que todavía falta mucho trabajo, pero Yamato me ha dado su tratamiento-Naruto mostró las pastillas con algo de resentimiento-.

-Creo que iré a descansar un poco-Murmuró antes de comenzar a correr hacia la primera planta de la casa, dejando a los adultos en la sala-.

-Veo que no les fue muy bien-Comentó Tsunade desde su asiento, Minato se sentó frente a ella, siendo imitado por su padre-.

-En realidad, no ha ido nada bien, no ha hablado conmigo más de dos palabras desde ésta mañana que le informe sobre sus sesiones, dice que no está enfermo y que no debo tratarlo como tal, no es fácil tratar con él cuando no sabe de su problema, y cree que lo estamos obligando a hacer algo que no quiere-.

-Especialmente cuando acabamos de encontrarlo, y no nos conoce-Agregó Jiraiya, dejando un profundo silencio en el lugar-.

-Tienes que tener mucha paciencia, Minato, nada de esto es fácil, hay que dar gracias por encontrarlo ahora y no más adelante, cuando su problema se hubiera complicado más-La puerta de entrada fue abierta nuevamente, ésta vez para dejar pasar a la menor de los Namikaze, quien, para hacer compañía a su hermano, no se veía muy contenta con su día-.

-Vaya, al parecer es el día de que los hijos de Minato vienen con ganas de matar algo-Murmuró Jiraiya-.

-Creo que este no es buen día para ninguno de nosotros-Murmuró, lanzó su mochila encima del sofá y se sentó junto a su padre, posando la cabeza en su hombro-Quisiera irme a dormir y despertar hasta que todo esté solucionado-Minato acarició su cabeza, comprendiendo completamente lo que su hija sentía-.

-Tsunade negó con la cabeza-Ninguno de ustedes hará eso, es mejor enfrentar los problemas juntos, y no nos dejaran a Jiraiya y a mí con todo esto-Miró a su hijo-Y no creo que sea una buena idea dejar que Kakashi se haga cargo de la compañía, te hará bien despejarte un poco, y estando todo el día tratando de que Naruto te trate como a su padre no lo conseguirás-Minato agachó la cabeza-.

-Pero no puedo dejarlo solo todo el día-Replicó-.

-Y no lo harás, según tengo entendido, él está inscrito en una escuela, y creo que la mejr idea es que siga asistiendo, se distraerá un poco, y después de clases, puede ir a sus sesiones-Ino abrió los ojos ante eso-.

-¿No había sido expulsado?-Preguntó sorprendida, había pensado que Kakashi lo había hecho después de todo lo que ella hizo-.

-Las miradas de los tres mayores se posaron en ella-¡Claro que no!, Kakashi solamente lo retuvo en la oficina para que pudiéramos encontrarlo, nunca fue su idea el expulsarlo-Comentó Minato-.

-Además, él solamente estaba en mi lugar como suplente, no podía tomar ninguna decisión tan importante como esa estando yo ausente-Un enorme alivio invadió el cuerpo de Ino, tan grande, que cuando el timbre de entrada comenzó a sonar, se levantó con un excelente humor para atender, sin decir nada, se alejó de sus familiares, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con tres personas que en la vida había visto-.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con cautela, se trataba de dos chicos y una chica, el más alto de ellos, tenía el cabello naranja y era enorme,el otro, era un chico delgado de cabellos casi blancos y afilados dientes, y la chica, usaba anteojos negros y cabello rojo, el trío iba vestido con un uniforme que no conocía-.

-¿Se encuentra Naruto?-Preguntó el más alto, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos azules de la anfitriona-.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó con algo de agresividad, nadie, a parte de sus amigos y familiares, sabían que Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar, tragando saliva, vio como la chica se acercaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro-.

-Mira amiga, el día de hoy estoy un poco enojada, así que será mejor que respondas a la pregunta que Juugo te ha hecho, tenemos muchas horas de viaje, como para que te comportes como una gilipollas-Insultada, Ino dio un paso atrás, apretando los puños en la puerta-.

-Escuchame pequeña plebeya, tú no eres nadie para venir a insultarme en mi propia casa, será mejor que se larguen de aquí antes de que llame a la policía-Cuando se disponía a cerrarle la puerta en las narices a esas personas, los apresurados pasos detrás de ella la hicieron girar en la dirección de las escaleras hacia el primer piso, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado al ver corriendo hacia ella a su hermano, y en la entrada de la sala, su padre y abuelos acercándose lentamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Naruto se encontraba sobre ella, abriendo de golpe la puerta que hasta esos momentos había mantenido aferrada a sus puños-.

-¿Por qué los tratas así?-Preguntó, dejando salir un poco de todo el enojo que había reunido en ese día-¡Maldición Namikaze!, si no tengo derecho a recibir visitas en tu casa, no comprendo por que me tienen aquí, hubiera sido mejor estar en el orfanato-Los ojos de Ino se abrieron ante el repentino veneno en la voz de Naruto, su padre apresuro el paso hacia ellos, al escuchar los gritos de Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin se miraron entre ellos sin poder creer que Naruto se había atrevido a gritarle a una persona, y especialmente a una mujer-.

-Naruto...-Comenzó Suigetsu, pero la aparición de los tres Namikaze en la entrada lo detuvo, abrió la boca ante la visión de los sujetos que habían estado buscándolos-Mierda-Murmuró-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Minato, con una clara preocupación en el rostro-.

-Naruto lo miró, con los ojos llenos de furia-Saldré un rato-Dijo, sin pedir opinión alguna, salió de la casa, y tomó la mano de Karin y la de Juugo, jalando esté último al de cabellos azules, pero, antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos fuera de la mansión, Minato detuvo a su hijo, mirándolo con severidad-.

-No irás a ninguna parte, y deberías saberlo-Miró a los tres chicos-Lamento esto, pero, me gustaría saber, ¿quienes son ustedes?-Nuevamente, Suigetsu abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Tsunade lo interrumpió-.

-Esos son los chicos de Suna, Minato-El mencionado abrió los ojos-.

-¿Quieres decir...?-Jiraiya aceptó-.

-Si, son los mocosos que escuchamos hablar sobre Naruto-Minato sonrió abiertamente-.

-Gusto en conocerlos, pasen por favor-Pidió, empujando a su hijo dentro, el cual, se dejó llevar al darse cuenta que sus amigos también entraban-.

-No le gustaba para nada eso, estaba prisionero, con quienes decían "ser" sus familiares, debía soportar a la maleducada chica rubia, no tenía permitido salir de casa, y por lo visto, tampoco expresar su descontento, "su padre", no había dicho nada sobre el trato de Ino hacia sus amigos-_Quiero ir con Iruka-_Pero por supuesto, ahora ya no podía-.

-Cuando estuvieron sentados, y cómodos, Minato los observó atentamente-Díganme chicos, ¿qué es lo que hacen en Konoha?, el trayecto de Suna hasta aquí es muy largo-Suigetsu miró con una media sonrisa a la peliroja-.

-Solamente queríamos saber que había sucedido con Naruto, y de hecho, aún queremos saberlo-Comentó, finalmente observando su alrededor con curiosidad-.

-Juugo asintió-Y ahora que ustedes han hecho, preguntas, y saben quienes somos, me gustaría saber, ¿quienes son ustedes, y por qué querían saber sobre Naruto?-Por el rabillo del ojo, Juugo vio como Naruto se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a alejarse sin decir una sola palabra, se perdió de vista subiendo al salir de la sala, todos guardaron silencio, hasta que el suspiro de tristeza de Minato rompió con él-.

-Lo siento, él todavía se encuentra mal con esto-Comentó disculpándose por la actitud de su hijo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que la actitud del chico no les importaba, si no más bien, estaban curiosos por lo que la había causado-.

-¿Y que es exactamente "esto"?-Cuestionó Suigetsu, acercándose al filo de su asiento-Por que, ya que estamos en charla de chicas, déjenme decirles, que nunca había visto actuar así a Naruto, a menos que fuera con ese chico que acosaba a Karin y que Naruto golpeo-Karin golpeo su costado, mirándolo amenazadoramente-.

-Basta de parlotear, imbécil, deja hablar a los demás-Suigetsu rodó los ojos, y se recargó en el sofá-.

-Una media sonrisa adornaba la boca de Minato, los amigos de su hijo eran agradables, sólo esperaba que su hijo se comportara de esa manera con él un día no muy lejano-.

* * *

-Hacia algunas horas que sus amigos habían llegado a verle, pero él no había dirigido una sola palabra con ellos, no tenía ánimos para eso, ni para nada más, debía confesarlo, no tenía ánimos para nada, no tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, no tenía ganas de permanecer recostado, no quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, en silencio...quería estar muerto.

Y eso lo molestaba más, los pensamientos suicidas de decían lo mal que se encontraba de la cabeza, y odiaba aún más el estarlo. Odiaba todo esto, odiaba tener que estar sin Iruka, quien había sido su mejor amigo y apoyo toda su vida, y especialmente, se odiaba a él mismo por no poder hacer nada, por ser un estorbo y un inútil para todo el mundo, por recordar hasta ese momento lo que había pasado con su madre, por no recordar nada anterior a eso...se odiaba por muchas cosas, y odiaba a muchas otras, y cada minuto que pasaba, su entorno se tornaba más negro, más pesado, más depresivo, más asfixiante...

-_**Los humanos definitivamente, no valen la pena...**_

No, no lo valían, y él era la prueba de ello.

* * *

-Ese día, cuando llegó a su casa, nuevamente se encontraba sola, su padre se encontraba en la oficina, su hermana, en la casa de alguna amiga, y su primo, seguramente encerrado en su habitación estudiando y hablando por teléfono, o en una cita con su novia, nuevamente el silencio y tristeza de su casa la envolvían, haciéndola sentir como la chiquilla sola y deprimente que siempre había sido, hasta que había encontrado las amigas que la habían sacado de ello, pero en ese momento, esas amigas no estaban del mejor humor para sacarla de eso, dejó su mochila junto a la cama, y se dejó caer en ella, mirando fijamente al techo, tratando de pensar en algo que podría hacer para arreglar un poco todo lo que se había desordenado en sus vidas, y, un rato después, una idea surcó su mente, se enderezó en la cama, quedando sentada en ella, y estiró la mano hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, inmediatamente marcó un número, y espero hasta que contestaran del otro lado, cuando escuchó la voz que esperaba, sonrió-Sakura-chan, tengo una idea, ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

-Media hora después, ambas se encontraban frente a la casa de su amiga, cuando ésta abrió la puerta, ambas entraron sin decir nada, la tomaron de la mano, y se miraron entre ellas-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó precavida por el repentino acercamiento de sus amigas, después de haber sido ignorada en todo el día por ambas, especialmente por la Haruno-.

-Hemos venido para idear entre las tres, alguna manera de ayudar a Naruto-kun a sentirse en casa-Ino sonrió, eso era una buena idea, pero...-.

-Hey, eso es genial, ¿qué tienen en mente?-Sorprendidas, las recién llegadas miraron al dueño de aquella voz, Hinata sonrió al reconocerle, y Sakura entrecerró los ojos, ahí frente a ellas, estaban los tres amigos de Naruto, que Hinata había conocido hacia unos días, junto con Sasuke, que al parecer, había llegado desde hacia tiempo-.

-Suigetsu-san, Juugo-san, Karin-san-Saludó con una reverencia-.

-Uff, me alegro de ver la cara de dos chicas en este lugar, estar rodeada de chicos y de una idiota no es cómodo-Ino le lanzó una mirada de odio a la peliroja, quien desde hacia un rato, que su padre y abuelos se habían retirado, había comenzado su ataque verbal contra ella-.

-Karin, deja de buscar pelea-Advirtió el de cabellos naranjas con tranquilidad-.

-Ésta bien, como digas-Murmuró, Hinata sonrió-.

-Bien, creo que antes de que nos vieran, habían dicho algo acerca de ayudar a Naruto, ¿qué tienen en mente?-La voz profunda de Sasuke los hizo mirarle, y, con una mueca, Sakura habló-.

-Pues, en realidad, hemos venido precisamente para planear algo, no tenemos nada en mente-Sasuke la miró burlonamente, haciendo enojar a la chica-Hey, por lo menos planeamos hace algo-Se defendió de la muda burla-.

-Pues tendremos que pensar en algo verdaderamente bueno para ayudarle, por que, por lo que me han contado, no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegó, y hace un rato que subí a verlo, no me dejó entrar, tiene su puerta cerrada a cal y canto-Hinata bajó la cabeza con algo de decepción-.

-Guardaron silencio por un rato, cada uno tratando de pensar en una manera de ayudar a su amigo, Juugo carraspeó un poco, captando la atención necesaria para hablar-Creo, que Naruto a entrado en una depresión, no es de todos los días en que tu vida cambia del modo que hizo la suya, y estoy seguro, que debemos trabajar principalmente en ese punto, cuando hayamos sido capaces de sacarlo de ese estado, podemos poner manos a la obra ayudándolo a adaptarse-Sorprendidos, miraron al grandullón, ninguno de ellos había pensado en ese problema, o posibilidad, y ahora que la enfocaban, sabían que el chico estaba en lo correcto-.

-Y, ¿qué planeas que hagamos?, por que en realidad, no tengo idea de que hacer-Juugo miró a los demás con una pequeña sonrisa-.

-Estoy seguro, que si enfocamos su atención en algo, podremos sacarlo de su depresión-.

-¿Y eso sería?-Cuestionó Ino, alentándolo a continuar-.

-A Naruto siempre le ha gustado ayudar a las demás personas-Dijo simplemente, Sasuke sonrió-.

-Especialmente a las chicas que necesitan de alguien que las apoye-Continuó por su amigo-.

-Sakura sonrió emocionada, miró a Karin, a quien le brillaban los ojos-Y, si alguna de nosotras, le pedimos que nos ayude en algo, que solamente él puede hacer, le daremos algo en lo que entretenerse-Juugo asintió, Sakura miró a Ino, indicándole con la mirada quien sería la indicada-Y yo tengo una idea de quien y que, es lo que Naruto necesita-Las chicas sonrieron, dejando en la oscuridad a los chicos ya Hinata, quienes no entendían nada de lo que pensaban-.

-¿De qué hablas?-Karin lo golpeo en la nuca, sonriendo-.

-Hablamos, dientes de tiburón, de que cierta chica matará dos pájaros de un solo tiro-.

Hey, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les gustará, y Karen, sé que te prometí Naruhina en este capitulo, pero por algunas razones no lo puse, pero te aseguro que en el próximo si lo habrá. Pasando a otro asunto, me he esforzado en entregar este capitulo en día de hoy, ya que no estoy segura cuando pueda tener tiempo para escribir, mi familia nuevamente ha tenido un problema, jeje, alguna maldición debemos de tener, ya que apenas estamos superando lo sucedido con mi hermana, y ahora, el domingo pasado, nos avisaron sobre el fallecimiento de un tío que vivía en Estados Unidos, y sus hijos has decidido que lo enviaran a México para su funeral, no tenemos la menor idea de cuando pueda llegar el cuerpo, y cuando lo haga, todavía tendremos que llevarlo a Guanajuato, donde él quería ser enterrado, el chiste de todo esto, es que no creo tener tiempo suficiente para escribir en algunos días, así que, si el capitulo fue algo apresurado, les pido me perdonen, quería dejarlo listo antes de desaparecer nuevamente, bien, cuídense mucho, y disfruten de su vida, ya que ésta se va en cualquier momento, tengan mucha suerte, nos estamos leyendo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo cuarto capitulo**_

-Las escaleras parecían tan largas, que su completo nerviosismo no ayudaba en nada en aquel momento, sus manos temblaban, mientras sus dientes mordían nerviosamente su labio inferior, detrás de ella, al final de las escaleras, los chicos la miraban, esperando que no fuera a desmayarse en su trayectoria, un leve chasquido de lengua sonó en el silencio que reinaba, y Hinata tragó saliva-Vamos de una buena vez chica, él no te dirá que no-Hinata rezó para que las palabras de la pelirroja fueran verdaderas, y que si así fuera el caso, ella no se desmayara al momento de pedírselo.

Cerró los ojos, infundandose el valor necesario para llegar hasta la puerta, donde se encontraba él, cuando lo hizo, los nudillos de su mano temblaban antes de llegar a llamar a la puerta, cuando lo hizo, guardó silencio, esperando que la voz del chico le permitiera entrar, pero solamente el silencio le contestó, trago saliva y volvió a llamar a la puerta, y, nuevamente nadie contestó. Un poco preocupada, abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando un poco la cabeza, y al no ver nada, dio un paso dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, miró nerviosamente la habitación, y fue hasta entonces que encontró al rubio, quién estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a su armario, abrazando su piernas. Se detuvo a mirarlo por un minuto, no muy segura de lo que debería hacer, los chicos confiaban en ella para sacar del problema al chico, y ella misma quería que Naruto se encontrara bien, que fuera de nuevo el chico alegre que conoció aquella vez en el centro comercial.

Tomando un poco de aire, se acercó a él lentamente, y tomo asiento a su lado, sin que él hiciera movimiento alguno, lo miró de nuevo, estudiando detenidamente lo que sería mejor, lo que la llevara hasta la conciencia de su amigo, y después de pensarlo, y no encontrar nada, sus brazos rodearon al chico, quién en el mismo instante de sentirlos sobre él, levanto el rostro, mirándola con algo de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, se conformó con dejar de abrazar sus rodillas y recostarse contra ella, de dejarse abrazar por ella, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante bastante tiempo, Hinata esperando a que él quisiera dirigirle la palabra, él, dejándose rodear por la tranquilidad que ella le brindaba a su espíritu.

-Un tiempo relativamente largo trascurrió, Hinata llegó a pensar que el chico se había quedado dormido, pero su voz en susurro le dijo lo contrario-¿Crees...crees que merecí seguir con vida, cuando mamá murió junto a mi?-Y decidió, que hubiera sido mejor que el rubio se hubiera dormido, no estaba preparada para escuchar ese tipo de pregunta-.

-¿Po-por qué p-preguntas eso, Naruto-kun?-El chico se mantuvo en silencio, Hinata mordió su labio, y comenzó a frotar su mano contra el cuerpo del chico-N-no-Dijo de pronto, sintiendo como la cabeza de Naruto daba un respingo-N-no, n-no mereciste la vida que s-siguió después de eso, p-pero...pero definitivamente mereces vivir-Los ojos azules se levantaron y se clavaron sobre los lilas, sorpresa y tristeza mezclados en los primeros, y simpatía y cariño en los segundos-.

-Con un repentino movimiento, Naruto apartó la mirada, el dolor inundando nuevamente sus ojos-Hubiera preferido, que oka-san viviera, y yo muriera ese día, después de todo, solamente soy un estorbo para todos-Apretó los puños y dejó de recargarse sobre ella-.

-¡T-te equivocas!, n-no eres ningún estorbo-Naruto sonrió con amargura, y cerró los ojos-.

-_Sé...sé que Hinata es una buena persona, pero...pero nunca me ha agradado que las personas traten de hacer sentir bien a otras, cuando lo que dicen es mentira...nunca me ha agradado mentir...por eso, por eso es que sé lo que en verdad soy. Un miserable, algo que ésta de más en todos lados. Inclusive...inclusive, para la persona que consideraba la más importante para mí, se alejo inmediatamente, satisfecho cuando pudo deshacerse de mi, y eso...eso comprueba, que no soy algo importante para conservar._

_Por kami, ni siquiera sé por que ella se molesta en aparentar que le agrado, je, ni la que dice ser mi hermana lo hace...y estoy seguro...estoy seguro que Namikaze-san sabía desde un principio quien era yo, y por eso...por eso trató de sacarme de ahí, no quería que los demás supieran, y yo...yo no lo hice. Me quedé, solamente para estorbarle a ella también. Al parecer, hago las cosas mal aunque no sepa que debo hacerlas._

_Simplemente, debería desaparecer de aquí, ¿no crees?-_Preguntó, esperando que aquella voz en su cabeza, la única en la que verdaderamente podía apoyarse, la única persona que siempre tenía unas palabras verdaderas para decirle, pero, en ese momento, nadie contestó-_Soy un estorbo ahora para ti también, ¿ne?-_Bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre, una mano se posó en su hombro, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia, ya nada lo tenía-.

-Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, cuando el rubio pareció sumergirse dentro de él, en sus pensamientos, que estaba segura, no eran nada lindos, cuando Naruto bajó la cabeza, su cara se ensombreció, y supo, que si no hacia algo inmediatamente, ya nada se podría hacer después. Con lentitud, acercó su mano hacia el hombro del chico, cuando lo poso en ese lugar, no hubo respuesta alguna, cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban llenos de resolución-Naruto-kun-Llamó, tratando de obtener su atención, y cuando no lo consiguió, fue ella quién se acomodó frente a él, mirando su cabeza gacha, tomó un poco de aire, y, colocando sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, lo obligó a encararla, lo que no fue difícil, ya que el chico parecía una marioneta, sin voluntad para hacer nada-Naruto-kun, yo...no puedo hablar por los demás, pero...-Sonrió-Te aseguró, que yo no te considero un estorbo, para mi, eres una de las personas más importantes, alguien de quién doy gracias, tener en mi vida-La sonrisa que desprendió su cara, deslumbró por completo a Naruto, quien se quedó quieto, clavando los ojos abiertos por completo sobre ella-.

-_E-ella...-_No pudo completar sus pensamientos, Hinata parecía completamente sincera, sus ojos brillaban cuando dijo eso, y en su corazón, una pequeña chispa de esperanza nació, una que temió dejar crecer, y que ésta fuera la causante de un golpe mayor en un futuro cercano, muy cercano-Sin embargo...sigo siendo alguien que no hace nada por los demás. Me tienen aquí, por que Minato-san dice que estoy loco-Hinata se tensó-.

-¿M-Minato-san...te dijo eso?-Preguntó un poco horrorizada-.

-En realidad, no lo dijo, pero...-Suspiró-Él, comenzó a llevarme con un psiquiatra, me dio muchas pastillas para tomar, me mantiene encerrado en éste lugar, no me deja salir con mis amigos, que han venido hasta acá para verme...¿te parece eso suficiente?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz-Ésta mañana, me dijo que no debía hacer mi propia comida...seguramente piensa que el loco de su recién encontrado hijo, tomará un cuchillo y matará a todo aquel que se le atraviese en el camino-Hinata lo abrazó, enterrando la cabeza del chico en su cabello-.

-Minato-san, solamente se preocupa por ti, no sabe como reaccionar ante su hijo perdido-Un pequeño sollozo destrozo su corazón-Siempre has sido un soporte para mi Naruto-kun, me has apoyado desde que nos conocimos, y no creo que estés loco, lo que te sucede, es algo común conociendo lo que sucedió, si yo hubiera estado en tú lugar, estoy segura que en estos momentos, estaría completamente desquiciada, es por eso, que te admiró-Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente contra si, soltando las lágrimas que tenía guardadas desde hacia demasiado tiempo-.

Hinata quería llorar, no sabía que más podía hacer para ayudarle, sin embargo, en esos momentos, llegaron a su mente las palabras que las demás chicas le habían dado hacia un rato, cuando estaban todos en la sala-.

_-No entiendo de que mierda hablan ustedes, cuatro ojos-Karin golpeo en la cara a Suigetsu, ajustándose sus gafas, mientras veía a cada una de las tres chicas frente a ella, por otro lado, Sasuke y Juugo se removieron incómodos, esa charla entre chias frente a ellos, no pintaba nada bueno-._

_-Bien, ¿qué es lo que piensan, chicas?-Preguntó la pelirroja, Ino comenzó a reír-._

_-Que si lo que estas pensando ayudará a Naruto, te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario-Karin enarcó una ceja, mientras Sakura asentía-._

_-Además-Comentó la Haruno, mirando divertida hacia Hinata, quien las miraba sin comprender-Si eso ayudará para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, cualquier cosa es buena-Y las tres comenzaron a reír-._

_-Definitivamente, las mujeres son unas idiotas, ¿no lo crees, Juugo?-El mencionado se encogió de hombros-._

_-Karin, si van a hacer algo, solamente díganlo de una vez-Gruño Sasuke, Karin sonrió enigmáticamente, antes de acercarse a Hinata y tomar sus manos, Sakura e Ino se acercaron, sonrientes-Bien, chica, vamos a comenzar de una vez con ésto-Hinata asintió, los nervios comenzaban a matarla-Naruto siempre ha tenido debilidad sobre las mujeres, si conoce a alguna de ellas que necesite un favor, o que tenga problemas, él siempre la ayuda, no importa lo que debe de hacer-._

_-Creo que eso todo el mundo lo sabe, llega a la parte interesante-Karin fulminó con una mirada al peliblanco, quien comenzó a toser y se alejo de ellas un poco-._

_-Bien, como iba diciendo-Comenzó de nuevo-Si, de pronto, misteriosamente tú necesitas su ayuda, él sentirá que puede hacer algo, y reo, que podrá superar, por lo menos un poco, su depresión-Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando lo que la chica decía-._

_-¿Y por qué tiene que ser Hinata?, digo, cualquiera de ustedes puede actuar como la dama en apuros-Ésta vez, fue Ino quien sonrió-._

_-Eso es por que, nosotras no sacaremos ningún provecho de eso, pero ella, si-Sasuke frunció el ceño-._

_-Pero el punto aquí es ayudarlo, no aprovecharse de él-Refutó el pelinegro, completamente enojado on todo aquello que se traían entre manos, pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja, y el acomodo de sus gafas, le hicieron tragar, eso significaba que tal vez estaba equivocado, o que seria algo malo-._

_-Te equivocas, Sasuke-kun-Comentó Karin, colocando sus manos en las caderas, y mirando a los tres chicos con superioridad-Mi plan ayudara perfectamente a Naruto, en muchos aspectos-Comenzó a reír levemente y se acerco a Hinata, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica-El problema con ese chico que sigue acosándote constantemente llego a su final, tu novio te salvara de esa terrible situación-La cara de todos en aquella sala era la misma, ninguno comprendía a lo que se refería-._

_-Hinata...-Comenzó dubitativa Sakura-¿Alguien ha estado acosándote?-La mano de Ino la aparto-._

_-Eso no importa ahora...¿tienes novio...tienes novio y aun así quieres a Naruto?-La Hyuga se apresuró a negar, su nerviosismo aparente-._

_-Claro que no-Dijo Karin, antes de que la ojiperla pudiera defenderse-Solamente, eso es lo que dirá-Juugo carraspeó-._

_-Comprendo-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos-Inventaran un acosador, para que Naruto se haga pasar por el novio para ahuyentar a esa persona-Karin sonrió-._

_-Exactamente Juugo, eso es lo que vamos a hacer-._

Hinata apretó los puños al sentir las lágrimas de Naruto mojando su camisa, y apretó sus puños, de ninguna manera podría hacer eso que Karin-san le había dicho, aunque quisiera...aunque quisiera tener a Naruto-kun como un novio, aunque fuera como actuación, no podría hacerlo, él no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer eso, necesitaba demasiada ayuda de la que "podía" dar.

-Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, en un gesto apaciguador-Naruto-kun...me gustaría poder acompañarte con tu psiquiatra, además, puedo hacerte compañía en cuanto salga de la escuela, de esa manera...de esa manera, no te sentirás tan solo-Naruto aferro su agarre y asintió con lentitud-.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan-.

-Entonces...¿crees que sea una buena idea?-Preguntó Minato al castaño frente a él, había llamado a Yamato y ahora se encontraban en un restaurant, hablando con sobre su hijo, para el rubio, era importante que el amigo de su madre contestara con honestidad la pregunta que había realizado-.

-La cara de Tenzou no mostraba nada por lo que alegrarse, la tensión embargaba el cuerpo del Namikaze, y sin embargo, el castaño se tomó su tiempo para contestar-Creo que esa sería la mejor opción, Minato-san-Contestó por fin, haciendo que un gran peso abandonará a Minato-La mejor manera de tratar un caso como el de su hijo, no es alejándolo de los demás, el chico tiene que convivir con cuantas más personas se pueda, de otra manera, la depresión será el peor enemigo que Naruto pueda combatir estando aislado de las personas-Minato asintió, recargo ambos brazos encima de la mesa y comenzó a desordenar su cabello-.

-Esa es una gran noticia, en verdad...será genial para Naruto el poder regresar a la escuela, además...si algo sucede, Ino-chan y mi madre estarán ahí-Tenzou tomó la taza de café que se encontraba en la mesa y bebió-.

-Además, si piensa enviarlo de regreso a la escuela, debe asegurarse de que Naruto tome sus pastillas, de esa manera, no necesitará ser vigilado por mucho tiempo, además, si después de clases puede venir a la clínica, estoy seguro que superara su problema en muy poco tiempo- Nuevamente Minato suspiró con alivio, esa era en verdad, una de las mejores cosas que había escuchado en todo el día, claro, no se podía comparar con la alegría que sintió al encontrar por fin a su hijo, pero era casi comparable-.

-Muchas gracias, Yamato-san, en verdad, muchas gracias-El castaño negó con la mano-.

-No tiene que agradecer, después de todo...-Sonriendo nostálgicamente, Yamato miró al techo-Es del hijo de mi prima de quien estamos hablando-Guardaron silencio, como un acuerdo silencioso en respeto por Kushina, una persona de suma importancia para ambas partes-Solo espero...-Comenzó Tenzou-Que Kushina éste vigilando al chico, él necesita mucho apoyo en estos momentos-Minato asintió en silencio, escuchando la tristeza en la voz del otro hombre-Sinceramente...yo había perdido la esperanza de ver nuevamente...a ese pequeño, desde la muerte de mi prima...pensé que el chico estaría perdido para siempre, y me alegra, ver que estuve equivocado-.

-Cuando regreso al piso de abajo, encontró a los chicos en los sofás, viendo la televisión, y, cuando la vieron llegar, todos se pusieron de pie, esperando a que hablara-Se ha quedado dormido-Fue lo primero que dijo, esperando que con eso, no preguntaran nada, pero no tuvo suerte-.

-¿Le has dicho?-Cuestionó Suigetsu, y ella negó-.

-N-no p-puedo pedirle algo así, n-no ahora-Trago saliva-É-él, necesita que lo ayude y no al revés, además...parece ser que ha aceptado mi ayuda-Comentó con una sonrisa, dejando en silencio a las chicas-.

-Hmp, eso me parece bien-Dijo Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos-Pasos comenzaron a sonar en el vestidor, y cuando se dieron cuenta, Minato se encontraba en la sala, sonriendo como nunca antes lo habían visto-.

-¿Otou-san?-Preguntó Ino, recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de su progenitor-.

-He, me preguntaba si todavía se encontraban aquí-Se acercó aún más, quedando entre ellos-Tengo una buena noticia que darles-Informó aún con aquella sonrisa-.

-¿De qué se trata. Minato-san?-Preguntó Sakura-.

-Pues, desde mañana, Naruto regresará con ustedes al colegio-Anunció, dejando en silencio a los chicos-.

-Eso es genial, papi-Ino sonrió antes de abrazar a su padre-.

-Hum, si, eso lo dices ya que no tienes que recorrer tres horas de camino para poder verlo-Refunfuño la pelirroja, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de sus dos compañeros-.

-La loca cuatro ojos tiene razón, nosotros estaremos alejados de él, tsk, pero en fin, supongo que si queremos verlo, debemos acostumbrarnos a ello-.

-Les agradezco mucho el que se preocupen tanto por mi hijo-Juugo negó-.

-Él es quien ha hecho más por nosotros-dijo-Y será agradable para nosotros visitarlo para saber que tal se encuentra-.

-Será un honor el recibirlos-Hizo una reverencia, y al levantarse, comentó-Es hora de la cena, ¿se quedaran a acompañarnos?-Suigetsu sonrió, y comenzó a asentir, pero el golpe de Karin lo hizo recapacitar-.

-En realidad, eso nos gustaría, pero ya vamos demasiado tarde para regresar a casa, y el día de mañana tenemos escuela-Juugo asintió-.

-Sin embargo, le agradecemos su ofrecimiento-Hizo una reverencia y después miró a Sasuke-Esperó que nos mantengas informados sobre Naruto-.

-Eso haré Juugo-Poco después, cuando el trío se marchó, Minato fijó su mirada en la nada, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, y sonrió, por fin, después de tantos años, sentía que algo estaba mejorando-.

-Kushina, espero que me ayudes un poco de aquí en adelante-.

-La oficina estaba alumbrada solamente por la lámpara del escritorio, el silencio era ya insoportable para él, y al ver la mirada de su acompañante, deseó nuevamente que ese mocoso no se hubiera escapado-Kawamura, Kawamura, sigo sin comprender como es que perdiste a ese pequeño bastardo-.

-P-pero, esa chiquilla se encontraba ahí, ademas...además ese hombre se acercaba, no podía dejar que me vieran en el lugar-Su acompañante comenzó a reír-.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, Kawamura-kun, después de todo, yo me encargare de ello, el mocoso no dirá nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, especialmente, no dirá mi nombre, que misteriosamente dejaste que escuchará hace tiempo-Kawamura comenzó a sudar, el que él supiera de aquello, le confirmaba que en verdad estaba enojado-.

-L-lo siento mucho, Orochimaru-sama, e-eso fue un error de mi parte, que no volverá a ocurrir-En un repentino movimiento, Orochimaru lo había tomado del cuello, aferrando fuertemente ese lugar-.

-Estoy seguro, que eso no volverá a ocurrir-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, pues, aquí ésta este capitulo, sé que es muy corto y que fue demasiado tiempo, pero bueno, recién entre a trabajar, y en mi mente no hay muchas ideas respecto a los fics, sin embargo, he estado haciendo un esfuerzo y ésto fue lo que salió, espero que les haya gustado, y me comenten sobre él, nos estamos leyendo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo quinto capitulo**_

Ese día, el sol parecía querer mantenerse escondido detrás de las nubes, como si quisiera mantenerse oculto de las miradas y acoso de todo el mundo, lo mismo que él quería hacer. Desde el día anterior, había comenzado a sentirse adormilado y con cierta ansiedad, lo que lo mantenía de cierta manera algo irritado, y especialmente cuando el hombre que era su padre, y la chica que era su hermana, lo trataban como a un idiota solamente por que iba de nueva cuenta a la preparatoria, lo habían metido directamente en una camioneta y sentado en el asiento de atrás, donde ambos podían vigilarlo desde el espejo retrovisor, le habían preguntado si había tomado sus pastillas, si se sentía bien, si llevaba todo lo que iba a necesitar para ese día de escuela, que si recordaba que esa tarde (y todas las siguientes de su vida) tendría una sesión...ciertamente comenzaba a fastidiarse de todo aquello, estaba ansioso por quedarse sólo por un tiempo, así, tal vez, podría ahorrarle a todo el mundo esos momentos desagradables, especialmente para él.

-El auto se detuvo sin que él se diera cuenta, y como no se movió en lo más mínimo, tanto Minato como Ino se le quedaron mirando detenidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas sobre él, se encogió un poco-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, odiando el leve graznido de su voz cuando contestó-.

-Es que ya hemos llegado-Dijo el mayor, y mordió su labio-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?, por que todavía puedo llevarte de regreso a casa, y pedirle a Kakashi que me cubra en la compañía-Naruto hizo una mueca.

Si elegía esa opción, en verdad trataría de cortarse la garganta en un momento próximo, no le permitían hacer relativamente nada que no fuera permanecer tranquilo, comer, dormir, y compadecerse a él mismo. Esa mañana, tratando de dejar de sentirse miserable, se levantó temprano, con la intención de preparar algo de desayunar, y en el mismo instante que pisó la cocina, la mano de Minato-san lo sacó de ahí. Debería de haber aprendido la lección el día anterior, pero estaba a costumbrado a ser de ayuda. Y el solo hecho de pensar en que ese día sería más de lo mismo, hizo que con un brusco movimiento abriera la puerta a su izquierda y saliera corriendo de ahí, con los leves gritos del que era su padre. No se quedaría dentro de esa camioneta para ver como decidían el privarlo por todo el año escolar de salir de esa habitación en la que había permanecido desde que se encontró con ellos.

-Unos cuantos metros adelante, sin embargo, una mano detuvo su carrera, haciendo que por poco ambos quedaran estampados en el suelo-Cuidado usuratonkachi, recuerda que no debes correr por la escuela, siempre que haces eso tiras a algún idiota que se te atraviesa-Naruto elevó la mirada, e hizo una mueca, que Sasuke estaba seguro, había tratado de ser una sonrisa-.

-Teme-Saludó, mirando nerviosamente haca atrás, donde ya Minato se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, bajó la cabeza con resignación, el rubio mayor ya había colocado una mano en su hombro, y lo escuchó suspirar-.

-Sasuke, buenos días, es bueno verte de nuevo-La voz de Minato se escuchaba levemente alterada, y de inmediato el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar, imaginando lo que ocurriría a continuación, después de todo, ese hombre podía fácilmente parecerse a Kawamura y ocultarlo tan bien-Ino, ¿por qué no te adelantas con Sasuke un poco?-La rubia miró con cierto nerviosismo al pelinegro, para luego recorrer con la mirada a su hermano y después finalmente a su padre, quienes notaron la leve tensión en el aire, Minato abrió levemente la boca para decir algo, pero la repentina sonrisa en la boca de su hija lo desconcertó aún más al grado de mantenerlo en silencio-.

-Creo que iré a buscar a Sakura, tengo algo que contarle-Dio media vuelta y se adentró en la escuela, dejando a un atontado Minato-.

-¿Qué...?-Preguntó éste, pero nuevamente se quedó callado, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Sasuke se acomodaba la mochila al hombro-.

-Creo que necesita hablar de algo con Naruto, así que los dejaré a solas-Miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de la mirada suplicante del rubio, desvió la mirada para no continuar mirándole y comenzó a caminar, Naruto necesitaba un tiempo con su padre-.

-Durante un minuto ninguno dijo nada, Minato por lo que acababa de descubrir y Naruto por que no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que el mayor tuviera que decir, finalmente, Minato sacudió la cabeza-Creo que ambos han dejado de salir juntos-Murmuró como una reflexión para él mismo, pero Naruto le escuchó, y le miró, justo en el mismo momento que unos ojos azules se posaban en él-Acompañame a la camioneta hijo, creo que debemos hablar-Naruto mordió su labio, y hecho un leve vistazo a su alrededor, Hinata debería estar cerca, sin embargo no la vio y siguió a su padre con paso vacilante-.

-Una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, Naruto mantuvo la vista clavada en la ventana, tratando de apartar su mente lo que Minato estaba por decirle, sus ojos vagaban por todos los que ingresaban al instituto, hasta que se detuvieron en una persona en especial, haciendo que su mirada se volviera triste-_Iruka-_Apartó bruscamente la vista de la ventana, y se enfocó en el hombre que lo estudiaba atentamente-.

-Naruto-Comenzó Minato cuando obtuvo toda la atención de su hijo-Seré franco y directo-Anunció-No tengo idea de que es lo que te sucede, y me preocupa, demasiado-Hizo una pausa, estudiando detenidamente la expresión en la cara de su hijo-No tengo idea del por que has salido corriendo cuando te dije que podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero creo que no es ninguna buena señal-Mordió su labio, y por primera vez, le mostró a Naruto una expresión de sufrimiento y tristeza, haciéndole sentir cada vez un miserable-.

-Y-yo...-Calló, no sabía que decir, tragó saliva y volvió a abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero Minato lo interrumpió-.

-Creo que es culpa mía-Declaró, dejando sorprendido al chico-Es culpa mía por que desde que te encontré de nuevo, no me he tomado la molestia para, verdaderamente, pasar tiempo contigo, para contarte todo lo que te has perdido, para preguntarte de lo que me he perdido yo de tu vida...-Una nueva pausa llegó, Naruto miraba expectante a su padre, esperando a escuchar lo demás que tenía que decir, vio como Minato miraba distante hacia la escuela y de vuelta a él-No creo que sea el momento de que regreses a la escuela, es el momento de que pases tiempo conmigo y nos conozcamos de verdad-Giró la llave del conducto y de inmediato, la camioneta comenzó a rugir-Por eso mismo, vamos a comenzar desde el día de hoy, ya le avisare a mi madre que no te verá por la escuela en unos días-.

-Sentada en su escritorio miraba hacia la nada, hacia alrededor de diez minutos que había llegado a su salón de clases y todavía su padre no había llegado junto a su hermano, no es como que le importara mucho eso, tarde o temprano tendrían que aparecer, lo que en esos momentos le preocupaba, y bueno, llevaba preocupándola desde hacia unos días, era el que aún no podía encontrar la manera de acercarse a su hermano, o por lo menos hacer que a perdonara, al paso que iban, y viendo que él no le había dirigido la palabra esa mañana tampoco, comenzaba a creer que no lo lograría nunca-.

-Hey, Ino-Sobresaltada, miró hacia la dirección de la voz, encontrándose con los ojos inquisitivos de cierto castaño, sonrió levemente-.

-Kiba- Saludó, el chico se sentó frente a ella, y la miró durante unos instantes, carraspeó un poco y cuando por fin abrió la boca para decir algo, el teléfono de Ino lo detuvo, ella sonrió apenada y sacó el aparato, contestó al instante, sin dejar de ver a su amigo-¿Diga?-.

-_Ino, pequeña-_La rubia sonrió al instante-.

-Otou-san, ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó, y al instante de que escuchara lo que su padre dijo, su sonrisa se evaporó-.

-_Querida, solamente quería que supieras que me llevo a Naruto a mi oficina, he decidido mostrarle mi trabajo...-_Guardó silencio-_Tu hermano quiere que le digas a Hinata que lo disculpe por no poder verla en la escuela como le había dicho el día de ayer...-_Colgó, dejando a la rubia completamente sorprendida, bajó con lentitud el aparato y se le quedó mirando, extrañada-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kiba, al ver que Ino se quedaba sin habla, ella levantó la mirada hacia él-.

-Naruto no vendrá a clases de nuevo...papá lo llevara a su trabajo...mi hermano me pidió un favor...pero no me dirigió aún así la palabra-Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y bajó el rostro para que Kiba no pudiera verla-Creo que debo de avisar a mi abuela si no lo ve cuando le dijo a tou-san que lo buscaría-Se levantó con rapidez, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Kiba la detuvo-.

-Hey, ¿sabes?, puedo ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces, pero creo que ayer te demostré que se escuchar a las personas , ¿crees que me reiría de ti si te veo llorar?-Bufó levemente-Además te comprendo un poco, mi hermana también puede hacerme sentir como una mierda-Ella sonrió levemente, Kiba rió por lo bajo-Te acompañare, después de todo, hace tiempo que la directora no me grita un poco, los chicos también necesitan su dosis de humildad, ¿sabes?-Ino sonrió verdaderamente, y ambos salieron del salón, para encontrar a la directora-.

-Sus labios pronto comenzarían a sangrar, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero no podía hacer nada, sus dientes se habían dirigido directamente a su labio en cuanto vio el lugar en donde su "padre" trabajaba, bien, aunque esa fue en verdad la segunda opción, por que no estaba dispuesto a que todo el mundo mirara su mandíbula en el suelo debido a la sorpresa. Entraron en uno de los hoteles más grandes de toda Konoha, y a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos del lugar, todo el mundo se detenía a hacer una reverencia al rubio mayor, y a mirarlo a él con curiosidad, tragó saliva y agachó la mirada, viendo solamente los pies de Minato para seguir su camino, se detuvo justo al mismo tiempo que él, y tuvo que levantar la mirada al ver frente a ellos una puerta de madera, al hacerlo, se encontró a su padre mirándolo fijamente, volvió a morder el labio-Naruto...-Comenzó a hablar-No te cohíbas tanto, después de todo, todo esto será tuyo y de tu hermana en un futuro-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con sorpresa y abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, Minato sonrió, esperando con paciencia lo que su hijo tuviera que decir-Creo que será mejor que entremos a mi oficina, todo el mundo nos está mirando-Naruto asintió, y cuando por fin entraron en la oficina, los recibió la sonriente mirada de un hombre que Naruto había visto antes, de cabellos grises-.

-Hey Minato-sempai, pensé que no vendrías hoy...-Sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie, acercándose a los dos rubios, se inclinó un poco para observar con detenimiento a Naruto-Oye chico, me alegra verte de nuevo-.

-Algo hizo click en la mente del rubio menor, ahora ya sabía donde lo había visto de nuevo, era el mismo sujeto que estaba en la dirección del instituto la vez pasada-Hey Kakashi, él ha venido a hacerme compañía hoy-Minato dijo, sonriendo con una mano en el hombro de su hijo-.

-Kakashi enarcó una ceja, estudiando detenidamente el uniforme que aún portaba el joven-¿No es ese el uniforme de la escuela...?-Las miradas de ambos rubios se posaron sobre la vestimenta del menor, Minato sonrió ampliamente, tratando de contener una carcajada-.

-Creo que ahora se el por que todo el mundo te miraba hace unos momentos-Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-.

-Bien, no creo que sea culpa mía, cierta persona me trajo a este lugar en contra de mi voluntad-Miró con cierto resentimiento a su padre, borrándole por completo la sonrisa del rostro-.

-Guardaron silencio, uno completamente estresante, Naruto se sintió incómodo inmediatamente, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo, se notaba la tensión en su rostro, y Minato suspiró, tomando sus manos en las suyas-Naruto, ¿por qué no comenzamos a explicarte de lo que trata mi trabajo?-Naruto tragó saliva al darse cuenta que, aún con sus manos sostenidas por alguien, la ansiedad que sentía no se evaporaba, sentía la necesidad de frotarse las manos nuevamente, de hacer algo..., miró a su padre con algo de miedo el la mirada, y Minato de inmediato se apartó, mirándolo nervioso-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Minato y Kakashi, Naruto trató de sonreír, pero sus manos seguían moviéndose de forma frenética, Minato llevó una mano a su bolsillo y de él sacó un frasco de pastillas, y le dio una al rubio quien no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que tragaba, Minato lo llevó a un sillón donde lo ayudo a sentarse, unos minutos después, Naruto mantenía la cabeza gacha, con los brazos a un lado de él-¿Te encuentras mejor?-Naruto no contestó, Kakashi se removió incómodo en su lugar y luego carraspeo-.

-Creo que yo me iré por un momento, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas-Y salió con rapidez del lugar, dejando a padre e hijo solos, Minato se sentó al lado de Naruto y colocó una mano en la espalda del chico, tratando de darle apoyo, pero sintió de inmediato el cuerpo de su hijo tensarse-.

-¿Naruto?-Preguntó Minato, y un suspiro llego antes de que el chico pudiera hablar-.

-S-siempre...-Tragó saliva y levanto la mirada, encarando a su padre, en su mirada se notaba decepción, tristeza, dolor...Minato no quiso seguir analizando los sentimientos que su hijo mostraba, un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse con mucha rapidez-¿Siempre llevaras esas pastillas contigo, para controlarme?-Los ojos de Minato se cerraron, se alejó un poco de su hijo, y suspiró, mientras llevaba una mano a sus ojos, cubriéndolos-.

-Naruto, yo...-Suspiro, no sabiendo exactamente como decir aquello, mordió su labio-En realidad, Yamato me recomendó llevar unas cuantas conmigo, solo en caso de que no tomaras tu pastilla cuando era necesario y sufrieras una repentina recaída-Lo miró, bajando su brazo-De hecho, Ino y mis padres tienes unas cuantas también-Entrecerró los ojos, cuando su hijo no dijo nada-Y creo...que no deberías juzgarme, por que, por tu silencio, y lo que acaba de pasar, es demasiado fácil el darse cuenta que si fue necesario el que tomáramos esa medida, por que, no te has tomado tus pastillas esta mañana, ¿no?-.

-Naruto mantuvo el silencio, no le agradaba nada de todo eso, en realidad no le agradaba nada en lo que se había convertido su vida, se puso de pie con lentitud, y comenzó a analizar la habitación donde se encontraban ambos-Entonces, ¿vas a mostrarme lo que haces?-Preguntó de pronto, queriendo cambiar de tema y poder irse cuanto antes de ese lugar y de la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, lo escuchó suspirar y mordió su labio, dándole la espalda escuchó sus palabras-.

-Naruto-Comenzó con voz cansada-¿Por que no tomaste tus pastillas?, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, es la única manera de...-Naruto giró bruscamente hacia él, mirándolo con enfado-.

-La única manera de dejar de ser un loco, ¿no?-Vio el dolor reflejado en la mirada de Minato, y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo-Lo siento, sólo es que...no me gusta sentirme así, ¿sabes?, no me agrada nada ser un inútil, y esas pastillas...esas pastillas me hacen sentir adormilado, me siento desubicado, me siento, en verdad no lo se dattebayo, pero no me agrada, simplemente...no me agrada-Miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo como cada vez más el sueño lo invadía, su cabeza se sentía pesada-.

-Minato se puso de pie para arrodillarse al lado de su hijo-Lo siento por eso Naruto, lo siento en verdad, pero es la única manera, debemos de seguir las instrucciones de Yugao y de Yamato-Espero en silencio a escuchar algo de parte de su hijo, pero cuando el tiempo pasó y éste no dijo una sola palabra, se puso de pie, tomando la mano de su hijo para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo-Creo que es mejor que comencemos con nuestro recorrido por el lugar-Sonrió-Éste es uno de nuestros hoteles, me encantaría que conocieras los demás, pero creo que eso tardará un poco, ya que para visitarlos, debemos salir del país-Apretó el hombro de Naruto cuando vio su mirada-Todo va a estar bien hijo, te lo prometo, solamente tienes que confiar en mí-Pero el asentimiento que esperaba no apareció, la mirada de su hijo se desvió, y su corazón comenzó a volverse pesado, y comprendió en ese momento, que su vida no volvería a ser como doce años antes, y que había sido un completo iluso por creerlo así-.

-La tensión en la oficina era muy pesada, Tsunade miró significativamente a su esposo, quien estaba de pie mirando por el enorme ventanal que adornaba su lugar de trabajo, no soportando por más tiempo el silencio, golpeo su escritorio llamando la atención del de pelo blanco-Entonces-Comenzó-¿Qué pasó con ese tal Kawamura?, ¿lo arrestaron?-Jiraiya la miró, sus ojos entrecerrados, en una muestra de que lo que iba a decir era algo serio-¿Qué pasa?-Interrogó, acercándose a él, cuando habló, la voz de Jiraiya era sombría-.

-No Tsunade, cuando llegué a su casa junto con los policías-Apretó los puños-Lo encontramos muerto-Tsunade abrió la boca debido a la sorpresa, Jiraiya continuó-Fue asesinado la noche anterior-Tsunade frunció la boca-.

-No me extrañaría que hubiera sido alguno de los chicos que salieron del lugar-Se dejó caer en su asiento, y suspiró-Por lo menos el mundo se ha librado de una comadreja como él-Jiraiya volvió a mirar por la ventana con gesto ausente-.

-No lo sé Tsunade, todo esto me resulta sumamente extraño-.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola, je, antes que nada, sé que debo una enorme disculpa por todo el retraso, pero, bueno, deben ya de saber que las ideas no llegan la mayoría de las veces que las quieres, además, los libros que he encontrado últimamente ocupan la mayoría de mi tiempo, jejeje, cof, bien, dejo de hablar, espero que disfruten éste capitulo, y me perdonen si vuelvo qa retrasarme tanto en las siguientes entregas, jeje, tengan mucha suerte, y nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo sexto capitulo**_

Tensión y silencio era lo que le había rodeado toda la mañana, y, aunque ahora se encontrara en medio del tráfico del medio día, y que su hijo lo acompañara en su camioneta, la inquietud lo recorría como el hielo de una montaña. Suspiró, apretando un poco el acelerador, nada de esto era bueno, nada en absoluto.

Desde esa mañana, cuando tuvo aquella plática con el chico, éste se había mantenido en silencio, y distante, atendiendo con asentimientos a todo lo que él le explicaba. Para el momento en el que había llegado el momento de ir por su hija a la preparatoria, su corazón se encontraba completamente apretado y su estómago estaba lleno un enorme nudo.

El instituto se veía a lo lejos, y bajó la velocidad, debía de encontrar la manera de arreglar eso, en lugar de tratar de encontrar a alguien que estuviera entre ellos en los momentos de tensión. Estacionó la camioneta en el mismo lugar de siempre, y recargó la frente sobre el volante, discretamente miró por el retrovisor, Naruto seguía perdido en sus pensamientos en el asiento trasero y él quería comenzar a gritar, haberle obligado a tomar su medicamento los había distanciado, pero...el precio de permitirle estar sin ellas era peor del que ahora. Supo que estaba verdaderamente desesperado cuando se encontró analizando que tanto daño causaría el quitarle definitivamente el medicamento.

-Creo que Ino no podrá entrar si no abres la puerta-El sonido de la voz del chico lo tomó por sorpresa, agitó levemente la cabeza y cuando la levantó, se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba frente a la ventana del copiloto, tocando levemente para que le abriera-.

-Lo siento-Murmuró cuando la rubia estuvo sentada a su lado, sonriente, y mirando dubitativamente por el espejo retrovisor, Naruto miraba por la ventana, con la seriedad y tristeza que Minato había visto en la cara de su hijo toda esa mañana, suspiró con resignación, y encendió el vehículo-.

-Hum...he...¿có...cómo les fue el día de hoy?-Preguntó Ino, esperando romper con la evidente tensión entre padre e hijo, pero antes de que su padre respondiera algo, Naruto miró a ambos, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior-.

-¿Hinata...ésta por aquí?-Pregunto directamente a la rubia, desviando la mirada cuando tanto Minato como Ino lo miraron con sorpresa-E-ella me prometió que estaría conmigo el día de hoy, y, yo quisiera disculparme con ella por no avisarle que no me presentaría-Terminó con un leve gruñido, no satisfecho por tener que explicar sus razones a ellos, cuando la mayor parte de su vida, o por lo menos de su vida fuera del orfanato, se había valido por si mismo-.

-Aún con sorpresa, ella parpadeo, y frunció levemente el ceño-Creo que ella aún ésta dentro, el profesor de...-Las demás palabras murieron en su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba saliendo del vehículo y entraba corriendo por la salida atestada de estudiantes-¿Qué...?-Preguntó, y vio a su padre hacer lo mismo que su hermano, perturbada, salió con lentitud, sin comprender exactamente que era lo que sucedía-.

0-o0-o0-0o-0o-0o-

Los pasillos para ese momento, se encontraban completamente deshabitados, al igual que la escuela, a excepción claro, de los profesores y administrativos que aún rondaban por ahí.

Todo el día había estado pensativa, demasiado de hecho. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, el simple hecho de saber que el chico se encontraba solo, con su padre, la preocupaba. Ella más que nadie sabía lo que el chico sentía, había sido a ella a quien se lo había confesado, y pedido ayuda con ello. Le preocupaba, especialmente, que lo hubieran obligado a ir a algún lugar donde no quisiera asistir, especialmente cuando él necesitaba que le demostrasen un poco de comprensión.

Esa había sido la razón de que se encontrara ahora en la escuela, se recordó. Había estado tan centrada en esos pensamientos, que el profesor Asuma le había citado al final de clases para hablar sobre su falta de atención. Suspiró resignada, desde que había conocido al rubio en aquel centro comercial, su vida se había vuelto suspiros y distracciones.

Bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre, y suspiró de nuevo, es lo que se conseguía cuando alguien se enamora a primera vista de otra persona, se dijo formando una sonrisa.

Un golpe repentino estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo, levantó el rostro cuando se encontró envuelta de pronto en unos fuertes brazos, y su corazón se detuvo. Naruto se encontraba frente a ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

-Hinata-Murmuró el chico separándose levemente de ella, y regalándole una sonrisa llena de alegría y tristeza-.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Naruto-kun?-El chico frunció los labios, y tomó su mano, alejándola del lugar de donde él había llegado, ella lo siguió sin preguntar hasta dentro de un salón vacío, y solamente se quedo mirando fijamente cuando cerró la puerta de éste, al hacerlo, se recargó en la puerta, formando una enorme sonrisa-.

-Él no nos encontrará muy fácil en éste lugar-Hinata lo miró con una enorme interrogante en el rostro, y entonces, él volvió a abrazarla, arrastrándolos a ambos al suelo.

Hinata guardó silencio, y se limitó a devolver el abrazo, aunque su rostro se encontrara completamente rojo por esa posición. Cuando el chico se tranquilizó un poco, comenzó a hablar, sin retirar su cara del cuello de ella.

-Lo siento-Murmuró, alejándose levemente y sonriéndole-Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por no haber venido el día de hoy, fuiste tan amable al ofrecerte a acompañarme, que pensé sería de mal gusto el dejarte plantada sin darte una explicación-Hizo una pausa y la volvió a abrazar-Mina...mi padre, decidió que no podía dejarme sin vigilancia en medio de tantos estudiantes, me llevó con él a su trabajo-Rió con amargura, subió su mano un poco y se aferró a los largos cabellos de la chica-Piensa que estoy tan perdido, como para llegar a hacerle daño a las personas, inclusive me obligo a tomar esas tontas pastillas-.

-Hinata cerró los ojo con tristeza, completamente segura de como se sentía el chico-Lo siento, Naruto-kun-Murmuró, el susurro amortiguado por el pecho de Naruto-.

-En realidad, creo que no debería de sorprenderme, Iruka incluso decidió que era mejor dejarme en manos de mi familia que lidiar con un loco-Hinata comenzó a recorrer la espalda del rubio con una mano conciliadora-.

-N-no creo que Iruka-san se haya alejado de ti por esa razón, estoy segura de que no-Naruto no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazarla-C-creo que deberías preguntarle-Y cuando Naruto volvió a permanecer en silencio, ella mordió su labio-D-de hecho, c-creo que Minato-san hace eso por otro motivo, nadie piensa en realidad que seas peligroso para alguien-Con un suspiro, Naruto se alejo y la miró con ojos tristes-.

-Me alegra que, por lo menos, a ti no te lo parezca-Murmuró, y tomando por sorpresa a la chica, acercó su cara a la de ella y unió sus labios, un beso rápido pero un beso al fin y al cabo, que dejó sorprendida a la ojiperla-¿Me acompañarías a mi reunión con el psiquiatra?-Preguntó con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que amenazaba con romper en dos su rostro, Hinata tragó saliva y asintió lentamente, no sintiéndose capaz de decir alguna palabra con riesgo a descubrir que eso era solamente un sueño, pero cuando Naruto la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, descubrió que no lo era, pues el chico volvió a besarla, ésta vez con más fuerza y duración, sus labios acoplándose a los suyos en movimientos torpes, cuando todo terminó, él recargó su frente contra la de ella y le sonrió tiernamente-Gracias-.

-Sus pasos debían ser completamente largos y rápidos para mantenerse al lado de su padre, no comprendía por completo lo que sucedía, solo entendía que buscaban a su hermano, pero no la razón, y por la cara de su padre, estaba segura que era importante-Papá...-Llamó insegura y frunció en ceño al darse cuenta que su padre no le había hecho caso, suspiró y tomó la mano de Minato, deteniéndolo un momento-Papá, ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó dejando entrever su enojo, su padre más que nadie debería saber que le molestaba que la ignorasen-.

-Con un suspiro, llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los alborotó un poco, centró su mirada en su hija, y nuevamente en su entorno-Necesitamos buscar a tu hermano, no puede andar sólo por ahí-Ino enarcó una ceja y esperó a que su padre hablará de nuevo, pero parecía más ocupado buscando a su alrededor que en atender la clara pregunta en la cara de Ino-.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó al fin, obteniendo de nuevo la atención de su padre-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó desconcertado, no entendía a lo que Ino se refería-.

-Rodando los ojos, cruzó los brazos y enarcó las cejas-¿Por qué no puede andar sólo?, no se puede perder aquí, yo sé que es algo torpe con las direcciones y todo eso, pero él ya ha estado en la escuela antes, puede encontrar el camino de regreso al auto por él mismo-Minato miró, si era posible, con más nerviosismo y ansiedad a su alrededor-No me digas que no sabías eso-.

-No, no lo sabía, y eso lo hace aún más preocupante, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?, ¿si se siente mal de pronto?, si no es bueno con las direcciones, puede estar perdido en cualquier lugar-Ino sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de tristeza al comprender el comportamiento de su padre-.

-Tou-san-Murmuró, insegura si decir lo siguiente o no, pero al notar el nerviosismo en su padre, entrecerró los ojos-Escuchame-Exigió-Creo que todo esto es demasiado excesivo, nada va a sucederle a mi hermano-Cruzó los brazos-¿Tomó su medicina?-Preguntó al ver la duda en la cara de su padre, y cuando éste asintió, ella sonrió-¿Lo ves?, no debes preocuparte entonces, él no puede sentirse mal si ésta controlado con sus medicamentos, además, como ya te he dicho, él conoce éste lugar por que ya ha estado aquí-Sacudió la cabeza y encogió sus hombros-Ahora entiendo por que salió corriendo de la camioneta, no lo has dejado solo por un momento, ¿verdad?, eso ésta mal-Declaró sin vacilación-.

-Ino, yo solamente quiero que él éste bien, quiero demostrarle que me importa, que podemos reconstruir nuestra confianza, volver a ser la familia que eramos hace doce años-Ino lo miró con tristeza-.

-Pues, en verdad, no creo que le estés demostrando mucha confianza, tou-san-Dijo por fin, sorprendiendo a su padre-.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto incrédulo, no creía haber escuchado bien lo que la chica había dicho-.

-Eso mismo, no le estas demostrando mucha confianza que digamos-Se recargó en la pared más próxima y continuó-Lo has estado vigilando como a un loco peligroso, padre, lo tratas como si pensaras que, si lo descuidas un poco, terminará matando a alguien o algo así-Lo miró a los ojos-Y te juro que la única idiota en la familia que termina enterrando bisturís soy yo-El silencio reinó después, como una pesada capa rodeándolos-No me extraña que haya salido corriendo hace un momento, tenía miedo de que no lo dejaras salir, ¿te diste cuenta que preguntó por Hinata?, estoy segura que quería hablar con ella-Sonrió levemente-Además, creo que ésta mejorando un poco, ha hablado conmigo, ¿no es genial?-Minato permaneció en silencio, mirando a su hija sin mostrar alguna emoción, y ella comenzó a sentirse incómoda, cuando había llegado al máximo de su paciencia y se disponía a hablar, las palabras de su padre la detuvieron-.

-¿Lo crees?-Preguntó con debilidad, sintiéndose de pronto viejo y torpe, esperó la respuesta de su hija, aunque eso ya no hacia falta, ella había sido clara en sus palabras de hacia unos momentos, pero al ver el asentimiento en la cabeza de la rubia, se sintió verdaderamente como un maldito idiota, miró hacia el final del corredor donde se encontraban y de vuelta hacia su hija-Vamos al auto-Dijo al fin, sintiendo que sus piernas estaban por llevarlo al suelo duramente-.

-Orochimaru miró sonriente a sus dos antiguos compañeros, ellos habían llegado puntualmente a su cita en un café cercano al colegio que dirigia la rubia, y, mientras habían estado en ese lugar, habían desahogado con él muchos de sus problemas, pero no uno de los que él había ido a averiguar-Entonces, nadie sabe quién fue el asesino-Asintió con la cabeza a sus propias palabras, y después de un momento, miró con seriedad a ambos-¿Y, alguno de los dos ha pensado, en la posibilidad, de que el hijo de Minato, pudiera ser el responsable?-Por un momento, guardaron silencio, pero cuando pudieron reaccionar, el puño de Jiraiya se estrelló fuertemente contra la mesa que ocupaban-.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-Preguntó Tsunade levantándose de la mesa-El chico apenas y podía escuchar el nombre del tipo para ponerse a temblar de miedo-Orochimaru elevó significativamente una ceja ante esas palabras y Tsunade guardó silencio, no sabiendo que decir a continuación-.

-Minato ha estado pegado al chico todo el tiempo, Orochimaru, y entre sus momentos de depresión encerrado en su habitación y sus sesiones con los psicólogos, no tiene tiempo de ir a otra ciudad, matar al perro que lo maltrato toda la infancia y volver al lado de la mamá gallina que se ha vuelto mi hijo-Orochimaru curvó los labios, ahí estaba lo que había estado esperando escuchar, y si jugaba bien sus siguientes cartas, podía llevarse el premio gordo, al fin y al cabo, acababa de ganar la primera partida, clavando la espina de la duda dentro de sus antiguos compañeros, por que, aunque la voz de Jiraiya era de enojo, estaba completamente seguro de que el tipo tenía serias dudas sobre lo que había dicho hacia unos momentos-.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó con fingida sorpresa-¿El chico ésta viendo a los Psicólogos?-Su cara mostró inmediata preocupación, relajando levemente al matrimonio-No tenía idea de que su estado fuera tan malo, ¿en dónde ésta siendo atendido?-Vio la sonrisa triste en los labios de la rubia, y supo que en unos momentos obtendría su respuesta-.

-En la clínica que dirige Yamato-Murmuró con aire ausente, y después giró para mirarle-En realidad, anteriormente habíamos pensado que sería necesario mantenerlo internado, no creemos que se encuentre muy bien, además de que sería peligroso para él mantenerlo sin cuidado alguno, pero, Minato se obstinó en que no podíamos dejarlo, él ésta seguro de que su hijo se curará con mayor velocidad si ésta rodeado de algo del cariño que le fue negado desde que Kushina murió-Orochimaru asintió, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con cruzar su rostro, ahí tenía todas las respuestas. Ahora sería demasiado sencillo encontrar misteriosamente al chico a solas en aquella clínica de Yamato, y más fácil sería acabar de una vez con el mocoso.

0oooooooo-

Ino sonreía como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, por fin había hecho algo bien con respecto a su hermano. Su mente se sentía un poco en paz, sentía que iba por un buen camino para ganarse un poco de la confianza del chico. Hizo una leve mueca al ver a su padre caminando delante de ella, sintió un poco de tristeza al verlo de esa manera, triste y melancólico, además de pensativo, sabía que todo el tema que habían tratado hacia unos momentos, era importante, pero sentía demasiado el efecto que tuvo en su padre. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que, cuando la puerta de un salón delante de ella se abrió, pegó un grito y casi saltó al otro lado del pasillo, su padre se dio media vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar su grito, y tanto él, como la misma rubia clavaron la mirada en las dos personas que se encontraban de pie en la entrada de aquel salón, donde un par de ojos azules los miraban con cautela y un poco de resentimiento, al mismo tiempo, que el dueño de esos ojos tensaba el cuerpo.

-Minato miró a su hijo, de la mano de la amiga de Ino, y sintió que la preocupación que aún lo seguía comenzaba a desaparecer, Ino había tenido razón, Naruto sabía cuidarse, nada malo le pasaría por dejarle sólo un momento, y sonrió, tanto para tranquilizarse a él mismo como a su hijo, que lo miraba con precaución y algo que parecía resignación-Veo que has encontrado a Hinata-chan-Comentó, acercando a Ino junto a él y colocándole una mano en el hombro, lo apretó ligeramente-.

-M-Minato-san-Murmuró Hinata, comenzando a enrojecer, miró disimuladamente a Naruto y notó que la alegría que lo había invadido hacia unos momentos había desaparecido por completo, tragó saliva y miró a su amiga, quien sonreía-.

-Me alegra ver que éstas con mi hijo-Agregó, tratando de romper el silencio que los había rodeado, metió una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo su billetera, de la cual comenzó a sacar unos cuantos billetes, y al final, los extendió hacia su hijo-Toma-Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Naruto y tomaba su mano, depositando en ella el dinero-Lo necesitarás, ya que he decidido que irás sólo a ver a Yamato, bueno...-Agregó, mirando con una sonrisa a la ojiperla-Espero que Hinata-chan quiera acompañarte, ¿lo harás?-Preguntó, y tuvo que esperar un poco para obtener un leve asentimiento, era fácil darse cuenta de que la chica estaba un poco sorprendida-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-Preguntó ésta vez a su hijo, el cual inmediatamente se sonrojó-.

-N-no, y-yo...-Cerró la boca, eso era demasiado extraño, y en verdad, comenzaba a sentirse a un más loco de lo que ya se encontraba, por que, ¿qué le pasaba a Minato?-.

-Minato frunció el ceño, y miró de pronto a Hinata, quien se removía incómoda-Y-yo puedo llevarlo, Minato-san, sé donde quedá el lugar-Naruto la miró agradecido, y ella volvió a sonrojarse-.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Hinata-chan-Murmuró Minato, mientras la abrazaba-Cuida mucho de él, por favor-Susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica fuera la única en escucharle, se separó de ella y nuevamente metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, ésta vez, para sacar un teléfono móvil, el cual extendió a Naruto-Toma, utilizalo si sucede algo, solamente marca al número que dice casa, y yo estaré donde me necesites-Hizo una pausa, tragándose todo el miedo que sentía por permitirse perderlo de su vista y cuidado -Te veré en la casa más tarde, hablaremos entonces-Y partió, tomando la mano de su hija para darse fuerza, no miró atrás, por que si lo hiciera, su poca decisión lo traicionaría y se llevaría a su hijo directo a su habitación, donde nada pudiera pasarle-.

-Naruto vio con sorpresa que en verdad su padre se marchaba, no comprendía a que se debía el cambio-Hinata-Murmuró, apretando un poco la mano de la chica, cuando ésta lo miró esperando lo que tenía que decir, él curvó sus labios en un intento de sonrisa-¿Estoy alucinando?, ¿en verdad pasó esto?-Ella sonrió comprensivamente-.

-Minato-san nos ha dejado ir solos, Naruto-kun-Naruto sonrió, y abrazo a la chica, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, después de todo lo que había sucedido en aquellos días-.

El trayecto que siguió a su visita a la clínica se hizo en un silencio tranquilizador, ninguno tenía la necesidad de decir palabra alguna para saber que el otro se encontraba a gusto. Por primera vez en todo el caos en el que se había convertido su vida desde que había llegado a Konoha, se sintió tranquilo y en paz. No tenía la mínima idea de la razón, pero cuando estaba cerca de esa chica, se sentía que su corazón se quitaba algo del peso que lo invadía, y ahora, cuando por fin ese peso se había ido, por lo menos por un corto tiempo, sentía que su corazón dolía de una nueva manera, no dolorosa, si no de una manera completamente diferente, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba tanto como lo que sintió cuando la besó. Nunca tuvo la intención de besarla, nunca quiso aprovecharse de la bondad de ella, pero, una vez hubo juntado sus labios con los dulces de ella, tuvo que volver a hacerlo. Era como un imán, que lo atraía hacia esos lindos labios, en esos mismos momentos, tuvo pero apretar los puños para evitar lanzarse sobre ella y besarla duramente. No entendía que le sucedía, nunca en su vida había besado a nadie, hizo una leve mueca, casi nadie, si se omitía aquella vez en la que Karin lo empujó y termino besándose con el teme de Sasuke, pero...sea lo que fuera lo que le ocurría, le agradaba, y mucho, demasiado debería decir.

-Naruto-kun-La dulce voz de Hinata lo hizo mirarla de inmediato, aunque, en menos de un segundo, se encontraba observando los labios de ella, como un poseso-.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, luchando fuertemente contra él mismo, pero, cuando ella apretó levemente los labios, fue incapaz de seguir conteniéndose, y con un leve quejido, se inclinó levemente para besarla por tercera vez, tomándola por sorpresa, ésta vez, se demoró un poco, tratando de que tuviera suficiente en esa ocasión, sin embargo, cuando se separó de ella, seguía igual, no tuvo suficiente-.

-Lo siento-Murmuró cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la chica-No sé que me pasó-Murmuró, odiándose por haberse dejado llevar, por ser tan débil y no poder contenerse-.

-N-no, é-ésta bien, n-no me molestó-Murmuró,apartando el rostro, y de pronto se puso de pie, sorprendiendo al chico-T-teníamos que bajar en la parada anterior-Naruto se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa, y unos momentos después, ellos bajaban del autobús-.

Tuvieron que caminar un par de cuadras hasta llegar al lugar de la clínica, y, cuando entraron en el lugar, la sonrisa de Naruto no se esfumó, definitivamente, algo le pasaba cerca de esa chica, pero no le importaba, era lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

0o0olkpkpkpkp

Bien, hasta ahí.

Sip, muy corto nuevamente, pero si seguía escribiendo, lo iba a hacer demasiado largo gracias a las ideas de mi amiga Kathe, ¡gracias por ello!, cof, ¿qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, ya comenzó el Naruhina, y seguirá corrido hasta el final, el cual planeo sea en por lo menos tres o cuatro capítulos mas. Esperare sus comentarios, mucha suerte y nos estamos leyendo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo séptimo capitulo**_

La mirada de Yamato no se apartó en ningún momento del espejo que tenía frente a sí, por donde podía ver con toda claridad lo que sucedía en la sesión de Naruto, sin embargo, no había podido concentrarse completamente en lo que ahí ocurría. En primer lugar, el chico había llegado solamente acompañado por otra joven, no entendía aún como Minato se había apartado del chico, además, Yugao había comenzado la verdadera sesión con éste, lo que requería la observación del padre para ver la dinámica del asunto, sin embargo, en la casi hora que llevaban ahí dentro, Minato no se había presentado. En cambio, el que si se encontraba ahí era otro sujeto, y eso era otra de las cosas que no le permitían concentrarse como era debido. No había razón alguna para que Orochimaru se encontrara en el lugar, observando lo que ocurría. Si, era verdad que era un antiguo amigo de los abuelos del chico, pero en ningún sentido tenía motivo alguno para preocuparse del avance del chico, pero aún así, eso era lo que había preguntado nada más llegar junto al castaño.

-Entonces, ¿crees que es recomendable que el chico no permanezca en su casa, con el riesgo de hacerle daño a alguna persona?-Yamato frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta, comenzaba a fastidiarse del constante sondeo por parte del pelinegro, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que contestar, su profesionalidad ante cualquier cosa-.

-No se si ésta enterado, pero, desde un comienzo, le advertí a Minato que no era una buena idea dejar al chico expuesto a un ambiente poco controlado, es recomendable mantenerlo bajo vigilancia constante, por lo menos durante un poco tiempo, y la clínica es la mejor opción para eso-Tomó algunas notas en la libreta que llevaba en las manos y continuó, sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que se había formado en la boca del otro hombre-Sin embargo, coincido también con Minato que un encierro es contraproducente en ciertos casos, y que el convivir con las personas que aprecian al paciente es mas recomendable en algunas ocasiones.

-Pero, aún así, sigues pensando que el chico estaría más seguro dentro de la institución-Yamato clavó la mirada sobre él, no dijo nada, pero con esa mirada confirmó las sospechas del pelinegro.

-Todo esta bajo la responsabilidad de Minato, y si él considera una mala idea dejarlo por completo bajo nuestro cuidado, respetaré por completo su decisión-Orochimaru asintió, sonriendo de lado, estaba completamente complacido con la información que había reunido-.

-Y entiendo que tú quieres lo mejor para el muchacho, después de todo, Kushina era tu prima preferida-Yamato sonrió levemente, su sonrisa más forzada que agradecida-.

-No es necesario que responda esa pregunta, ya que conoces la respuesta-Tomó aliento levemente, y se giró para encarar al otro sujeto-Creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora, has satisfecho tu curiosidad sobre el estado del chico, y yo tengo cosas de las que ocuparme con respecto a él, si me permites-Se puso de pie, nada dispuesto a seguir un minuto más en la misma habitación que ese hombre, no sabía por que, pero nunca había podido soportarlo por más de media hora, y esa vez ya había excedido su cuota, se dirigió a la puerta, y la abrió, invitando con un gesto de la mano, a salir primero al otro-Y en verdad, preferiría que, si aún sigue interesado por el avance de Naruto, consulte su avance con Jiraiya-san o Tsunade-san-Orochimaru sonrió con pereza-.

-No tienes que preocuparte, no volveré a molestarte, ya conozco todas las respuestas a mis interrogantes-Sonriendo una última vez, miró una vez más a través del espejo hacia el rubio, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yamato sólo en el lugar, mirándolo fijamente-.

-Ese sujeto simplemente no es normal-Gruñó, y salió, con dirección hacia la habitación donde su compañera Yugao terminaba la sesión, y esperó en la puerta a que tanto ella como el chico salieran, sonrió a la chica que esperaba y ambos miraron a Naruto cuando por fin la puerta fue abierta.

El chico lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, antes de mirar a la chica, sonriente-Podemos irnos ahora Hinata-chan, lamento haberte hecho esperar-La de pelo azul se levantó sonriente, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos diera un paso hacia el otro, Yamato habló-.

-No pueden irse aún, Naruto-El mencionado lo miró desafiante, haciéndole elevar una ceja-¿Por qué no ha venido tu padre?-A la simple mención de la palabra "padre" Naruto hizo un gesto raro, haciendo que Yamato lo mirara más fijamente.

-Mi "padre" se quedó en casa, cuidando de su pequeña niña-Naruto arrugó la nariz ante aquellas palabras dichas de su propia boca _¿Por qué dije eso?_ Se preguntó, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, más palabras salieron de su boca-Me hizo un gran favor al dejarme venir sólo, Hinata-chan es mucho mejor compañía-Dijo sonriendo, y sabía que era verdad, aunque, sencillamente, no había tenido intención de decir eso en voz alta.

-Yugao frunció el ceño y elevó una ceja cuestionante hacia Yamato, quién permanecía en silencio mirando fijamente al chico-Has tomado tus pastillas, ¿cierto?-Preguntó ella, sobresaltando al rubio-.

-Si-Respondió cripticamente, tomando el brazo de Hinata en un fuerte apretón, Yamato sacudió su cabeza.

-Puedes irte ahora chico, pero quiero que en cuanto llegues a casa, le digas a Minato que necesito hablar con él-Naruto asintió, y, sin esperar un segundo más, salió corriendo con la mano de la chica aún aferrada a él.

Yugao miró fijamente la espalda de los chicos que salían del lugar, y se tomó un momento para encarar a su compañero-Debemos comenzar a aumentar a 4 mg de risperidona, parece ser que los 2 mg no son suficientes para tratar adecuadamente su doble personalidad junto con la esquizofrenia-Yamato asintió-.

-Solamente me gustaría no tener que hacerlo, tenía la esperanza de que en verdad no fuera necesario-Dio un suspiro-Tengo que hablar con Minato antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tal vez, podamos convencerlo de tenerlo bajo vigilancia especializada-Yugao asintió, sonriendo.

-Esperemos que pueda aceptarlo-Suspiró, y comenzó a alejarse-No creo que el chico pueda hacerlo bien sin la ayuda necesaria, a menos que se abra por completo a los demás y descubra la manera en la que es apreciado-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

Ino volvió a resoplar por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez en menos de una hora, su padre no terminaba de dar vueltas alrededor del sofá donde ella se encontraba sentada, y de mirar nerviosamente el reloj de la pared de enfrente, murmurando cosas sobre Naruto y todos los posibles accidentes que éste podía tener que explicaran el por que no había llegado; ella tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar responderle que la sesión había comenzado exactamente hacía una hora, lo que explicaba perfectamente que su hermano no se encontrara ahí, pero eso haría sentir tonto a su padre.

-Me moriré si llega a pasarle algo de nuevo-Estaba diciendo e inmediatamente volvió a mirar el reloj en la pared-Ya es tarde-Murmuró, y esta vez, Ino no se reprimió, se pudo de pie, y encaró a su padre, con las manos en las caderas y la mejor mirada de adulta en el rostro.

-Basta, si sigues actuando de esa manera, tendré que decirle a Yamato que me dé unos cuantos tranquilizantes para ti-Minato se detuvo abruptamente, mirando sorprendido a la chica-Si, y no me mires así, no es justo que te mantengas todo el tiempo preocupado por Naruto, hace apenas cinco minutos que su sesión terminó, y no veo la razón por la que te encuentres tan desesperado, Naruto regresará en cuanto sea el momento-Minato suspiró, y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, mirando fijamente al techo.

-Tienes razón-Paso su mano por sus cabellos desordenados y dejó salir un suspiro-No es fácil nada de ésto-Ino mordió su labio, y se arrodilló en frente de su padre, recostando su cabeza encima de sus rodillas, y Minato inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos dorados-No lo dejaré ir sólo nuevamente-Dijo con determinación-Y no importa lo que él o tú piensen de mi, me importa aún más lo que pueda sucederle.

-Eso exactamente es lo que deberías explicarle a mi hermano, tou-san, por que no estoy segura que él te comprenda-Minato detuvo sus caricias, y después de unos momentos, regresó a ellas.

-En cuanto regrese, le explicare todo, no quiero que vuelva a sentir que lo estoy presionando para que haga alguna cosa de la que no éste dispuesto a hacer-Ino se incorporó lo suficiente, como para obsequiar a su padre con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Eso díselo a él, otou-san, es lo mismo que yo pienso hacer en cuanto pueda, asegurarle que estoy de su parte, y pedirle perdón por lo que hice anteriormente-Se levantó, y echó una mirada al reloj en la pared-Iré a buscar algo de comer, estoy segura que en cuanto regrese, estará muerto de hambre-.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Naruto subió al autobús e inmediatamente encerró a Hinata entre sus brazos, quién sencillamente se dejó hacer sin decir una palabra-No quiero ir a ...-Tragó saliva-Casa-Murmuró el rubio.

-Hinata le sonrió dulcemente-Naruto-kun, debemos ir ahí, o si no, Minato-san se preocupará-Naruto frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Si, estará preocupado de que me cruce en la trayectoria de algún coche en movimiento y el como explicara que su idiota hijo recién encontrado se haya suicidado-Hinata se sentó irguiendo la espalda, y dirigió una mirada seria al rubio-.

-Naruto-kun-Comenzó con su delicada voz, atrayendo toda la atención de Naruto-Minato-san solamente se preocupa de que algo malo vaya a sucederte, tiene miedo de volver a perderte después de todos estos años sin saber nada de ti-Naruto la estudió frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

-Estas diciéndome que yo soy el equivocado, dattebayo-Murmuró entre dientes, se puso de pie y salió del asiento que ocupaba al lado de Hinata en la parte trasera del autobús-Genial, regresaré desde aquí solo, no necesitó tu compañía si vas a estar de su lado-Sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó a la puerta del frente y dio un salto a la calle, cayendo de pie y encaminándose de inmediato por el asfalto, todo eso antes de que la chica hubiera reaccionado para hacer algo, cuando pudo hacerlo, se puso de pie y tocó el timbre de bajada con brusquedad, ganándose unas cuantas malas palabras por parte del chófer, pero no prestó atención a ellas, cuando la puerta trasera fue abierta, bajó del autobús, y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar por donde había ido Naruto.

-Naruto-kun...-Murmuró con pesar, tratando de pensar que era exactamente lo que había sucedido en esos dos minutos, ella solamente le había asegurado que Minato se preocupaba por él, y al siguiente, Naruto sonaba herido, como si ella le hubiera dado una puñalada por la espalda-No se que es lo que hice-Admitió para ella misma mientras continuaba caminando, lo vio doblar a la derecha en unas cuantas calles por enfrente de ella, aceleró el paso, rogando que él no la dejará demasiado atrás.

Lo encontró cinco minutos más tarde, de pie frente a ella, dándole la espalda, mientras examinaba de derecha a izquierda, como si estuviera decidiendo hacia donde debería ir desde esa parte, Hinata lo alcanzó y sujetó uno de sus brazos, recibiendo de inmediato la mirada triste del rubio.

-Naruto-kun-Susurró la chica, tratando de que esas palabras expresaran todo lo que ella no sabía expresar, él se limitó a mirarla, su rostro mostraba resignación, lo que le hizo sentir el estómago un poco revuelto.

-Llevame a casa de mi padre, no se como regresar-Dijo él finalmente, y Hinata solamente asintió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo con ella unas cuantas calles más hasta poder detener un taxi que los llevara hasta la casa Namikaze.

Todo el camino fue hecho en silencio, Naruto miraba por la ventana, absorto en quien sabe que cosas, mientras ella reflexionaba y recordaba todo lo que había leído sobre le enfermedad del chico y tuvo que aceptar que todo aquello tenía que ver con la esquizofrenia, uno de los síntomas era el creer que todo el mundo estaba en tu contra.

Cuando el taxi estacionó frente a la mansión, Naruto sacó el dinero que Minato le había dado anteriormente y pago al taxista, dándole una leve mirada a la chica diciéndole que ya podían entrar en casa. Hinata arrastró los pies antes de entrar, Naruto parecía un condenado que caminaba hacia su horca y eso le hacia sentirse mal.

Cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta para ellos, escuchó los apresurados pasos del rubio quien ya subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, y segundos después, el estrépito de una puerta estrellándose.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Ino, casi temerosa de escuchar la respuesta, la cara de su amiga hablaba más que las palabras que ella podría decir.

-Hinata miró a Minato, el padre del chico estaba deteniéndose justo detrás de la rubia, y después de echar una mirada hacia el piso de arriba, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia ella, esperando por sus palabras-Él se ha enojado conmigo, solamente le dije que Minato-san no creía que él fuera alguien que tarde o temprano terminaría lanzándose frente a un auto, si no que solamente se preocupaba por él, y dijo que no le agradaba que no estuviera de su lado-Minato mordió su labio y suspiró, mirando levemente a la ojiperla.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, estoy seguro que el día de mañana se encontrará mejor-La chica asintió, aunque dentro de ella, sabía que eso no era probablemente cierto del todo.

-Yamato-san dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted, Minato-san, estará esperando su llamada-El rubio asintió, y dio media vuelta, tratando de que ambas chicas no vieran la expresión en su rostro, ya no sabía que hacer, no sabía como sacar adelante todo ese problema.

-Cuando su padre hubo desaparecido, Ino miró a su amiga, y después se encaminó hacia la sala, donde tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar algunos números-¿A quién llamas?-Preguntó Hinata, sentándose junto a ella y mirando con curiosidad a su amiga.

-Creo que es momento de una buena charla masculina-Cerró levemente los ojos y cuando escuchó una respuesta del otro lado de la linea volvió a abrirlos-Sasuke-kun, soy Ino, necesito que vengas a charlar un poco con Naruto, no se encuentra bien ahora mismo-Hinata la vio escuchar atentamente a lo que fuera que el pelinegro le respondiera, y sonrió, esperaba que la idea de Ino funcionara, Naruto necesitaba inmediatamente deshacerse de todo aquello que lo perturbaba-Estaré esperando...-Ino murmuró y la escuchó tomar aire, para luego añadir-Gracias Sasuke, por hacer esto a pesar de hemos terminado-Colgó el teléfono antes de escuchar alguna contestación por parte del pelinegro, miró a Hinata con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Hinata sintió pena por ella, sabía perfectamente que la rubia se sentía culpable por todo eso, pero, sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer para cambiar lo que había sucedido, Ino encontraría su manera de redimirse con su hermano, y Hinata tenía que hacer lo mismo, debía hacerle saber al chico que estaba de su parte, no quería que él la alejara también como parecía estar haciendo con los demás.

Ino se puso de pie, y limpiando las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que la dirigían hacia su habitación-Siento tener que dejarte sola, pero, por favor, espera a que Sasuke-kun llegué, dejale pasar a la habitación de oni-chan...yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas-Y sin decir más, echó a correr al refugió que le proporcionaba su habitación.

-Ino-chan...-Murmuró, llevando una mano hacia su pecho apretó en ese lugar, donde su corazón palpitaba de reconocimiento, ella sabía lo que era sentirse culpable y a la vez rechazada por los que quieres, Hinata realmente esperaba que la solución de su amiga no tardará demasiado en aparecer, no quería seguir viéndola sufrir. Dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras, y, con determinación, comenzó a subir, deseando resolver su dilema cuanto antes, por que se encontraba realmente cansada de esperar que todo se resolviese en su vida, y, si de ella dependía ésto, lo resolvería, aunque la vergüenza amenazara con hacerla salir corriendo.

nnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Sasuke guardó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y clavó la mirada en la persona que estaba frente a él, cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y adquirió una actitud de sabelotodo enojado-Ino quiere que vaya a ver a Naruto por que no ésta bien-Bufó y dejó caer sus brazos-¿Cuando irás a verlo?, no ésta tomando muy bien esto, y no lo hará si no tiene a la única persona que lo ha apoyado todo éste tiempo a su lado-

Iruka dio un enorme suspiro y se dejó caer sentado en el sillón que se encontraba detrás de él. Miró fijamente el piso frente a él, y después encaró a los hermanos Uchiha que estaban frente a él, mirándolo expectantes.

-No he hecho nada bien con él desde el principio-Dijo de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a los pelinegros-Cuando salió del orfanato y lo encontré, debí de haberme dado cuenta que necesitaba ver a un especialista que atendiera su problema...no pude ayudarlo como debería, es por eso que aún no puedo ir a verlo, no es buena idea, conociéndolo querrá salir de ahí y definitivamente no soy bueno para él-Sasuke carraspeó llamando su atención, y cuando lo miró vio que fruncía el ceño.

-Eso en verdad que es estúpido-Declaró mirando al de coleta con expresión asesina-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, y que Naruto te necesita junto a él-Iruka iba a decir algo al respecto pero Itachi se le adelantó.

-Sabes bien que no pudiste hacer algo más por el chico, Iruka, siempre trataste de hacer lo mejor por él, y no creo que, desde que lo llevaste a vivir contigo, recordaras su miedo a la sangre-Movió las manos en un gesto ansioso-No creo si quiera que alguno de nosotros se haya dado cuenta después de todo éste tiempo-Sasuke volvió a carraspear.

-Yo si lo sabía-Ofreció, Itachi lo miró fijamente por un segundo, antes de dirigir su atención a Iruka de nuevo.

-Como te decía, nadie se dio cuenta de su problema, y tú no tuviste la oportunidad de ocuparte de ella, por que, seamos sinceros, pasaste la mayor parte de estos años trabajando para asegurarte que el chico estudiara, comiera y todas esas tonterías, no tuviste tiempo suficiente para psicoanalizarlo tú mismo-Sasuke miró a su hermano con cierto toque de temor, nunca antes había escuchado al serio Itachi Uchiha hablar con tanta pasión y nivel de voz sobre algo_**.**_

_**-**_En resumen-Habló Sasuke de nuevo, sacudiéndose levemente la sorpresa-Tú eres quien más ha apoyado al dobe, así que debes ir con él ahora-Bueno, no precisamente eran esas palabras las que seguirían, pero comenzaba a aburrirse de todas esas palabrerías.

nnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Hinata tocó a la puerta por segunda vez, y, cuando no hubo contestación de nuevo, mordió su labio y giró la manilla de la puerta para entrar. Lo primero que vio al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella fue, bueno, la cama, las ventas y correspondientes cortinas. Comenzó a preocuparse, no era una buena señal que Naruto no se encontrara en su habitación cuando había subido minutos atrás completamente enojado.

-¿Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, nerviosa, adentrándose más en el lugar y pegó un brinco cuando un son ido parecido a un gruñido se escuchó a su derecha, rápidamente se giro hacia esa dirección, relajándose levemente cuando se encontró con los ojos azules del rubio-¿Q-qué estas haciendo ahí?-Preguntó acercándose levemente hacia él, se encontraba nuevamente en uno de los rincones de la habitación, sentado en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas.

-El chico la miró con algo parecido a la resignación, y soltó un leve suspiro-¿Por qué has entrado?-Preguntó apenas con un susurro, y Hinata se tensó-Quiero estar solo un momento, si es que es posible en este lugar-Los labios de la ojiperla comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y Naruto de inmediato se levantó, por un momento de enojo, no podía olvidar todos sus años que había pasando reconfortando a las chicas-Lo siento, no quería decir eso-Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Y-yo soy la que lo siente, Naruto-kun, no debí entrar si tu permiso, es solo que...-Guardó silencio mirándolo con los ojos llenos de emociones que Naruto no era capaz de reconocer-Solamente quería venir para asegurarte que no estoy en tu contra Naruto-kun...-Tragó saliva-Asegurarte que siempre te apoyare en todo-Clavó la mirada en los ojos azules y no pudo seguir hablando, su garganta se cerró de repente-_**"¿Por qué no soy capaz de decirlo?"-**_Enfadada, cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Sobresaltada, miró hacia el chico, estúpidamente, se había olvidado que él estaba ahí-.

-"_**Si, como si fuera fácil olvidarse de él"-**_Se abofeteó mentalmente, y se concentró en las palabras que iba a decir, las escogió detenidamente con la intención de no equivocarse o tartamudear con alguna, todo aquello consciente de la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, cuando por fin se sintió capaz de hablar, tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas, y tragó saliva-Naruto-kun, yo tengo que decirte algo importante-Se detuvo solamente para cerciorarse que el rubio le estaba prestando atención-Desde el momento en que te conocí, tú me...-

Ante el repentino ruido, ambos miraron sobresaltados hacia la puerta y se encontraron con la mirada decidida de Ino mirando directamente a Naruto y Hinata inmediatamente enrojeció, se puso de pie y sin decir una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación.

Naruto miró con ojos enormes a Ino y después hacia la puerta por donde había salido la ojiperla, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero como en realidad no entendía que es lo que pasaba se detuvo, entrecerró los ojos y estudió a la rubia-¿Por qué le has hecho irse?, ¿sabías de que iba a hablarme?-Preguntó, no con curiosidad, si no más bien con dureza, Ino parpadeó levemente y luego habló.

-En realidad no la he hecho irse a propósito, ni tampoco sabía que iba a decir, pero no importa en realidad, ella siempre ha sido extraña, estoy segura que volverá y te dirá lo que tenía que decirte-Tomó aire y se aproximó con rapidez a su hermano, lo miró a los ojos y dijo-He venido para poder aclarar algunas cosas contigo de una buena vez-.

Naruto abrió los ojos y estudió el rostro de Ino, de inmediato notó los ojos rojos de la chica, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, notó como su cuerpo caía en un estado de flacidez y desazón, y miró derrotado a la chica-No quiero robar la atención de Minato-san de ti, Ino, nunca fue mi intención-Ino se sobresaltó con esas palabras y se atragantó cuando habló-.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, pero, al ver el estado de depresión en el rostro de su hermano, comenzó a sentirse mal-No, no...eso nunca me ha preocupado, tú mereces la atención de nuestro otou-san-Guardó silencio-Nunca he estado enojada por eso-Hizo una pausa, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar que la llenaban, ¿siempre había pensado eso?, ella estaba segura que sí, y se aseguró bien de ello con la sonrisa cínica y las siguientes palabras de Naruto.

-No trates de engañarme, yo lo sé...por esa misma razón trataste de enviarme lejos para que él no me reconociera, tú sabías quien era yo desde un principio y no querías que apareciera en tu vida de nuevo, ya que no querías que te robara la atención que hasta el momento era toda tuya, pero ¿sabes?, nunca quise regresar, y mucho menos robarte nada-Ino abrió la boca sorprendida, no dijo nada, pero sintió como la nariz comenzaba a picarle, y en seguida las primeras lágrimas caer.

-Eso...eso no es verdad-Sorbió con tristeza-Lo único-Tragó-Lo único que quise con sacarte de el colegio, fue solamente ahorrarle desengaños a mi padre-Naruto pudo sentir la verdad en esas palabras, y no comprendió-Otou-san pasó todos estos años buscándote desesperadamente, siempre me decía que no perdiera la esperanza, por que mi hermano estaba vivo y pronto estaría con nosotros, pero yo sabía que trataba de alentarse a él mismo, comenzaba a perder la esperanza y eso lo estaba matando por dentro-Sollozó levemente, mordió su labio para calmarse y pensar correctamente lo que iba a decir-Me alegré, cuando, hace poco tiempo decidió dejar de hacerse daño y decidió yodo por finalizado, supe que esa era la única manera de que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco, el dejar de revolver en el dolor de perderlos a ti y a mamá-Sonrió-Y cuando llegaste...un chico rubio, parecido a papá, llamado Naruto-Hizo una mueca amarga-Nunca supe que eras mi hermano hasta ese día que fuiste atacado-Lo miró a los ojos-Pensaba, que si otou-san te veía, volverías a remover todo...que lo lastimarías de nuevo si descubría que no eras su hijo-Y soltó a llorar, como una niña que ha perdido de vista a su madre por demasiado tiempo.

Naruto aspiro hondo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero al verla llorar de esa manera, no podía rechazarlo, y nuevamente, su instinto protector salió a flote, se abalanzó a la chica para abrazarla mientras él también comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente, sacando con ello todo el dolor y amargura que había estado rodeándolo desde hacia algunos días-"_**Deja de llorar como un idiota, mocoso"-**_Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó con la voz, estaba abrazando a su hermana, y sacando fuera todas sus diferencias, o eso es lo que él esperaba, vaya que si lo hacia.

Minato observó desde el rellano de la puerta toda aquella escena, y tuvo que luchar para que ellos no lo escucharan llorar, parecía que todos ellos eran unos llorones de primera, pero no le importó, sus hijos por fin habían dicho lo que se debía decir, y estaba contento por ellos, muy contento en realidad, y esperaba enormemente poder hacer lo mismo, poder aclarar muchas cosas con su hijo, pero lo dejaría reposar un momento, no era momento de molestarlo con algo más. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación.

**************mmmmmmmmmmmmmm****************mmmmmmmmmmmm************

Hasta ahí ha quedado, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿me tarde demasiado?, bueno, eso ni para que preguntarlo, pero por fin aquí esta, espero que alguien siga leyéndolo, jeje, hum, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Kathe el ayudarme con una parte del capitulo, si, se que casi siempre tiene que ayudarme, perdónenme, snif. Estaré esperando sus comentarios , nos estamos leyendo.

P.D. Si tiene la oportunidad de leer, por favor busquen el libro llamado La canción de Annie de Catherine Anderson, es muy recomendable, trata de una chica sorda y lo que tiene que vivir con toda la ignorancia sobre el tema que había en el siglo XIX, es muy conmovedora.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo octavo capitulo**_

Hacia unas horas, todos se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo, él se encontraba sentado frente a la ventana, sin ver realmente nada, pero no pudiendo acostarse o dormir. Últimamente sufría de insomnio, y aunque no lo hubiera tenido esa noche, estaba seguro que de cualquier manera no habría podido dormir.

Iruka se había presentado esa noche en la cena junto con Sasuke e Itachi. No había visto a ninguno últimamente, y no tenía la esperanza de ver al primero en un momento muy próximo- para ser honesto, nunca- y en verdad se había alegrado de verlo, y aún más cuando el castaño le había explicado sus motivos para no verle.

Lo comprendía perfectamente, el también se sentía culpable: por dejarle solo después de que él hubiera hecho tanto por ayudarlo, por hacerlo sentir culpable cuando todo había sido culpa suya por nunca haber dicho nada, por haber pensado mal de Ino desde que supo que era su hermana, y sobre todo y lo más importante. Se sentía responsable por que su madre muriera.

Había decidido que sus repentinos insomnios, llegados en el momento en que recordó lo que había sucedido, eran su castigo por tantos años de salir indemne. Por tantos años de mantenerse en la ignorancia sobre lo que había sucedido. Por no haber ayudado a su madre y haber actuado como idiota frente a lo que había pasado y especialmente, con lo que le había dicho Ino, por haber mantenido a su familia buscándolo y preocupados durante tanto tiempo.

Dio un suspiro fuerte y miro su habitación. Debía comenzar a acostumbrarse a estar ahí de nuevo, a ver a Iruka solamente de vez en cuando... A tratar de mostrarle a su padre que no haría ninguna tontería para que dejara de tratarlo como a un niño idiota capaz de autolesionarse.

-Pero, no puedo hacer nada ahora- Susurró alejándose de la ventana-Tengo que dormir un poco para comenzar cuando amanezca-Suspiró y lentamente se acercó a la cama y comenzó a meterse entre las sabanas. Realmente esperaba que el nuevo día fuera bueno para él.

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Jiraiya se giró de nuevo en la cama, esperando no haber despertado a la rubia, pero eso ya estaba muy por encima de él. Estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Su abogado se había encargado de presentar una demanda sobre el encargado de aquel orfanato donde Naruto había crecido, demandando que en ningún momento se había reportado el ingreso y posterior desaparición del rubio, además del intento de secuestro que había sucedido anteriormente desencadenando el empeoramiento en el estado psicológico de su nieto.

Todo eso no tendría ningún inconveniente, hasta que llegaba a la parte donde recordaba las palabras de Orochimaru y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Todo se complicaría si la policía comenzaba a sospechar lo mismo que su amigo.

Lo peor de todo era que él mismo comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de todo aquello; si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que Minato se comportaba como una madre sobreprotectora... Si el chico no dejara de alejarse de ellos, de esconderse en su habitación durante la mayor parte del día...

-Todo esto es complicado-Murmuró golpeando con un puño su almohada. No sabía que era lo mejor, y mucho menos que es lo que debería hacer.

-No comprenderás nada si sigues golpeando tu almohada- La voz de Tsunade lo hizo dar un brinco de sobresalto.

-No sabía que estabas despierta-Comentó medio girándose hacia ella y se detuvo sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no lo estaba! ¡Si dejaras de moverte como si tuvieras ganas de ir al baño, los demás podríamos dormir como se debe!-Gruñó mirándolo enfadada, pero al verlo con atención dio un suspiro-Deja de preocuparte, ya verás que el chico estará bien.

-No estoy tan seguro-Dejó salir un suspiro, recostándose sobre su espalda y dejando un brazo sobre su rostro-Estoy preocupado por lo que nos dijo aquella vez Orochimaru, cada que lo pienso, se me hace más probable-Exhaló con fuerza- No quiero creerlo, pero el comportamiento de Naruto no me ayuda para eliminar sospechas.

Un silencio cayó en toda la habitación, dejando espacio para pensar, para que ambos digirieran lo que había dicho.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada de esto a Minato?

-Sinceramente-Volvió a suspirar y se giró a mirarla-No quiero comprobar que no sabe en donde estuvo el chico esa noche-Mordió su labio-No quiero saber que es inocente y saber que he estado dudando de él todo éste tiempo.

-No creo que eso sea suficiente para Minato -Sorprendido, miró nuevamente a su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eso, que en el momento en el que nuestro hijo se entere de todo lo que tú sospechas, o si es que resulta ser todo cierto, no estará muy contento sabiendo que le ocultaste información nuevamente, especialmente tomando en cuenta que hace poco hicimos lo mismo con respecto a Naruto.

-Tienes razón-Se incorporó-Pero aun así, no puedo decir nada, y mucho menos aceptar frente a Minato que sospecho de su hijo-Se puso de pie-Estaré en la sala, de esa manera te dejare dormir-Y salió, dejando a Tsunade sola en la habitación.

-Ese idiota, siempre tiene que complicarse la vida-Se dejó caer en la cama y miró fijamente el techo-Ahora yo tampoco puedo dormir-Se colocó de lado en la cama-Y tampoco dejar de pensar en ello…

-nnnn-nnnn-

El miércoles en la mañana, pareció como salido de la dimensión desconocida. Sentados en la mesa, se encontraban los tres miembros de esa familia, desayunando como si llevaran haciéndolo toda la vida, lo cual, sobra decir, fue algo raro para el rubio menor.

Con algo de cansancio, y una pequeñas ojeras asomándose bajo sus ojos, estaba seguro que ese día tendría la oportunidad de regresar al colegio, y de convivir un poco con Ino. Se le complicaba un poco llamarla hermana aún, pero esperaba que pronto dejaría de pensar en ella solamente como Ino. Miró disimuladamente al padre de ambos, su decisión aumentó, todavía tenía que demostrarle a él, que ante todo pensamiento suyo y de cualquier otra persona, no era tan peligroso como para desconfiar de su propia salud.

-Dime Naruto-La voz de Ino lo sorprendió, y giró a verla con un pedazo de su desayuno a punto de entrar en su boca, ella solamente sonrió ante eso, viendo como rápidamente el chico lo ingería.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-Preguntó por fin.

-¿Quieres acompañarme ésta tarde al centro comercial?-.

-¿Hu?-Preguntó incoherentemente haciendo reír levemente a Minato, Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de adivinar si la leve risa era porque le resultaba gracioso el pensar en Naruto saliendo a la calle con Ino, o simplemente por la manera de contestar de éste.

-Sip, que me acompañes de compras ésta tarde, puedo ir contigo a tus terapias y saliendo de ahí, vamos directo al centro comercial-Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué quieres que sea yo el que te acompañe?, ¿Hinata no irá conmigo a la terapia?-Ino sonrió, imitando a su padre detrás de su hermano.

-Claro que Hinata-chan irá contigo, ella también nos acompañará-Hizo una pausa dramática llevando una mano a su boca-A menos claro que no quieras que te arruine tu momento a solas con ella-Naruto abrió la boca con sorpresa, y un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro, haciendo reír a carcajadas a la chica.

-No…-Dijo, antes de quedarse sin palabras, ¿se estaba burlando de él?, ¿era así como se comportaban las hermanas, o simplemente era que Ino quería arrepentirse de lo que le había dicho el día anterior?

-Ino, deja de burlarte de Naruto-Aun diciendo esto, Minato estaba sonriendo, nada de eso le contestaba a ninguna de sus dos preguntas, pero creía que no era nada malo, después de todo, él mismo se había burlado de alguno de sus amigos con respecto a las/los chicos que les gustaban…un momento, ¿estaban insinuando que le gustaba Hinata…? Dejó caer los brazos a los lados y miró hacia la mesa, pensativo, ¿le gustaba la chica?, ¿por qué quería que lo acompañara…? ¿por qué pasaba tanto tiempo con ella?

-¿Naruto?-Preguntó Ino, dejando de lado todo atisbo de diversión-¿Estás bien?-Naruto la miró, y después a su padre, con el rostro lleno de esas dudas.

-¿Creen que ella me gusta?-Preguntó, dejando notar la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos-¿Ella también piensa eso?-Volvió a preguntar, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran en silencio, sin saber que decir a ello.

-_¿No se ha dado cuenta aún…?-_Sacudió la cabeza con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, sería entretenido ver como ambos se daban cuenta de lo que el otro sentía, o más específicamente, ver como su hermano se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por la otra chica-Bah, eso no importa, ¿irás conmigo en la tarde?-Aun pensando en lo anterior, y con el ceño levemente fruncido, asintió, su mente ya yendo por otros rumbos, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de la leve sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de la rubia.

-Bien, si ya terminaron el desayuno será mejor que nos demos prisa-Se levantó de la mesa, aun sonriendo por la reacción de su hijo, y vio con algo de sorpresa como éste se levantaba, recogiendo los platos de los tres llevándolos al fregadero y comenzar a lavarlos, aún sumido en sus pensamientos-¿Naruto…?-dejó en el aire la pregunta, absteniéndose de detenerlo, se dio cuenta de que eso ya formaba parte de su costumbre, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. Y se dio cuenta, de que todo lo que le había evitado hacer todo ese tiempo, no era la manera de ganarse su confianza. Una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, y llevó su mano hacia un pequeño bote encima de la mesa, sacó un par de pastillas, y le hizo señas a Ino para que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó, curiosa sobre lo que su padre había hecho.

-Dale esto antes de que salga de su mundo de reflexiones-Ino sonrió tomando las pastillas y se acercó al chico sin el menor cuidado posible, tomó un vaso llenándolo con un poco de leche, y se los tendió-Bebé esto-Dijo sin más, viendo con una sonrisa más ancha como su hermano lo tomaba sin rechistar, se regresó hacia donde estaba su padre y elevó ambos pulgares-Esa es la mejor forma de medicarlo sin que se enoje con nosotros-Susurró contenta-Hay que pensar en lo que le diremos mañana para que siga así.

-¿Hu? ¿qué pasa?-Ahogando una pequeña risa, Ino miró a su padre con una ceja elevada.

-Que ya es hora de irse-Murmuró Minato sonriente, le gustaba la manera en la que Ino comenzaba a tratar a Naruto, esperaba que pronto el chico se acostumbrara a ellos, y que él mismo pudiera tener un trato de esa magnitud con su hijo.

-nnnn-nnnn-

Era completamente extraño regresar un día a clases y ser el centro de todas las miradas. Eso hacia un gran fastidio el volver a la escuela. A parte de que, misteriosamente, Minato lo había dejado en ese lugar solamente diciéndole que pasaría a recogerlos a la hora de la salida.

-_Creo que me he perdido de algo -_Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de ello pues estaba en medio de clase, y se centró en Hinata quien miraba hacia el frente, atenta a la lección-_¿Ella pensara igual que Ino?-_Frunció el ceño, y por más que quiso saber la respuesta, más pensamientos llegaban a su cabeza-_Si no siento nada por ella, ¿por qué la besé el otro día?...¿por qué me siento a gusto estando junto a ella?, es solo una amiga más…_

-¡Uzumaki!-Sorprendido, miró hacia el frente del salón, encontrándose con la enojada mirada del profesor. Al parecer, no sabía cómo disimular el no prestar atención-Creo que la clase no le interesa en lo más mínimo-Declaró, dejando el libro que tenía en la mano y colocando ambas en sus caderas-Tiene suficientes faltas para tratarse de un becado que entró la semana anterior, agregando el hecho de que no presta atención a mis explicaciones.

-G-gomen, solamente me distraje un poco-Frunció los labios al ver la sonrisa cínica en la cara del profesor, Naruto supo que nada bueno le esperaba al ver ese gesto, y buscó con la mirada a Sasuke para confirmar lo que sospechaba. Se encontró con la mirada del chico y éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que, dado que la directora Tsunade ha regresado, es momento de hablar con ella sobre el comportamiento de sus becarios, tal vez de esa manera, cuando te echen de las escuela, verifiquen con cuidado a la clase de personas a las que admiten aquí-Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y trató de decir algo, pero nada salió.

-Sus faltas tienen justificación, Misuki-sensei-Sorprendido miró a Ino de pie en su lugar, apretando el extremo de su asiento, su rostro revelaba enojo-Pero si necesita arreglar eso con mi abuela, es bienvenido de hacerlo-Trató de sonreír, pero lo que salió fue una mueca, que Naruto pudo apreciar muy bien.

-_Genial, ¿ahora hice que me expulsaran? ¿Dónde fue que metí la pata de nuevo? ¿por qué siempre tengo que hacer algo estúpido? Se suponía que iba a demostrarle a Minato-san que podía hacer bien las cosas…-_Agachó la mirada y dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si éste le pesara enormemente-_Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme de nuevo en casa._

Misuki miró con un poco de fastidio a la creída nieta de la directora. Le fastidiaba que fuera ella la que había comenzado con aquella cosa con Uzumaki, y ahora saliera a su defensa, pero no se iba a quedar en ello. Iría a hablar con la directora sobre el rubio.

-nnnn-nnnn-

Desde la primera clase de esa mañana, Ino notó la decaída en el estado de ánimo de su hermano, inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse, pero se contuvo de hacer algo, sabía que el chico estaba harto de que lo abordaran por cualquier cosa.

Y ahora, después de las clases y de su sesión diaria con Yugao, el chico se veía aun peor. Ino miró a Hinata con una expresión determinada y entrecerró los ojos, no se iba a dar por vencida, solamente porque el chico estaba deprimido, sino todo lo contrario, era momento de ayudarle a reponerse un poco y pasar más tiempo junto a él. Miró a su padre, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

-¿Podemos irnos ahora? Quiero regresar antes de la cena-Los dos rubios la miraron, ambos sin comprender a que se refería la chica. Ino rodó los ojos, preguntándose por qué ambos debían parecerse tanto en ese aspecto-Ésta mañana les dije que iría al centro comercial, tú dijiste que me acompañarías, Naruto, ¿romperás tu promesa?, además, ya le he dicho a Hinata que nos acompañara-Minato medio sonrió, esperando a que su hijo recordara su conversación de la mañana, aunque, pensándolo bien, no era aconsejable que recordara exactamente lo que habían hablado, en su reciente estado de depresión no le ayudaría comenzar a pensar de nuevo en la insinuación de Ino sobre sus sentimientos por la otra chica.

-Puedo acercarlos al centro comercial, tengo una cita con mis padres más tarde, pero tengo tiempo de llevarlos hacia allí-Ino tomó el brazo de Naruto en un fuerte abrazo, y jaló junto a ella a Hinata, sonriendo enormemente.

-No es necesario otou-san, iremos caminando, de esa manera Hinata y yo trataremos de enseñarle a Naruto un poco de la ciudad-Sin decir nada más, o esperar contestación alguna, comenzó a caminar con los dos chicos de la mano.

-E-espera, Naruto-El mencionado giró a verle, y Minato estaba seguro de que eso que se reflejaba en su mirada era esperanza de que le dijera que no podía ir, se dijo que el chico entendería su razón de impedirle ese martirio cuando se diera cuenta de que era para ayudarlo un poco-Toma-Dijo una vez que el chico estuvo frente a él-Ésta mañana fui al banco a obtenerla, es una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre-Se acercó a él y susurró-Puedes distraerlas un poco llevándolas a comprar helado, tal vez de esa manera puedes descansar un poco del martirio de acompañar a dos chicas de compras.

-Ok-Murmuró Naruto, casi arrancando de la mano de Minato la tarjeta, en verdad esperaba que eso ayudara, pues cuando trabajaba en Suna junto a Kakuzu, tuvo la oportunidad de darse cuenta lo que hacen las chicas con dinero en la mano en medio de los centros comerciales, y no era exactamente algo saludable para los desafortunados que las acompañaban, quienes tenían que cargar con todas las compras.

-nnnn-nnnn-

Desde el momento en el que llegó a la casa de sus padres, Minato sintió algo raro en la atmósfera. No sabía exactamente de que trataba, pero decidió esperar para saber exactamente qué es lo que sucedía. Se conformaría con escuchar lo que ellos debían decirle, como en éste momento.

-…tuve que dejarle en claro que lo que había dicho Ino era verdad, las faltas han sido justificadas, junto con la anterior debido a la hemofobia del chico-Hizo una pausa-No me gustó en lo más mínimo la manera que usó para expresarse de Naruto, dijo varias cosas sobre quitarlo del padrón de beca ya que no merecía seguir en la escuela, y demasiadas tonterías más.

-Pero Naruto no es más un becado, voy a pagar su colegiatura-Tsunade asintió, como si eso no fuera demasiado obvio.

-Es fue lo que le dije, bueno, después de dejarle perfectamente claro que el chico era mi nieto, y que debe tener preferencias especiales ahora debido a su problema. Basta decir que el idiota cambió de inmediato su actitud para con él, diciéndome que trataría de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

-Eso espero-Comentó, no sabiendo que contestar. Ese profesor comenzaba a no gustarle en lo absoluto.

-Pero el verdadero problema de esto-Habló Jiraiya, rompiendo su silencio-Es que el chico sigue estando distraído, lo que no ayudará para nada a sus estudios. Tal vez debamos cuestionar más a Yamato sobre si es seguro que el chico siga asistiendo, si es seguro para él y los demás que esté fuera de supervisión la mayor parte del día-Minato se tensó ante eso, irguiéndose un poco en su asiento. Miró al de cabellos blancos con algo de sorpresa y aprehensión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó medio ofendido, haciendo que sus progenitores se dirigieran miradas entre ellos-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó por fin lo que le había incomodado desde su llegada, y ahora si esperaba una explicación a ello.

-No creo que te guste nada de lo que tengo por decir, Minato-Dijo Jiraiya, acomodándose en su sofá junto a la rubia-Puede que incluso te enfades con ambos.

-nnnn-nnnn-

El haber seguido a ese idiota chico todo el día estaba comenzando a dar sus frutos. Minato lo había dejado sólo, nada más y nada menos que con su otra hija. No podía haber pedido algo mejor que eso. Podía terminar con ambos de una sola vez; la otra chica que iba con ellos no era problema alguno para él, al contrario, bien podía serle de ayuda en todo eso. Dos chicas asaltadas por un esquizofrénico era mejor que una.

Los siguió a corta distancia desde que se habían separado de Minato, y ahora solamente estaba esperando el momento correcto de entrar en acción. Preparó la inyección que llevaba en los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo, y esperó. Esperó hasta que vio el momento de actuar. Justo cuando acababan de cruzar una calle cerca de un enorme callejón, y no podía ser uno mejor, el chico se había quedado medio rezagado tras ellas, mientras las mocosas seguían platicando sobre tonterías. Nadie estaba cerca, parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en ayudarle.

Se acercó sigilosamente al rubio, lo vio girar sorprendido al sentirlo cerca, y sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, sacó la inyección y la clavó en su cuello, viendo como inmediatamente caía al suelo. No se molestó en revisarlo, se acercó a ambas chicas, lanzando la jeringa al suelo, levantó ambos brazos en el aire juntándolos en un puño, y los dejó caer en la nuca de la rubia, el golpe la lanzó hacia un lado, haciéndola golpearse contra la esquina de la pared, la vio caer al suelo, ya un charco de sangre comenzando a formarse. Escuchó el leve quejido de sorpresa de la otra chica, y antes de que ella reaccionara, le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándola al suelo.

Comenzaron a escucharse las voces de algunas personas unas calles más abajo, por lo que no se detuvo a comprobar si ambas estaban inconscientes, o si incluso la rubia se había roto el cuello al caer. Tomó al rubio sobre su hombro, y se alejó corriendo, hacia donde había estacionado su automóvil. No podía creer que eso hubiera resultado tan fácil. Si es que tenía suerte, todo el mundo creería que el chico había tenido una crisis y había golpeado a ambas, para después suicidarse, y si no, se sospecharía de un asalto y posterior secuestro, solamente que ambos tenían el mismo final. Naruto Namikaze terminaría muerto.

-nnnn-nnnn-

Hinata se levantó tambaleante, y demasiado sorprendida para pensar con claridad. Vio la espalda del sujeto que la había golpeado alejarse corriendo con el cuerpo del rubio al hombro, y lanzó un quejido de terror, sin pensar en nada, hizo el intento de correr, antes de que la imagen sangrante de su amiga cubriera su campo de visión. Tragó saliva, no sabía qué hacer. Apretó sus puños y miró hacia donde aún se alcanzaba a ver al sujeto. Mordió su labio, y echó a correr detrás de él.

Sacando el celular de su bolsillo, comenzó a marcar el número de una ambulancia. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Los dos rubios necesitaban su ayuda, pero si Naruto estaba siendo secuestrado, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, por lo menos Ino no se movería de ese lugar, estaba segura que solamente estaba inconsciente, esperaba no equivocarse en eso tampoco.

Algunas cuadras más abajo, pudo ver al sujeto detenerse por fin, abrir la puerta de un auto y lanzar al rubio en el asiento trasero, para posteriormente subirse al asiento del conductor. Apretó el paso, esperando por lo menos anotar el número de matrícula.

-nnnn-nnnn-

Hey, hola, ¿cómo los trata la vida? Espero que les haya ido muy bien en todo éste tiempo que llevo sin dar muestras de vida, mi laptop estaba descompuesta, pero ahora tengo una nueva. Jeje, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que fue algo corto, pero creí necesario dejarlo hasta esa parte. ¿Merezco un comentario sobre el capítulo?, ustedes deciden, aunque en verdad lo apreciaría mucho. Espero poder subir capitulo pronto, creo que el siguiente será Tsuki no tamashi o si no el precio por una vida, no estoy segura. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Encuentros inesperados**_

_**Décimo noveno capítulo**_

Minato entró como un trombón dentro de la sala de espera, jadeando por la carrera. Sus ojos se situaron sobre la chica en medio se la sala, sentada sobre una de las sillas. Desde que Hinata había llamado hacia casi una hora, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho. Ella solamente le había dicho que algo había sucedido y que la encontrara en el hospital de Konoha.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó cuándo se detuvo frente a ella. Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, su mirada cada vez más frenética-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-Preguntó casi son desesperación.

Hinata tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Minato se dio cuenta por primera vez que la chica temblaba, y que parte de su uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre. Sintió como su propia sangre se iba de su rostro y comenzó a tambalearse.

-I-Ino-chan se encuentra ahora en una habitación, está dormida, acaban de revisarla, m-me dijeron que tuvieron que d-darle algunos puntos, pero además de eso está b-bien-Dijo, mientras Minato se dejaba caer en una silla al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó de nuevo-¿Y Naruto?¿está con mi hija?-Hinata no contestó, en cambio, soltó un ligero gemido. Minato la miró, y se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de evitar estallar en sollozos-¿Qué pasó?, Hinata, ¡dime de una vez!-Exigió, temiendo lo peor. Y en cierta manera, cuando escuchó lo que la chica le dijo, su temor no era infundado.

-¡U-un sujeto nos atacó, cuando me di cuenta, Naruto-kun estaba en el suelo inconsciente, Ino-chan estaba cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza!-Sollozó-C-cuando pude comprender lo que pasaba, e-el sujeto se estaba alejando con Naruto-kun colgando de su hombro-Las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Minato, y se desplomó en la silla, la mirada perdida hacia el frente. Hinata lo miró sintiéndose como una inútil.

-De nuevo-Susurró, Hinata logró escucharlo, y pensó que le pedía que le dijera de nuevo lo que había sucedido, pero cuando abrió la temblorosa boca para hablar de nuevo, Minato volvió a hablar-De nuevo Naruto, ¿por qué?-Preguntó, dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Hinata tragó saliva, y tomó la mano de Minato, llamando su atención-Y-yo n-no sabía qué hacer, p-pero, c-cuando vi que e-ese señor se alejaba con N-Naruto-kun, llamé a una ambulancia mientras l-lo seguía, s-se subió a un auto-Llevó una mano hacía uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó a Minato-S-son l-los números de matrícula y la descripción del auto, l-los escribí por temor a olvidarlos-.

Minato miró el papel por un momento sin comprender por completo que era lo que contenía, pero en el momento en que lo entendió se puso de pie de un salto.

-Por dios-Jadeó, sacando el celular-Tengo que avisar a la policía-Comentó marcando el número pero después se detuvo-No, mi padre puede movilizarse mejor que ellos-Volviendo a marcar con velocidad-_Naruto…_

-….-….-….-

Sintiéndose adormilado, Naruto trató de moverse. Su cabeza dolía y trató de llevar sus manos hacia ella, consiguiendo solamente que una de ellas llegara.

-¿Qué…?-Preguntó con voz pastosa. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero le era difícil hacerlo.

-Parece que ya estás despierto-Escuchó una voz, pero no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba, pensó que por su adormilamiento no distinguía bien, pero como se trataba de un hombre, debía tratarse de su padre.

-¿Es hora de ir a la escuela?, no puedo despertar por completo Minato-san-Comentó con lentitud, tratando de levantarse nuevamente.

-No mocoso, no soy Minato-Al escuchar aquello, Naruto se obligó a abrir sus ojos, solamente para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó un poco más despierto. Trató de moverse de nuevo, pero como la vez anteroir, no pudo moverse, algo dificultaba sus movimientos, miró hacia su mano derecha, la que no había podido ver desde el principio, y se sorprendió al verla atada con un lazo-¿Por qué estoy atado?-Preguntó completamente despierto, comenzando a preocuparse. Miró con desesperación a su alrededor- _Kawamura debe estar detrás de esto, eso debe ser, eso debe ser-_Comenzó a hiperventilar. Sus recientes terapias no lo preparaban para esto.

-Kukuku parece ser que en verdad-Dijo el hombre de pronto sorprendiendo a Naruto quien levantó la mirada clavándola en él y tragó saliva-Estas completamente loco-Naruto no negó ni afirmó eso, tal vez si ese sujeto seguía creyendo eso le dejaría en paz. No quería regresar al orfanato y mucho menos con Kawamura.

-Hum, veo que has decidido guardar tus palabras-Sonrió acercándose más al rubio-Eso será perfecto-Dijo, alejándose de nuevo. Naruto pudo verlo agacharse hacia el suelo y recoger un lazo de cuero y al levantarse, lo dobló por la mitad y comenzó a balancearlo-No me agradan los gritos mientras trabajo-.

La tez de Naruto se volvió blanca como el papel, su respiración era pesada. Ese sujeto definitivamente no era Kawamura, pero era igual a él.

-_**…actuar como un cobarde…algo para salir…tiempo preciado…-**_La voz le llegaba lejana, y distraídamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquella voz que había escuchado desde hacía tiempo. Supuso que el efecto de sus medicinas se estaba acabando. Pero de ninguna manera, eso le ayudaría a salir de aquello.

-_No puedo hacer nada, no puedo…-._

-….-….-….-

No podía controlarse. Acababa de entrar junto con Hinata a la habitación de su hija, y no podía controlar sus movimientos nerviosos. Se paseaba de un lado para el otro en la habitación, moviendo sus dedos, apretándolos.

-¿Dónde demonios están mis padres?-Hinata miró hacia la cama. Ino aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que no se preocupó de que escuchará el estado en el que se encontraba su padre. Nunca, desde que llevaba siendo amiga de la rubia, había visto o escuchado a Minato Namikaze de la forma en la que se encontraba ahora. Impaciente, nervioso, alterado-Se supone que la policía es la última en presentarse en un caso así, pero no, llegaron hace ya un rato, y mis padres no pueden presentarse aún-.

-S-seguramente d-deben estar haciendo algo importante-Murmuró Hinata, tratando de calmar un poco a Minato.

-Pero…-Suspiró con fuerza, revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos-Simplemente no puedo hacer nada quedándome aquí, si quiero ayudar, debo estar afuera, pero… pero no puedo dejar sola a Ino-Mordió sus labios y comenzó a pasear de nuevo por la habitación, hasta que se quedó de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación, viendo hacia abajo.

Hinata comprendía. Ella misma se sentía como una inútil. No pudo evitar que ese sujeto se llevara a Naruto-kun. Pero, de cualquier manera, podía ayudar en algo estando aquí.

-Y-yo puedo quedarme con Ino-chan, d-después de todo, solamente es esperar a que despierte y que la den de alta-Minato la miró por una largo rato, hasta que dejó salir el aire lentamente por la boca, la tensión de su cuerpo levemente desaparecida.

-Eso sería un gran gesto de tu parte, considerando lo que sucedió- Sonrió levemente-Te la encargo-Murmuró antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-….-….-….-….-

Naruto se encontró nuevamente en aquellas cañerías. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto, ya que desde que era un niño las visitaba. Sabía exactamente cuál era el motivo de estar ahí en ese momento, y lo que iba a encontrar. Éste era su manera de aislarse de su alrededor, la única manera que tuvo durante esos años, para soportar todos los golpes recibidos, además, de que ése era el único lugar donde hasta hace poco, podía hablar con esa otra personalidad dentro de él.

-**Has dejado que suceda de nuevo-**Naruto tomó aire antes de girar hacia el sonido de aquella voz. Y ahí estaba. El otro Naruto con una rojiza mirada salvaje y cabellos en puntas. La única persona que le había hecho compañía en sus peores momentos y que aún seguía ahí, ante las protestas de todos lo que sabían de él.

**-En realidad, no puedo hacer nada. Ésta vez estoy inmovilizado-**Contestó, sabiendo también que esa respuesta no sería bien recibida.

-**Siempre te has conformado con esas estúpidas respuestas-**Las duras palabras hicieron que Naruto se congelara.-**"No puedo hacer nada, él es más fuerte que yo", "no debo hacer nada, podría golpearme con más fuerza", "los chicos dependen de mí, si no soy yo serán ellos"-**El otro Naruto gruñó, acercándose al verdadero y apresándolo fuertemente por el cuello de su camisa-¡**Basta de ser un maldito blandengue!, ¡tus pies y una de tus manos están libres, haz algo por defenderte por una vez en tu vida!-**Lo soltó y se alejó algunos paso para mirarlo directamente a los ojos-**Solamente actuando, sabrás si eres un inútil o algo más. Sabes que siempre te estaré apoyando-.**

**-Pero yo…-**Guardó silencio al notar la mirada que el otro le lanzó. Muchos podían decir de él que estaba loco, pero estúpido no era. Sabía cuándo guardar silencio ante esa persona-.

**-Jum, y ahora que has dejado de discutir conmigo-**Murmuró, acercándose nuevamente a Naruto. La sonrisa en su rostro causó escalofríos en el rubio, dejándolo completamente congelado en su lugar-**Creo que es momento de divertirnos-.**

-….-….-….-….-

-¡Maldita sea!-El golpe de la mesa partiéndose fue lo primero que escuchó Minato al abrir la puerta de la casa de sus padres, y no le agradó en lo absoluto. Pero, aunque se encontraba preocupado, años de experiencia viviendo en esa casa anteriormente le enseñaron que había muchas opciones para explicar esa clase de sonido:

1.- Un ladrón pudo haber entrado en casa

2.- Un ladrón entró en casa y su madre lo encontró (pobre ladrón)

3-Su padre había llegado ebrio y con el cuello de la camisa cubierto de labial

4.- Simple y sencillamente, su madre estaba de mal humor

Cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta de la oficina de sus padres, donde estaba seguro que los encontraría, la respuesta llegó, siendo la número cuatro. Con un suspiro entró sin llamar, después de todo, si Tsunade estaba enojada, no habría diferencia por si tocaba la puerta o entraba sin llamar.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Jiraiya-Su madre se encontraba sentada frente al ahora roto escritorio mientras el de cabello blanco miraba por la ventana.

-Desearía que tuvieras razón-Contestó el hombre, sus hombros caídos-Según mis fuentes, el número de matrícula pertenece a uno de sus autos-.

-Eso tiene que ser una maldita broma-Refunfuñó la rubia, y fue el momento que aprovechó Minato para entrar, sobresaltándolos un poco.

-¿De quién es esa matrícula?-Sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo nerviosos, se quedaron observándolo por un largo momento. Minato llegó a pensar que tal vez había escuchado mal esa parte, y comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando Jiraiya habló.

-Sé que ahora que mis fuentes me han dicho el nombre del dueño de ese auto, deberíamos estar haciendo algo al respecto, pero…-Se detuvo, mirando a Tsunade con cierta impaciencia.

-Él no pudo haberlo hecho, Minato, muchas cosas pudieron haber sucedido, quizás su auto fue robado recientemente, tal vez…-Minato levantó una mano callando la diatriba de sui madre.

-¿Quién es el dueño de ese auto?-Preguntó con resolución, no dejaría que los desvariantes pensamientos de sus padres le quitaran más tiempo valioso del que tenía.

-Orochimaru-Esa simple palabra bastó para que Minato se quedará completamente congelado. No había escuchado ese nombre desde hacía varios años, desde que él y ese sujeto habían discutido… su corazón se saltó un latido. No podía tener relación, ¿cierto…? No le había comentado nada de eso a sus padres debido a todos sus años de amistad con el sujeto, pero, su sangre aún hervía cuando escuchaba ese nombre, ese maldito sujeto…

_**Su sonrisa se hizo presente en el mismo momento que estacionó el auto en el garaje. Su frente se frunció levemente cuando notó el auto estacionado frente a las escaleras, no pudo reconocerlo, pero esperaba que el dueño se marchara pronto, había estado fuera del país debido a algunos negocios, pero si había logrado llegar antes de lo esperado para estar con su esposa y sus pequeños hijos, nada evitaría que despachara rápidamente a la inesperada presencia.**_

_**Con un suspiro, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Ningún ruido se escuchaba por el pasillo, así que decidió que los niños, ahora de dos años, estaban dormidos o en casa de sus padres, por lo que se dirigió hacia la sala, donde seguramente se encontraba su esposa con el visitante. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala, el golpe de algo cayendo, y el subsiguiente sonido de vidrio roto, lo sobresaltó, por lo que acelero sus pasos, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.**_

_**Su esposa se encontraba contra la pared, su cabello rojo era lo único que se lograba ver, mientras un sujeto de cabello largo la mantenía presionada. Por un largo momento, llegó a considerar esa escena como una muestra de infidelidad, eso explicaría la ausencia de los chicos en casa… pero eso de ninguna manera correspondería con la personalidad de Kushina, ya que si su esposa hubiera dejado de querer estar con él lo hubiera dicho. **_

_**Pero, completamente lo que hizo que echará a la basura sus estúpidos pensamientos, fue la discusión que siguió:**_

_**-¡Basta de una buena vez, viejo pervertido!-Kushina trató de golpear al hombre, pero éste, con una risita, detuvo su golpe-Esta vez si has llegado muy lejos, no volveré a contenerme de hablar solamente por que seas amigos de los padres de Minato, haré que sepan todo lo que has estado haciendo, ¡estoy harta de tus constantes acosos!-.**_

_**-Kukukuku, no eres capaz de hacer eso, ¿cierto, Kushina?, eres una persona demasiado orgullosa como para permitir que alguien se entere de esto-Volvió a reír, ésta vez más fuerte.**_

_**-Sí, tienes razón-Dijo Kushina, jadeando-Soy una persona completamente orgullosa, pero estoy dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo solamente para deshacerme de ti por completo, ¡no te quiero de nuevo en mi casa ni cerca de mis hijos!-.**_

_**-¡No quiero estar cerca de esos bastardos!-El estallido sorprendió tanto a Kushina como al mismo Minato, quien aún no era capaz de moverse-Esos malditos mocosos son solamente un estorbo, ¿por qué demonios los tuviste?-En un rápido movimiento, Kushina golpeo la entrepierna del hombre, logrando de esa manera zafarse un poco de su agarre.**_

_**-¡No te atrevas a hablar de esa manera de mis hijos, asqueroso viejo!-Eso fue como la ruptura del encantamiento que mantenía a Minato de pie en el mismo lugar. Con agilidad, se deslizó hasta colocarse detrás de Orochimaru, y le dio un fuerte jalón, girándolo para quedarse frente a frente y después pegarle un puñetazo directamente en el rostro lanzándolo al suelo, y un par de patadas después, se agachó para levantarlo al vilo, su mirada enojada concentrada en la del otro hombre.**_

_**-Atrévete a tocar, o por lo menos a estar a menos de cien metros de mi esposa de nuevo, y te juro que te matare-.**_

_**-La arrogante sonrisa de Orochimaru hizo que el enfado de Minato aumentase-Veo que has llegado antes de lo esperado, ¿temes por la fidelidad de la querida Kushina?-Otro puñetazo fue su respuesta, y otro más le hubiera seguido de no ser por la mano de Kushina en su hombro.**_

_**-Déjalo ya Minato, solamente dejarlo irse, por favor, no quiero más escándalo, los niños están durmiendo-Asintiendo, pero aun renuente, Minato se alejó unos pasos .**_

_**-Esto no se quedara así, Minato-Dijo Orochimaru al ponerse de pie, llevó una mano a un lado de su boca y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre-Tarde o temprano, tú pagaras por esto, y por haberte quedado con Kushina-.**_

_**-Haz lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo lárgate de mi casa-.**_

-… así que en verdad no creo que él se haya llevado a Naruto-Minato salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el final del comentario de su madre. La miró fijamente.

-Él lo tiene-Dijo, dándose ya media vuelta, su cuerpo sin fuerzas-Por qué él es un hijo de Kushina-.

-….-….-….-….-….-

Orochimaru no podía ocultar su estado de excitación, el golpear al chico resultaba gratamente refrescante para él, aunque claro, hubiera sido mejor poder escuchar algunos gritos o quejidos de miedo por parte del mocoso de Minato. Se tomó un momento para observar su obra de arte. La sangre comenzaba a escurrir por las piernas, espada y los brazos que, inconscientemente, se habían movido para proteger el rostro del chico, y las marcas del látigo lograban apreciarse en ellos. Sonrió, completamente satisfecho con su trabajo.

-_Solamente uno más no hará daño, después de todo, el chico estará muerto en un par de minutos-_Su mano se movió hacia la mesa al lado de la cama donde el chico estaba acostado, y tomó el puñal afilado que había dejado ahí anteriormente-_Una muerte lenta y dolorosa es lo que te mereces-_Volviendo a coger el látigo, lo preparo para el último golpe-¿Estás preparado mocoso? Éste será tu último respiro, después de esto, debemos terminar, porque ¿no sería extraño que los secuestradores no se comunicaran? Claro que ésta vez, sólo lo harán para decirles que el mocoso no quiso cooperar y tuvieron que deshacerse de él-.

Con agilidad, su mano desplazó el látigo hacia delante, y Orochimaru esperaba expectante el sonido de éste al chocar contra la carne, pero aunque de alguna manera su deseo se cumplió, quedó sorprendido al ver como la mano libre del rubio detenía el avance del látigo.

-Jujuju, por lo visto, has decidido cooperar un poco con mi diversión-Comentó con cierta diversión en su voz, sin embargo, la sonrisa que había formado comenzó lentamente a evaporarse al ver la sonrisa tétrica formada en el rostro del rubio.

-No, ahora es momento de comenzar a divertirme-Sus ojos rojos lo miraron directamente sorprendiéndolo, antes de que un fuerte golpe lo derribara al suelo.

Orochimaru se levantó enojado. Su furia evidente en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente la pierna con la que el chico lo había golpeado.

-Eso ya lo veremos, pequeño bastardo-.

, a la vista de que ya llevo un tiempo con este capítulo y no tengo idea de que más escribir, he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí. Díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido este pedazo de capitulo? Espero sus comentarios y quejas, y les recuerdo, el siguiente capítulo será el último. Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.


	21. Chapter 21

Muy buenas noches a todos! Vengo a informar, que aunque tenga casi un año desaparecida, sigo con mis hijos, no voy a abandonar, lo que sucede es que mi inspiración se me fue de viaje y aun no la localizo.

He recibido comentarios pidiéndome que actualice o que les diga si sigo o no, claro que sigo! Ya he dicho que nunca voy a abandonar a mis hijos.

Cambiando de tema. Una amiga y yo hemos creado un foro, dedicado a comentar nuestras lecturas favoritas, libros (aunque planeo ponerme a comentar fics, asi que atentos XD )

Si alguno de ustedes quiere unirse, es más que bienvenido (sirve que ahí me encuentran diario y me acosan un poco XP)

El link lo dejo en mi profile, me encuentran con el nick de hanna.

Saludos, y nos estamos leyendo.

PD: alguien mas esta enamorado de la nueva película de Naruto? Ya quiero leer!


End file.
